Scandalicious
by CrowCakes
Summary: Sasuke bekerja sebagai kameramen di salah satu company perindustrian film. Sedangkan Naruto merupakan aktor yang bermain disana. Jatuh cinta merupakan hal biasa, tetapi kisah percintaan antara bintang porno dan kameramen merupakan dua hal yang berbeda. Warn: (NaruSasu) YAOI, AU, OOC. Rated M for Mature and Sexual content. RnR! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Main Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

* * *

**Scandalicious**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

_Konoha Gay Video_, merupakan salah satu _production house _yang bergerak di bidang perindustrian _adult video_. _Company_ tersebut tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup terkenal dan memiliki reputasi yang bagus. Setiap model yang ikut ambil peran disana, akan terkenal dengan cepat. Bahkan penghasilan para kru dan pemainnya pun sangat mahal dibandingkan perindustrian film biasa.

Karena itu, Sasuke sebagai cowok biasa dengan wajah _stoic_, berusaha memutar peruntungannya ditempat itu.

Tidak!—Sasuke tidak akan menjadi seorang _pornstar_, melainkan hanya kru film yang memegang andil dalam pengoperasian kamera. Bisa dikatakan kalau Sasuke adalah kameramen handal disana. Sejujurnya, di usia 21 tahun ini, mendapat pekerjaan dan penghasilan yang banyak sangatlah sulit, apalagi harus membiayai kuliah dan kehidupannya sehari-hari. Karena itu, segala jenis pekerjaan akan diambil oleh Sasuke asalkan memiliki gaji yang memuaskan.

"Kau baru ya disini?" Suara seorang gadis menginterupsi kegiatan Sasuke yang sibuk membersihkan lensa kamera. Ia menoleh sekilas dan mendapati sosok gadis berambut _pink _sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ya." Jawab sang Uchiha dengan nada tidak tertarik.

"_Well_, namaku Haruno Sakura." Ucap gadis itu lagi seraya menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

Sang onyx tidak menanggapi juluran tangan Sakura, ia hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan nada malas, "Sasuke." Singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Uhm—oke? Jadi, sejak kapan kau bergabung?" Tanya gadis itu lagi, berusaha membuka pembicaraan dengan sang onyx, namun ditunggu beberapa menit pun Sasuke masih tidak menjawab. Membuat gadis itu bingung dan salah tingkah, jadi Sakura kembali berinisiatif membuka suara, "—Err—aku ada di ruang sebelah kalau kau membutuhkanku. Aku bekerja di bagian pencahayaan sekaligus tata rias." Jelasnya berusaha tersenyum canggung untuk mengambil afeksi pemuda itu, tetapi lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban dari bibir Sasuke, membuat Sakura menyerah dan memilih berbalik pergi.

Sasuke sedikit mendengus kecil menatap punggung gadis itu. Jujur saja, ia sama sekali tidak suka diganggu saat berkonsentrasi dengan kamera nya. Fokusnya hanya tertuju pada benda berlensa itu agar tetap bersih dan siap untuk dipakai nantinya.

.

"Serius, Teme?—Kau hampir membuat Sakura menangis." Suara seorang cowok lagi-lagi mengganggu ketenangan sang Uchiha. Pemuda raven itu menoleh dan menemukan sosok cowok berambut pirang dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh _tan_ menawan sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Ia mencoba mendelik ke arah orang yang menyela rutinitasnya itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, Dobe." Tukas Sasuke cepat tanpa lupa memberikan_ death glare_ andalannya.

Pemuda pirang dihadapannya itu ikut melemparkan tatapan galak, "Aku bukan 'Dobe', Teme!—Namaku Naruto!" Tegasnya lagi.

"Hn—" Sasuke hanya bergumam tanpa arti. Ia kembali beralih untuk mengatur kameranya lagi tanpa mempedulikan protesan Naruto. Sejujurnya, sejak awal, Sasuke sudah mengetahui nama pemuda itu.

Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan Naruto Uzumaki? Cowok itu merupakan salah satu artis _gay adult video_ yang paling berkharisma, populer serta terkenal. Memiliki bayaran paling mahal dan termasuk ke dalam urutan '_seme_' tertampan di perindustrian _Konoha Gay Video_. Namun Sasuke memilih tidak terlalu mempedulikan data diri Naruto maupun orang lain, sebab ia lebih menyukai kameranya dibandingkan manusa-manusia berisik itu.

"Jadi—" Naruto kembali berusaha berbicara dengan sang onyx, "—Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya berusaha mengakrabkan diri. Sayangnya, Sasuke lebih suka menambah musuh.

"Namaku tidak penting." Sahut pemuda Uchiha itu dengan nada dingin. Pandangannya tidak beralih dari kamera.

Naruto medengus kesal, mata birunya melirik berkeliling ke ruangan sekitar. _Production house_ itu tidak lah besar, hanya sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas dengan beberapa peralatan untuk pengambilan gambar serta komputer untuk mengedit video nantinya. Serta beberapa ruangan lain seperti kamar tata rias untuk para _pornstar_ dan _pantry_ untuk tempat beristirahat para kru. Kemudian pandangannya terpaku pada selembar kartu nama di atas meja kerja Sasuke dan menyambarnya dengan cepat bahkan tanpa sempat mendengar protesan pemuda raven itu.

"Hei!—Kembalikan kartu namaku!" Sinis Sasuke sambil berusaha menangkap tangan Naruto yang memegangi kartu namanya.

Sang Uzumaki menyeringa tipis, ia menjauhkan kertas itu dari jangkauan tangan sang onyx, "Uchiha Sasuke, huh? _Nice name_." Pujinya seraya mendelik genit ke arah pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, ia membalikkan pungggungnya dan kembali berkutat dengan kamera, "Kalau kau tidak ada kerjaan disini, sebaiknya kau pergi saja." Perintahnya ketus.

Bukannya menurut, Naruto malah melemparkan pertanyaan lain, "Apa kau tidak bosan disini sendirian? Kru yang lainnya sedang bersantai di _pantry_." Ucap sang sapphire seraya mengambil kursi dan duduk dihadapan Sasuke.

"Aku suka menyendiri." Jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya, "_Well_, kalau begitu, apakah aku mengganggumu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ya." Balas pemuda raven itu tanpa perlu menatap sang pemilik _blue ocean_.

"Wow, kau benar-benar tidak bersahabat ya?"

"Hn."

"Kau juga sangat menyebalkan, Teme." Ucap Naruto mencoba memancing emosi sang Uchiha.

"Hn."

"Tapi kau sangat cantik." Naruto melemparkan senyum cerahnya yang disambut gebrakan meja dari Sasuke disertai aura hitam yang menguar disekitarnya.

"Berhenti mengangguku, Idiot! Pergi dan buatlah video!" Seru pemuda raven itu dengan kesal.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Pekerjaan ini bukanlah keinginanku juga, Teme. Aku miskin, jadi aku membutuhkan uang." Jawab pemuda pirang itu menanggapi sarkasme yang dilemparkan sang Uchiha.

Sasuke tertegun sejenak saat menyadari bahwa perkataannya terlalu tajam pada pemuda itu. _Shit!_—Sekarang ia terlihat seperti aktor antagonis di film-film.

Sasuke merasa bersalah, tetapi enggan untuk meminta maaf. Harga diri membuatnya tidak ingin mengucapkan kata terlarang itu. Ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya seraya berdecak kecil, "Pergilah. Jangan mengganggu pekerjaanku." Ucapnya melembut, tidak sesinis sebelumnya.

Sang Uzumaki menampilkan cengiran lebarnya, "Baiklah, aku akan segera pergi." Ia bangkit dari kursi dan mulai merenggangkan ototnya yang sedikit kaku, "—Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, jam 2 siang nanti kita akan ada pengambilan gambar di Konoha's Onsen. Direktur menyuruhku untuk memberitahukan hal itu padamu." Terang Naruto lagi.

Sasuke melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Pukul 09.00 pagi, "Hari ini aku ada perkuliahan sampai jam 1 siang, tetapi akan kucoba datang tepat waktu." Sahutnya cepat seraya merapikan beberapa kertas ke dalam tas.

Naruto mengangguk, "Oke, kami akan menunggumu disana."

Sang Uchiha hanya ber'Hn' singkat kemudian melesat keluar ruangan, tanpa mempedulikan pemuda pirang itu lagi.

.

.

.

**_Konoha's University, Pukul 09.30 Pagi_**

.

Sasuke berlari di lorong koridor kampus dengan cepat, sesekali ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya untuk memastikan bahwa perkuliahan masih belum dimulai.

_Sial!__—__Aku telat_, batinnya panik. Kakinya berhenti melangkah saat pandangannya tepat berada didepan sebuah pintu. Tangannya menyentuh kenop dan membukanya perlahan.

Mata onyx nya memandang berkeliling ruangan. Kakashi-sensei belum datang, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang terlihat sibuk sendiri, entah saling melempar kertas ataupun bergosip. Pandangannya kembali beralih untuk mencari sahabat karibnya, Gaara.

"Sasuke!—Disini!" Panggilan pemuda berambut merah itu menyita seluruh perhatian sang onyx. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya beranjak untuk duduk disebelah si jenius nomor satu itu.

"Apakah aku telat?" Pertanyaan itu yang pertama kali terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak, sepertinya Kakashi-sensei tidak bisa hadir hari ini, jadi kita hanya diberi tugas saja." Jawabnya cepat.

"Hn—bagus." Sasuke meletakkan tas nya diatas meja, selanjutnya hanya diam tanpa banyak bicara. Dan Gaara juga sama sekali tidak membuka obrolan. Pemuda itu sibuk menulis dibuku catatannya dengan serius. Hal itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu Sasuke, ia juga tidak merasa canggung karena kesunyian yang meliputi atmosfir diantara mereka. Lagipula ia dan Gaara sama-sama pendiam dan menyukai suasana tenang. Jadi pertemanan ini benar-benar _simbiosis mutualisme, right?_

"Aku mendapat pekerjaan." Gaara memulai topik pembicaraan setelah dua menit saling diam, kemudian tersenyum tipis, "—Memang hanya pekerjaan biasa, tapi gajinya cukup tinggi." Lanjutnya lagi. Mata _jade _nya beralih menatap sang onyx, "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Ya, pekerjaan yang sangat membosankan, tapi gajinya cukup menggiurkan."

Gaara mendengus geli, "Jaman sekarang, pekerjaan seperti apapun tidaklah penting, asalkan gajinya sangat memuaskan, semua orang pasti akan berebut untuk mendapatkannya."

Sasuke tidak menampik kenyataan itu, apalagi mengingat tentang Naruto yang juga membutuhkan uang hingga bersedia menjadi _gay_ _pornstar_. Setidaknya ia bersyukur memiliki pekerjaan dibelakang kamera tanpa harus mempermalukan harga dirinya dengan menjadi model _pornstar_.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, apa kau ada rencana siang ini? Aku ingin mentraktirmu makan siang untuk merayakan pekerjaanku." Ujar Gaara seraya tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke mengetukkan jarinya ke meja dengan gelisah kemudian menggeleng lemah, "Maaf Gaara, tapi aku masih harus bekerja."

"Oh—_okay then_." Sahut pemuda berambut merah itu lagi, mencoba menyembunyikan raut wajah kecewanya. "Bagaimana kalau besok?" Tawarnya lagi.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Besok siang?—_Well, okay._"

Gaara tersenyum senang, "Tepat pukul 12 setelah kuliah, di _Coffee's Cafe_. Dan ingat, jangan terlambat." Tegasnya lagi yang disambut anggukan diam sang Uchiha.

.

.

.

**_Konoha's Onsen, Pukul 14.00 Siang_**

.

Menyewa tempat pemandian air panas sekaligus penginapan yang megah bukanlah hal yang murah dan gampang. Terlebih lagi tempat itu merupakan onsen ter-elit di Konoha. Walaupun begitu, Tsunade yang berperan sebagai direktur sekaligus penanggung jawab _production house_ yang dikelolanya, dapat melakukan semua hal itu dengan mudah. Ia menyewa tempat itu dengan harga yang sangat murah karena memiliki koneksi yang bagus. Jangan tanya siapa saja 'teman' wanita itu, kalau dijabarkan mungkin akan memakan satu buku sastra tebal.

"Shikamaru, kau tahu dimana Sasuke?" Pertanyaan Tsunade terlontar cepat saat melihat sang asistennya.

Pemuda malas itu hanya menguap bosan, mata sayunya melirik ke arah jam tangan, "Pukul 14.05 siang." Jawabnya agak ngawur.

Bogem mentah di kepala dari Tsunade sedikit membangunkan akal sehat Shikamaru. Sedikit mengaduh, ia kembali menjawab pertanyaan sang direktur dengan benar, "Aku rasa, Sasuke masih kuliah. Dia agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Sahutnya seraya mengusap puncak kepalanya yang terkena pukulan telak oleh wanita itu.

Tsunade melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sembari mengetukkan sepatunya di lantai, tidak sabaran, "Kalau ia tidak datang dalam waktu sepuluh menit, aku akan langung memecatnya." Desis sang direktur, kesal.

Sang asisten memilih berlenggang pergi daripada harus mendengarkan keluhan Tsunade. Ia beranjak menuju Naruto yang duduk disalah satu kursi, "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Gugup?" Tanyanya.

Sang Uzumaki terkekeh pelan, "Gugup? Kau pikir aku ini amatiran?—Jangan bercanda, tidak ada namanya gugup." Sombong pemuda pirang itu seraya membusungkan dadanya, angkuh. Membuat Shikamaru tertawa kecil.

"_Yeah, tough guy." _Shikamaru meninju pelan pundak sang Uzumaki, "Setelah Sasuke datang, kita akan langsung bersiap untuk pengambilan gambar, oke?" Jelas sang asisten.

Naruto mengangguk paham, tepat ketika ia ingin berbincang dengan Shikamaru lagi, suara dobrakan pintu dan sapaan Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya. _Blue ocean_ miliknya menatap sang Uchiha yang terlihat masuk tergesa-gesa sambil menenteng kamera, kemudian membungkuk penuh penyesalan atas keterlambatannya pada sang direktur.

Shikamaru menepuk pelan pundak Naruto, "Kameramen sudah datang. Bersiap di posisi." Perintahnya dengan nada serius.

Pemuda pirang itu bangkit dari kursi dan bergegas menuju kolam air panas yang dikhususkan untuk pengambilan video. Tidak ada orang lain disana, hanya beberapa _pornstar_ dan para kru yang mulai berkutat dengan peralatannya masing-masing.

Tsunade berdiri tegak di sisi kolam sambil berteriak untuk memulai syuting, "Naruto!—Lakukan dengan natural!"

Sang Uzumaki mengacungi jempolnya, tanda siap.

"Kamera bersiap!" Lantang Tsunade lagi seraya berseru pada Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha mengangguk dan mulai merekam saat melihat aba-aba sang direktur. Lensanya bergerak untuk mengambil gambar lekukan tubuh atletis pemuda Uzumaki itu. Kulit _tan_ yang menggoda, senyum yang menawan, rambut _blonde_ berantakan yang terkesan liar dan agresif, semua hal itu terpantul di kameranya.

Naruto memulai pergerakan untuk memeluk pasangan videonya. Memberikan ciuman yang seduktif dan membuat 'uke' tadi melenguh pelan dengan wajah memerah.

Dihadapan mereka, Sasuke masih merekam adegan tadi dalam diam. Terus berkonsentrasi dengan_ angle_ dan kameranya. Sedangkan Naruto sesekali mencuri lirik ke arah pemuda raven itu walaupun bagian bawah tubuhnya sedang memanja lubang lain.

Tsunade yang berada tidak jauh dari sana terlihat heran dengan tindakan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tidak berakting seperti biasanya, lebih banyak gugup dan kehilangan kendali dalam menggagahi '_neko _atau _uke_' nya itu.

"Shikamaru—" Sang direktur memanggil asistennya dengan pelan, "—Kau tahu ada apa dengan Naruto? Apa dia sedang sakit?" Tanya wanita itu masih heran.

Shikamaru mendelik ke arah aktor itu dengan tatapan malas, "Aku rasa dia baik-baik saja." Sahutnya santai.

"Tetapi akting Naruto hari ini terlihat buruk sekali." Sela Tsunade, tidak puas.

Sang asisten berdecak sebentar menanggapi keluhan direkturnya. Detik selanjutnya, ia bergerak menuju Sasuke dan menghentikan pengambilan gambar, "Kita istirahat 30 menit." Ucapnya. Selanjutnya pandangannya beralih menuju Naruto, "—Kau ikut denganku. Kita perlu bicara." Lanjutnya tegas.

Naruto menghela napas, ia beranjak dari kolam dan berjalan mengekor Shikamaru yang menuju ke salah satu kamar, meninggalkan tempat syuting tadi.

.

Sang asisten menutup pintu kamar dibelakang mereka, dan membiarkan kesunyian merayapi atmosfir diantara mereka berdua. Shikamaru melipat kedua tangannya kemudian bersender di sisi pintu. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan tubuh Naruto yang masih telanjang bulat tanpa pakaian sehelai pun, yang dipikirkannya hanyalah sikap pemuda pirang yang agak aneh dari biasanya itu. "Jadi katakan padaku, ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Melamun di tengah pengambilan gambar, sangat tidak baik-baik saja. Kau tidak fokus, Naruto." Desak pemuda berambut nanas itu.

"Maaf, aku hanya—"

"—Jatuh cinta?" Tebak Shikamaru yang langsung membuat Naruto tersentak kecil dengan wajah memanas.

"A—Apa? Darimana kau tahu?"

Sang asisten mendengus geli, "Aku tahu semuanya, Bodoh. Wajahmu itu mudah sekali terbaca."

Naruto terkekeh sebentar kemudian bergerak menuju Shikamaru dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh pemuda itu, "Jadi, bisa kau tebak siapa orang yang kusukai itu?" Tanyanya sambil memainkan alisnya, genit.

Shikamaru mendengus geli, jari telunjuknya menyentuh ujung kejantanan Naruto yang masih menegang, "_Well_, aku yakin kalau itu bukan aku." Ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan benda itu dengan pelan.

Tepat ketika mereka asyik bercanda, pintu samping terbuka dengan cepat. Membuat Naruto dan Shikmaru langsung menoleh kaget.

"Nona Tsunade menyuruhku unt—" Kalimat Sasuke terhenti saat melihat posisi dua orang didepannya yang sangat mencurigakan itu, "—Uhmm, _sorry_, aku akan datang 5 menit lagi." Ucapnya seraya berbalik pergi, namun langsung dicegah oleh Naruto yang panik.

"Tu—Tunggu Sasuke, aku dan Shikamaru tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kami hanya berteman." Tukas pemuda pirang itu dengan suara terbata-bata. "Ta—Tadi kami bercanda. Tidak lebih." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke hanya menunjukkan wajah bingung, "_Well, okay?_—Aku tidak peduli." Ujarnya dingin. "—Selesaikan urusanmu dan kembali syuting." Sambungnya sambil beranjak pergi dari sana.

Shikamaru yang melihat raut wajah kecewa Naruto hanya mendengus geli, "Biar kutebak lagi, kau jatuh cinta pada Sasuke?"

Sang Uzumaki mengangguk pelan, "Yeah, kau benar." Jawabnya tanpa penyangkalan, "—Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak peduli denganku." Lirihnya lagi.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu menepuk pundak Naruto dengan pelan, "Oh ayolah, jangan putus asa. Aku yakin kau bisa membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta. Berusahalah malam ini, oke?"

"Malam ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh heran.

"Ya, Tsunade memutuskan untuk menginap disini selama sehari, tentu saja semua pra kru diberi kamar sendiri-sendiri. Dan aku bisa membuatmu dan Sasuke satu kamar." Jelas Shikamaru yang membuat Naruto sumringah.

"Benarkah?—Berarti aku dan Sasuke nantinya akan tidur dalam satu kamar?"

"Yup!—Benar sekali."

Naruto hampir meloncat kegirangan kalau saja Shikamaru tidak menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke tempat syuting, "Oke, cukup bersenang-senangnya. Kita perlu kembali bekerja." Sahutnya tegas yang disambut anggukan patuh pemuda pirang itu.

.

.

.

Pengambilan gambar _adult video_ itu berjalan sesuai rencana dan selesai tepat waktu. Naruto sudah kembali ke sikap profesionalnya tanpa melakukan kesalahan lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera tidur satu kamar dengan Sasuke.

_God!_—Itu pasti sangat menakjubkan.

"_OKE!__—__CUT!"_ Teriak Tsunade menghentikan percumbuan dua aktor di dalam kolam panas itu. "Hari sudah senja, kita akan menginap malam ini disini." Ucapnya yang disambut senyuman lebar sang Uzumaki.

"Sasuke—" Tsunade memanggil sang kameramen, "—Kau tidur satu kamar dengan Naruto, oke? Soalnya kita tidak mempunyai biaya untuk menyewa kamar lagi." Terang wanita itu.

Sang Uchiha terdiam sebentar, kemudian mengedikkan bahunya, tidak masalah, "Hn—" Jawabnya singkat.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Naruto sudah meninju udara penuh semangat tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang diwajahnya. Membuat Tsunade berdecak kecil, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah sang asisten.

"Kau berhutang padaku, Shikamaru." Bisik Tsunade yang disambut dengan dengusan kecil pemilik rambut nanas itu.

"Kau bisa memotong gajiku separuh." Sahut Shikamaru lagi.

Tsunade tersenyum,"Kau terlalu serius, santailah sedikit. Lagipula aku tidak menginginkan gajimu. Aku hanya bingung, kenapa kau mau membantu Naruto?"

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "Anggap saja, karena aku menyukainya."

"Woow—bertepuk sebelah tangan, huh? _Sad._"

"_Shut up_. Aku ingin berisitirahat di kamarku." Tukas pemuda itu sembari menjauh pergi. "—Hubungi aku kalau ada jadwal pengambilan gambar lagi." Lanjutnya seraya melambai pelan.

Tsunade tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengambil rokok dari saku, membakar ujungnya dan menghisapnya dengan nikmat, "Percintaan anak muda sangat tidak cocok dengan bidangku." Bisiknya pelan sambil terus memandangi Naruto yang mengekor dibelakang Sasuke menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

.

**_Konoha's Onsen, Pukul 19.00 Malam_**

.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka kalau makhluk berambut pirang yang berada satu kamar dengannya ini sangat mengganggu mata. Tersenyum sendirian, cengir tidak karuan bahkan guling-gulingan dilantai kesenangan. Ia sudah beberapa kali memarahi dan menggeplak kepala pemuda itu untuk berhenti bersikap idiot, tetapi bukannya diam dan menurut, Naruto malah semakin gembira._ God!_—Menyebalkan.

Sedikit kesal, Sasuke memilih keluar ruangan, "Aku mau mandi." Ucapnya singkat.

"Mandi?—Di pemandian umum?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Sang Uchiha berbalik dan melipat kedua tangannya angkuh, "Yeah, memangnya dimana lagi? Di sungai?" Ketusnya tajam.

Pemuda pirang itu sumringah dan bangkit dari futonnya, "Kalau begitu aku juga ikut."

"Tidak!—Tidak!—Tidak!" Sasuke menahan tubuh Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, "—Kau tetap disini. Aku lebih suka mandi sendirian." Jelasnya lagi.

"Kenapa? Bukankah onsen terbuka untuk semua orang? Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?" Tanya sang Uzumaki, polos.

Pemuda raven itu berdecak kecil, ia melipat kedua tangannya, angkuh, "Aku ingin kau tetap disini."—_sebab kau sangat merepotkan dan aku ingin pergi sejauh mungkin darimu_, batin Sasuke.

"Apakah itu perintah?" Tanya Naruto seraya memasang tatapan anjing kehujanan.

"Ya! Itu perintah!" Tegas Sasuke seraya berpaling dan pergi keluar kamar tanpa mempedulikan protesan Naruto lagi.

.

.

Kolam air panas saat itu sedang sepi. Tidak ada satu orang pun disana. Sasuke merasa lega karena ia tidak perlu malu untuk bertelanjang bebas di tempat itu. Ia segera bergerak dan berendam di sisi kolam, menikmati hangatnya air yang memanja otot-ototnya yang kaku.

Sasuke memejamkan onyx nya, menghirup dan menghembuskan napasnya secara teratur. Ketenangan. Rileks. Dan santai. Semua hal itu dibutuhkannya saat ini. Sasuke kembali menyamankan posisinya, selama ia melamun, pikirannya terus berputar tentang obrolannya dengan Gaara mengenai pekerjaan. Sasuke tidak pernah memberitahu _job_ nya yang sebenarnya pada sahabatnya itu. Ia takut kalau Gaara akan menjauh dan memutuskan tali persahabatan mereka. _Hell no!_—Bagaimana pun juga Sasuke akan terus mempertahankan persahabatan mereka.

_Yeah_—walaupun ada kalanya ia juga berencana untuk membicarakan pekerjaannya dengan Gaara. Sasuke ingin persahabatan mereka murni tanpa adanya rahasia.

"Apa besok saja aku memberitahu Gaara tentang pekerjaanku, ya?" Gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri seraya bangkit dari sisi kolam. Ia merasa cukup untuk berendam saat ini, sekarang yang dibutuhkannya adalah berisitirahat di futonnya yang hangat dan berharap si manusia berisik itu tidak membuat keributan lagi.

.

_**BRAKK!**_—Pintu depan kolam air panas itu menjeblak lebar, menampilkan sosok Naruto yang sedang sumringah dengan handuk kecil yang melilit pinggangnya.

"SASUKE!—AKU DISINI UNTUK IKUT BERENDAM JUGA!" Teriaknya semangat dengan cengiran lebar.

Sang Uchiha menoleh dengan tatapan terkejut. Ia yang tadinya berencana untuk beranjak dari kolam langsung merendamkan lagi setengah tubuhnya agar bagian bawah badannya tidak terekspos oleh Naruto. Sedikit kesal, Sasuke menanggapi cengiran bodoh pemuda pirang itu dengan desisan kasar, "Mau apa kau kesini, Dobe?!—Sudah kubilang tetap dikamar kan?!"

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya tak kalah sebal, "Aku bosan." Jawabnya singkat.

Belum sempat Sasuke melemparkan protesannya lagi, Naruto sudah beranjak menuju kolam tepat di samping tubuh pemuda Uchiha itu, "Jadi, cuma kau saja yang ada disini, huh?" Tanya sang Uzumaki sembari melemparkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tidak ada orang satu pun kecuali dirinya dan Sasuke.

_Thanks God!_—Ini benar-benar hari keberuntungannya.

Sasuke berdecak sinis, "Aku sudah selesai." Ucapnya sembari melilitkan handuk di sekitar pinggang dan bangkit untuk pergi. Namun cengkraman Naruto dilengan menahan seluruh pergerakan tubuhnya. Sasuke mendelik galak, "Mau apa lagi?!"

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru?" Naruto membalas ucapan ketus sang onyx dengan pertanyaan polos. Membuat Sasuke semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Karena aku sudah selesai berendam, Dobe. Jadi—" Sang Uchiha menepis genggaman Naruto dilengannya, "—Biarkan aku kembali ke kamar dan tidur nyenyak." Tegasnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Dengar... Aku tidak peduli denganmu. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah istirahat." Tukas pemuda raven itu lagi.

Naruto mendengus sebentar, "Apa kau menjauhiku?"

"Huh?" Sasuke menoleh untuk menatap pemuda pirang itu, "—Apa maksudmu dengan menjauhimu?"

"Sikapmu, tingkahmu dan cara bicaramu, semua itu terkesan sinis." Balas Naruto seraya melipat kedua tangannya dengan kesal, "—Apa aku sangat mengganggumu?"

Sasuke terdiam, kemudian berdecak kecil. Ia tidak menjawab dan hanya memandang sosok sang Uzumaki dengan tatapan galak, "Ya. Kau mengganggu." Jujurnya lagi.

Jawaban singkat itu seperti _skakmat_ bagi Naruto. Intinya tidak ada pendekatan dan percintaan. _Damn!_

Sang sapphire mendesah, ia mendudukan dirinya di sisi kolam, "Aku pikir, kita bisa lebih akrab." Lirihnya pelan yang sanggup membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah.

Sang Uchiha mendesah pelan, ia memijat keningnya kemudian membuka suara lagi, "Maafkan aku kalau aku menyinggungmu, aku hanya lelah, oke?" ujarnya, membela diri.

Naruto tidak menjawab, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan mulai bangkit dari kolam, "Oke... Aku juga akan segera kembali ke kamar." Sahutnya lagi.

Sasuke hanya melirik diam saat melihat punggung Naruto yang bergerak keluar dari pemandian kolam tadi dengan pundak yang merosot.

Jujur saja, Sasuke menyadari bahwa tindakan dan kata-katanya sedikit menyakitkan. Mungkin ia harus meminta maaf pada pemuda pirang itu nantinya. Yeah! Ide bagus. Mengurangi jumlah musuh sangatlah diperhitungkan dalam kelangsungan pekerjaannya di dunia bisnis. Tetapi untuk sekarang, sepertinya ia ingin kembali berendam. Mungkin selama 10 menit lagi.

.

.

Kamar yang Sasuke tempati tidak ada lagi suara berisik yang berasal dari Naruto. Ruangan itu sunyi dan gelap, membuat Sasuke yang baru masuk ke kamarnya hanya mengerutkan alisnya, heran. Apalagi melihat Naruto yang sudah bergelung di atas futon dengan selimut tebalnya, padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Terlalu cepat untuk tidur.

"Naruto." Sasuke memanggil pelan. Ia beranjak menuju sisi futon pemuda pirang itu dan mengguncang bahu sang Uzumaki dengan pelan, "—Apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum." Sahutan pelan dari dalam selimut membuat Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya, terkejut.

"Oh—aku pikir kau sudah tidur." Balas sang Uchiha sembari menggelar futon nya disamping futon Naruto, "—Apa kau masih marah denganku?"

"Tidak." Jawab sang Uzumaki cepat. Tetapi nada suaranya yang kesal cukup kentara untuk didengar.

Sasuke mendesah lelah. Menghadapi tingkah kekanakan Naruto merupakan hal yang menyusahkan.

"Dengar, Dobe. Maafkan aku, oke?" Ucap sang onyx lagi. "—Jadi bisakah kau berhenti ngambek dan marah?"

"..."

"—Kita juga bisa berteman kalau kau mau." Sambung Sasuke lagi, mengucapkan kata 'berteman' dengan nada yang keras. Berharap Naruto mendengar dan kembali ceria lagi.

Nyatanya, taktik itu berhasil. Naruto menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan cengiran lebar, "Benarkah? Kita bisa berteman sekarang?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang menggebu-gebu.

"Uhm_, yeah... whatever_." Sahut Sasuke memutar bola matanya, malas. Pemuda raven itu bersiap-siap untuk tidur di futonnya, tetapi tarikan Naruto dilengan, membuat sang Uchiha terjerembab ke futon pemuda pirang itu. Ia menoleh galak ke arah penariknya, "—Apa yang kau lakukan, Idiot?! Aku ingin tidur!" Ketusnya.

Bukannya takut karena terkena omelan pedas dari sang onyx, Naruto malah menampilkan cengiran lebarnya seraya memerangkap tubuh pemuda raven itu dibawah badannya, "Bukankah kita resmi menjadi teman? Jadi tidak akan ada masalah kalau kita tidur dalam satu futon, kan?" Ucapnya polos.

Sasuke kembali melemparkan _death glare_-nya, "Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mau bermain-main denganmu! Aku capek!" Sahut pemuda itu sembari menyingkirkan tubuh Naruto dari atasnya.

"Aku bisa memijatmu." Sela sang Uzumaki cepat. Menolak untuk menjauh dari atas tubuh Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha terdiam sejenak memikirkan tawaran menggoda itu. "Uhm... Okay." Ucapnya seraya membalikkan tubuhnya untuk tengkurap, "—Pijat tubuhku." Perintahnya lagi sambil menyamankan posisinya.

Memang agak kelewatan menyuruh pemuda pirang itu memijat tubuhnya. Tetapi tawaran menggoda itu tidak akan datang dua kali kan? Jadi, _why not_? Lagipula sendi-sendi ototnya cukup kaku, dan membutuhkan pijatan yang lembut.

Naruto mengangguk patuh sambil tersenyum senang. Ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya di bahu Sasuke dan memijatnya lembut, "Bagaimana? Nyaman?" Tanyanya meminta pendapat.

"Hn—_not bad_, Dobe." Puji sang Uchiha seraya memejamkan mata, menikmati sensasi pijatan itu.

Sang Uzumaki kembali menekan titik sendi punggung pemuda raven itu. Mengalirkan sengatan kecil yang membuat otot-otot itu rileks. "Aku hebat dalam soal memijat." Ucap pemuda pirang itu membuka pembicaraan.

Sasuke mendengus kecil, "Yeah... Aku bisa merasakannya." Sahutnya lagi tanpa membuka matanya. Pijatan Naruto sedikit membuatnya mengantuk.

"Balik badan. Aku akan memijat kakimu." Perintah sang Uzumaki yang langsung dituruti oleh Sasuke.

"Kau belajar darimana soal pijat-memijat?" Pemuda onyx itu melempar pertanyaan yang ditanggapi kekeh kecil dari Naruto.

"_Well_, bisa dibilang bakat alami." Jelasnya lagi seraya memijat kaki dan paha Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha mengangguk paham dan membiarkan rasa kantuk menyelimuti matanya. Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa pijatan pemuda pirang itu benar-benar sangat nyaman, membuat otot sendinya yang kaku mulai rileks kembali.

Naruto terus memijat tubuh Sasuke dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Mata birunya sesekali melirik ke arah pemuda raven itu yang mulai mengantuk. Otaknya mulai memikirkan rencana kotor dan bejat. Apakah ia harus menggerayangi Sasuke sekarang? _Shit! _Ini tidak akan bagus untuk 'persahabatan' mereka.

"Naruto, kenapa pijatanmu berhenti?" Tanya Sasuke bergumam kecil. Membuat sang Uzumaki tersentak sebentar dan melanjutkan pijatannya.

"Ah, maaf..." Ucap Naruto canggung, "—Sasuke, bolehkah aku membuka yukatamu? Aku ingin memijat seluruh otot sendimu." Lanjutnya lagi dengan hati-hati.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tidak jelas. Ia benar-benar mengantuk dan membiarkan pemuda pirang itu melakukan apapun yang dia mau.

Tindakan yang salah Sasuke. Benar-benar salah. Sebab Naruto sudah menyeringai senang dengan modus-modus bejat di pikirannya.

Tangan _tan_ pemuda pirang itu mulai bergerilya untuk melepas kain yukata yang membalut tubuh Sasuke. Meninggalkan tubuh ramping yang putih itu dengan boxer hitam nya saja.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya pelan.

"Aku akan mulai memijat, oke?" Ucap sang Uzumaki meminta ijin.

"..." Tidak ada sahutan. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah tertidur pulas.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, akal licik memburamkan kewarasannya. Otaknya mulai berpikir ke arah tindakan yang membahayakan. _Haruskah aku memulai rencanaku sekarang?_ Batin pemuda itu dalam hati.

Enggan berpikir lama-lama, jari-jari nakal itu mulai menjalankan misinya untuk menggerayangi perut dan pinggul sang Uchiha. Mengelus kulit lembut itu dengan sentuhan yang hati-hati. Seakan-akan Naruto takut untuk menggores tubuh porselin milik Sasuke.

"_Shit!_—Hanya menyentuhnya sedikit saja sudah membuatku tidak tahan lagi." Rutuk pemuda pirang itu dengan suara pelan. Ia mencoba menahan semburat merah yang kini mulai menghiasi wajah _tan_ nya. Sekaligus menahan tonjolan yang sudah mulai membesar di balik celana nya itu.

Dengan degup jantung yang menggedor-gedor brutal, Naruto mulai menjalankan niatnya. Tubuhnya tercondong untuk mengecup perut mulus itu dengan hati-hati. Sedangkan tangannya mengelus perlahan ke arah paha yang menggoda iman sang Uzumaki.

Kecupan singkat di perut Sasuke, membuat pemuda raven itu mengerang pelan. Sensasi geli membuatnya bergerak penuh seduktif. Naruto bahkan harus meneguk liurnya berkali-kali agar tidak langsung menerjang cowok itu.

Sang Uzumaki kembali mengelus kaki, paha dan perut Sasuke dan berhenti tepat di bagian dada pemuda onyx itu. Menyentuh tonjolan _pink_ yang menggiurkan itu dengan hati-hati. Berusaha tidak membangunkan Sasuke yang tertidur.

"Nghh..." Sasuke mengerang pelan. Membuat Naruto menghentikan sentuhannya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan panik. Mata onyx itu masih menutup.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk menyentuh tubuh mulus itu.

Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah dada Sasuke. Membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan lidahnya yang basah untuk menjilat _nipple_ yang menggoda itu.

Jilatan pertama, suara lenguhan pelan terdengar dari bibir Sasuke. Jilatan kedua, gerakan seduktif dilakukan oleh pemuda Uchiha itu, bergetar perlahan dengan napas yang cepat.

Naruto yakin, kalau Sasuke sedang bermimpi basah sekarang ini. _Nice!_

Tindakan pemuda pirang itu semakin gencar. Ia membuka mulutnya dan meraup tonjolan kecil tadi dengan rakus. Menghisap puting sang Uchiha dengan kuat kemudian menjilat lingkaran _nipple_ tadi dengan gerakan memutar. Cairan saliva menetes dari ujung lidahnya ke dada Sasuke, memberikan gambaran erotis tubuh yang berbalut air liurnya itu.

Sedikit tergesa-gesa, Naruto mulai melepaskan yukata yang membalut kulit _tan_ nya. Memperlihatkan tubuh tegap atletis dengan dada bidang yang mengagumkan. Tangannya bergerak untuk melepaskan boxer miliknya yang berwarna biru gelap, membebaskan benda yang sudah tegak menantang gravitasi di balik kain tipis tadi.

Naruto memegang organ vitalnya dan mendekatkan ke arah dada Sasuke. Menggesekkan ujung miliknya yang meneteskan precum ke _nipple_ pemuda raven itu. Sensasi menggelitik yang nikmat membuat napas sang Uzumaki menderu cepat. Tersengal-sengal dengan luapan nafsu yang memabukkan.

"Hhhh—Ahhh—hhghh—" Sesekali Naruto menahan erangannya agar tidak membangunkan Sasuke. Kalau sampai ketahuan, mungkin saja, pemuda pirang itu akan dimutilasi dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Menyingkirkan pikiran mengerikan itu, Naruto kembali mengelus perut Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Menelusupkan jari-jari _tan_ itu ke dalam boxer sang Uchiha, dan memerangkap benda yang masih lemas itu digenggamannya.

"Nghh..." Sasuke mendesah. Membuat seluruh pergerakan Naruto langsung terhenti dengan panik. Mata biru itu mencoba melirik ke arah pemuda dibawahnya. Masih tertidur, sepertinya Sasuke hanya mengigau dalam mimpinya.

Aman.

Naruto kembali meneruskan kegiatannya. Menyentuh penis Sasuke dengan lembut. Mengocok benda itu dengan gerakan hati-hati, mengirimkan sensasi nikmat yang membuat paha sang Uchiha bergetar pelan.

"Ahhnn..." Sasuke mendesah dalam tidurnya. Wajah yang tadinya putih itu kini mulai memerah perlahan. Kepalanya menggeleng ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan gerakan pelan. Ia benar-benar bermimpi basah.

Naruto menyeringai kecil, mencoba menahan suara tawanya. Kemudian kembali memanja puting _pink _tadi dengan lidahnya. Mengecup pelan, menjilat dan menghisapnya penuh nafsu. Pemuda pirang itu benar-benar gila dengan tubuh menawan sang Uchiha, ia ingin merasakan setiap inchi kulit yang mulus itu.

Dengus napas sang Uzumaki semakin keras. Ia melepaskan mulutnya dari dada Sasuke kemudian bergerak untuk memberikan hisapan di leher jenjang pemuda raven tadi. Sedangkan tangannya masih bermain-main dengan kejantanan sang Uchiha. Menariknya pelan, menggoyangkannya dan mengocoknya dengan lembut.

"Nghh..." Desahan meluncur lagi dari mulut Sasuke. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan saat seluruh aliran darah terpompa ke bagian bawah selangkangannya. Memberikan tekanan pada kejantanannya untuk berdiri.

Naruto melepaskan kecupannya di leher sang onyx. Tubuhnya beralih menuju bagian bawah Sasuke dan mendekatkan kejantanan mereka yang saling mengeluarkan tetes precum.

Ujung penis Naruto bersentuhan dengan ujung kejantanan Sasuke. Menggesekkan milik mereka seakan-akan saling berciuman. Geli. Nikmat. Dan hangat. Semua perasaan itu membuat sang Uzumaki kehilangan kendali akan kewarasannya. Ia ingin menyentuh dan membuat Sasuke merintih di bawah tindihannya.

"Hhh—Ahhk—Nghhh—" Naruto tidak sanggup menahan erangannya. Rasa nikmat dari penisnya yang saling bergesekan membuat pemuda pirang itu mempercepat kocokannya di kejantanan miliknya dan Sasuke.

Tubuh sang Uchiha bergetar, mulutnya mengeluarkan suara desahan pelan. Mata onyx yang tadinya terpejam mulai membuka perlahan. Mengerjap sebentar dengan bingung. Sengatan geli di bagian selangkangannya membuat pemuda itu melirik ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Detik selanjutnya, matanya melebar kaget. Sosok Naruto yang sedang mengocok miliknya dan penis pemuda itu secara bersamaan membuat Sasuke tersentak panik.

"Do—Dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru sang Uchiha seraya mendorong tubuh itu dari bagian selangkangannya.

Bukannya takut karena sudah ketahuan, Naruto malah mencengkram lengan Sasuke dengan tangan satunya agar pemuda itu berhenti meronta, "Jangan—hhh—berisik."

Mata onyx Sasuke berkilat marah, ia menepis tangan Naruto dan mencoba melarikan diri, "KAU GILA! LEPASKAN AK—HMPHH!" Belum sempat sang Uchiha berteriak, Naruto sudah membekap mulut Sasuke dengan tangannya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain masih melakukan pekerjaannya untuk mengocok penis mereka.

Naruto menggeram pelan dengan rasa nikmat di bagian organ vitalnya.

Sasuke terbelalak ngeri, ia mencoba memukul dan melepaskan tangan _tan_ itu dari mulutnya, sedangkan kakinya terus berusaha menendang perut Naruto. Namun semua pertahanan diri itu tidak berguna dihadapan sang Uzumaki. Tubuh pemuda pirang itu kokoh layaknya tembok China, tidak bisa dijatuhkan maupun dirobohkan.

_Sial!__—__Sial!_—Sasuke panik. Tangannya berusaha menggapai tubuh Naruto dan mendorongnya menjauh.

Nihil! Segala usahanya untuk melarikan diri percuma. Apalagi kejantanannya terus dikocok dengan cepat, membuat napasnya terengah-engah tidak terkendali. Cairan putih itu ingin segera melesak keluar, membebaskan dirinya dari siksaan 'nikmat' ini.

"Hmmph!—Mpphh!—Nghmphh!" Sang Uchiha mengerang keras. Mencoba melepaskan tangan _tan_ itu dari mulutnya. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Naruto akan membebaskan Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu terus membekap bibirnya dan mengocok milik mereka dengan cepat. Precum saling berbagi, penis saling bergesekan dan sebentar lagi mereka akan mencapai kenikmatan bersama-sama.

"_Shit!_—aku—ahhhk—hampir keluar." Umpatan itu keluar dari bibir Naruto. Otot perutnya mengejang keras, bersiap menumpahkan seluruh benihnya keluar.

"Hmphh!—HMPHH!" Sasuke mengerang tertahan sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya mengejang dan pahanya bergetar hebat. kemudian detik selanjutnya, cairan hangat itu meluncur dari ujung kejantanan. Tumpah membasahi bagian sisi perutnya.

"Arghh!—Ahhkk!" Naruto ikut bergabung mencapai kenikmatan. Otot perutnya mengejang hebat, suara lenguhannya terdengar, kemudian cairan sperma itu menyembur keluar dari penisnya tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

.

Sang Uzumaki tersengal-sengal setelah seluruh kenikmatan itu keluar sepenuhnya. Mata birunya menatap Sasuke yang terbaring lemas diatas futon, mencoba mengumpulkan kewarasan dan napasnya.

Tangan _tan_ Naruto terlepas dari mulut sang Uchiha. Secara perlahan bergerak untuk menyusuri rambut hitam yang sangat menawan itu.

_**PLAKK!**_—Sebelum jari-jari _tan_ itu menyentuh surai hitam milik Sasuke, pemuda raven itu sudah terlebih dahulu menampar sang Uzumaki tepat di pipi dengan keras. Mata onyx nya penuh kilatan tajam.

"Kau binatang." Desisnya tajam.

Naruto terdiam, ia tidak membantah perkataan pemuda dihadapannya, "Aku... Menyukaimu." Ucapnya jujur yang menambah kemurkaan sang onyx.

"Menyukaiku?! Dengan menggerayangiku seperti itu?! Kau pikir aku apa?! Mainanmu, begitu?!" Jerit Sasuke kesal. Ia mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh.

"—Aku akan tidur di kamar lain." Lanjut Sasuke ketus seraya merapikan yukatanya. Namun gerakannya lagi-lagi terhenti saat sang Uzumaki menerjang tubuhnya dan memaksanya untuk tetap terbaring di futon.

Pemuda raven itu kaget dengan serangan mendadak sang Uzumaki, ia mencoba meronta sekuat tenaga, "Lepaskan aku, Idiot!"

"Tidak!" Balas Naruto yang tak kalah keras kepalanya. Tubuhnya menahan seluruh pergerakan sang Uchiha, "—Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"Diam, Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" Umpat Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tidak akan membebaskanmu sampai kau menerimaku!" Balas Naruto, emosi.

"Kau gila! Apa kau pikir aku akan setuju?! _Hell no_!"

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan kulepaskan!" Seru sang Uzumaki seraya mengeratkan cengkramannya di lengan Sasuke. Membuat pemuda raven itu meringis kesakitan. "—Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" Ucap Naruto lagi penuh penekanan. Setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya penuh nada mendominasi dan perintah. Seakan-akan tidak menerima penolakan sama sekali.

Sasuke menggeram marah, namun langsung menghentikan perbuatannya saat menyadari bahwa tatapan tajam Naruto penuh dengan ancaman. Pemuda raven itu bisa saja berteriak minta tolong, tapi dia takut kalau sebelum berteriak mulutnya sudah lebih dulu dibungkam oleh Naruto. Jalan terakhir adalah berpura-pura menjawab 'iya', berharap pemuda itu percaya dengan kebohongannya.

"Aku mengerti..." Sasuke akhirnya bersuara setelah mendesah pelan, "...Aku menerimamu sebagai pacarku. Jadi tolong, lepaskan aku sekarang." Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto tercengang, mata birunya membulat penuh dengan keceriaan, "Kau—serius?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Sasuke melempar _death glare_ galaknya, namun otaknya mengatakan untuk berhenti mengeluarkan tenaga percuma dan cukup berbohong saja. Setuju dengan pemikiran itu, sang Uchiha kembali mengangguk pelan, "Aku serius." Dustanya.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar. Luapan kesenangan memenuhi rongga dadanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke!" Ucapnya riang seraya memeluk tubuh langsing dibawah tindihannya itu. Membuat sang Uchiha mengernyit tidak suka.

"Lepaskan aku, Dobe!" Protes Sasuke kesal. Ia mencoba mendorong bahu pemuda pirang itu. Tetapi bukannya menurut, sang Uzumaki malah semakin kurang ajar dengan mengecup leher sang Uchiha. Menghisapnya kuat dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di kulit putih itu.

"Aku bilang lep—Hmphh!" Mulut Sasuke lagi-lagi dibungkam oleh tangan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu menatap sang onyx dengan pandangan yang menelanjangi. Kilatan nafsu dan tatapan bergairah, membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri dengan mata terbelalak panik.

"Hmphh!—Mpphh!" Sasuke menggeleng cepat, berusaha menyampaikan protesannya saat melihat jilatan di bibir Naruto.

"Sasuke, kali ini, aku tidak akan menahan diriku lagi." Ucapnya dengan deru napas yang tidak terkendali.

Bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang. Rasa ngeri dan takut menjalar di setiap pori-pori kulitnya dan sebentar lagi dia akan diperkosa oleh bintang porno.

_Damn! Kenapa nasibku seburuk ini?!_ Batin Sasuke dalam hati, kalut. Tangannya masih mempertahankan tubuhnya dari sentuhan Naruto yang meremas bagian dadanya. Sedangkan tangan satunya mencoba melepaskan bekapan tangan Naruto dimulutnya.

Sasuke panik, terlebih lagi melihat kilatan nafsu yang terpantul di manik _ocean blue_ itu, serta deru napas Naruto yang mulai cepat dan tidak beraturan. Tanda-tanda insting binatang menyelimuti otak pemuda pirang itu.

"Hmphh!—Mpphhh!" Tidak ada suara yang keluar, hanya erangan tanpa arti yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlihat makin ketakutan saat Naruto mulai mendekat dan mengecup lehernya. Memberikan sensasi menggelitik dari hembusan napasnya.

"Jangan berteriak." Kalimat itu yang pertama keluar dari mulut Naruto, "—Sekarang kau adalah pacarku, jadi kita akan sedikit bermain disini." Lanjutnya lagi dengan mimik wajah serius. Kilatan biru itu penuh intimidasi yang tidak boleh ditolak, membuat Sasuke harus meneguk liurnya ketakutan.

"Hmphh! Nghmph!" Sang Uchiha menggeleng panik, berusaha menyampaikan ketidaksetujuannya.

Naruto mencondongkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu kalau kau menurut, oke?" Ucapnya lembut. Namun dimata Sasuke itu merupakan ancaman yang mengerikan.

Sang Uchiha tidak punya pilihan selain mengangguk pelan dan patuh.

Naruto tersenyum lebar kemudian melepaskan tangannya, membiarkan Sasuke untuk bernapas sejenak.

Sang onyx melirik galak, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Aku bisa saja mengadukanmu pada polisi karena pelecehan." Desisnya tajam.

Naruto terkekeh sebentar sebelum mendekat dan mengecup kening pemuda raven itu, "Kita sudah pacaran. Jadi segala argumen mu tidak akan berguna di persidangan." Balasnya lagi.

Sasuke terdiam, bibirnya menggeram kecil namun tidak bisa membantah. Ia pasrah saat Naruto mulai mengecup keningnya dan pipinya. Lembut namun penuh dengan tuntutan nafsu.

Tangan putih sang Uchiha bergerak untuk mendorong tubuh pemuda _sapphire_ itu, dorongan pelan dan lemah, "Hentikan... Aku tidak seperti mu. Aku_ straight_. Normal." Katanya pelan penuh penekanan pada kata '_straight'_ dan '_normal_'.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Aku tahu..." Sahutnya lagi. Kecupan singkat lagi-lagi dijatuhkan ke leher Sasuke. "—Tetapi bisakah kita bersenang-senang dulu?"

"Tidak, Dobe! Kau sudah kelewatan! Lepaskan aku!" Seru Sasuke membalas pertanyaan pemuda pirang itu.

Keras kepala adalah sifat yang ada pada Naruto, sedangkan 'kasar' adalah tindakannya saat mencapai libido yang tertinggi. Dan sekarang, sang Uzumaki mencoba mendorong Sasuke ke futon dan memaksanya untuk menurut. Tangan _tan_ itu lagi-lagi bergerak kurang ajar dengan menyentuh dada Sasuke. Memilin dan menarik-narik tonjolan_ pink_ yang menggiurkan itu.

Sang Uchiha mendesis galak, "Hentikan! Aku tidak ma—Hmpphh!" Ucapannya terbungkam oleh ciuman dari Naruto. Sentuhan mendominasi dengan jilatan lidah yang mencoba masuk ke rongga mulut sang Uchiha.

"Mphh!" Sasuke tidak membiarkan lidah itu masuk ke mulutnya. Bibirnya tertutup rapat tanpa cela, membuat sang Uzumaki berdecak kesal.

"Sasuke, buka mulutmu." Perintah Naruto, tetapi Sasuke membalasnya dengan _death glare_ mematikan. Seakan-akan mengatakan '_No Fucking Way, Bitch!_'.

Sang sapphire berdecak kesal. Jarinya bergerak untuk membuka celah bibir mungil itu, saat ada kesempatan, lidah sang uzumaki langsung melesat masuk untuk menjamah seluruh organ di dalam mulut Sasuke. Lidah saling menyapa, bibir berbenturan keras, dan decakan berbunyi nyaring bersama saliva yang mengalir.

Sasuke mengerang pelan, matanya terpejam erat dengan rasa jijik, "Hen—hhmpph!—_Stop!_ Hmphh!"

Naruto tidak berhenti. Ia menikmati menjelajah rongga basah itu dengan lidahnya, sedangkan tangan nakalnya meraba paha mulus Sasuke. Bergerak perlahan menuju titik sensitif kelelakian pemuda raven itu.

"Nghh!—Naru—Ahhnn—Hmphh!" Sasuke mencoba mengelak, namun anggota badannya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan karena tertindih tubuh Naruto. Ia lagi-lagi hanya bisa pasrah saat kulitnya disentuh dengan lembut oleh tangan sang pendominasi.

"Kau cantik." Dua kata pujian itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, ditambah kecupan ringan di pipi dan bibir sang Uchiha. "—Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Sangat mencintaimu." Lanjutnya lagi dengan bisikan berat dan dalam. Menyampaikan gairah dalam suara bariton yang menggoda.

Sasuke mengerang kecil, mencoba menolak segala bentuk percumbuan dari pemuda pirang diatasnya itu. Tangan dan kakinya terus menerus mendorong tubuh Naruto, memaksanya untuk menjauh.

"Hentikan, Dobe! Aku tidak suk—Hmphh!" Bibir kembali saling memagut, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimat protesannya.

Naruto tidak peduli, ia terus memberikan ciuman yang lembut namun memaksa. Jilatan ringan namun mendominasi. Segala bentuk penyerangan dilakukan untuk membuat sang Uchiha menyerah dan pasrah. Tak lupa tangan ikut bergeriliya menjamah apa saja yang bisa membuat seorang Sasuke mendesah nikmat.

"Ahhhnn—Ahhkk—" Suara erotis keluar dari celah bibir sang onyx.

_**Jackpot!**_—Pemuda pirang itu berhasil menemukan titik kelemahan sang Uchiha, tepat di bagian selatan tubuh pemuda itu. Jari-jari _tan_ sang sapphire dengan cepat mengelus ujung kejantanan Sasuke, mengirimkan sentuhan yang memabukkan.

"_St__—__Stop!_ Ahhnn—Hhh—" Sisa akal sehat yang dimiliki pemuda raven itu mencoba berontak, namun sayangnya, nafsu sudah memenuhi kuasa tubuh bagian bawahnya. Membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya bisa memasrahkan diri ke Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki tersenyum senang saat mangsanya sudah mengurangi rontaannya, lidahnya bergerak untuk menjilat puting Sasuke. Membuat gerakan melingkar di sekitar tonjolan _pink_ tadi. Kemudian memerangkap _nipple_ itu disela giginya. Menggigit lembut.

"Ahhkk—Nghh—" Punggung Sasuke melengkung indah, membusungkan dadanya dengan gerakan seduktif yang membuat libido Naruto menggelegak liar.

Hisapan dan jilatan masih memanja _nipple_ yang menegang itu. Sedangkan tangan _tan_ nya terus bergerak mengocok organ vital sang Uchiha dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Seakan-akan benda itu akan rusak jika Naruto melakukannya dengan gerakan kasar.

Paha Sasuke bergetar. Jari-jari kakinya mencengkram seprei futon dan tangannya mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Kenikmatan itu membuatnya kehilangan akal.

"Na—hhh—ru—to—" Ia memanggil lirih dengan wajah memerah penuh keringat.

Erotis. Kata itu yang pertama kali melintas di kepala sang Uzumaki. Membuat air liurnya terteguk berkali-kali di tenggorokan. Ia tidak sabar. Ia benar-benar bergairah sekarang ini.

Naruto bergerak pelan dengan napas memburu. Ia memerangkap kepala Sasuke di antara pahanya dan mendekatkan kejantanannya yang meneteskan precum ke bibir pemuda itu, "Sasuke—hhh—jilat." Pintanya.

Sang onyx terbelalak ngeri, ia mencoba mengelak. "Hen—hentikan!" Suaranya bergetar. Serak dan basah. Nafsu dan ketakutan tercampur jadi satu. Ia tidak siap untuk bercinta dengan cowok, tetapi di sisi lain, nafsunya masih belum tersalurkan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Menolak atau mengikuti bisikan iblis di otak bejatnya?

"Teme—hhh—jilat." Permintaan yang mendominasi dari sang Uzumaki lagi. Alat kelaminnya sudah berdenyut tidak sabaran ingin menjamah rongga hangat itu.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat, ia mendorong pinggul Naruto, "Hentikan, Idiot! Cukup bermain-mainnya!" Seru pemuda itu kesal. "—Aku tidak ingin seseorang salah paham dengan situasi kita sekarang ini?" Lanjutnya lagi, mencari alasan.

Naruto hanya mengerang kesal, "Tidak ada orang lain, Teme." Ia menyela dengan tidak sabaran, "—Jadi cepat jilat penisku." Ucapan vulgar itu terlontar, membuat sang Uchiha mendelik galak.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Tsunade sibuk meminum bir nya dengan tegukan besar di kamar, "Kau tahu, Shikamaru?—_H__ic_—Naruto itu benar-benar tampan." Ucap wanita setengah mabuk dengan seringai lebar.

Di hadapannya, pemuda berambut nanas itu hanya bergumam kecil sambil menatap lurus ke arah papan _shogi_ didepannya. Berpikir. "Kau sedang mabuk, Tsunade-san." Sahutnya seraya mendelik wanita itu yang duduk sembarangan di samping meja. Wajah Tsunade memerah sempurna dengan cengiran mabuk.

"Oh ayolah—_hic_—seharusnya kau menyatakan perasaanmu itu pada Naruto. Dia—_hic_—terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaanmu." Jelas sang direktur sambil meminum kembali bir nya.

Shikamaru bergerak tidak nyaman diatas alas duduknya, namun berusaha tetap tenang dengan bermain _shogi_ sendirian. Tangannya bergerak untuk memindahkan satu biji _shogi_, "Aku tidak terima nasihat dari orang yang mabuk." Ucapnya ketus.

Tsunade tergelak keras, "Naruto menyukai Sasuke—_hic_—mungkin sekarang mereka sedang—"

_**TAKK!**_—Biji shogi terlempar kuat ke arah dahi wanita itu, membuat sang direktur kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjungkal ke belakang.

Shikamaru mendesis. Ekor matanya melirik tajam ke arah Tsunade, "Tanganku terpeleset." Alasannya.

Tsunade tertawa singkat sebelum bangkit untuk duduk lagi, ia kembali menegak bir ke sepuluhnya, "Kau serius merelakan—_hic_—Naruto untuk Sasuke?"

"Apa itu alasanmu mengundangku ke kamarmu, Tsunade-san?" Tanya Shikamaru dingin. Tangannya kembali bergerak untuk memainkan biji _shogi_, "—Lagipula percintaan Naruto bukanlah masalahku." Sahutnya dengan nada malas.

"Oh benarkah?" Satu alis wanita itu terangkat penuh curiga, "Aku rasa—_hic_—kau terlihat menyedihkan sekarang ini."

Shikamaru menguap untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum bangkit seraya membawa papan _shogi _nya, "Aku harus kembali ke kamarku. Ini sudah larut malam." Ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tsunade mengedikkan bahu, tidak peduli, "Ya, semoga kau—_hic_—bermimpi berciuman dengan Naruto." Goda wanita glamour itu.

Shikamaru tidak mempedulikan perkataan orang mabuk itu. Ia bergerak keluar kamar dan berjalan menelusuri lorong penginapan itu menuju kamarnya sendiri. Di tangan kanannya, terjinjing papan _shogi_ kesayangannya.

Pemuda itu selalu membawa mainan_ favorite_ nya kemanapun dia pergi. Ia beralasan bahwa _shogi_ membantunya tetap berkonsentrasi dan menajamkan pikirannya. _Well_, itu memang sangat berguna bagi orang seperti Shikamaru yang suka permainan mengasah otak dan strategi. Sayangnya, ia sangat lemah dalam hal menata perasaan. Istilah lainnya adalah cinta.

Shikamaru selalu bersikap tidak peduli di hadapan orang lain, bertingkah layaknya orang pemalas yang enggan hidup. Tetapi di balik itu semua, jantungnya selalu menggedor keras saat bersama dengan Naruto. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai Naruto. Mungkin sejak pemuda pirang itu pertama kali bergabung dengan perindustrian film aneh ini.

Kaki Shikamaru melangkah pelan namun pasti meniti lorong penginapan yang sepi itu. Tetapi derap kakinya langsung terhenti di depan salah satu kamar saat telinganya mendengar suara aneh yang keluar dari sana. Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya memilih mendekatkan kuping ke pintu tipis itu untuk mendengarkan bunyi aneh tadi. Gabungan rintihan dan erangan. Hantu kah?

Ia perlu meyakinkan pendengarannya. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka pintu dengan pelan dan menyisakan sedikit celah untuk mengintip. Mata hitam kelabunya menjelajah ruangan itu sebelum akhirnya membelalak lebar saat melihat adegan panas dihadapannya.

Di atas futon, tersaji pemandangan Naruto yang berusaha menggoda bibir Sasuke dengan kejantanannya. Penis besar itu berdenyut-denyut tidak sabaran untuk segera masuk ke rongga mulut sang Uchiha.

Shikamaru terhenyak. Ia mundur dengan cepat, namun rasa penasaran membuatnya kembali mengintip. Tangannya digunakan untuk menutup mulut agar tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Ludahnya meneguk keras saat melihat wajah Naruto yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Sang Uzumaki terlihat sangat bernafsu dibandingkan saat pengambilan gambar. Seringai tipisnya, tetes peluh di tubuhnya, dan kilatan gairah di mata pemuda pirang itu membuat Shikamaru tertegun sejenak. Sosok Naruto terlihat menggoda, liar dan penuh aura mendominasi.

Libido Shikamaru mulai menggelegak tak terbendung.

.

.

Sasuke meronta, benda keras dan berdenyut itu terus menggesek bibirnya, "Hentikan, Dobe!"

Naruto tidak peduli. Jari _tan _nya menyambar bibir mungil itu memaksanya untuk membuka, "Maaf—hhh—tapi aku tidak tahan lagi." Lirihnya dengan suara bariton serak.

Belum sempat Sasuke mengeluarkan kalimat protesan lain, batang kejantanan itu menghujam mulutnya tanpa ampun. Membuat sang Uchiha tersedak dengan mata membelalak kaget.

"Hmphh!—Ghok!—NGHMPHH!" Sasuke mengerang keras tidak bisa bernapas. Mata hitamnya berputar terbalik, menahan rasa mual dan denyutan otot dari benda yang terbenam ke kerongkongannya.

Naruto mendongak, mengeluarkan lenguhan nikmat saat organ genitalnya menyentuh setiap inchi mulut basah itu. Pahanya bergetar, "Ahhh—nikmat—hangat." Sang Uzumaki mulai meracau. Apalagi memerangkap kepala Sasuke diantara selangkangannya dan futon yang empuk.

"Nghmphh!—Hmphh!" Sang Uchiha masih mengerang. Mulutnya becek dengan cairan saliva dan precum.

Naruto memulai gerakannya. Ia mengangkat pinggulnya pelan kemudian menghantam mulut Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba. Begitu berulang-ulang dengan tempo yang cepat dan kasar, membuat Sasuke benar-benar ingin segera muntah, mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya keluar.

"Ahh—nikmat—_fuck!_—Sasuke—Ahhk!—hangat—" Desah Naruto dengan desisan penuh hasrat.

Tangan Sasuke mencengkram pinggul Naruto, berusaha mendorongnya. Namun tenaganya sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Hentakan dan sentakkan batang penis di mulutnya membuat pemuda raven itu hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan benda besar berotot itu menggagahi tenggorokannya.

Naruto melenguh nikmat dengan geraman kecil, "Ahhh—Sasuke—hhhgh!"

Telinga sang Uchiha tuli dengan erangan binatang milik sang Uzumaki. Mata onyx nya berusaha mencari benda apapun yang bisa membantunya untuk terlepas dari pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Namun manik hitamnya langsung terbelalak kaget saat melihat sosok Shikamaru yang mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Hmphh!—Nghmphh!—" Sasuke mengerang keras meminta bantuan. Tangannya berusaha menggapai sosok pemuda itu.

.

.

Shikamaru masih terdiam tidak bergerak. Mata hitam kelabunya bisa melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari sang Uchiha, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak beranjak satu inchi pun dari tempatnya. Akal sehatnya ingin segera menolong pemuda raven itu, namun hawa nafsu yang menguasai otaknya masih ingin melihat adegan senggama dihadapannya.

Napas Shikamaru menderu keras. Matanya terfokus pada kejantanan Naruto yang memperkosa mulut Sasuke dengan kasar dan brutal. Tanpa disadari, libidonya sendiri pun terpompa tidak terkendali.

"Na—hhh—ruto—" Shikamaru memanggil dengan bisikan lirih. Tangan yang tadinya digunakan untuk menutup mulut, kini mempunyai pekerjaan baru di balik celana.

Pemuda jenius itu meletakkan papan _shogi_ kesayangannya di samping. Kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk merayap ke balik celana dan menggenggam miliknya yang sudah menegang didalam sana.

Basah dan lengket. Shikamaru benar-benar terangsang melihat pertunjukkan erotis dihadapannya.

.

Mulai bosan, Naruto menghentikkan sodokannya di mulut Sasuke. Melepaskan kejantanannya dan membiarkan pemuda raven itu menghirup udara segar untuk sejenak.

"Ghok!—Ohok!" Sang onyx terbatuk sambil memegangi tenggorkannya. Lega karena benda itu berhenti menyumpal jalur napasnya.

"Sasuke—hhh—" Panggilan penuh dengan nada mengintimidasi itu membuat Sasuke tercekat panik. Ia menoleh dan mendapati mata biru itu kembali berkilat penuh hasrat bejat. Warna yang tadinya cerah, kini berkabut dengan hawa nafsu, membuat Sasuke mundur ketakutan.

"—Aku ingin—hhh—menyentuhmu—" Lanjut sang Uzumaki lagi.

"Hen—Hentikan, Dobe! Leluconmu tidak lucu!" Teriak Sasuke panik. Pemuda raven itu mencoba berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu keluar, tetapi tungkai kakinya langsung di tarik oleh Naruto, membuat tubuhnya terjerembab jatuh.

"Jangan—hhh—kabur." Sahut Naruto seraya menarik tubuh itu mendekat. Memerangkap posisi tengkurap sang Uchiha di bawah tindihannya. Jari _tan_ nya bergeriliya menuju ke belahan pantat pemuda itu demi menggapai lubang hangat yang sebentar lagi memanja kejantanannya.

Onyx Sasuke melebar panik, tangannya berusaha mencakar lantai tatami dengan gemetaran, "Hentikan... Hentikan..." Ia memohon.

Namun kalimat permintaan itu hanyalah angin lalu di telinga Naruto. Pendengaran sang sapphire sudah ditutupi oleh bisikan setan yang menginginkan mereka untuk cepat bersetubuh. Dan pemuda pirang itu menurutinya.

Sedikit tidak sabaran, Naruto menarik pinggang Sasuke untuk bertumpu pada lutut dan tangannya, membuat pantat pemuda itu menungging dengan posisi yang pas. Detik selanjutnya, jari-jari nakal itu mulai menusuk perlahan ke arah anus yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Sasuke tersedak dan tubuhnya bergetar saat dua benda asing mencoba mengobrak-abrik dinding rektumnya, "Hen—tikan!...Sakit...To—long—" Tangannya mencoba menggapai pintu keluar dimana Shikamaru sedang menyaksikan pemerkosaannya. Mata onyx nya menatap penuh keputusasaan.

.

Shikamaru tetap diam. Pemuda itu mengocok organ genitalnya dengan tempo cepat saat melihat tontonan dihadapannya itu. Napasnya memburu liar, "Naru—hhh—to." Ia memanggil lirih orang yang disayanginya itu.

Manik hitam kelabunya dapat menatap dengan jelas setiap tindakan Naruto yang memasukkan tiga jari ke lubang anus Sasuke. Mengocok liang surgawi itu dengan brutal, memperdengarkan suara becek dan erotis disaat bersamaan. Tercampur dengan jeritan sunyi milik Sasuke.

"Hentikan!—Ahhk!—Naruto!" Sasuke meronta keras, tangannya berusaha menggapai pintu. "Tolong!—Shikamaru!" Seruannya terdengar oleh sang pemuda jenius itu. Tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau satu-satunya orang yang bisa menolongnya itu akan turun tangan.

Shikamaru hanya terdiam kaku. Menatap seluruh potongan gambar erotis itu dengan deru napas yang cepat. Ia sadar kalau dirinya termasuk orang yang bejat dan brengsek. Saat temannya membutuhkan bantuan, ia malah menonton dalam diam. Bisikan setan itu terlalu kuat menggoda imannya, membuat pemuda jenius tadi terangsang dan hanya bisa menyaksikan potongan persenggamaan dihadapannya itu tanpa banyak bicara.

Naruto menggapai dagu Sasuke dan memberikan kecupan serta hisapan yang dalam di bibirnya, "Shikamaru—hhh—sedang tidak ada disini. Ia tidak akan—Ahhh—mendengarmu." Bisiknya dengan suara parau penuh hasrat dan gairah.

Sang Uchiha mencoba menggeleng dan menunjuk ke arah pintu, namun tangannya langsung ditangkap Naruto dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai dengan posisi telentang.

Sang dominan melebarkan paha putih mulus itu dengan geraman kecil, "Berhenti memanggil Shikamaru, aku cemburu." Desisnya tajam.

Sasuke mendelik kesal, "Lepaskan tanganmu dari paha—Hmphhh!" Kalimatnya terbungkam oleh ciuman pemuda pirang itu.

Mulut Naruto menekan bibir sang onyx dengan gairah yang menggebu-gebu. Hisapan dan jilatan kembali dilakukan untuk menggoda lidah pasif milik Sasuke. Tak lupa suara decakan dari air liur yang saling bersahutan, menambah suasana panas di kamar bergaya tradisional itu.

Tangan Naruto bergerak untuk menjamah lubang anal sang Uchiha, mengelusnya dengan hati-hati, "Aku—Mhhnn—tidak tahan—nnghh—lagi." Ujarnya disela-sela pagutan lidah mereka.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah, ciuman itu membuat tenaganya menguap tergantikan kepasrahan. Ia mencoba menolak, tetapi tubuhnya terbakar oleh hawa nafsu, "Aku—hhh—tidak mau—ahhn—"

"Jangan bohong." Potong Naruto dengan napas memburu, "—Cukup diam dan nikmatilah." Lanjutnya lagi seraya mengangkat paha sang onyx dan membukanya lebar, memperlihatkan kedutan di lubang anal itu.

Lidah pemuda pirang itu terjulur untuk menjilat liang surgawi yang sebentar lagi akan memanja organ vitalnya, "Manis—hhh—" Pujinya lagi.

Sasuke mengerang tidak nyaman, tangan putih itu mencoba mendorong kepala Naruto dari bagian bawah tubuhnya, "Hen—ahhhn—hentikan—nghh!"

Sang Uzumaki menurut, ia melepaskan jilatannya dan mendekatkan pinggulnya ke belahan pantat Sasuke. Ujung penisnya di gesekkan ke lubang sempit yang berkedut itu dengan lembut, seakan-akan menyapa salam perkenalan mereka. "Aku—hhh—ingin memasukannya sekarang." Ucap Naruto dengan nada tidak sabaran.

Sang Uchiha menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

Naruto tidak mempedulikan protesan Sasuke, ujung penisnya mengecup lubang anal itu dan mulai menusuknya secara perlahan dan hati-hati.

Tubuh sang Uchiha tersentak dan pahanya bergetar. "Na—Aghhk!—Naru!" Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan saat benda besar dan berdenyut tadi menyeruak masuk ke bagian intim tubuhnya. Sasuke mencengkram lengan_ tan_ itu dengan kuat. "Hentikan!—Ahhkk!"

Sang dominan tidak berhenti, pinggulnya bergerak maju untuk terus membenamkan batang kemaluannya ke liang hangat dan sempit milik Sasuke. Naruto memejamkan matanya seraya menggeram pelan. Ia benar-benar menikmati saat lubang anus itu menyempit dan memijat penisnya dengan lembut. "Ahhhk—Sasuke—Hghh!—Sempit!" Erangnya tertahan.

Tubuh dan paha Sasuke bergetar hebat, ia tersedak sesaat dengan rasa perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Na—hhh—ru—keluarkan—" Mohonnya dengan bisikan lemah.

"Sshh—tenanglah—Ahhk!—jangan diperketat, Sasuke—hhh—kau meremas penisku." Ucap Naruto mencoba bernapas sebelum memulai untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Hentakan pertama, membuat tubuh putih itu terhenyak dengan jeritan sunyi, "_St__—__Stop!_ Hghh!"

Naruto tidak peduli. Ia memulai hentakan lagi, kali ini sedikit terburu-buru dan tidak sabaran, "Ahhhk!—Hghhh! Nikmat—Hghh!" Pinggulnya bergerak konstan menghantam dinding rektum yang hangat itu.

Sasuke menjerit tertahan, ia bisa merasakan penis dengan otot berdenyut itu sedang menghantam titik terlemahnya. Prostat miliknya. "Ahhkk!—Naruto!—Lubangku—Ahh—sakit!" Teriaknya keras.

.

Dari balik pintu, Shikamaru menatap adegan persetubuhan itu dengan deru napas yang cepat. Tangannya bergerak memanja kejantanannya sendiri. Mengocok miliknya yang sudah menegang seraya mengelus lubang urinal nya yang terus mengeluarkan precum.

Shikamaru mendesah pelan, "Na—hhh—ruto—hhh—" Bibirnya memanggil nama pemuda pirang itu dalam bisikan pelan. Ia ingin menjamah kulit _tan_ yang sedang menikmati lubang lain itu. Memeluk tubuh atletis sang dominan dalam rengkuhannya. Bercumbu layaknya yang dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang ini.

Di dalam hatinya, Shikamaru menyimpan rasa cemburu. Ia iri pada Sasuke, ia marah karena pemuda raven itu bisa mendapatkan apa yang tidak dapat dimilikinya.

"Hhh—Naruto—aku mencintaimu—hhh—" Bisikan itu terus keluar dari bibir sang jenius. Mata hitam kelabunya menatap penuh gairah saat kejantanan Naruto sedang menggenjot anus Sasuke dengan gerakan kasar dan brutal. Telinganya bisa mendengar suara becek yang berasal dari liang anal sang Uchiha. Suara yang membuat libidonya semakin terangsang.

"—Ahhkk—Naruto—hhh—aku menginginkan penismu." Desahan erotis kembali terdengar, kocokan di organ vitalnya semakin cepat. Meneteskan beberapa precum yang mengalir di batang kejantanannya.

Napas Shikamaru memburu. Rasa nikmat menyerang setiap denyut otot di alat kemaluannya itu. Menghantarkan aliran darah yang membuat penisnya semakin menegang. Napasnya tersengal-sengal penuh nafsu, pandangannya masih tidak beralih dari sosok Sasuke yang terus terhentak cepat saat di sodok oleh sang dominan.

.

Sang Uchiha pasrah. Sendi-sendi ototnya tergeletak lemah tidak berdaya di bawah tindihan binatang seperti Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu menyetubuhinya layaknya mainan _sex_ tanpa jiwa, menghentak lubang analnya tanpa ampun. Bahkan telinga Sasuke dapat mendengar geraman berat dari suara sang Uzumaki.

"Na—hhh—ru—" Sasuke memanggil. Napasnya tercekat saat genjotan itu tidak juga berhenti. Ia mencoba menggerakkan otot rektumnya untuk memaksa benda besar itu keluar dari analnya. Sayangnya, hal itu menambah kenikmatan sang dominan.

"Aghh!—Sempit! _Fuck!_—Ahhh—" Naruto melenguh nikmat. Peluh membanjiri tubuh dan pelipisnya. Sedangkan piggulnya terus bergerak semakin cepat, membunyikan decakan basah dan becek dari liang anus itu. "—Sasuke—Aghh!—aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya disela-sela erangan libidonya.

Sang Uchiha tidak menjawab, hanya jeritan sunyi yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Rasa sakit dan pedih itu membuatnya hampir hilang kesadaran. "Ahh—Nharu—hhh—sha—khit—Ahhnn—" Erangnya dengan kalimat yang tidak jelas tapi masih bisa di mengerti oleh sang dominan.

"Sasuke—hhh—peluk aku—" Perintah Naruto.

Pemuda raven itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut. Lengannya mencoba bergerak dan merangkul leher sang Uzumaki. "Ahhh—hhh—Ahhk!" Ia mengerang saat penis itu lagi-lagi berhasil menghantam prostat nya. Rasa nikmat membuat Sasuke melebarkan pahanya, memberikan akses pada Naruto untuk terus menggagahinya dengan sodokan keras.

.

Shikamaru menatap dalam diam dengan suara napas yang menderu cepat. Dadanya menggedor-gedor brutal karena pemandangan yang disuguhkan didepan matanya. Orang yang dicintainya sedang menyetubuhi pemuda lain, dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menonton adegan persenggamaan iblis itu dalam diam.

"Na—ru—hhh—" Kocokan di alat kelaminnya semakin lama semakin cepat. Memperdengarkan bunyi precum yang bergesekan dengan kulit penisnya. Bunyi yang terdengar sangat erotis.

Tubuh Shikamaru bergetar keras. Cairan putih itu hampir melesak keluar, "Ahhk—_stop_—jangan keluar dulu—hhhh—" Desisnya seraya menahan kejantanannya untuk berhenti berdenyut. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengocok, sedangkan yang kiri menutup saluran kencingnya. Ia tidak ingin segera 'keluar'. Matanya masih ingin melihat seluruh adegan panas di depannya itu.

.

Sasuke terengah-engah. Persenggamaan yang awal mulanya menjijikan itu, kini mulai dinikmati olehnya. Yang dipikirkan oleh nafsunya sekarang adalah mengeluarkan seluruh kepuasaan itu sampai habis. Mencari puncak kenikmatan di akhir percumbuan mereka.

"Naru—hhh—sodok anusku—" Permohonan keluar. Kalimat vulgar terlontar. Membuat Naruto tercengang dan menghentikan genjotannya. Matanya berusaha mencari kepastian bahwa telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Kau—bilang apa?" Tanya sang Uzumaki, membalas pernyataan mengejutkan dari pemuda itu.

Sang Uchiha berdecak sesaat sebelum memalingkan wajah agar tidak bertemu pandangan dengan _blue ocean_ dihadapannya itu, "Aku bilang—hhh—cepat sodok—nghh—aku—" Desaknya dengan suara semakin mengecil di akhir.

Naruto mengerjap heran untuk sesaat, tetapi detik selanjutnya, bibirnya melengkung penuh seringai lebar, "Kalau itu maumu, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi." Ucapnya yang langsung menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras dan dalam.

"Ahhk!—" Sasuke terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka dengan suara tercekat. Sodokan itu berhasil menghantam prostatnya lagi. Membuat pahanya bergetar semakin hebat. "—Naru—Hghh!" Desah kembali meluncur, meningkatkan suasana panas di kamar penginapan itu.

Hentakan, sodokan dan genjotan, dilakukan bertubi-tubi tanpa jeda oleh Naruto. Pinggulnya terus memompa liang rektum yang memijat penisnya dengan nikmat. Sempit dan becek merupakan hal yang membuat kejantanannya berdenyut liar.

"Ahhh—Sasuke—nikhmat—" Sang Uzumaki meracau. Peluh di tubuhnya terus keluar tanpa henti, membuat kulit_ tan _itu berkilat menggoda.

Sasuke terengah-engah tidak terkendali, onyx nya melirik ke arah selatan tubuhnya. Benda besar dan penuh denyutan otot itu keluar-masuk di liang anusnya dengan tempo cepat. Menggesek dinding rektum demi menghantam prostatnya lagi.

"Hhh—Naru—aku tidak sanggup lagi—" Erang sang Uchiha disela-sela lenguhannya.

"Aku juga—Hghh!—Akan ku keluarkan di dalam." Balas Naruto yang terus berkonsentrasi menyodok gua basah itu. Menyentak pinggulnya semakin kuat.

.

Shikamaru mulai hilang kesadaran. Mata hitam kelabunya mulai mengabur dengan gairah dan nafsu. Penisnya berdenyut semakin tidak terkendali lagi. Ia terangsang melihat Naruto yang menggagahi Sasuke dengan gerakan kasar dan tidak sabaran. Precum miliknya menetes di lantai, sedikit lagi ia akan mencapai kenikmatannya.

.

Di dalam kamar, Sasuke bergetar hebat, napasnya terengah-engah dengan dada yang naik-turun. Ia tidak tahan lagi, kepuasan itu hampir dicapai. Sang raven membuka mulutnya dengan lidah yang terjulur meneteskan air liur. Matanya terbalik hampir sekarat saat prostatnya terasa meledak karena dihajar berkali-kali oleh organ kelamin sang dominan.

"Shodok—hhh—nikhmat—" Kewarasannya hilang. Pertahanan dirinya runtuh. Ia ingin segera memuntahkan sperma yang mendesak di ujung kejantanannya walaupun harus terlihat seperti pelacur di hadapan Naruto, "Ahhk!—Gagahi aku—Ahhk!—Perkosa aku—" Racaunya tidak karuan.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya, terangsang oleh kalimat kotor yang terlontar dari mulut pemuda raven berpendidikan tinggi itu. "Hghh!—telan habis spermaku—Aggh!"

"Iyha—hhh—anusku akan 'menelan' seluruh sperma mu—Ahhnn!" Balasnya dengan lenguhan erotis.

.

Shikamaru menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya bergerak cepat naik-turun untuk mengocok penisnya. Sedangkan pahanya terbuka lebar dengan gemetaran. "Naru—Ahhh—tolong hentikan—ahhh—" Mata kelabu hitamnya memandang adegan persetubuhan itu dengan tatapan terluka, "—Ahhk—jangan beri spermamu pada Sasuke." Bisiknya lagi.

Walaupun hatinya perih, namun rangsangan itu tidak bisa dihentikan. Ia menikmati saat Naruto menyodok lubang lain dihadapannya. Apakah dia gila? Terangsang melihat orang yang dicintai bersetubuh dengan orang lain?

Tetapi di sisi lain, hatinya terluka dan ingin menghentikan persenggamaan itu.

Kocokannya dipercepat. Sebentar lagi cairan putih itu akan keluar bersamaan hasratnya yang tertahan

.

Naruto menggeram semakin nyaring seraya memejamkan matanya penuh kenikmatan, "Sedikit lagi—hhgh!—" Ia melenguh pelan, "—Ahhk!—Aghh!—keluar!—HGHH!" Otot perutnya mengejang tiba-tiba, pinggulnya tersentak beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menyemburkan lahar putih yang merembes di organ dalam sang Uchiha.

Sang onyx juga akan mencapai titik klimaks nya.

Termasuk Shikamaru yang sudah tidak tahan lagi.

.

'_**AAHKK!**_—_**NARUTO!'**_—Sasuke dan Shikamaru meneriakkan nama pemuda pirang itu di dalam otak mereka, sebelum akhirnya punggung keduanya melengkung indah dan memuntahkan cairan putih kental itu dari ujung kejantanan masing-masing.

Hasil dari kenikmatan yang sempat tertunda.

Sasuke terengah-engah dengan dada yang naik-turun di atas futon, sedangkan mata hitamnya masih setia memandang sang dominan yang tersenyum lembut diatasnya.

Naruto mendekat dan mengecup kening sang Uchiha, "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Bisiknya dengan suara bariton lembut.

Pemuda raven itu menjawab dengan gumaman singkat tanpa arti, "Hn..." Balasnya pelan, tetapi sanggup di dengar oleh 'sang kekasih'.

.

.

Di luar kamar, Shikamaru terengah-engah seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di depan pintu. Mata kelabu hitamnya menatap sisa cairan sperma yang menodai tangannya. Lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilat _liquid_ kental putih tadi.

Getir.

Rasa itu membuatnya mengernyit sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum pedih. Ia merasa kalau 'rasa getir' itu sama dengan perasaan yang dimilikinya saat ini. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, rasa pahit masih lebih manis dibandingkan rasa getir.

Maniknya kembali beralih untuk mengintip Naruto dari celah pintu.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar dihadapan Sasuke sembari menjatuhkan kecupan sayang diwajah sang kekasih.

Shikamaru hanya diam tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Ia kembali menatap telapak tangannya dan menjilat sisa spermanya lagi.

.

Kali ini, rasa itu semakin bertambah getir.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Yuhuuuu~ Crow bawa fic baru... Oke saya sadar ini terlalu mesum #plak XD**

**Di fic ini, nantinya penuh cinta segi banyak... huahahaha XD**

**Hope You Enjoy Guys/Girls :D**

**Btw, mungkin author akan update seminggu sekali, hehehe maaf XD... Author lagi byk tugas, tapi author coba buat update secepatnya oke? *wink* (^_^)**

**.**

**RnR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

** Main Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**.**

* * *

**Scandalicious**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

Pagi menyapa di penginapan sekaligus tempat pemandian air panas, Konoha's Onsen. Semua kru sudah terbangun dan bersiap untuk sarapan di bagian restoran setelah merapikan beberapa perlatan serta perlengkapan syuting mereka. Ruang restoran itu merupakan restoran ala tradisional yang menawarkan keindahan taman penginapan sebagai latar belakangnya, dengan meja kecil panjang dan lantai tatami, juga beberapa perabotan unik lainnya yang menambah kesan menakjubkan.

Tsunade duduk di samping Shikamaru yang menguap malas. Mata wanita itu berkeliling mencari dua sosok yang masih belum juga muncul sampai sekarang.

Pemuda berkepala nanas disampingnya itu sebenarnya tahu apa yang sedang dicari oleh sang direktur. Hanya saja, ia terlalu malas untuk memberitahu kenapa dua sosok itu belum juga hadir di meja makan.

"Kau tahu dimana Naruto dan Sasuke?" Akhirnya pertanyaan sakral itu keluar dari bibir Tsunade tanpa dosa. Membuat nafsu makan Shikamaru langsung luluh lantah. Nenek glamour itu memang tidak pintar dalam membaca '_mood_' seseorang.

Sang asisten mengedikkan bahu, berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ia malas menjawab. Lebih tepatnya lagi, tidak ingin menjawab dan mengingat hal yang membuatnya sakit hati itu. "Mungkin saat ini mereka sedang sibuk."—_Yeah, membenahi kekacauan yang mereka buat tadi malam_, sambung Shikamaru dalam hati, sinis.

Tsunade tidak ambil pusing. Ia hanya menanggapi ucapan sang asisten dengan anggukan paham. Kemudian beralih ke arah berbagai hidangan di depan meja yang membuat air liurnya menetes.

Sayangnya, nafsu makan Shikamaru sudah hilang beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia berniat bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menjauh menuju area bebas rokok. Sebatang kecil nikotin itulah yang akan menemani kegalauannya nanti.

Namun niatnya langsung terhenti saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang berjalan tertatih-tatih di papah oleh Naruto, masuk ke dalam restoran. Pemuda raven itu terdengar menggerutu pelan sambil bergumam sumpah serapah yang ditujukan pada sang sapphire.

Semua mata di meja makan beralih demi melihat pemandangan menakjubkan itu.

"Sasuke kenapa?" Pertanyaan spontan keluar dari bibir Sakura yang terlihat khawatir.

Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebarnya, "Dia.. Uhm... Terjatuh." Alasan cerdas itu sanggup membuat seluruh orang di meja makan mengangguk paham, kecuali Shikamaru.

Sang asisten memilih berpura-pura menguap dan menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja makan, tidak mempedulikan protesan Tsunade yang menyuruhnya untuk sarapan baru melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

.

"Jadi, dimana yang sakit?" Tanya gadis berambut _pink_ itu seraya meneliti anggota tubuh sang Uchiha.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling melempar pandang, kemudian berdehem canggung sebelum akhirnya pemuda onyx itu yang memutuskan bicara. "Di—uhm—Di kaki." Jawabnya asal.

Sakura mengernyit heran, "Sepertinya kakimu baik-baik saja tuh."

Naruto yang panik mulai membuka suara, "Ma—maksudnya di bagian paha."

"Paha?" Sakura menatap curiga ke arah mereka berdua, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya, kesal, "—Jangan bodoh Naruto, tidak ada orang yang sakit dipaha hanya karena terjatuh. Jadi katakan yang sejujurnya, dimana bagian yang sakit?" Desisnya tajam.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan suara lirih, "Di—di pantat." Ucapnya.

Sakura tercengang sesaat, "Huh?—Coba katakan sekali lagi?" Ucapnya, berharap telinganya itu tersumbat sesuatu hingga salah mendengar pernyataan ambigu Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah, sedangkan Sasuke sudah menunduk dengan umpatan sebal.

"Aku bilang... Di pantat." Jelas pemuda pirang itu lagi dengan suara pelan dan lirih namun masih sanggup didengaroleh gadis didepannya itu. Disampingnya, Sasuke hanya bisa menahan semburat merah yang kini menjalar diwajahnya.

Sakura tertegun sesaat dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Ia mencoba untuk bicara namun langsung mengatupkan mulutnya lagi. Rasa penasarannya mengenai orientasi seksual Sasuke sepertinya sudah menemukan titik terang. Cowok _stoic_ itu _gay_. Habis perkara.

_Pantas saja dia tidak mempedulikanku saat melakukan pendekatan dulu, ternyata dia menyukai cowok lain_, batin Sakura dalam hati. Imajinernya menangis keras.

Shikamaru yang berada didekat sana, hanya mengintip dua pasangan itu dari balik lengannya. Dengan menghela napas kecil, ia mulai bangkit dari tempat duduk untuk berjalan ke luar restoran.

"Kau mau kemana, Shikamaru?" Tanya Tsunade heran. Pemuda itu hanya menjawab dengan lambaian pelan.

"Merokok." Sahutnya singkat, padat dan jelas.

Ekor mata Naruto menangkap sosok Shikamaru sedang beranjak pergi. "Uhm, Sasuke, aku pergi sebentar, oke?" Ucapnya meminta ijin.

Sang Uchiha menoleh sekilas, "Mau kemana?"

"Menemui Shikamaru sebentar. Aku janji akan kembali dengan cepat." Jawab pemuda pirang itu seraya menunjuk sosok sang asisten.

Sasuke mengikuti arah tunjukan Naruto kemudian mengangguk paham, "Cepat kembali, kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk memapahku kembali ke kamar."

"Baik... Baik.. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Hn."

.

.

Halaman belakang Konoha's Onsen terlihat menyejukkan dengan taman-taman penuh bunga dan rumput hijau yang rapi. Beberapa kerikil putih terlihat tertata cantik di atas tanah. Shikamaru menarik bungkus rokok dari sakunya, mengambil satu batang kecil itu untuk diselipkan di celah bibir dan membakar ujungnya.

Hisapan dalam dilakukan, kemudian dihembuskan kembali dengan asap putih yang mengepul keluar.

"Kau tidak sarapan?" Suara Naruto membuat Shikamaru yang tadinya sedang duduk bersantai mulai menegang kembali. Ia berdehem sebentar untuk mengalihkan rasa canggungnya.

"Aku masih kenyang." Jawab pemuda berambut nanas itu dengan nada malas.

Naruto tertawa kecil sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk di samping sahabatnya itu. "Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu." Ujar Naruto dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya, "—Berkat bantuanmu, aku dan Sasuke bisa pacaran. Yah, walaupun harus diakui, dia masih bersikap keras dan dingin padaku."

Mata kelabu Shikamaru melirik sekilas, kemudian kembali menunduk sambil menghisap rokoknya, "Mendokusei—" Gumamnya pelan.

Tawa Naruto kembali pecah, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup, "Aku benar-benar merepotkanmu ya?"

"Hn... Sangat merepotkan." Balas Shikamaru masih dengan ekspresi tidak pedulinya. Walaupun dalam rongga dadanya, hatinya sudah berdenyut sakit.

"Hahaha—aku minta maaf, tapi jujur, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu." Balas Naruto seraya menepuk bahu pemuda itu. Membuat Shikamaru sedikit tersentak pelan. Tangan _tan_ yang menyentuh pundaknya terasa mengalirkan arus listrik yang membuat jantungnya berdegup keras.

"Aku mengerti. Sudah sana pergi—" Sang jenius menepis tangan Naruto dengan ekspresi datar, berharap aktingnya terlihat baik. "—Bukankah kau belum sarapan? Sana sarapan dulu." Desak Shikamaru seraya mendorong tubuh sang Uzumaki.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tidak makan?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku akan makan setelah selesai merokok." Balas Shikamaru dengan cepat. Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk paham kemudian segera melesat menuju ke dalam restoran. Meninggalkan pemuda jenius itu untuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatan merokoknya.

Dua menit setelah kepergian Naruto, Tsunade terlihat berjalan keluar dari restoran dengan santai, bergerak mendekati sang asisten seraya bersender di sisi tiang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan." Suara Tsunade lagi-lagi menginterupsi kemesraan Shikamaru dengan rokoknya.

Pemuda itu melirik malas, "Mau apa kau kesini?" Ketusnya.

Sang direktur tertawa seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Aku ingin melihat wajah patah hatimu itu." Sahutnya menahan cekikikan.

"Cih, merepotkan saja." Rutuk sang asisten. Ia melempar rokoknya ke tanah, tidak peduli. "—Jujur saja, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Tsunade mengangkat bahu dengan malas, "Tidak ada." Jawabnya, "—aku hanya ingin memberi nasihat."

"Nasihat?" Shikamaru menoleh, bingung.

"Ya, Nasihat khusus untukmu..." Jelas Tsunade dengan tatapan serius. "—Yang pertama, ubahlah wajah kecewamu itu dengan senyuman lebar, ekspresi patah hatimu itu mudah terbaca, tahu." Tunjuk sang direktur ke wajah asistennya.

Shikamaru berdecak kesal, "Lalu yang kedua?"

Tsunade diam sebentar sebelum menghela napas, "Lain kali, kalau mau onani jangan di lorong penginapan, apalagi sambil mengintip orang yang sedang bercinta." Ucap wanita itu dengan kalimat lugas. Membuat Shikamaru terhenyak kaget dengan mata membulat seketika.

"K—Kau melihatku?"

"Tentu saja—" Balas Tsunade dengan seringai lebar, "—Untungnya, hanya aku saja yang melihatmu. Jadi, kau masih beruntung."

Shikamaru mendecih sebelum menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Hn, aku rasa juga begitu." Sahutnya lagi, seraya beranjak pergi menuju kembali ke restoran, melewati sisi tubuh Tsunade.

"Shikamaru—" Wanita itu memanggil tanpa berbalik, "—Hapus air matamu sebelum kembali ke dalam. Wajahmu kusut."

Shikamaru mendengus sebentar, "Aku tahu, terima kasih." Jawabnya lagi seraya tetap melanjutkan langkah tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya lagi.

.

.

.

Acara sarapan pagi berlangsung selama 30 menit, setelah itu para kru kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk bersiap pulang membawa seluruh perlengkapan dan peralatan mereka. Termasuk Naruto daan Sasuke yang juga beranjak menuju kamar dan sesegera mungkin membersihkan diri.

"Apa semua bajumu sudah kau masukkan ke dalam tas?" Tanya Naruto seraya merapikan baju-bajunya. Sasuke yang duduk di atas lantai tatami hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Belum sempat. Aku baru saja ingin melakukannya sekarang." Jawabnya lagi seraya mencoba bangkit berdiri, namun sang Uzumaki sudah bergerak menahan pundak pemuda raven itu.

"Kau duduk saja, bukannya pantatmu masih sakit? Biar aku yang merapikan pakaian kita." Sahut Naruto lagi dengan cengiran lebar.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk diam dan kembali duduk dengan manis, menatap santai ke arah pemuda pirang yang sibuk kesana-kemari melipat serta memasukkan baju-baju mereka ke dalam tas dan koper.

"Naruto—" Sasuke memanggil, membuat sang Uzumaki menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya sang onyx setengah heran dan penasaran.

Naruto tercengang, kaget ditanya secara tegas seperti itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah memerah, "Bisa dibilang, aku mencintaimu pada pandangan pertama."

Sasuke mendengus, "Menggelikan—sekaligus menjijikan." Ucapnya lagi.

"Hei!—Aku serius, Teme!" Seru Naruto kesal.

Belum sempat Sasuke membalas ucapan Naruto, suara pintu kamar yang bergeser mengalihkan perhatiannya. Di ambang pintu, berdiri Shikamaru yang menatap mereka dengan malas.

"Cepat bersiap. Kita akan segera berangkat." Ujar pemuda berambut nanas itu.

Naruto menoleh ke sahabatnya itu kemudian bergerak ke arahnya sambil menenteng tas, "Uhm—bisakah kau membantuku membawakan tas ini, Shikamaru? Aku perlu memapah Sasuke." Mohonnya lagi yang disambut decakan pemuda jenius itu.

"Cih, merepotkan." Ujarnya lagi.

"Tidak perlu, Shikamaru. Aku masih bisa membawa tas." Potong Sasuke seraya bangkit dari tatami. Ia bergerak pelan menuju pemuda rambut nanas itu. Tepat ketika ia ingin menggapai tas dari Naruto, Shikamaru langsung menyambar benda tadi dengan cepat.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa membawakannya. Ini permintaan Naruto." Jelas Shikamaru dengan penekanan pada kalimat 'permintaan Naruto'.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah aneh pemuda itu, onyx nya meneliti sang asisten dengan keheranan. Shikamaru terlihat berbeda, ia lebih ketus dan dingin terhadapnya, walaupun tersamarkan oleh tindakan _stoic_ dan malasnya, namun Sasuke masih bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda itu sedang marah—atau kesal mungkin—padanya.

Naruto tersenyum sumringah mendapati kalau Shikamaru setuju untuk membantunya, "_Thanks_, Shika. Kau yang terhebat." Puji pemuda pirang itu.

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan dan bergerak menjauh seraya mengangkat dua tas di tangannya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap sosok itu dalam diam.

"Naruto—" Sang Uchiha memanggil.

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"Apakah Shikamaru—membenciku?" Tanyanya dengan bisik pelan.

"Huh? Membencimu?" Ulang Naruto heran, "Hanya perasaanmu saja mungkin. Dia terlihat biasa saja tuh." Tegas pemuda pirang itu seraya menjinjing koper lain.

Sasuke diam sejenak sebelum kembali membuka suara, "Aku harap juga begitu."

sejujurnya ada yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan saat ini, yaitu janjinya dengan sahabatnya di _Coffee's Cafe_. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, pukul 09.00 pagi. Masih ada waktu untuk membersihkan diri di rumah sebelum bertemu dengan Gaara nanti siang. Ia harap rasa nyeri di bagian pantatnya segera hilang. Sangat memalukan kalau ia berjalan terseok-seok menuju tempat janjinya dengan Gaara.

.

.

.

**_Coffee's Cafe, Pukul 12.00 Siang_**

**.**

Sasuke bergerak memasuki kafe kecil namun bernuansa unik itu dengan perlahan. Suara denting _bell_ mengawali langkahnya memasuki tempat menakjubkan tadi. Mata onyx nya menjelajah untuk menemukan sosok yang sudah menunggunya disana.

Pemuda berambut merah dan bertatto 'Ai' di kening mengangkat satu tangan ke arah Sasuke, berharap pemuda raven itu melihat keberadaannya dipojok kafe, "Disini!" Serunya lagi.

Sang Uchiha mengangguk dan bergegas menuju ke arah sahabatnya itu. Ia mengambil kursi di depan Gaara, "Maaf, aku telat."

"Tidak masalah." Jelas Gaara lagi seraya mengaduk _coffe latte_ nya. "—Tadi pagi kau tidak masuk kuliah. Kenapa?" Pandangannya terarah ke pemuda onyx itu.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya, malas, "Tuntutan pekerjaan."—_Kecuali bagian aku diperkosa oleh Naruto dan terpaksa menjadi pacarnya_, batinnya dalam hati.

Gaara hanya mengangguk maklum, "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah mau datang."

"Tidak masalah." Sahut Sasuke cepat. Ia menoleh ke arah seorang pelayan dan mengangkat satu tangannya, memanggil pramusaji itu, "—_Black coffee_." Pintanya cepat pada pelayan yang langsung mencatat pesanannya itu.

Sepeninggal pramusaji itu, keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Membuat Sasuke bergerak agak canggung. Terlebih lagi kafe itu merupakan tempat sepasang kekasih yang biasanya ingin menikmati kencan mereka dengan suasana unik dan romantis.

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu luas, namun memberikan kesan hangat dan nyaman. Dengan lampu-lampu kecil di sisi jendal, ukiran di beberapa perabotan kayu yang tertata rapi dan meja-meja kecil namun elegan terpasang di beberapa tempat, serta hiasan tanaman hijau yang bertengger di sudut ruangan. Menambah atmosfir romantis di tempat itu.

Sasuke sadar, pemilihan tempat janji mereka sangatlah tidak biasa. Hal ini dikarenakan Gaara sama sekali tidak memikirkan tentang suasana tempat atau hal yang lainnya. Apabila makanan atau minuman di tempat itu enak dan murah, maka Gaara tidak segan-segan mengajak sahabatnya kesana, walaupun harus salah tempat seperti ini.

"Aku mulai bekerja sore ini." Gaara memecah keheningan. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk gelasnya dengan pelan, "—Aku tidak tahu apakah aku yakin akan melakukannya atau tidak." Jelasnya lagi seraya menunduk dalam.

Sasuke menatap bingung, "Kenapa? Apakah pekerjaan itu akan sulit dilakukan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu—" Sahut sang pemuda rambut merah tadi, "—Pekerjaan ini beda dari biasanya."

Alis Sasuke mengkerut heran, "Berbeda? Maksudmu, kau belum terbiasa dengan pekerjaan itu?"

Gaara menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Tepat ketika sang Uchiha ingin berbicara, seorang pelayan menginterupsi mereka dengan datang membawakan pesanan dari Sasuke.

"_Black coffee_." Jelas pramusaji tadi dengan senyum ramah. Sasuke membalasnya dengan ucapan 'terima kasih' yang singkat.

"Jadi katakan padaku—" Sang Uchiha menatap Gaara setelah pramusaji tadi pergi, "—Pekerjaan seperti apa yang sedang kau kerjakan saat ini."

Gaara menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menyenderkan punggungnya di sisi kursi, "Yeah—kau tahu—Hanya pekerjaan biasa, dengan pimpinan yang membosankan, dan gaji yang lumayan. Standar." Jelasnya malas.

Pemuda bertatto 'Ai' itu kembali beralih menatap Sasuke, "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa pekerjaanmu?"

Todongan pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya, ia mengaduk-ngaduk_ black coffee_ nya dengan sikap gugup, "Aku—bekerja dalam pengoperasian kamera." Sahutnya lagi, pelan.

Gaara terpaku sejenak dengan mata membelalak terkejut, "Maksudmu—kameramen, begitu?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil seraya menyesap kopinya.

"Wow—itu hebat—maksudku, tidak semua orang memiliki pekerjaan sehebat itu. Kau beruntung." Gaara tersenyum tipis, lega sahabatnya mempunyai pekerjaan yang menakjubkan.

Sasuke hanya diam. Sedikit tidak setuju dengan pemikiran sahabatnya itu tentang keberuntungan. Terlebih lagi mengingat kalau dirinya sempat diperkosa oleh _pornstar_ terkenal. Jelas-jelas itu termasuk ke dalam hal kenistaan dan kesialan.

"Aku iri padamu." Lanjut Gaara seraya meminum _coffee latte_ nya.

"Jangan konyol, kau tidak akan mengatakan 'iri' padaku kalau tahu pekerjaanku yang sebenarnya." Jelas Sasuke lagi.

Gaara melirik pemuda raven itu dengan tatapan bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke berdehem kecil, mencoba memberitahu pekerjaan yang sebenarnya pada sahabatnya itu, "_Well_, sebenarnya aku bekerja sebagai kameramen di perindustrian film."

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk, "Lalu? Apanya yang salah dari pekerjaanmu itu?"

"Yang salah bukanlah pekerjaanku, melainkan tempat aku bekerja." Sela sang Uchiha cepat.

"Maksudmu, di tempatmu bekerja, pimpinanmu galak, begitu?"

"Bukan itu juga..."

"Lalu apa?" Tukas Gaara lagi yang semakin kesal dan bingung dengan kerumitan pembicaraan mereka.

"Begini—" Sasuke menegakkan posisi duduknya kemudian tubuhnya tercondong ke depan dengan wajah serius, "—Berjanjilah satu hal, setelah aku menjelaskan pekerjaanku padamu, kau tidak akan memutuskan tali persahabatan kita." Pinta sang Uchiha lagi.

Gaara tercengang, "O—oke—jadi, apa yang ingin kau beritahu padaku?"

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum membuka suara, "Aku bekerja di perindustrian film ga—"

_**RIING!**__**—**__**RIING!**_—Dering ponsel dari saku Sasuke menghentikan pembicaraan mereka berdua. Sedikit enggan, pemuda raven itu terpaksa mengangkat panggilan itu setelah mengetahui bahwa Tsunade yang meneleponnya.

"Ya? Hallo?" Jawab Sasuke dengan sopan.

.

"_Hallo, Sasuke. Maaf mengganggumu, tetapi bisakah kau segera kemari? Ada yang perlu didiskusikan sekarang. Mengenai pembuatan video selanjutnya."_ Jelas wanita itu lagi.

.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, bingung. Matanya beralih menatap jam tangan, "Uhm—tidak bisakah menunggu 30 menit lagi?"

.

"_Maaf Sasuke, tetapi aku membutuhkanmu sekarang."_ Tegas Tsunade.

.

Sang Uchiha mendesah pelan, "Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana." Jawabnya seraya memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka.

Gaara yang berada dihadapan pemuda raven itu hanya menatap dalam diam, "Biar kutebak, bos mu?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya, dia bilang aku harus segera pergi. Ada yang perlu didiskusikan."

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Pekerjaan menunggumu, kan?" Sahut Gaara.

"Tapi, aku belum membahas mengenai pekerjaanku padamu." Tolak Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum tipis, "Kita bisa membicarakannya lain waktu. Jadi, cepatlah pergi sebelum kau dimarahi bos mu itu." Desaknya.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Baiklah—" Ia bangkit dari kursi, "—Maaf Gaara, tapi lain kali, aku pasti akan memberitahumu." Jelasnya dengan senyum kecil.

Pemuda bertatto 'Ai' itu mengangguk paham, "Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

"Hn..." Balas Sasuke singkat dan segera melesat keluar kafe menuju tempat dia bekerja.

.

.

.

_**BRAKK!**_—Tsunade menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan kasar. Beberapa kru yang berada dibelakangnya langsung tersentak kaget, sedangkan dihadapan wanita itu, berdiri sesosok pria setengah paruh baya dengan rambut putih panjang yang berantakan.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal, hah!" Tsunade mulai meraung, para kru memilih menutup telinga mereka, "—Ini juga demi kelangsungan_ production house_ kita, Jiraiya!" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada satu oktaf meninggi.

Pria paruh baya itu hanya melipat kedua tangannya angkuh, "Bukannya aku tidak mau, Tsunade. Tetapi kau meminta artisku untuk bekerja di bagian _gay video_? Mereka masih _straight_, lagipula belum tentu mereka mau." Jelas Jiraiya lagi.

Tsunade mendecih, "Bukannya kau direktur di bagian _Adult Video_, jadi kau pasti bisa memaksa artis-artis mu untuk bekerjasama denganku, bukan? Walaupun jenis video kita berbeda, tetapi kita masih suami-istri." Tukas wanita panjang lebar.

Jiraiya mendesah sembari memijat keningnya, "Tsunade sayang, ini bukan masalah suami-istri saja, melainkan artis pria di bawah naunganku itu semuanya _straight_, tidak ada yang _gay_."

Wanita glamour itu kembali menggebrak meja dengan kasar, "Aku tidak peduli!—Aku ingin salah satu artis mu!"

"Bagaimana kalau artis cewek saja?"

"KAU GILA APA?! YANG AKU BUTUHKAN ITU ARTIS COWOK!" Teriak Tsunade lantang.

.

_**Cklek!**_—Pintu ruangan itu terbuka pelan, menampilkan sosok Sasuke yang baru masuk dengan menenteng kameranya. Onyx nya menjelajah seluruh ruangan itu dan terpaku pada Tsunade yang sibuk menghentak kesal dihadapan seorang pria paruh baya.

Sasuke bergerak masuk tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto yang sibuk menyaksikan pertengkaran dua suami-istri itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke berbisik pelan pada pemuda pirang itu.

Sang Uzumaki menoleh untuk menatap kekasihnya, "Biasa, masalah perekrutan aktor."

"Perekrutan aktor?"

"Ya—Tsunade meminta pada Jiraiya untuk memberikan satu aktor cowoknya untuk masuk ke dalam _production house_ _gay video_, namun Jiraiya menolak karena semua aktornya normal." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan aktor-aktor kita?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

Naruto mengedikkan bahu, tidak tahu, "Entahlah, menurut kabar, kita kekurangan '_Neko_' istilahnya lainnya '_Uke_'."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, heran.

"Kau tidak dengar? Banyak artis kita yang mengundurkan diri dengan alasan ingin hidup biasa, menikah dan sakit." Ucap Naruto sembari terus menatap pertengkaran pelik Tsunade dengan suaminya itu.

.

.

Jiraiya menghela napas lelah, "Begini saja—" Ia memulai negoisasinya lagi, "—Aku punya artis baru, dan mungkin dia bersedia untuk ikut dengan _production house_ mu." Terangnya lagi.

Tsunade mengangguk, "Bagaimana wajahnya? Manis? Cantik?"

"Wajahnya lumayan tampan, tetapi yang jadi masalahnya, ia masih amatiran. _Fresh_." Jelas pria berambut putih itu lagi.'

Wanita pirang itu berpikir sejenak, "Jadi, dia masih belum punya pengalaman apapun, begitu?"

Jiraiya mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan istrinya itu, "Tepat sekali._ Still virgin._ Jadi, kau ingin mengambilnya atau tidak?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, aku akan segera mengambilnya." Jawab Tsunade tegas. Mata wanita itu berbalik untuk menatap Naruto, "—Naruto kemari sebentar." Serunya nyaring.

Pemuda pirang itu tersentak kaget sembari menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, "Aku?"

"Ya! Kamu! Cepat kemari!" Desak Tsunade tidak sabaran.

Naruto bergegas menuju sang direktur dengan wajah bertanya-tanya, "Ada apa, nenek?"

Tsunade menggampar kepala Naruto karena memanggilnya 'nenek', tetapi sedetik kemudian kembali ke sikap profesional nya, "Untuk pengambilan video selanjutnya, aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengajari aktor baru kita." Ucapnya.

Naruto yang sedang mengelus kepalanya akibat gamparan Tsunade hanya bisa terbengong sesaat, "Aktor baru? Maksudnya, pasanganku sudah ditetapkan, begitu?"

"Benar. Sore ini kita akan melakukan syuting di _love hotel_." Sahut wanita itu dengan serius.

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lemah. Pemuda itu memilih pergi menuju Sasuke dan meninggalkan duo pasangan suami-istri itu untuk terus melanjutkan debat mereka. Entah persoalan tentang artis ataupun kemelut rumah tangga mereka. Naruto tidak terlalu peduli, yang dipedulikannya hanyalah Sasuke seorang.

"Mereka sudah menetapkan artis baru." Sang Uzumaki membuka suara dihadapan Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu hanya ber'Hn' pelan seraya memeriksa kameranya.

"—Dan artis baru itu adalah pasanganku nanti." Lanjut Naruto dengan suara pelan, takut kalau Sasuke cemburu. Nyatanya, sang onyx tetap adem ayem tanpa terganggu apapun, membuat pemuda pirang itu heran, "—Apa kau tidak cemburu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Huh? Cemburu?" Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh sekilas, "—Tidak. Untuk apa aku cemburu?" Jelasnya lagi.

"Ta—Tapi aku pacarmu kan? Apa kau tidak cemburu melihat pacarmu ini bercinta dengan cowok lain?" Tukas Naruto terbata-bata. Perasannya bercampur antara heran, kaget dan kecewa.

"Hn." Kata singkat itu keluar dari gumaman Sasuke. Sejujurnya, ia tidak peduli. Lagipula status 'pacaran' mereka hanyalah tempelan belaka, tidak akan mempengaruhi pekerjaannya sebagai kameramen.

Naruto kesal, ia menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan keras, "Cemburulah sedikit, Teme!" Serunya lagi sambil melotot galak.

Sasuke mendelik sinis, "Berhenti. Bersikap. Bodoh." Desisnya. Membuat Naruto terkesiap takut dan menghentikan tingkah kekanakannya.

"Ta—Tapi, aku hanya ingin kau cemburu." Kata pemuda pirang itu lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya berkonsentrasi pada kamera, "Ini pekerjaanmu dan kau harus bersikap profesional. Jangan membawa perasaan saat bekerja." Sahut pemuda raven itu.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Lirihnya lagi.

Naruto memilih bergerak menuju Shikamaru, meninggalkan Sasuke yang sibuk bermesraan dengan kamera kesayangannya. Ia perlu menenangkan dirinya sambil berbincang dengan pemuda rambut nanas itu.

"Apa aku mengganggumu, Shika?" Tanya Naruto seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya di sisi meja kerja sang asisten itu.

Shikamaru mendongak dari lembaran kertas ke arah pemuda pirang itu, "Ada apa? Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke?" Tebaknya yang langsung menohok jantung polos Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki mengangguk pelan, "Dia tidak cemburu saat aku bilang kalau aku akan bercinta dengan cowok lain di adegan syuting berikutnya."

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, "Tentu saja dia tidak cemburu, dia sudah terlalu sering melihatmu bercumbu dengan artis porno lain."

"Tapi ini beda, Shika—" Jelas Naruto sedikit kesal, "—Aku dan dia sudah pacaran, jadi seharusnya dia ada sedikit perasaan cemburu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Shikamaru menguap malas, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa bosan yang kentara sekali. Bukan karena masalah pekerjaan ataupun pertengkaran Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang masih berlanjut, melainkan keluhan Naruto yang terus membicarakan tentang Sasuke. Bisakah pemuda pirang itu melihat kalau Shikamaru lah yang sedang cemburu sekarang ini?

"Aku akan pergi menuju_ love hotel_ untuk menyewa kamar." Sela Shikamaru seraya bangkit dari kursi kerjanya. "—Kau mau ikut, Naruto?" Tawarnya.

Naruto terlihat bingung, ia menoleh sekilas untuk menatap Sasuke, namun pemuda raven itu terlihat masih menyibukkan diri dengan kamera, "_Well_, sepertinya aku tidak dibutuhkan disini. Aku akan ikut denganmu saja." Jawabnya lagi.

Shikamaru mengangguk, kemudian segera keluar ruangan dengan Naruto yang mengekor di belakang.

.

.

.

**_Love Hotel, Pukul 15.00 Sore_**

.

Shikamaru dan Naruto berhenti tepat di depan bangunan hotel yang terlihat mewah dengan beberapa kerlap-kerlip lampu kecil.

Sang asisten dan pemuda pirang itu beranjak dari mobil dan bergegas masuk ke dalam hotel. Suasana romantis dan warna cerah menyapa mata mereka, membuat dua orang pemuda itu takjub untuk sesaat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Suara seorang gadis dari arah _front desk_ mengalihkan perhatian Shikamaru.

Pemuda rambut nanas itu segera menuju kesana sambil berdehem kecil, "Aku ingin menyewa satu kamar VVIP di lantai paling atas." Jelasnya.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, pandangannya beralih menatap Naruto, kemudian tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ia menyodorkan satu brosur hotel, "—Silahkan pilih tema yang kalian suka. Aku merekomendasikan _sweet romantic's room_." Lanjutnya lagi seraya menunjuk satu gambar dengan nuansa elegan yang cukup luas di brosur tadi.

Gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik pelan, "Aku yakin pasanganmu akan puas." Ucapnya sembari mengedip ke arah Naruto yang berada dibelakang Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersentak kaget, wajahnya langsung memerah seketika saat menyadari bahwa gadis itu sudah salah paham.

Naruto yang juga berada disana hanya bergerak canggung seraya tersenyum hambar, "Ka—Kau salah paham. Kami tidak ada hubungan apapun." Jelasnya panik.

Gadis didepan meja _counter_ itu hanya terkikik pelan, "Tenang saja, banyak pasangan yang seperti kalian juga kok. Tidak perlu malu." Jelasnya lagi.

Saat Naruto ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman kecil mereka, Shikamaru sudah menyodorkan kartu agensinya, "Kami dari _Production House Adult Video_, ingin menyewa kamar atas nama Tsunade." Jelasnya lagi.

Gadis itu menutup mulut kaget, "Ah—ternyata kalian orang suruhan Tsunade-san ya? Maaf, aku pikir kalian pasang—"

"Dimana kamarnya?" Potong Shikamaru cepat, tanpa menutupi nada bosan dari suaranya.

Gadis itu segera mengambil kunci kamar di salah satu lemari, "Lantai 10, kamar VVIP nomor 304." Jawabnya seraya menyodorkan kunci tadi ke tangan Shikamaru.

Sang asisten bergerak menjauh menuju _lift_, diikuti oleh Naruto yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Sebelum _lift _menutup, gadis _front desk_ tadi sempat-sempatnya berseru nyaring ke arah mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian serasi sekali lho!" Teriakan gadis itu kontan membuat Shikamaru dan Naruto tersentak kaget dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Belum sempat mereka membalasnya dengan umpatan kesal, pintu _lift _sudah menutup dan membawa mereka ke lantai 10.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Tsunade dan para kru sudah bersiap menuju tempat tujuan. Beberapa peralatan dan perlengkapan syuting sudah dimasukkan ke bagasi mobil.

"Bagaimana dengan kameranya, Sasuke?" Tanya sang direktur saat mereka bersiap masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tenang saja, semua peralatan sudah dimasukkan ke bagasi mobil." Jawab pemuda raven itu cepat.

Tsunade mengangguk lega, kemudian menyuruh seluruh kru untuk segera berangkat. Sasuke memilih duduk disamping wanita glamour itu, tepat disisi jendela.

"Jadi, siapa aktor baru itu?" Sang Uchiha membuka pembicaraan saat mobil sudah mulai bergerak.

Sang direktur menarik satu alisnya dengan seringai tipis, "Kenapa? Apa kau begitu penasaran?"

"Tidak juga." Sahut pemuda raven itu cepat seraya mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Tsunade mendengus geli, jelas sekali kalau Sasuke benar-benar ingin tahu mengenai profil artis baru itu, mungkin tanpa disadarinya, rasa cemburu sedikit demi sedikit memerangkap hati sang Uchiha, "Biar ku beritahu mengenai aktor baru kita itu—" Ucap Tsunade, akhirnya, "—Wajahnya tampan, rambutnya terang, dan sifatnya pendiam." Jelasnya lagi.

Sasuke berdecak kecil, "Itu tidak menjelaskan semuanya."

"Memang... Bukankah semakin misterius seseorang, semakin menarik?" Balas Tsunade yang menambah rasa kekesalan Sasuke. Wanita itu terkekeh sebentar sebelum kembali bicara, "Kita akan tahu sebentar lagi. Lagipula 'dia' sudah ada di hotel itu menunggu kita."

.

.

Kamar yang disewa atas nama Tsunade itu memang sangat elegan, bersih dan rapi, membuat Naruto bersiul takjub seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur bundar yang empuk.

"Wow!—Ini hebat, Shika!" Seru pemuda itu kesenangan. Ia melirik ke arah lemari kecil disamping ranjang dan membuka isinya,_ "Oh Look! Condom!"_ Ucapnya lagi seraya mengambil salah satu benda nista kecil itu.

Shikamaru berdecak malas, ia menyambar alat pengaman tadi dari tangan Naruto dan meletakannya kembali ke laci lemari, "Jangan sentuh apapun. Kita harus menunggu Tsunade dulu."

Naruto berdecih kecil sebelum kembali berbaring diatas kasur, "Menurutmu harga sewa per malam nya berapa?"

"Tempat ini mahal, dan harganya perjam, bukan per malam." Jelas pemuda rambut nanas itu sembari duduk di tepi ranjang.

Sang Uzumaki hanya ber'Oh' saja, kemudian kembali melirik Shikamaru, "Kau tahu, Shika, rasanya aku ingin menerjangmu sekarang karena terbawa suasana kamar ini." Godanya seraya terkekeh kecil.

"Cih—mendokusei."

Naruto tertawa keras, ia menarik tubuh Shikamaru dan memeluknya erat, kemudian memaksa pemuda itu untuk berguling-guling bersamanya diatas ranjang.

Shikamaru panik, "Hentikan, Idiot!"

"Hahahah—bukankah seru, Shika? Ayo berguling!" Seru pemuda pirang itu lagi. Memaksa sang asisten untuk bertindak gila bersamanya. Sayangnya, bermain guling-gulingan di kasur bukanlah gaya Shikamaru. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk bertingkah layaknya anak kecil, jadi yang dilakukannya adalah mencoba menghindar dari terjangan Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti bersikap idiot!" Shikamaru memelintir tangan Naruto ke belakang, membuat pemuda pirang itu menggebuk ranjang dengan brutal. Mengaku kalah.

"Aww, aw, aw—_stop_, Shika! Berhenti!" Jerit Naruto lagi. Namun pemuda berambut nanas itu menyeringai kecil.

"Tidak akan." Desisnya sembari memelintir tangan sang Uzumaki semakin keras.

"SAKIT!" Naruto menjerit histeris. Ia merasa, lama-lama pergelangan tangannya bisa patah. Satu-satunya jalan adalah membalikkan keadaan. Dengan cepat, tangan satunya yang masih bebas menangkap lengan Shikamaru dan melemparnya ke atas ranjang.

Pemuda yang diberi julukan jenius itu langsung terjungkal ke kasur, dan detik selanjutnya tubuhnya sudah dihimpit oleh Naruto yang berada diatasnya sembari menangkap kedua lengannya untuk tidak berontak.

Sang Uzumaki tersenyum lebar, "Kau kalah, Shika."

Shikamaru terpaku sejenak. Wajah Naruto terlalu dekat, membuat aliran darahnya bergerak cepat menuju wajah dan menyelimuti pipinya dengan rona merah. Hal itu berakibat gedoran brutal di bagian jantung.

_Shit!_

"Naruto, lepaskan aku." Desis pemuda jenius itu, mencoba menampilkan ekspresi bosannya seperti biasa. Sayangnya tidak berhasil, jantungnya masih berdetak kencang.

Bukannya menurut, Naruto malah menelusupkan tangannya ke balik baju pemuda itu dan menggelitikinya dengan brutal, "Hahaha—tidak akan! Kau harus menyerah dulu!" Serunya lagi.

Shikamaru panik. Ia tertawa keras saat jari-jari_ tan_ itu bergerak-gerak di pinggangnya, "Hen—hahaha—Hentikan!—Hahaha—_stop!_"

Naruto tidak menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia suka menyiksa sahabatnya itu. Namun gerakan tidak terduga Shikamaru, membuat Naruto membeku cepat.

Pemuda jenius itu menarik kerah baju Naruto dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Napas Shikamaru terengah-engah dan terhembus diwajah sang Uzumaki. Kening mereka menyatu, sedangkan bibir menunggu waktu untuk saling tertabrak.

"Shika—"

"Ini salahmu, Naruto. Jadi..."—_Maafkan aku kalau tindakanku kurang ajar,_ batinnya lagi seraya mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mencapai mulut Naruto.

.

_**Cklek!**_—pintu kamar terbuka.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, bisakah kalian membantuku memba—" Kalimat Sasuke terhenti saat melihat posisi dua orang itu diatas ranjang. Onyx nya melebar saat sang kekasih dan asisten direktur berhimpitan di kasur. Jangan lupakan pakaian serta rambut mereka yang berantakan, membuat siapapun yang melihat akan berprasangka buruk.

"—Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, berusaha untuk tidak berpikiran negatif.

Shikamaru dan Naruto menoleh terkejut. Mereka saling menjauh dengan canggung.

"Ah—uh—bermain guling-gulingan." Jawab Naruto sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya, gugup. Sedangkan Shikamaru sudah bangkit dari kasur sambil merapikan bajunya.

"Di—dimana Tsunade?" Tanya Naruto lagi pada Sasuke, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sang Uchiha menunjuk keluar kamar dengan dagunya, "Di bawah. Mereka sibuk membawa perlatan."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantu mereka dulu." Sergah Shikamaru yang segera melesat keluar kamar. Meninggalkan atmosfir canggung diantara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Jadi, uh, mereka sudah sampai ya?" Tanya Naruto seraya tersenyum panik, salah tingkah.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke seadanya. Ia terlihat sibuk membenahi peralatan kameranya.

"Perlu bantuan?" Tawar sang Uzumaki seraya bergerak ke arah sang kekasih.

"Tidak perlu."

"Oh—oke." Atmosfir canggung itu masih terasa dan semakin berat, membuat Naruto menggaruk lehernya, bingung, "—Dengar Sasuke, apapun yang kau lihat tadi, kami hanya bermain guling-gulingan saja."

"Oke." Tangan sang raven sibuk memoles lensa kamera.

"Kami sama sekali tidak berciuman."

"Hn..." Onyx nya meneliti bagian kamera. _Bagus, tidak ada yang lecet._

"Aku masih mencintaimu." Jelas Naruto lagi.

"Hn..." Sasuke menanggapinya dengan malas.

"Jadi, jangan marah lagi, oke?"

Sang Uchiha melirik malas, ia mendesah pelan sebelum mulai berbicara, "Jangan salah paham, aku tidak marah. Sekarang bantulah Tsunade-san untuk membawa peralatan syuting." Pinta pemuda raven itu lagi.

Naruto mengangguk menurut. Kakinya mulai melangkah ke arah pintu, tetapi langsung terhenti saat Tsunade sudah berdiri disana sambil menenteng peralatan dengan para kru yang mengekor dibelakang.

"Oh, kalian sudah disini rupanya. Bagaimana dengan kamarnya, Naruto?" Tanya wanita itu. Meminta pendapat.

"Cukup mewah dan berkelas." Jawab Naruto jujur, "—Jadi, dimana aktor barunya?"

"Oh, dia disini." Sahut Tsunade lagi seraya menaruh beberapa perlengkapan syuting di sisi pintu, kemudian bergerak untuk menarik tangan seseorang dari balik tembok, "—masuklah, jangan sungkan." Lanjutnya ramah.

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh cepat ke ambang pintu untuk melihat 'artis rekrutan baru' itu.

Mereka berharap kalau artis itu benar-benar tampan seperti yang digosipkan, sebab Naruto pernah trauma karena dulu pasangannya adalah bapak-bapak umur paruh baya berambut panjang hitam dan suka sekali dengan ular. Karena hal itu, Naruto hampir pingsan seharian penuh dan ngambek tidak mau melanjutkan syuting mereka. Sejak saat itu, Tsunade bertekad hanya menerima 'uke' tampan atau manis saja, minus bapak-bapak gendut.

"Ayo, masuklah." Tsunade kembali memaksa artis tadi untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia menarik lengan pemuda itu dan serta merta mendorongnya dengan kuat ke arah Naruto. Membuat sang Uzumaki kaget dan menangkap pundak sosok tadi agar tidak terjungkal jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

Pemuda itu menengadah. _Jade_ hijaunya terperangkap pada _emerald sky_ milik sang Uzumaki. Ia tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya memisahkan diri dan menggaruk rambut merah terangnya, gugup.

Sang aktor baru membungkuk canggung, "Namaku Gaara, salam ken—"

"Gaara?" Suara terkejut Sasuke membuat pemuda bertatto 'Ai' di kening itu menoleh cepat. Manik hijaunya membelalak lebar.

"Sa—Sasuke?" Ucapnya dengan nada yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan, "—Kau bekerja di sini sebagai kameramen?"

Sang Uchiha tidak menjawab. Otaknya terlalu _shock_ menyadari bahwa sahabat baiknya bekerja sebagai '_pornstar_', "A—Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kalimat pertanyaan itu meluncur keluar.

Belum sempat Gaara menjawab, Naruto sudah menginterupsi pembicaraan itu dengan pertanyaan lain, "Jadi, kalian saling kenal, huh?" Ia tersenyum ceria, tidak menyadari raut wajah Sasuke dan Gaara yang terlihat bersitegang, "—Bagus, jadi kita bisa bersahab—"

"Berhenti—" Sasuke memotong cepat. Ucapan itu ditujukan pada Gaara. "—Berhenti bekerja sebagai _pornstar_." Lanjutnya lagi dengan kalimat yang tegas.

Gaara menunduk dalam diam, "Aku tidak bisa. Aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini." Sahutnya lirih.

Sasuke menggeram kecil, "Kenapa?—Kau bisa mencari pekerjaan lain yang lebih baik."

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik, Sasuke. Aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini untuk membiayai kehidupanku sehari-hari." Potong Gaara dengan suara bergetar, "—Maaf, tapi aku tidak akan berhenti."

Hening menyelimuti kamar itu. Tsunade sedikit meneguk air liurnya saat atmosfir mulai terasa berat dan mencekam, "Uh—sebaiknya aku keluar saja." Ujarnya pelan seraya menyuruh semua kru menjauh, termasuk Naruto. Mencoba memberikan privasi pada dua sahabat itu untuk saling berbicara baik-baik.

.

Lima menit berlalu, Sasuke dan Gaara masih saling diam menunduk tanpa ada yang bicara. Pikiran mereka berkecamuk liar. Kesal, sedih, marah dan kecewa, semua perasaan itu tumpah diwajah mereka.

"Aku minta maaf." Gaara akhirnya memulai pembicaraan, "—Aku tidak memberitahu pekerjaanku padamu. Sejujurnya aku ingin memberitahumu tadi siang, tetapi—"

"Sejak kapan kau bekerja sebagai _pornstar_?" Sasuke memotong dengan pertanyaan baru.

Gaara meremas jari tangannya, gugup, "Sejak kemarin... Kebetulan aku membutuhkan pekerjaan dan Jiraiya menawariku untuk ikut syuting _adult video._"

"Dan kau setuju?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk, "Ya, bahkan saat tahu aku dipindahkan untuk bekerja di _gay video_, aku tidak menolak."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku membutuhkan uang." Sahut pemuda bermata _jade_ itu lagi.

Sasuke mencengkram pundak Gaara dengan kuat, "Berhentilah. Kita bisa mencari apartemen dan tinggal bersama. Walaupun hanya apartemen kecil, tetapi aku yakin masih bisa menghidupi biaya kita berdua."

Gaara melepaskan cengkraman sang onyx dibahunya, "—Lalu bagaimana dengan biaya kuliahku? Makan sehari-hari ku? Dan kebutuhanku yang lain?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menggigit bibirnya, bingung.

Gaara tersenyum pedih, "—Kau tidak bisa menanggung biaya kehidupanku. Aku bekerja sebagai _pornstar_ adalah mutlak keputusanku sendiri."

"Tapi aku sahabatmu, Gaara. Aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu." Jelasnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku tetap bekerja." Gaara menatap Sasuke serius, "—Maukah kau tetap berteman denganku walaupun aku sudah memutuskan hidup sebagai _pornstar_?"

Sasuke menunduk, tidak berani menatap hijau manik dihadapannya. "Kau tahu kan? Hidup sebagai _pornstar_ sangatlah sulit."

"Akan aku ambil semua resikonya." Tukas Gaara cepat. Membuat Sasuke menelan ludahnya, tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Pemuda berambut merah itu tidak akan pernah merubah keputusan yang sudah dibuatnya.

Itulah prinsip Gaara.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, bukan? Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap menjadi sahabatmu." Ucap Sasuke lagi, berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Namun Gaara sadar, kalau itu senyum tergetir yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

.

.

.

Tsunade, Naruto dan beberapa kru lain menunggu diluar kamar dengan cemas. Mereka takut kalau ada perdebatan sengit diantara kameramen dan artis baru tadi. Namun Tsunade mengatakan untuk jangan terlalu khawatir, sebab Sasuke merupakan orang berkepala dingin yang tidak mudah tersulut amarah.

"Ini sudah 20 menit berlalu, Nona Tsunade." Sakura meremas kedua tangannya, bingung, "—Apakah kita harus membuka pintunya dan memulai syuting?"

Sang direktur melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya, "Kita tunggu 5 menit lagi, oke? Biarkan mereka berbicara dulu." Jelasnya bijak yang disambut anggukan setuju Naruto.

Tepat dua menit kemudian, pintu kamar terbuka pelan, seluruh kru termasuk Tsunade langsung menegak dan menoleh dengan cepat.

Sasuke menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan tidak enak hati, "Maaf menunggu lama, kita bisa mulai pengambilan gambarnya sekarang." Sahutnya lagi yang disambut senyuman para kru.

Tsunade beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian menatap ke arah pemuda raven itu, "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kita bisa memakai kameramen lain kalau kau mau." Ujarnya sambil menepuk kepala Sasuke lembut.

Sang Uchiha menggeleng pelan, "Tidak perlu, Tsunade-san, aku masih bisa melakukannya." Pandangannya tiba-tiba beralih menatap Naruto, "—Aku perlu bicara padamu." Lanjutnya lagi pada sang kekasih.

Naruto melirik Tsunade meminta ijin. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

Naruto segera menggandeng Sasuke ke pojok koridor yang sepi, "Jadi, perlu bicara apa?" Tembak sang Uzumaki langsung.

Sasuke menggosok lengan tangannya sebelum akhirnya berbicara, "Bisakah kau bersikap lembut pada Gaara nantinya? Dia pemuda yang baik."

Naruto menaikkan dua alisnya, heran, "Apa kau khawatir padanya."

Sang Uchiha mengangguk, "Dia sahabatku."

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Huh?" Sasuke mendongak kaget, "—Apa yang kau bicarakan? Ini bukan saatnya untuk bercan—"

"Sasuke—" Naruto mencengkram bahu pemuda raven itu dengan kuat, "—Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, apa kau mencintainya?" Lanjutnya lagi dengan air muka yang serius.

Sang onyx mendelik galak, kemudian menepis tangan pemuda pirang itu dari pundaknya, "Jangan mengada-ada, Dobe. Gaara hanya sahabatku." Jelasnya lagi.

Kalimat singkat itu sedikit membuat Naruto menghela napas lega. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan bersikap lembut padanya." Balasnya.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Naruto." Sahutnya seraya bergerak menjauh menuju kamar hotel tadi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa bersender lelah di sisi tembok. Pikirannya terus berputar mencari akal tentang 'bersikap lembut pada Gaara'. Sesungguhnya, ia sendiri agak canggung kalau disuruh melakukan adegan panas dengan artis baru tadi, terutama dihadapan Sasuke yang merupakan sahabat dekat dari aktor tersebut, sekaligus kameramen yang merekam syuting mereka nantinya.

Pemuda pirang itu mengusap wajahnya, frustasi, "_God,_ apa yang harus aku lakukan? Situasi ini benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala." Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Maaf kalau chap ini gak ada adegan lemonnya hehehe... **

**Btw, fic nya kayaknya terlalu pendek ya? *mikir bentar* Nanti aq coba bkin lebih pnjang lagi...**

**Untuk chap 3 nanti, masih banyak kerumitan yang terjadi, aq jg bingung bakal tamat di chapter berapa, soalnya masih dalam tahap pengerjaan... semoga gak lebih dari sepuluh chapter ya.. hehehe.. Takut kalau reader bosan karena ceritanya kebanyakan chapter... hehehe**

**Btw, terima kasih banyak bagi reader, silent-reader dan para reviewer yang udah bela-belain baca fic gaje q ini... I Love You All.. muah muah #plak *author digampar massa*  
**

**.**

**RnR please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**.**

* * *

**Scandalicious**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**.**

**(WARNING: Full of Lemon—NaruSasu dan sedikit NaruGaa di awal)**

* * *

.

**_Love Hotel, Pukul 16.00 Sore_**

.

Sasuke terlihat menyibukkan diri dengan perlengkapan kameranya, sedangkan Gaara sudah siap di atas ranjang dengan tubuh polos yang dibalut selimut tipis. Tsunade yang berada tidak jauh dari sana hanya tersenyum tipis ke arah artis baru itu.

"Jangan gugup, oke? Naruto akan membantumu untuk rileks." Jelas wanita glamour yang merangkap sebagai direktur.

Gaara hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan dan gugup. Mata _jade_ nya beralih ke arah pasangan videonya yang sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya, pemuda pirang itu terlihat beradu argumentasi dengan sahabatnya. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar kalau pemuda berkulit _tan_ tadi menolak untuk melanjutkan syuting, namun Sasuke hanya menatapnya dingin dan mulai mengeluarkan umpatan kesalnya.

Gaara kembali mendesah pelan. Ia mencengkram selimut dengan kuat. Apakah keputusannya ini salah? Haruskah ia berhenti dan membiarkan Sasuke bekerja untuk makan sehari-harinya?

.

"Oke semua _standby! Camera rolling_!" Teriakan Tsunade membuat semua kru langsung bergerak ke peralatannya masing-masing dan bersiaga, termasuk Sasuke.

Naruto yang menjadi pasangan Gaara hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Ia bergerak naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk di sisi pemuda rambut merah itu. Padahal sebelumnya ia sangat bersemangat bermain di atas ranjang yang terkesan mewah itu, namun sekarang, keceriaan itu lenyap tergantikan oleh helaan napas berat.

"Kalau kau tidak suka berpasangan denganku, aku bisa meminta direktur untuk menggantikanmu." Bisik Gaara pelan.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Sasuke sendiri yang memintaku untuk menjadi pasanganmu. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya." Jelasnya lagi.

Pemuda rambut merah itu terdiam, "Apakah akan sakit?"

"Huh?" Sang Uzumaki menoleh heran.

Gaara bergerak tidak nyaman di kasur, "Ma—maksudku, saat kita melakukan 'itu'. Jujur saja, aku belum pernah sekalipun melakukannya dengan cowok."

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum terkekeh pelan, "Tenang saja, aku akan bersikap lembut." Ucapnya lagi.

"Naruto!—" Tsunade memanggil, "—Kau harus bisa mengarahkan setiap gerakan Gaara, oke?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengacungkan jempolnya, tanda mengerti, "Tenang saja, Nenek. Aku kan profesional, jadi tidak akan 'menusuk' Gaara secara tiba-tiba kok."

Tsunade mendelik ganas saat Naruto memanggilnya 'nenek', tetapi ia memilih mendiamkannya dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk mulai pengambilan gambar.

Sang Uchiha mengangguk, tangannya bergerak memutar lensa dan mulai merekam.

.

Syuting dimulai. Naruto bergerak perlahan ke arah Gaara, "Kalau kau tidak suka, cukup tutup mata dan biarkan aku melakukannya." Bisiknya pelan.

Pemuda rambut merah itu menurut, manik_ jade_ nya langsung menutup saat sang Uzumaki bergerak untuk membenturkan bibir mereka. Kecupan lembut itu memanja celah mulutnya, secara hati-hati meminta ijin untuk masuk. Namun Gaara tetap bersiteguh menutup bibirnya. Sepertinya pemuda rambut merah itu terlalu gugup untuk menggerakkan bibirnya. Kaku.

"Gaara, buka matamu dan lihat aku." Suara bariton berat dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, menggoda sensitifitas indera pendengaran pasangannya.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan pantulan warna_ jade_ yang cerah. Maniknya membelalak lebar saat melihat sikap sang Uzumaki yang berubah total. Beberapa detik lalu, Gaara ingat, kalau Naruto terkesan malas-malasan dan tidak serius, namun sekarang mata _blue ocean_ itu memerangkapnya dalam tatapan tajam yang mendominasi.

Tangan pemuda pirang itu mulai melepaskan kaos putihnya sendiri dengan perlahan, memperlihatkan kulit _tan_ eksotis yang menggoda dengan beberapa otot _six pack_ yang membingkai perutnya. Rambut pirangnya diacak untuk menampilkan kesan agresif dan menuntut.

Gaara terdiam. Ia terhipnotis saat tangan besar itu menjamah dadanya dan mendorongnya untuk berbaring diatas kasur. Dorongan pelan dan lembut, membuat aktor baru itu hanya bisa pasrah.

Naruto kembali mengecup bibir pemuda dihadapannya, dan sekali lagi mencoba masuk ke rongga mulut itu. Tetapi kali ini, celah bibir itu membuka perlahan, mengijinkan benda lunak dan basah itu menyapu seluruh benda yang berada di mulutnya.

.

Lensa kamera menangkap momen percumbuan itu dengan sempurna. Di baliknya, wajah Sasuke mengeras dengan tatapan dingin. Mata onyx nya dapat melihat Gaara yang mulai kewalahan menandingi ciuman ganas sang Uzumaki. Pemuda rambut merah itu bahkan membiarkan tangan sang dominan bergeriliya masuk ke dalam celananya.

Jari Sasuke mencengkram keras kamera miliknya. Matanya berkilat tajam. Ada perasaan tidak suka saat Naruto menjamah sahabatnya itu. Jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Rasanya, ia ingin menutup mata agar tidak melihat percumbuan panas itu.

.

Naruto melepaskan lidahnya dari dalam mulut Gaara. Menyisakkan benang saliva yang saling menyambung dari bibir mereka.

"Bisakah aku memulainya?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu, berbisik pelan di telinga Gaara.

"Ya—hhh—_please, be gentle with me, okay?_—hhh—"

"_I will_—" Naruto mengecup punggung tangan pemuda itu dengan lembut. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan ke lengan, pundak dan leher artis baru tadi. Memberikan sensasi geli yang menyenangkan.

Desahan kecil meluncur dari bibir Gaara, membuat pemuda itu kaget dengan suaranya sendiri. Kedua tangannya segera menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan bunyi yang aneh tadi. Namun Naruto langsung menghentikan tindakan pasangannya itu.

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Jangan di tutup." Ucap sang Uzumaki lagi.

Gaara menurut, ia menyentuh surai pirang itu dan mengelusnya pelan, "Kalau begitu—hhh—buat aku nikmat—nghh—" Mohonnya dengan napas terengah-engah.

.

Sasuke menggeram. Kamera bergoyang kecil karena cengkramannya yang terlalu kuat dan erat. Matanya berkilat tajam saat adegan itu mulai bertambah panas. Dari fokus lensanya, sosok Gaara terpantul dengan erotis. Desahannya, wajahnya yang memerah, tubuhnya yang dibasahi peluh. Terlihat sensual.

Sedangkan Naruto, Pemuda pirang itu dengan sangat lihai memanja bagian tersensitif Gaara. Sentuhannya, belaiannya, dan kecupannya, semua hal itu membuat siapa saja yang menjadi pasangannya akan bertekuk lutut dalam sekejap, tenggelam dalam pesona seorang Uzumaki. Termasuk Gaara.

Pemuda rambut merah tadi mulai nyaman dimanja oleh Naruto. Ia mendesah keras, meluapkan rasa nikmat saat miliknya disentuh oleh sang dominan. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan napas terengah-engah. Ia bahkan lupa kalau saat ini dirinya sedang syuting video dan ditonton oleh banyak kru.

Sang Uchiha memutar lensa dan terus merekam. Benda itu menangkap setiap gerakan Naruto yang mencium lembut bibir Gaara, sesekali ia menggoda bibir itu dengan lidahnya.

Gaara mendesah pelan, ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher sang Uzumaki seraya terus menerima hisapan dan lumatan bibir yang menggoda itu. Suara erotis dikeluarkannya untuk menambah suasana panas diantara persetubuhan mereka.

Naruto mencoba menyeimbangi gerakan yang dilakukan pasangannya. Menghisap leher serta dada pemuda berambut merah itu dengan kuat, meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ disana.

Gaara benar-benar terangsang, ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan membiarkan sang dominan menjamah dua tonjolan_ nipple_-nya. Sesekali ia mendesis penuh gairah saat selangkangannya di goda oleh pemuda pirang itu. Menyentuh miliknya yang menegang dan menggeseknya lembut.

Tidak ada pemberontakan maupun desahan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, ia hanya mencoba bersikap profesional tanpa ada perasaan. Menikmati hidangan dihadapannya dengan sedikit akting yang terlihat natural. Sedangkan pemuda merah itu sudah terhanyut dalam jamahan sang dominan.

"_Please_—hhh—_please, kiss me_—ahhn—" Mohon Gaara.

Naruto menurut, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan meraup bibir itu dengan lembut. "Kau—mhhpp—menakjubkan—Mphhh—" Pujinya, meningkatkan libido pemuda berambut merah itu.

Gaara menggeliat nikmat saat pemuda pirang itu menyentuh lubang bawahnya. Mencoba memasukkan dua jari untuk memperlebar jalan kejantanannya untuk masuk nantinya.

Tangan putih itu mencengkram seprei, menggigit bibirnya untuk berhenti mengeluarkan suara rintihan. "Ahhk!—sakit—ughhh—"

"Sssh—tenanglah, bersabar sedikit lagi." Pinta Naruto seraya menggerakkan dua jarinya di lubang itu. Menyentuh dinding rektum dan prostatnya, memberikan sengatan listrik statis yang membuat tubuh Gaara tersentak kecil.

.

Kamera bergerak untuk meng-_close up_ wajah Gaara yang memerah. Air liurnya menetes di sela-sela dagu, menambah ke-erotisan pemilik wajah sempurna itu.

Lensa beralih ke arah Naruto. Menangkap setiap momen gerakan yang dilakukan sang Uzumaki. Peluh yang membanjiri keningnya, geraman halus dan berat, rambut pirang berantakan serta mata biru yang tajam. Sangat menggoda.

Detik selanjutnya, manik _emerald sky _milik Naruto melirik ke arah lensa kamera, berusaha menembus solidnya benda itu agar bisa mengetahui raut wajah sesungguhnya dari Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tetap diam dan terus merekam adegan itu dengan wajah _stoic_, bahkan tidak mempedulikan delikan Naruto ke arahnya.

Tangan Gaara menggapai wajah Naruto dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk menatapnya, "Sentuh—Ahhn—aku—hhh—" Ia sudah tenggelam dalam pesona pemuda pirang itu. Tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan dari sang dominan.

Gigi Sasuke bergemeletuk kecil, ia menggeram kesal saat Naruto menyanggupi permohonan Gaara. Hatinya terus berdenyut sakit. Mungkinkah—

—Ia cemburu?

.

"Maaf, aku butuh istirahat." Ucapan itu terlontar tiba-tiba dari mulut Sasuke, ia menghentikan pengambilan gambarnya dan meletakkan kamera di atas meja. Membuat pergulatan panas yang dilakukan Naruto dan Gaara terhenti seketika. Bahkan Tsunade yang sedang berkonsentrasi di tempat duduknya pun ikut bangkit dengan wajah bingung.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya sang direktur.

"Tidak. Aku hanya butuh udara segar." Jawab sang Uchiha tanpa memandang ke arah wanita itu. Ia melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju pintu kamar, sesekali mendorong tubuh beberapa kru lain untuk menyingkir dari jalannya.

Naruto panik. Ia bangkit dari ranjang, kemudian bergegas memakai celana panjangnya, "Sasuke! Tunggu!" Serunya seraya meninggalkan Gaara yang heran dengan situasinya sekarang ini.

Tsunade menatap Gaara, "Kita istirahat 5 menit, nyamankan dirimu, oke?" Ucap wanita itu yang disambut anggukan canggung pemuda tadi.

.

.

_**BRAKK!**_—Sasuke mendorong keras pintu toilet umum yang berada di sisi lorong koridor hotel. Kemudian melangkah menuju wastafel terdekat untuk membuka kran air. Ia menampung air tadi dengan telapak tangan dan mengusapkannya ke wajah.

"Ada apa denganmu itu?" Suara Naruto terdengar dari arah belakang, namun Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap mencuci mukanya dengan air yang mengalir tadi.

"—Kau membuat semua orang khawatir." Lanjut Naruto seraya bersender di sisi tembok. Melipat kedua tangannya dengan kesal.

Sasuke mencengkram sisi wastafel, "Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Desisnya pelan.

Sang Uzumaki berdecak, "Meninggalkanmu sendiri? Jangan konyol, sikapmu itu aneh, Sasuke." Tegas pemuda pirang itu seraya menarik lengan Sasuke, "—Cepat kita kembali. Gaara sudah menung—"

"AKU BILANG, TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!" Sasuke meraung seraya menepis pegangan Naruto di lengannya dengan kasar. Mata onyxnya berkilat marah.

Naruto terdiam terkejut. Ia tidak pernah melihat orang sekalem Sasuke tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu. Apakah ia berbuat salah? Ataukah pemuda itu sedang ada masalah lain?

"A—Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke? Kau bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya." Ujar Naruto melempar keheranannya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit, "A—Aku tidak apa-apa, maaf sudah meneriakimu." Ucapnya pelan. Ia kembali membasuh wajah dengan cepat, mencoba mengembalikan kewarasannya lagi.

"Apa kau menyukai Gaara? Kau cemburu?" Pertanyaan sakral itu meluncur dari mulut Naruto, membuat sang Uchiha langsung membeku di tempat.

"Tidak. Aku hanya—"

"Pandanganmu—" Naruto menyela dengan cepat, "—Pandanganmu selalu terarah pada Gaara."

"Itu karena dia sahabatku. Aku mengkhawa—"

"Itu tatapan cinta, Sasuke." Lagi-lagi pemuda pirang itu memotong tanpa memberikan Sasuke kesempatan bicara, "—Dan sejujurnya, aku cemburu."

"Dengar—" Sasuke berbalik malas untuk menatap sang Uzumaki. Ia ingin mengatakan kalau ucapan pemuda itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka, namun suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan saat melihat kilatan tajam di biru _sapphire_ itu.

Pemuda pirang itu terlihat murka.

Naruto bersender di sisi tembok dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah sang Uchiha, "—Aku cemburu." Ia mengulangi perkataannya dengan desisan tajam.

Sasuke mundur perlahan. Sisi wastafel membentur pinggangnya, "Na—Naruto—"

Pemuda yang dipanggil tidak merubah ekspresi keras dari wajahnya, ia bergerak perlahan menuju sang onyx kemudian menyentuh pipi itu dengan sentuhan lembut namun dingin, "Apa kau—menyukainya?" Pertanyaan lagi. Kali ini Sasuke harus meneguk air liurnya pelan.

"Tidak... Sudah kukatakan kalau dia adalah sahab—"

"Kita pacaran, ingat?" Naruto memotong cepat. Penegasan pada kata 'pacaran' membuat Sasuke yakin kalau kalimat itu penuh ancaman. "—Jadi, tolong, katakan kalau kau tidak mencintainya."

Sasuke mencengkram sisi wastafel semakin erat, ia menunduk dalam diam, "A—Aku—tidak mencintainya." Ucapan lirih itu terdengar penuh dengan kebohongan, namun Naruto berusaha mempercayai setiap kata sang kekasih.

Sang Uzumaki melunturkan wajah dinginnya dengan senyuman tipis. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya untuk memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Sasuke, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Hn..." Jawabnya pelan. Kepala Sasuke masih tertunduk, otaknya terus memikirkan perkataan Naruto. Apakah benar ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Gaara? Benarkah yang dilakukannya semua ini karena cemburu?

Banyak pertanyaan yang melompat-lompat di pikirannya, namun tidak ada satu pun jawaban yang membuatnya puas. Sedikit menghela napas, sang Uchiha kembali memijat keningnya dengan pelan. Berharap denyut sakitnya mulai mereda. Dihadapannya, Naruto sudah tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban pemuda raven itu sebelumnya.

"Teme, katakan kalau kau mencintaiku." Naruto semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk menghimpit badan ramping sang Uchiha. Sesekali mengendus perpotongan leher itu untuk menghirup aroma yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Sasuke terlihat risih, ia mencoba mendorong dada Naruto untuk tidak menekan tubuhnya, "Naruto, bisakah kau menyingkir? Kita sedang di toilet umum." Bisiknya pelan, sembari melirik takut-takut pada pintu toilet, berharap tidak ada orang yang memergoki aktifitas mereka.

Sang Uzumaki menolak, lengannya tidak mau melepaskan Sasuke dan terus merengkuhnya dalam nafsu. Kecupan singkat terus dijatuhkan di sekilat leher dan pipi, membuat Sasuke semakin bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Aku—tegang—" Bisik pemuda pirang itu lagi. Bibirnya mengecup lembut daun telinga sang Uchiha, sesekali menjilat benda lunak itu dengan sapuan lembut.

Sasuke mencoba mempertahankan akal sehatnya, ia terus mendorong Naruto untuk menjauh, "Hentikan, Dobe—kita harus kembali bekerja—hhhh—"

"Tapi Sasuke—aku sudah tidak tahan—" Balas Naruto dengan suara serak. Bagian bawahnya menggesek perlahan ke arah selangkangan Sasuke, mencoba memancing gairah sang onyx.

"Cukup, Idiot!—Henti—hhmmph—" Protesan Sasuke terhalang oleh ciuman ganas sang Uzumaki. Pemuda pirang itu menangkap pipi sang Uchiha dan meraupnya penuh rasa kelaparan. Menjilat celah bibir mungil tadi, kemudian mencoba merayap masuk untuk menjilat organ mulut yang lain.

Sasuke masih bersikeras untuk menutup rapat bibirnya, tangannya terus mendorong dada bidang sang _sapphire_. Namun tubuh atletis itu tidak bergerak satu inchi pun, Naruto masih tetap menghimpitnya di antara wastafel.

"Buka—hhh—mulutmu—" Pinta sang Uzumaki lembut.

Sang Uchiha menggeleng keras sebagai penolakannya. Sedikit kesal, Naruto mulai melancarkan aksinya untuk menyusupkan tangan ke dalam celana Sasuke dan meremas benda yang masih lemas disana, membuat pemuda raven itu tersentak kaget dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan rintihan sakit. Kesempatan itu digunakan Naruto untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut sang Uchiha. Menyapa lidah dan deretan gigi rapi yang berada di balik sana.

"Naru—hmmpph—lepas—nghhmph!" Sasuke mendesah kecil saat benda lunak itu menjilat langit-langit dan gusinya. Lidah bertarung, sang Uchiha bertahan namun Naruto terus melakukan penyerangan untuk menjilatnya, dan gigi saling bertabrakan menambah panasnya suasana percumbuan itu.

Akhirnya, bibir itu saling berpisah saat paru-paru berteriak meminta oksigen, menyisakan beberapa benang saliva yang saling terhubung di masing-masing lidah.

Sasuke terengah-engah, tubuhnya bersandar penuh di sisi wastafel, sedangkan dihadapannya Naruto memompa udara untuk memenuhi organ paru-parunya.

"Cukup—hhh—hentikan—" Permintaan itu keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha. Ia menatap pemuda pirang dihadapannya dengan delikan tajam.

Bukannya takut, Naruto malah mencengkram lengan Sasuke dan membawa tubuh langsing itu ke salah satu kabin toilet. Memaksanya untuk tidak berontak sama sekali.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?" Tanya sang Uchiha panik. Ia mencoba menggapai pintu kabin untuk keluar, namun Naruto sudah menguncinya dengan cepat, kemudian menghalangi pintu dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke dipaksa duduk di atas _closet_.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang sebentar." Jawab pemuda pirang itu seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup wajah sang onyx lagi.

Sasuke meronta keras, namun tenaganya langsung menguap saat jari-jari_ tan _itu kembali bergeriliya masuk ke dalam celananya, mengelus lembut ujung kejantanannya.

"Nghhh—mmphh—" Sasuke mendesah di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Merasakan bibir dominan itu terus menekan mulutnya dengan kasar. Jilatan, hisapan dan lumatan menjadi aktifitas panas itu. Tidak memberikan satu detik pun untuk Sasuke melontarkan kalimat penolakannya.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto melepaskan pagutan mereka, kemudian bibirnya bergerak untuk menjamah leher mulus sang Uchiha. Menggigitnya kecil dan meningalkan tanda merah di wilayah itu.

"Nghh—" Sasuke menggeliat pelan saat mulut nakal Naruto mulai bergerak menuju bagian dadanya. Kaosnya terbuka, memperlihatkan dua puting yang menonjol keras. Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, dengan tergesa-gesa bibirnya kembali meraup_ nipples_ yang kelihatan lezat dihadapannya.

"Ahhnn—hhh—" Desahan meluncur keras, Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuhnya terus dijamah oleh kelihaian seorang_ pornstar _seperti Naruto. Ia tidak banyak berontak, sengatan kenikmatan itu melemahkan seluruh sendi ototnya. Membuat aliran darah berpacu cepat menuju bagian selatan tubuhnya.

Naruto menyeringai kecil disela-sela kegiatannya menggigit_ nipple _sang Uchiha. Tangan _tan_ nya mulai merayap untuk melepaskan celana panjang yang dipakai Sasuke, menurunkannya dengan hati-hati. Memperlihatkan benda yang sudah mengeras didalam sana.

"Kau—hhh—tegang—" Bisik sang Uzumaki dengan suara bariton yang menggoda. Seringai tipis itu tidak juga hilang dari wajahnya, membuat sosoknya terlihat licik dengan pikiran bejat yang menghuni otaknya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, onyx nya hanya bisa menatap tangan Naruto yang menggenggam organ vitalnya dan mulai mengocoknya secara lembut. Napasnya tersengal-sengal berat, dadanya naik-turun memompa udara, sedangkan tangannya berusaha keras menjauhkan jari-jari _tan_ itu dari bagian selangkangannya.

"_Please_—hhh—hentikan—" Sasuke memohon. Tubuhnya sudah terduduk tidak berdaya diatas _closet_ dengan paha yang terbuka lebar. Wajahnya memerah sempurna dengan benang saliva yang terus menetes di sela dagunya.

Erotis. Menganggumkan. Banyak kata pujian yang hampir terlempar dari mulut Naruto, namun pita suaranya tidak bekerja dengan baik, dan hanya bisa meneguk air liur berkali-kali melihat kesempurnaan seorang Uchiha.

Naruto mendekat. Bibirnya terbuka untuk memakan habis alat kemaluan milik Sasuke, membuat pemuda raven itu tersentak kecil dengan erangan keras.

"Ahhn—Ahhhk—" Desahan itu terus keluar tanpa terkendali, tangan putih pucatnya berusaha mendorong kepala pirang yang kini sedang memanja kejantanannya itu, mencoba menolak serangan kenikmatan yang membuat pahanya bergetar hebat.

Onyx nya bisa melihat kalau lidah lihai sang Uzumaki menjilat dua bola dibawah kejantanannya, menggigitnya pelan kemudian mengecupnya lagi. Benda lunak yang basah itu kembali menyentuh batang penisnya, menjilat dari ujung hingga ke pangkal selangkangannya, mengirimkan rasa geli yang membuat kepala Sasuke terdongak dengan mulut terbuka lebar mengeluarkan saliva.

Naruto tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja, ia mengulum benda milik sang Uchiha kemudian menyeruput lubang kecil diujungnya itu, menambah sengatan kenikmatan di pahanya.

Cengkraman jari Sasuke di surai pirang Naruto mengencang, dadanya semakin naik-turun tidak terkendali, "Na—Ahhn—ruto—Ahhk!—Penisku—hhh—nikmat—" Desahnya pelan.

Sang Uzumaki menyeringai kecil diantara kulumannya ketika mendengar kalimat vulgar yang keluar dari mulut sang onyx. Jari_ tan _nya bergerak menuju dada Sasuke untuk menjamah dua tonjolan _pink_ itu. Puting kecil tadi ditarik lembut dan dipilin oleh Naruto, membuat pemuda raven itu lagi-lagi tersentak kecil dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

"Naru—hghh!—ahhk!—" Sasuke mendesah, kejantanannya berdenyut keras saat cairan putih itu ingin mendobrak keluar.

Tetapi Naruto tidak mengijinkan hal itu terjadi, dengan cepat, sang sapphire melepaskan kulumannya untuk menghentikan orgasme sang Uchiha, membuat pemuda raven itu sedikit mengerang kecewa.

Naruto berdiri dihadapan Sasuke, tangannya bergerak untuk membuka retsletingnya sendiri, membebaskan benda keras yang sudah menegang dibalik celananya itu.

Ujung kejantanannya didekatkan ke bibir sang kekasih.

"Jilat—hhh—" Perintah Naruto dengan napas yang memburu.

Sasuke menggeleng keras, mencoba untuk menolak permintaan pemuda pirang itu. "Aku—hhh—tidak mau—"

Sang Uzumaki berdecak pelan seraya menarik dagu pemuda raven itu, "Jilat milikku—hhh—setelah itu, aku akan membuatmu nikmat." Bisiknya dengan suara bariton berat yang menggoda iman.

Sang Uchiha terdiam sejenak. Tergoda dengan iming-iming kenikmatan yang dikatakan Naruto, membuat Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk pelan, setuju.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum kecil, menarik sudut bibirnya menjadi seringai tipis, "Bagus, kalau begitu—" Ia menyentuhkan ujung penisnya ke celah bibir Sasuke, "—buka mulutmu dan nikmati hidanganmu." Perintahnya lagi.

Pemuda raven itu menurut, rongga mulutnya terbuka dengan lidah basah yang terjulur, benang-benang saliva terlihat menggantung di antara gigi serta lidahnya, membuat wajah itu terkesan erotis dan menggairahkan.

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, gairah dan hasratnya yang menggebu-gebu membuat otot di penisnya berdenyut-denyut senang. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, benda keras miliknya mulai memasuki gua basah itu dengan lembut. Merasakan napas sang Uchiha yang membelai kejantanannya dengan kehangatan mulut tadi.

"Aghh!—hghh!" Naruto melenguh keras, pinggulnya bergetar saat penisnya terus memaksa masuk ke kerongkongan terdalam Sasuke, membuat pemuda raven itu hampir tersedak organ vital sang Uzumaki.

Naruto mencengkram sisi rambut raven itu, memaksa Sasuke untuk menelan kejantanannya lebih dalam lagi. Merasakan hangatnya lidah dan air liur yang tercampur di organ mulut sang Uchiha. Pinggulnya mundur perlahan, sedetik kemudian menghantam kerongkongan Sasuke dengan keras dan dalam. Mundur lagi dan sodok lagi. Begitu berulang-ulang dengan tempo cepat yang membuat rongga hangat itu berubah menjadi lubang becek yang meneteskan air liur serta precum.

"Hmphh!—Ghok—Nghmphh!—Ohok—Mpphh!" Sasuke tersedak, rasa mual menyelimuti lambungnya. Terlebih lagi saat ujung penis sang dominan menghajar tonsil tenggorokannya. Namun Naruto tidak juga memperlambat genjotannya di rongga itu, sang Uzumaki terus menggeram nikmat seraya menyentuh apapun di dalam sana dengan penisnya. Gigi, gusi, langit-langit, bahkan lidah pun tergesek oleh otot besar penis yang berdenyut itu.

Mata biru Naruto melirik ke bawah, menatap setiap detik bibir mungil itu berubah menjadi lubang sensual yang sedang memanja alat kelaminnya. Batang kejantanannya yang basah bergerak masuk dan keluar dengan hentakkan konstan. Tangannya mencengkram sisi kepala Sasuke dan memaksanya untuk terus menelan habis benda keras miliknya.

"Ghok!—Hmphh!—ohok!" Sasuke tersedak, tangan putihnya bergetar panik seraya mendorong pinggul sang dominan menjauh. Namun bukannya menurut, Naruto malah terus menenggelamkan organ vitalnya ke kerongkongan sang Uchiha, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa bernapas dengan benda berotot itu yang menyumbat jalur napasnya. Mata onyx nya terbalik sedangkan air liurnya menetes dari sela dagu dan bercampur cairan precum yang memiliki aroma khas.

Entah pikiran bejat apa yang ada dikepala Naruto, pemuda itu ingin sekali memenuhi lambung Sasuke dengan air seninya. Jarinya bergerak untuk menyisir lembut surai hitam itu, "Sasuke—hhhh—kau ingin merasakan—hhh—air kencingku?"

Kontan kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto membuat sang Uchiha terbelalak panik, ia meronta dan mencoba melepaskan mulutnya dari kejantanan sang dominan. Sayangnya, kepalanya sudah dicengkram kuat oleh sang Uzumaki. Seringai tipis terpasang diwajah pemuda berkulit_ tan_ itu.

"Hmphh!—Nghhmpph!" Sasuke mencoba menggeleng keras seraya mengeluarkan protesannya, namun kepalanya tertahan oleh pegangan Naruto, membuatnya tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi.

Naruto menenggelamkan penisnya lebih dalam lagi. Miliknya berdenyut keras sebelum akirnya_ liquid _cair itu keluar membasahi tenggorokan Sasuke dengan air seni miliknya, memenuhi lambung sang Uchiha dengan tanda dominannya.

Mata Sasuke terbalik penuh dengan warna putih yang mendominasi, tangannya bergetar saat tenggorokannya terus menelan cairan dengan aroma pekat itu ke dalam tubuhnya. Tegukan demi tegukan membuat wajah tampannya berubah menjadi toilet pribadi milik sang Uzumaki. Ia tidak bisa menghindar selain pasrah menerima cairan itu dimulutnya, bercampur dengan air liur serta precum.

Naruto menyeringai senang, ia melepaskan organ vitalnya yang masih menegang dari rongga mulut itu. Membiarkan Sasuke tersandar di sisi _closet_ dengan mulut terbuka penuh dengan air seni, liur dan precum, sesekali cairan itu menetes dan membasahi leher serta tubuhnya. Mata onyx nya yang tadinya terang kini penuh kabut kepasrahan dan cairan bening bernama airmata.

_God!_—Tidakkah Sasuke sadar kalau dirinya sekarang ini sangat menggoda di mata _blue ocean_ Naruto? Siap untuk digagahi dengan penuh gairah serta nafsu.

Tangan_ tan_ Naruto terjulur untuk menarik dagu Sasuke, mendongakkan wajah yang sangat erotis itu, "Kau tahu, Sasuke. Kau terlihat sangat menakjubkan sekarang ini." Bisiknya lembut. Jarinya menelusup pelan masuk ke mulut sang Uchiha, bermain-main dengan cairan di dalam rongga itu, bahkan sesekali menggoda lidah pemuda raven itu untuk bergerak menjilat jarinya. Mengocoknya pelan dengan suara becek yang memenuhi indera pendengarannya.

"Nghh—hhh—hhnn—" Sasuke mengerang lemah saat Naruto tanpa sengaja menyentuh pangkal lidahnya. Membuat sang Uzumaki langsung menarik jarinya dengan spontan. Takut melukai lidah pemuda raven itu.

Tangan Naruto kembali bergerak meyentuh kejantanan Sasuke dengan lembut, menggoda benda keras itu dengan perlahan, lalu beralih menuju lubang kecil bagian bawah tubuhnya. Anus sang Uchiha berkedut liar, membuat pemuda pirang itu menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Sasuke—aku ingin—hhh—segera menyentuhmu." Ucapnya dengan deru napas yang cepat. Jarinya bergerak untuk menyentuh lingkaran anal tadi kemudian mencoba menusuknya dengan lembut.

"Annhh—nghhh—" Sang Uchiha mengerang tertahan saat jari itu menggoda lubang bagian bawahnya. Menggesek dinding rektumnya.

Gairah Naruto semakin meninggi saat mendengar rintihan pelan itu. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mengecup liang anus tadi. Sesekali lidahnya menyapu pelan gua hangat yang pernah memanja kejantanannya itu.

Paha Sasuke bergetar, tangan putihnya memegangi kepala pirang sang Uzumaki, mencoba menjauhkan pemuda itu dari anusnya.

"Nghh—Ahhk!—Jangan jilat—" Erang Sasuke lagi. Namun Naruto berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan terus menghisap lubang itu layaknya serigala yang kelaparan. Sedangkan dua jarinya sudah terjepit di dalam anal sang Uchiha. Bergerak pelan untuk membuka liang tadi agar membesar, sesekali memutar-mutar telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di dalam sana.

"Kau—hmphh—manis—mphh—" Desah sang Uzumaki seraya menyeruput nikmat belahan pantat itu.

Sasuke mencoba bertahan dengan memegangi sisi_ closet_, napasnya terengah-engah saat jari-jari_ tan_ itu terus menggesek dinding rektumnya, mencari titik terlemahnya.

"Ahhhnn!—Nghhh!—" Sang onyx mengerang keras saat Naruto tidak sengaja menyentuh prostatnya, membuat kepalanya menengadah dengan mulut terbuka mengeluarkan saliva.

Melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa menyeringai kecil. Puas.

Ia melepaskan jarinya dari lubang sempit itu dan mulai meludahi tangannya sendiri, kemudian mengusapnya ke bagian ujung penisnya. Memberikan cairan pelicin untuk mudahkan miliknya memasuki anal pemuda raven itu. Sang Uzumaki juga tidak lupa meludahi anus Sasuke dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Akan kumasukkan—hhh—rileks kan tubuhmu, oke?" Pinta Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya bisa pasrah saat pahanya dilebarkan oleh sang dominan, memperlihatkan liang bawahnya yang terus berkedut tanpa henti.

"Na—hhh—ru—" Sang Uchiha memanggil dengan suara lirih. Berharap tubuhnya tidak dihancurkan oleh penis dengan otot yang berdenyut itu, "—_Please_—hhh—hentikan—"

Naruto tidak mempedulikan permohonan itu, mata birunya menatap tajam ke arah sang onyx, "Aku tidak akan berhenti—hhh—sampai kau menyingkirkan Gaara dari otakmu. Jadi, tatap dan lihatlah aku seorang." Ujarnya penuh nada yang posesif.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya bisa terengah-engah dengan napas berat, peluh sudah membanjiri kening dan tubuhnya, "Naru—hhh—"

Pemuda pirang mengelus pipi sang Uchiha, lembut, "Akan aku masukkan sekarang, oke?" Ucapnya lagi.

Ia menggesekan kejantanannya di belahan pantat sang onyx sebelum akhirnya mulai mendorong pinggulnya untuk masuk ke lubang hangat tadi. Naruto menggeram pelan, "Hghh!—_Fuck!_ Agghh!" Dinding rektum Sasuke mencengkram batang penisnya dengan kuat, membuat Naruto lagi-lagi mendesah nikmat.

"Hen—Ghhghk!" Sasuke tersedak saat benda besar berotot itu menusuk anusnya. Rasa panas dan perih kembali menyerang bagian bawah tubuhnya, "Ahhk!—Sakit—Nghh!" Ia mencengkram lengan pemuda pirang itu untuk menahan agar tubuhnya berhenti gemetaran.

"Tahan—hhh—sedikit lagi—Ahhk!" Sahut Naruto sembari menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk maju, menenggelamkan alat kelaminnya ke dalam sana.

"Ahhk!—hhh—" Paha sang Uchiha bergetar keras saat benda itu sudah menginvasi seluruh liangnya. Ia bisa merasakan kalau bagian bawah tubuhnya penuh dengan kejantanan Naruto yang berdenyut.

Pemuda pirang itu menarik dagu Sasuke lembut kemudian bergerak untuk mengecup bibir mungil dihadapannya. Namun sang Uchiha langsung memalingkan wajah seraya menutup mulutnya, "Jangan—hhh—mulutku kotor—hhh—" Ucapnya pelan.

Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mendengus geli, "_It's okay._.. Kau tetap menawan." Pujinya lagi, kali ini ditambah kecupan singkat di bibir pemuda raven itu, "—Aku akan mulai bergerak. Tahanlah sedikit." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab maupun mengangguk, ia hanya mempererat cengkaramannya di lengan pemuda itu saat Naruto mulai menggenjot lubangnya dengan tempo konstan, "Ahhhk!—Nghh!—hhhh—Naru—Nghhh—" Desahan meluncur, tubuhnya tersentak, dan lubangnya terasa makin panas. Ia ragu apakah anusnya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini?

Naruto melenguh nikmat, pinggulnya dihentak berkali-kali ke bagian bawah tubuh Sasuke, merasakan betapa nikmatnya gua hangat itu mencengkram kejantanannya. Memanja gairah di dalam otaknya.

"Aghh!—_fuck!_—nikmat—" Umpatan terus keluar dari mulut Naruto, peluh membanjiri tubuhnya, membuat kulit _tan_ itu berkilat menggoda.

Sasuke terhentak saat benda itu terus menghajar lubangnya, tangannya mencengkram lengan Naruto sedangkan tangan lain berusaha berpegangan pada sisi _closet_ agar tidak terjatuh. Kedua kakinya disampirkan ke bahu Naruto, pasrah bagian analnya menjadi mainan _sex_ pemuda itu.

"Ahhnn—Nghhh—hhh—" Sasuke mengerang keras, genjotan itu semakin lama semakin membuatnya hilang kewarasan. Rasa nikmat, hentakan kasar, sodokan brutal, semua gairah saling beradu dalam pagutan dua tubuh itu. Keringat dan saliva tercampur, membuat suara decakan dan becek yang meningkatkan libido.

Genjotan Naruto semakin cepat, sesekali ia menggeram berat layaknya binatang di musim kawin. Menggagahi sang kekasih membuat hawa nafsunya terus menggelegak liar tidak terkendali. Otaknya mengabur dengan gairah, bisikan setan itu terus menggelantungi telinganya.

"Sasu—Ahhk!—Sasuke—Nghh!" Ia mendesah, pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan gerakan kasar. Sesekali menyodoknya dengan tidak sabaran, terus menghantam prostat sang Uchiha.

"Ahhk!—Naru—hhh—" Erangan keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Wajahnya yang tadinya penuh dengan kilatan tajam dan penolakan, kini hanya bisa pasrah saat disetubuhi oleh Naruto. Tenaganya menghilang, tubuhnya tidak berdaya dibawah dominasi sang Uzumaki. Ia kalah.

Tubuh dan jiwanya kalah.

Setan itu terlalu kuat membisikkan mantra nafsu. Membuat akal sehatnya tersapu dan tergantikan rangsangan yang menakjubkan. Sodokan dilubangnya, gesekan kejantanan Naruto di prostatnya, semua itu membuat Sasuke gila dan menginginkan lebih dari sekedar kenikmatan semata.

"Ahhh—Hahhhh—Unghh—" Sasuke merasakan batang kemaluan Naruto didalam tubuhnya, begitu besar dan dominan. Menyentuh prostat dan dinding rektumnya, memberikan rangsangan yang memabukkan.

"Sasuke—hhh—aku mencintaimu—nghh—" Bisik sang Uzumaki seraya merengkuh tubuh langsing itu kepelukannya. Penisnya masih terus menyodok anus sang kekasih dengan kasar dan cepat. Membuat cairan precum nya menetes dari lubang sempit itu.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersengal-sengal tidak terkendali, tubuhnya pasrah dihentak keras oleh pinggul Naruto, membuatnya hampir hilang kesadaran karena rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh sang dominan.

"Nharu—hhh—shakit—hhh—" Erangnya dengan suara yang tidak jelas. Matanya mengabur, dan keringat terus menetes keluar.

"Tahan—hggh!—jangan pingsan—aghh!—" Desis sang Uzumaki seraya membalikkan tubuh pemuda raven itu. Ia memaksa Sasuke untuk berpegangan pada dinding kabin, kemudian menunggingkan pantatnya sedikit, membuat bagian belakang tubuhnya terekspos tanpa pertahanan sedikit pun.

Naruto mengusap dan mengecup punggung sang Uchiha sebentar, detik selanjutnya pinggulnya kembali bergerak untuk memanja ke lubang anus itu. Memenuhi gua basah itu dengan penisnya yang berdenyut keras.

Sasuke tersentak kedepan dan kebelakang dengan cepat seiring genjotan pemuda pirang itu. Pahanya bergetar, tangannya mengepal di sisi tembok kabin, dan tubuhnya hanya bisa pasrah tanpa perlawanan saat dirinya menjadi pemuas nafsu birahi seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menggeram nikmat. Hangat, basah dan sempitnya liang anal itu membuat penisnya kembali bergetar tanpa terkendali. "_Shit!_—hhghh!—Kau hebat, Sasuke—Aghh!—anusmu nikmat—Nghh—" Desisnya dengan dengus napas layaknya binatang.

Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab, ia hanya berkonsentrasi untuk menyuplai oksigen agar dirinya tidak pingsan saat ini juga. Rasa perih dan sakit dari bagian bawah tubuhnya membuat pemuda raven itu mulai hilang kesadaran.

"Hhhh—Nharu—shakit—hhh—" Erangnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit dideskripsikan. Gabungan antara rasa sakit dan kenikmatan surgawi.

Persenggamaan itu terus berlanjut. Sodokan, hentakan, dan desahan, semuanya tercampur menjadi satu, melebur dengan gairah dan libido yang terus menerus meningkat tidak terkendali.

.

_**Cklek!**_—Pintu toilet terbuka pelan. Dua orang lelaki masuk sembari berbincang dengan candaan yang keras. Membuat kegiatan Naruto dan Sasuke di salah satu kabin langsung terhenti sejenak.

"Dimana cewekmu?" Tanya salah seorang pria sambil mencuci tangan di wastafel.

"Di kamar. Aku mengundangmu untuk bermain _threesome_ bersamanya." Jawab pria satunya lagi seraya mengeluarkan dua kotak jus dari kantong belanjaannya.

Pria yang sedang mencuci tangan terkekeh pelan, "Kau jahat. Dia masih _virgin_ tahu."

"Aku tahu—" Potong pria satu nya lagi seraya menunjuk kantong belanjaan di tangannya, "—Didalam sini, sudah aku sediakan beberapa _condom_." Lanjutnya dengan tawa keras.

Pria disebelahnya mendengus geli, "Dasar penjahat kelamin. Ngomong-ngomong, berikan aku satu kotak jusmu, aku haus." Ucapnya.

Pria yang memegang kantong belanjaan tadi menyodorkan satu minumannya ke arah sahabatnya itu, namun sedotan di tangannya tergelincir dan menggelinding masuk ke kabin toilet Naruto dan Sasuke.

"_Shit_—sedotannya terjatuh." Umpatnya kesal.

Sasuke yang berada di dalam kabin mulai panik, kalau pria itu menengok ke bawah, ia bisa melihat kaki mereka yang saling berhimpitan.

Sang Uchiha mencoba menoleh ke arah pemuda pirang itu, "Naru—hhh—kita akan ketahuan—" Bisiknya takut.

Bukannya ikut panik, Naruto malah menyeringai senang. Ia membalikkan tubuh Sasuke untuk saling berhadapan dengannya, kemudian detik selanjutnya mengangkat tubuh langsing itu kepelukannya dengan kejantanan yang masih terbenam di lubang anal tadi. Sedangkan punggung Sasuke dipaksa untuk tersandar di dinding kabin.

"Jangan—hhh—bersuara—" Perintah Naruto yang memulai genjotannya lagi.

"Ghhgkk!—" Sasuke tersedak dengan serangan mendadak itu.

Lengan pemuda pirang itu mencengkram pantat Sasuke dan menghempaskan tubuh ramping itu ke atas dan ke bawah dengan cepat, sedangkan kaki sang Uchiha membelit pinggang sang dominan. Tangan putihnya merangkul leher Naruto agar tidak terjatuh, "—Naru—Nghh!—kau brengsek—" Desisnya tajam disela desahannya.

Naruto menyeringai tipis, "Aku tahu—aghhh—aku juga mencintaimu—"

.

Pria yang berada diluar langsung membungkuk sebentar untuk mengintip celah di bawah kabin tadi. Sedotannya teronggok tidak berdaya di sisi sepatu Naruto. Untungnya sosok Sasuke sudah digendong oleh pemuda pirang itu, jadi kegiatan bejat mereka tidak akan ketahuan.

Pria itu mengumpat, "_Shit!_—ternyata ada orang." Kesalnya lagi. Ia ingin menggapai sedotannya dari celah kabin, namun takut mengganggu Naruto yang berada di dalam sana.

Pria lain yang bersender di sisi wastafel hanya berdecak sebal, "Sudahlah, tidak usah diambil. Kalau soal sedotan, nanti aku bisa minta pada pengurus hotel." Ucapnya lagi.

Pria yang sedang membungkuk itu bangkit kembali, "Oke, terserah kau saja. Ayo kita kembali ke kamar." Ajaknya yang langsung dituruti oleh sahabatnya itu.

.

_**Blam!**_—pintu toilet menutup pelan. Membuat Sasuke yang berada di dalam salah satu kabin lega untuk sesaat. Namun helaan itu kembali tercekat ditenggorokan saat Naruto kembali menghajar lubangnya tanpa ampun.

Sang dominan menyeringai, "Kita belum selesai, Teme." Bisiknya dengan suara bariton berat.

Sasuke mendesis tajam, "Brengsek—Nghh—kau binatang—Ahhk!—" Ia merangkul pundak Naruto lebih erat saat pantatnya terhempas cepat ke atas organ vital pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan umpatan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda raven itu. Penisnya sibuk memanja pantat kenyal yang sedang terhempas di atas miliknya. Kenikmatan itu datang dua kali lipat saat melakukannya sambil berdiri dan menggendong tubuh langsing Sasuke di pelukannya.

_God!_—Naruto bisa gila dengan serangan nafsu yang menguasai pikirannya saat ini. Ia terus menyodok lubang surgawi itu dengan brutal dan bar-bar, memperdengarkan suara becek nyaring yang keluar dari dalam sana. Bahkan tetes precumnya mengalir di sela paha Sasuke dan jatuh menetes di lantai toilet.

Cengkraman Sasuke mulai mengendur dan matanya memburam hampir menghitam. Gairah membuatnya hampir pingsan ditelan kenikmatan. Mulutnya terbuka dengan lidah terjulur penuh air ludah.

"Nha—rhu—hhh—akhu—mathi—" Erangnya dengan tenaga yang hampir habis.

"Kau tidak akan mati—hhhgh!—jangan pingsan dulu—Aghh!" Desak Naruto seraya terus memegangi pantat Sasuke dan menggenjotnya cepat. Tidak mempedulikan tubuh pemuda raven itu yang mulai limbung.

Naruto menghentikkan hentakkannya sejenak, saat melihat sedotan yang teronggok di sisi kakinya. Seringai licik terbentuk, ia mulai melepaskan kejantanannya dari gua hangat tadi dan mendudukkan Sasuke di atas closet.

Saat sang Uchiha merasa penderitaannya sudah berakhir, Naruto malah mendekat dengan sedotan kecil ditangannya. Menyentuh organ vital Sasuke dan mengelus lubang di ujungnya.

"Kita akan bermain sedikit lagi, oke?" Ucap Naruto dengan suara serak penuh hasrat.

Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya apa maksud pemuda pirang itu. Sebuah sengatan perih menghantam bagian lubang kencingnya. Sedotan kecil tadi dipaksa masuk ke ujung penisnya yang berdenyut liar.

Sasuke tersedak hampir sekarat, "Ghhghk!—Shtop!—" Tangannya tergeletak di sisi _closet_ tanpa bisa digerakkan. Tenaganya melemah. Tubuhnya hanya bisa bergetar hebat saat rasa perih itu terus menusuk penisnya.

Naruto menyeringai puas melihat keerotisan pemuda raven di hadapannya itu. Ia kembali melebarkan paha Sasuke dan mulai menusukkan alat kelaminnya ke lubang anus yang berwarna merah menggoda itu.

Sang Uchiha lagi-lagi tersedak salivanya sendiri, dua lubangnya ditusuk secara brutal tanpa belas kasihan. Anusnya yang digenjot kasar, dan lubang urinnya yang ditusuk oleh sedotan. Jeritan sunyi meluncur dari bibir Sasuke, "Hhh—shakit—hhh—shtop—"

Bukannya menuruti permintaan pemuda itu, Naruto malah menggenjot liang anal itu semakin keras dan dalam, tangannya terus memegangi sedotan untuk tetap keluar-masuk dengan cepat di lubang kencing Sasuke, membuat sang Uchiha menampilkan wajah sekarat dengan lidah terjulur dan mata terbalik penuh.

"Kau—Hghh!—cantik—" Puji Naruto seraya menarik lidah basah sang Uchiha. Membuat sosok itu semakin terlihat sensual di mata biru sang dominan.

Sasuke pasrah. Tangannya tergeletak tidak berdaya disisi tubuhnya, sedangkan pahanya dipaksa melebar untuk memudahkan akses bagi pemuda pirang itu menghantam prostatnya. Kejantanannya berdenyut keras ingin segera menumpahkan spermanya keluar.

"Nha—hhh—rhu—keluar—" Rintihnya pelan.

Sang dominan mengerti arti getaran tubuh pasangannya. Ia kembali mempercepat sodokannya di gua hangat itu. Menambah becek lubang yang memanja alat genitalnya. "Aku—hhh—juga—sedikit lagi—Aghh!" Lenguhnya dengan dengus napas berat.

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak keras, lubangnya terus dihantam dengan kasar, ia bisa merasakan kejantanan sang dominan yang berdenyut-denyut didalam anusnya. Sebentar lagi, benda besar itu akan memuntahkan cairan putih kedalam organ dalamnya.

Otot perut Naruto mengejang, geraman berat terdengar, detik selanjutnya pinggulnya menghentak dalam seraya membenamkan seluruh batang kelaminnya di dalam gua hangat itu, "—Aghh!—HGHHH!" Benih kentalnya menyemprot hebat di lubang anal Sasuke, merembes dari celah tersebut dan mengalir di paha sang Uchiha.

Sasuke juga tidak sanggup lagi menahan spermanya lebih lama. Ia mencoba mengocok penisnya sendiri dengan cepat. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, wajahnya terdongak dengan lidah terjulur, "Ahhk!—Naru—AHHKK!" Ia berteriak keras, selanjutnya pahanya bergetar, dan cairan kenikmatan itu berhasil menyembur keluar bersamaan dengan sedotan yang menyumbat lubang urinalnya. Sedikit terciprat di sisi perut Naruto.

Sang Uchiha terengah-engah lelah, tubuhnya merosot di lantai dengan paha yang terbuka lebar. Sedangkan dihadapannya, Naruto sudah bangkit dan memakai celana panjangnya. Sang sapphire melirik ke arah sang kekasih dengan seringai kecil.

"Kau hebat, Sasuke." Pujinya seraya bergerak ke depan pemuda raven itu. Mata birunya melirik ke arah kejantanan sang Uchiha yang berkedut. "—Huh? Kau belum keluar sepenuhnya ya?" Tanya nya lagi.

Sasuke mencoba menggeleng, "Aku ingin—hhh—buang air kecil—" Ucapnya disela-sela napasnya yang tidak beraturan.

Naruto menyeringai jahil, "Kalau begitu, cepat keluarkan saja—" Tukasnya lagi seraya menginjak penis kekasihnya, membuat pemuda raven itu tersedak kaget dengan tubuh gemetaran, merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Hen—Ghk!—tikan—" Erangnya lagi mencoba menyingkirkan kaki Naruto yang menginjak organ vitalnya. Namun tenaganya lemah dan hanya bisa merasakan cairan itu mulai bergerak keluar dari kejantanannya yang perih, "—Sthop—Hghh!—Nharu—"

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat, kepalanya terdongak dengan lidah terjulur penuh saliva menetes. Sedangkan matanya terbalik penuh dengan ekspresi kenikmatan tiada tara. "Ahhk!—Nharu—AHHKK!" Detik selanjutnya, air seninya melesak keluar, menyembur ganas dan membasahi tubuhnya serta sepatu milik sang dominan. Mengalir keluar bersamaan dengan sisa spermanya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, ia menggoyangkan ujung sepatunya untuk menyingkirkan sisa tetes cairan tadi, "Kau—menakjubkan." Bisiknya lembut pada sosok Sasuke yang tersandar di sisi toilet dengan ekspresi sekarat. Berbalut air seni dan cairan putih kental.

.

.

Tsunade duduk dengan gelisah di kursinya. Sesekali matanya melirik jam dinding yang berada di kamar hotel itu. Sudah satu jam berlalu, namun Naruto dan Sasuke masih tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Padahal Gaara sudah bersiap di ranjang menunggu pasangan videonya. Sang direktur kembali berdecak untuk kesekian kalinya.

_Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai selama ini? Apa mereka masih bertengkar?_ Tanya wanita itu dalam hati.

Enggan untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia menjentikkan jarinya memanggil sang asisten.

Shikamaru mendekat, "Ya? Tsunade-san?" Tanyanya malas.

Tsunade melirik pemuda itu sekilas, "Cari Naruto dan Sasuke, bawa mereka kemari. Syuting harus tetap berlanjut." Perintahnya.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu mengangguk paham. Ia berbalik dan segera melesat keluar, namun sebuah suara membuat gerakannya terhenti.

Di belakangnya, Gaara menatap Shikamaru dalam ekspresi _stoic_ nya.

"Bolehkah aku ikut mencari Naruto juga?" Tanya nya meminta ijin.

Shikamaru menaikkan kedua alisnya heran, ia terkejut sebab pemuda merah itu lebih memilih mencari Naruto dibandingkan sahabatnya, Sasuke. _Apa pemuda itu juga menyukai Naruto?_ Batin Shikamaru was-was.

Gaara yang sedikit tidak sabaran menunggu jawaban dari Shikamaru mulai bergerak menuju Tsunade, "Bisakah aku ikut mencari Naruto?" Ia mengulangi pertanyaan.

Wanita itu terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya melempar pandangan ke arah Shikamaru, meminta pendapat dari sang asisten. Namun pemuda rambut nanas itu hanya mengedikkan bahu, tidak peduli.

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut dengan Shikamaru." Jawab Tsunade lagi.

Gaara membungkuk sopan, kemudian bergegas memakai pakaiannya, setelah itu bergerak mengikuti Shikamaru yang melesat keluar kamar. Mereka bergerak cepat menyusuri lorong koridor, sesekali memanggil nama Naruto dan Sasuke. Berharap kedua orang itu berhenti bermain petak umpet dengan mereka.

"Tidak kutemukan dimanapun." Lapor Gaara seraya mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Shikamaru.

"Kau sudah mencoba mencari mereka di toilet publik?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

Gaara menjawab dengan gelengan cepat, "Apa mereka ada disana?"

"Kita cari saja dulu." Sergah pemuda rambut nanas itu lagi.

Tepat ketika mereka berdua bergerak menulusuri lorong hotel lagi, dari arah depan terlihat sosok Naruto yang meneggendong Sasuke dalam balutan selimut. Menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Gaara dan Shikamaru bergegas mendekat.

"Naruto, ada apa dengan Sasuke?" Pertanyaan bernada khawatir itu terlempar dari mulut sang pemuda bertatto 'Ai' di kening.

Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman lebar, "Tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir. Ia akan kubawa pulang."

"Huh? Pulang? Syuting kita belum selesai." Sela Shikamaru lagi. Mata hitam kelabunya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tersembunyi di balik selimut, digendong oleh sang Uzumaki dengan _bridal style_, "—Kau dapat selimut ini darimana?"

"Aku ambil dari kamar lain, nanti akan segera kukembalikan kok." Jawab Naruto lagi seraya bergerak menjauh. Gaara dan Shikamaru mengikuti pemuda itu disampingnya.

"Kau yakin Sasuke baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gaara lagi, cemas. Ia mencoba menyentuh selimut tadi, namun Naruto berkelit dengan cepat. Membuat pemuda itu hanya menyentuh ruang kosong.

"Ja—Jangan sentuh. Sasuke sedang tidak enak badan." Alasan Naruto lagi, gugup. Ia takut kalau tubuh Sasuke yang berantakan dengan cairan sperma dan air seni sampai ketahuan oleh dua orang dihadapannya. Itu akan menjadi masalah yang gawat. "—Aku akan mengantarkan Sasuke dulu, setelah itu kita akan mulai syuting lagi."

"Bagaimana dengan kameramennya?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Suruh saja orang lain yang menggantikannya." Desak Naruto tidak sabaran.

Tepat Ketika pemuda pirang itu menjauh, Gaara kembali berseru memanggilnya, "Kau yakin akan meneruskan videonya, Naruto?!" Tanyanya lagi.

Naruto menoleh seraya melemparkan senyuman lebar, "Tentu saja, persiapkan dirimu, Gaara." Sahutnya keras, membuat pemuda merah itu tersentak kaget dengan pipi bersemu merah. Perkataan yang dilontarkan Naruto seakan-akan menyiratkan pesan vulgar namun menggoda.

Shikamaru melirik sekilas ke arah Gaara yang masih menatap punggung Naruto. _Jade_ nya terpaku pada sosok pemuda pirang itu hingga sang Uzumaki menghilang dibalik tikungan koridor.

Shikamaru berdecak dalam hati, _sial!__—__rivalku bertambah satu orang lagi._

.

.

.

**_Apartement Naruto, Pukul 20.00 Malam_**

.

Sasuke menggeliat pelan diatas ranjang, matanya mengerjap perlahan sebelum akhirnya membuka sempurna. Langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih adalah hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Onyx nya kembali berkeliling menatap ruangan itu.

Sebuah kamar sederhana dengan warna-warni cerah mendominasi. Lemari kecil di pojok ruangan, sup dingin diatas meja, kemudian beberapa perabotan yang berantakan di lantai, salah satunya majalah porno dan beberapa cup ramen. Dan ranjang kecil rapi yang kini menjadi tempatnya berbaring.

Dengan rasa pusing yang melanda kepalanya, Sasuke mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Maniknya membulat kaget saat pakaiannya berubah menjadi kemeja putih yang terlihat longgar tanpa celana sama sekali.

"Dimana aku?" Bisiknya lirih.

Saat rasa panik mulai melanda, pandangannya tiba-tiba beralih tertuju pada secarik kertas di meja kecil. Ia mencoba bangkit perlahan, menahan rasa perih dari bagian bawah tubuhnya, jarinya menggapai lembaran itu dan membacanya pelan.

.

_**Hey, kalau kau sudah bangun, makanlah sup yang sudah kubuat di atas meja.**_

_**Ngomong-ngomong, maaf soal tindakanku yang terlalu agresif saat ditoilet tadi. Kau tahu kan? Kau terlalu menggoda, jadi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi.**_

_**Dan soal bajumu, tenang saja, sudah kucuci. Kau bisa memakai bajuku dengan bebas. Cari saja di dalam lemari.**_

_**Malam ini, tidurlah di apartemenku dulu. Kau masih terlalu sakit untuk berjalan pulang.**_

_**Aku akan kembali pukul 20.30 malam. **_

_**Istirahatlah.**_

_**I love you...**_

_**-Dari Naruto yang mencintaimu-**_

.

.

Sasuke mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya melirik malas ke arah sup dingin diatas meja itu. "Jadi ini apartemennya, huh?" Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Sang Uchiha meletakkan kertas tadi di sisi tubuhnya, kemudian bergerak untuk duduk didepan meja, menikmati sup yang sudah disediakan Naruto. Cairan berbumbu gurih itu melesat masuk ke kerongkongannya. Walaupun secara kualitas sup itu terkesan encer dan tidak enak, tetapi itu cukup membantunya untuk bertahan dari rasa lapar.

Ia menyuap makanannya secara perlahan, sesekali memandang keseluruhan kamar itu. Sempit dan berantakan, khas kamar seorang cowok seperti Naruto. Bahkan majalah dan video porno pun bertebaran sembarang di lantai.

Sasuke menyambar salah satu majalah tadi dan menatap _cover_ nya. Bergambar wanita telanjang dengan beberapa _sex toy_. Sang Uchiha mendengus geli, "Aneh. Aku pikir dia tidak tertarik terhadap cewek." Bisiknya pelan kemudian mengembalikan majalah tadi ke tempatnya semula.

Sasuke meletakkan sendoknya di sisi mangkuk, ia sudah cukup mengisi perutnya. Sekarang ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Apakah kembali beristirahat atau berkeliling apartemen pemuda pirang itu? Mungkin ia perlu melihat-lihat kondisi tempat tinggal Naruto sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

Setuju dengan pemikirannya itu, Sasuke segera bangkit dari meja dan mulai berjalan tertatih-tatih keluar dari kamar. Pinggul dan bagian bawah tubuhnya masih terasa nyeri, sang Uchiha bersumpah akan membunuh Naruto setelah ia kembali nantinya.

Pemuda raven itu bergerak, matanya kembali berkeliling menatap ruangan. Apartemen itu tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup minimalis bagi seseorang yang tinggal sendirian seperti Naruto. Ada sebuah dapur dan meja makan, kamar mandi di sisi ruang makan, serta ruang tamu dan satu kamar tidur yang sebelumnya ditempati Sasuke tadi.

_Hmm__—__menarik dan cukup bersih, kecuali bagian kamar_, batin Sasuke lagi seraya mendelik ke dalam kamar tidur yang masih terlihat berantakan.

Pemuda raven itu mencoba bergerak menuju dapur, namun tubuhnya kembali ngilu dan nyeri, membuatnya terpaksa kembali ke dalam kamar dan duduk di sisi kasur. Ia mendesah pelan, "Sial! Tubuhku hancur." Rutuknya pelan.

Ia memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Menikmati lembutnya selimut dan seprei yang memanja tubuhnya.

.

"Sasuke, aku pulang." Seruan Naruto membuat Sasuke sedikit terhenyak kaget. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamar dan menemukan sosok pemuda itu tersenyum ke arahnya sambil membawa bungkusan plastik. Sasuke menebak, isinya pasti roti dan beberapa minuman.

"Kau habis darimana?" Tanya pemuda raven itu seraya bangkit untuk duduk di kasur.

Naruto terlihat mengeluarkan makanan dari kantong belanjaannya, "Bekerja. Syuting video yang sempat tertunda." Jawabnya cepat. "—Aku membawakanmu cemilan, kau mau?" Tawarnya seraya menyodorkan satu potong roti manis. Sasuke langsung mengambilnya hati-hati.

Alih-alih berterima kasih, Sasuke malah melemparkan pertanyaan lain, "Apakah Gaara masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya? Maksudku, menjadi pasanganmu." Terangnya lagi.

Naruto melirik sekilas, "Yeah, kami melakukannya. Dia bekerja cukup baik." Ucap pemuda itu jujur.

Sasuke menunduk, jarinya meremas roti di pegangannya, "Dia masih—belum tersentuh." Sahutnya, mengganti kata '_virgin_' dengan kalimat 'belum tersentuh'.

Sang Uzumaki beranjak untuk duduk di sisi ranjang, "Aku tahu. Aku sudah bersikap lembut padanya seperti janjiku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku cemburu—" Sahut Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menatap sang Uchiha, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir pemuda itu, "Aku tahu. Aku juga cemburu." Kecupan pertama dijatuhkan dengan lembut, Sasuke tidak menolak. Ia lelah untuk menolak, "—Apakah kau menyukai Gaara?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk singkat, "Sejak awal kuliah. Aku menyukai sifat pendiam dan kejeniusannya."

Alis pemuda pirang itu berkerut tidak suka, "Bisakah kau juga mencintaiku seperti kau mencintai Gaara?"

Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto, kemudian mengedikkan bahunya pelan, "Entahlah, akan kucoba." Sahutnya lagi.

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku pikir kau masih normal dan menyukai cewek—" Balasnya dengan nada lembut.

Onyx nya mendelik galak, "Yeah, sebelum aku 'diperkosa' olehmu."

Naruto tersenyum getir, "Maaf..." Ia membalas dengan nada penuh penyesalan, "...Tapi bagaimana dengan Gaara? Kau menyukainya, berarti kau sudah menjadi _gay _sebelum bertemu denganku." Ujar pemuda itu beralasan.

Sasuke bersender di kepala ranjang, "Saat itu, aku menolak perasaanku kalau aku menyukai pria. Kau tahu kan—sisi penolakan."

"Ya—lalu?"

"Lalu kau datang, menyatakan cinta, kemudian memperkosaku. Cerita selesai." Jawab Sasuke cepat, yang lagi-lagi membuat tenggorokan Naruto tercekat gugup.

"Ma—Maaf." Balas pemuda pirang itu dengan senyuman bersalah.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya, tidak masalah. "Jadi, kau sudah 'menyentuh' Gaara, huh?"

"Bisakah kita berbicara hal lain? Topik itu terlalu sensitif." Jelas Naruto lagi.

.

_**Ting!**__**—**__**Tong!**_—Bel depan berbunyi, menginterupsi pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua tersentak kaget sebelum akhirnya saling bertatapan heran.

"Kau punya tamu malam-malam begini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku yakin tidak ada yang berkunjung ke apartemenku." Jawabnya lagi.

"Lalu itu siapa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin Shikamaru." Tebak Naruto, "—Tunggulah disini, aku akan membuka pintunya."

"Tu—Tunggu dulu, aku ikut." Paksa Sasuke seraya bangkit dari kasur. Naruto hanya mendesah pelan menanggapi sifat keras kepala pemuda itu.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk bergerak keluar kamar dan segera membukakan pintu untuk tamu mereka. Naruto berharap, itu bukanlah Shikamaru yang membawakan jadwal padat untuk syuting video berikutnya. Sejujurnya saja, ia perlu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan bagian selangkangannya. Video mesum itu sangat menguras tenaga dan sperma.

_**Cklek!**_—Sasuke menyentuh kenop dan memutarnya dengan hati-hati. Bunyi berderit terdengar, disambung pintu yang membuka perlahan.

Onyx nya menatap sosok yang berdiri diambang pintu itu. Sesosok pemuda berjas rapi warna hitam dengan rambut panjang dan mata lavender.

"Namikaze-san, saya mencari anda." Ucapnya tegas, yang membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan kening, heran.

Sang Uchiha ingin mengatakan kalau orang itu salah masuk apartemen, namun begitu ia menoleh ke arah Naruto, ucapannya langsung terhenti.

Raut wajah Naruto berubah mengeras. Manik _ocean blue_ yang tadinya berbinar cerah, kini berkilat tajam. Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi, pemuda pirang itu sudah mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari, Neji." Desisnya tajam.

Pemuda berpakaian jas rapi itu hanya menatap diam, tidak berekspresi, "Senju-sama menunggu anda, Namikaze Naruto-san."

"Katakan pada kakek, aku tidak akan kembali." Jelas Naruto lagi seraya menggeram pelan.

Sasuke hanya bisa tercengang kaget saat nama 'Senju' disebut oleh pemuda bernama Neji itu. Ia berbalik cepat pada sang kekasih.

"Naruto, jangan katakan kalau kau cucu dari Hasirama Senju, pebisnis nomor satu di Konoha." Ucapnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Naruto tetap diam tidak menjawab, ekspresinya masih mengeras. Hanya Neji yang berinisiatif menjawab pertanyaan dari sang Uchiha itu.

"Benar, Naruto merupakan cucu Hasirama Senju. Pewaris tunggal _Hasirama's Corporation._" Tegasnya lantang.

Suara Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia mundur perlahan dan bersandar di daun pintu. Tangannya bergerak untuk memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri.

—_Jadi Naruto adalah cucu dari Hashirama Senju?! Bintang porno ini adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan terkenal?!  
_

—_Dan lagi, ia sudah melakukan 'hal itu' dengan orang berpengaruh nomor satu di Konoha?!—_Batin Sasuke ketar-ketir, panik_. _Wajahnya pucat pasi._  
_

_._

_What The Fuck?!_

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

.

.

**Oke, chap 3 masih banyak misteri dan skandal... Hehehehe :)**

**Dan Neji datang untuk meramaikan ceritanya, hohoho...**

**Thanks bwt yg udah nyempetin baca n review fic aq... love you all.. muah muah**

**.**

**RnR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**.**

* * *

**Scandalicious**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

**_Apartement Naruto, Pukul 21.00 Malam_**

.

Neji duduk tegap dihadapan Naruto dan Sasuke di ruang tamu, pemuda berambut panjang itu terlihat pendiam seraya menyeruput teh yang disuguhkan oleh sang tuan rumah. Mata lavender nya terus menatap tajam ke arah pemuda raven yang berada disebelah sang Uzumaki. Membuat Sasuke bergerak tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya karena terus diperhatikan secara intens seperti itu.

"Jadi, kau disuruh kakek untuk mencariku, begitu?" Naruto membuka suara, mengalihkan perhatian Neji dari Sasuke ke arah pemuda pirang itu.

Sang Hyuuga mengangguk pelan, "Kau tidak pulang selama beberapa hari ini. Senju-sama mencemaskan anda, Namikaze-san." Jawabnya penuh rasa hormat.

Naruto berdecak, "Jangan bersikap formal padaku, kakek sedang tidak ada disini."

Neji mengangguk lagi, "Jadi Naruto, bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Tugasmu menumpuk." Tegasnya lagi dengan penekanan pada kata 'tugas'.

Sang Uzumaki mengerang pelan,"Aku tidak bisa pulang. Aku sedang bekerja."

"Menjadi _pornstar_ bukanlah pekerjaan, Naruto." Potong Neji sinis.

Sasuke tercengang kaget, "Jadi, kau tahu pekerjaan Naruto juga?" Ia menyela cepat. Terkejut dengan pernyataan pemuda bermata lavender itu.

Neji meliriknya ganas, "Siapa kau? Salah satu bintang por—"

"Dia kekasihku—" Naruto memotong cepat seraya menatap tajam pemuda Hyuuga itu, seakan-akan memberi peringatan untuk jangan mengganggu pacarnya.

Neji tidak menjawab, ia memilih menyeruput teh nya, "Aku mencoba merahasiakan 'kesenangan' Naruto dari Senju-sama." Ia mulai menjelaskan sedikit demi sedikit pada Sasuke, "—Tingkah Naruto memang membuat sakit kepala. Kalau hal ini sampai diketahui publik, maka riwayat _Hashirama's Corporation_ akan tamat." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Jadi, selama ini, Naruto bukanlah orang miskin?"

Neji menggeleng, "Dia kaya. Sangat kaya raya. Naruto adalah wakil _Chief Executive Officer_."

"Wakil CEO?" Sasuke melebarkan onyx nya karena kaget, kemudian beralih untuk mendelik galak ke arah pemuda pirang itu dengan ekor matanya.

_Jadi selama ini dia berbohong dengan mengatakan berasal dari keluarga miskin, huh?_

Seakan-akan bisa mendengar suara hati Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa meneguk air liurnya gugup sembari tertawa getir, "Kau tahu, aku berpura-pura menjadi orang miskin agar tidak ada yang curiga dengan jati diriku." Jelasnya lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan penampilanmu? Tentunya kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah dan rambut pirangmu, bukan?" Ketus Sasuke tajam.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya, gugup, "_Well_, aku kadang-kadang mewarnai rambutku. Juga kacamata untuk penampilanku."

"Mengelabui media massa sangatlah gampang, namun mengelabui keluarga sendiri itu sulit." Sela Neji seraya melipat kedua tangannya angkuh. "—Senju-sama berkali-kali curiga dengan tingkahmu itu Naruto. Kalau kau berbuat lebih dari ini, aku tidak bisa menutupi kebohonganmu lagi." Lanjutnya dingin. Membuat Naruto kembali meneguk ludah.

"Kau pasti bisa mencari alasan lain kan, Neji?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada memohon, "—kakek tidak boleh mengetahui 'hobi' ku ini."

Sasuke menoleh dengan wajah tidak percaya, "Hobi katamu?" Jelasnya dengan nada sinis, "—Saat orang lain membutuhkan pekerjaan ini untuk membiayai hidupnya, dan kau bilang ini hanya 'Hobi'?" Lanjutnya sarkastik.

Naruto panik, "Bu—bukan itu maksudku, Sasuke. Aku hanya—"

Sasuke mengerang seraya memutar bola matanya kesal, "Aku akan pulang sekarang." Ucapnya lagi, malas mendengarkan omong kosong sang Uzumaki.

Sang Uchiha bangkit dari ruang tamu dan berjalan menuju kamar tidur. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Neji yang hanya diam menatap kepergiannya.

Pemuda pirang itu kembali menoleh ke arah sang Hyuuga, "Neji, tolong kau cari alasan lain untuk membuat kakek percaya, oke? Aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu." Mohonnya lagi.

Neji tidak menjawab dan hanya mendelik galak, "Tugasku adalah bekerja sebagai sekretaris pribadimu sekaligus menjabat sebagai_ Chief Financial Officer_. tetapi mencari alasan untuk berbohong? Hal itu tidak ada di dalam lembaran prosedur kerja." Sahutnya panjang lebar yang membuat Naruto hampir menjambak rambutnya karena kesal.

"_Please__—__please_—lakukan saja apa yang aku katakan." Desak pemuda pirang itu seraya menyeret lengan Neji ke pintu depan dan mendorongnya untuk segera keluar dari apartemen.

"Tapi berjanjilah, besok kau harus datang untuk melakukan rapat dengan—"

"_Fine!__—__Fine!__—__Just go!_" Sela Naruto lagi seraya menatap ke arah kamarnya, berharap masih ada waktu untuk menghentikan kemarahan sang Uchiha. Jujur saja, ia tidak bisa membiarkan pemuda onyx itu berjalan pulang malam-malam begini, apalagi Sasuke sedang sakit.

Neji menghela napas pelan, "Kalau begitu, aku akan pul—"

_**BLAMM!**_—Pintu tertutup keras tepat dihadapan hidung sang Hyuuga. Naruto tidak memberikan kesempatan sedikit pun pada pemuda lavender itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebab dia memiliki masalah penting yang harus diselesaikannya, yaitu menghentikan tindakan Sasuke yang ingin segera pulang.

Naruto berbalik dari pintu depan menuju kamarnya. Maniknya bisa melihat kalau sekarang Sasuke sudah berganti baju dengan pakaian sebelumnya yang sudah dicuci bersih.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau berhenti marah dan dengarkan aku?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu seraya mencengkram lengan sang Uchiha untuk menatap wajahnya.

Sasuke menepis kasar, "Tidak ada yang perlu didengarkan lagi. Aku cukup mendengar segalanya." Sinisnya.

"Lihat?! Kau egois!"

"Kau yang egois!" Sasuke membalas seruan Naruto dengan teriakan marah, "—Pekerjaan yang kau lakukan sekarang mungkin terlihat 'hobi' menyenangkan bagimu, tetapi bagi Gaara, pekerjaan ini merupakan hidupnya!" Ucapnya lagi dengan nada kesal.

"Oke—oke—aku tahu, aku salah. Tetapi bukan itu yang ingin aku jelaskan." Sergah Naruto cepat.

"Lalu apa?! Tentang dirimu yang ternyata adalah seorang pewaris tunggal perusahan ternama? Oh—Ha—Ha—_nice, good for you!_" Sarkastik bertambah, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya lagi.

Naruto menggeram marah, emosinya juga memanas hingga ke ubun-ubun. Dengan cepat, ia bergerak ke arah Sasuke, mencengkram lengan pemuda raven itu dan menyentaknya kasar, "Dengar—" Ia mendesis tajam, "—Jangan bersikap seolah-olah, aku pemuda brengsek yang hanya menginginkan _sex_ saja."

"Kau memang pemuda brengsek yang hanya memikirkan tentang _sex_, bukan? Kau membohongiku dengan mengatakan kau orang miskin, kemudian menghina pekerjaanku dan Gaara. Itu bukti dirimu brengsek, Naruto." Balas Sasuke dengan ucapan dingin.

Mata biru Naruto berkilat tajam, "Kalau aku brengsek, mungkin sekarang kau sudah kuperkosa dan kubuang ke selokan. Dan Gaara, mungkin aku akan bersikap kasar padanya." Sahutnya dengan desisan keras. "—Tapi nyatanya tidak kan? Aku mencintaimu, dan aku menuruti permintaanmu untuk bersikap lembut pada pemuda itu." Lanjutnya lagi tanpa mengurangi desisan dari nada suaranya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, onyx nya masih melemparkan _death glare _paling sinis ke arah Naruto. Otaknya mencoba mencerna perkataan sang Uzumaki, mencari kejujuran diantara kilatan amarah dari sang _blue ocean_. Hingga akhirnya, Sasuke memilih menyerah dan memalingkan wajah, "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu." Sahutnya pelan.

Naruto mengendurkan ekspresi keras dari wajahnya, ia juga melepaskan cengkraman di lengan sang Uchiha, "Sasuke, lihat aku—" Tangannya menuntun wajah itu untuk saling bertatapan, "—Aku menyembunyikan indentitasku agar tidak terjadi skandal."

"Kalau kau sadar itu skandal, kenapa masih tetap bekerja sebagai _pornstar_?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Pemuda pirang itu mendesah berat dan memilih menghempaskan pantatnya di atas kasur, "Anggap saja, kenakalan remaja." Sahutnya cepat, "—Aku memulai debutku menjadi _pornstar _saat aku berusia 19 tahun, tiga tahun lalu." Sambungnya.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada seraya bersandar di tembok. Mencoba mendengarkan cerita sang Uzumaki, "Lalu selanjutnya?"

"Yeah, kau tahu kan? Masa remaja merupakan awal dari pemberontakkan. Aku mencoba hal-hal baru seperti _sex, _rokok dan sejenisnya. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu Tsunade di salah satu bar. Ia menawariku untuk menjadi modelnya." Naruto mendesah pelan.

"Kau setuju?"

"Ya, aku setuju. Bukan karena gajinya, melainkan sensasinya. Sudah kubilang kan, aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru." Jawab sang Uzumaki lagi seraya menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, canggung. Matanya melirik Sasuke, namun pemuda raven itu terlihat tidak melemparkan pertanyaan apa-apa, jadi Naruto memilih melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, "—Awalnya aku bermain di_ straight adult video_. Namun Tsunade menginginkan genre lain, yaitu _gay_."

"Aku tebak, kau juga pasti setuju." Potong Sasuke langsung.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Ya, kau benar. Aku merasa hal itu sangat menyenangkan, tetapi setelah berpikir lama, aku sadar seharusnya aku berhenti saja sebelum kakek mengetahui pekerjaan 'kedua' ku ini."

Sasuke menghela napas, ia bergerak untuk duduk di samping pemuda pirang itu, "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak berhenti saja?"

"Niatku terhenti saat aku bertemu denganmu." Jawab Naruto lagi. Iris birunya melirik lembut ke arah sang Uchiha, "—Aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Onyx Sasuke melebar, namun rasa terkejutnya bisa diredam dengan cepat. Ia berdehem untuk membuang atmosfir canggung diantara mereka, "Ja—Jadi karena itu, kau terus bekerja sebagai pornstar?"

"Tentu saja. Agar aku bisa terus bersamamu." Jelasnya lagi dengan cengiran lebar.

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Dasar idiot—" Ejeknya yang disambut kekeh pelan dari sang Uzumaki, "—Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Apa kau akan berhenti menjadi _pornstar_?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya, "Mungkin... Entahlah, aku masih belum tahu. Aku takut, setelah aku keluar dari pekerjaan ini, aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Pekerjaanku sebagai wakil CEO perusahaan membuat waktu luangku hilang. Walaupun kita bertemu, mungkin hanya bisa satu minggu sekali." Alasannya lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk tanda paham, "Tetapi sebaiknya, kau mengundurkan diri sebagai _pornstar_. Kalau hal ini sampai diketahui publik, reputasi perusahaanmu akan terancam."

Naruto menunduk, kemudian mencengkram buku jarinya dengan kuat, "Kalau kau bilang begitu—baiklah—aku menurut. Besok aku akan berbicara dengan Tsunade mengenai pengunduran diriku." Jelasnya lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk senang dengan keputusan pemuda pirang itu. Kini, rahasia Naruto menjadi tanggung jawabnya juga. Naruto sudah memberikan kepercayaan penuh padanya, membuatnya mau tidak mau harus merahasiakan jati diri sang Uzumaki dari siapa pun. Kalau skandal itu bocor, maka bukan hanya reputasi Naruto saja yang memburuk, melainkan dia juga ikut hancur sebab statusnya sekarang adalah 'kekasih' pemuda itu

.

.

.

**_Apartement Naruto, Pukul 08.00 Pagi_**

.

Matahari menyapa dengan cepat melalui celah jendela di kamar Naruto, membuat pemuda raven yang sedang tidur disana mengerang pelan sembari mengulet malas di atas kasur empuk itu. Ia mengucek matanya pelan sebelum melirik ke arah samping.

Tidak ada sosok Naruto.

Sepertinya pemuda pirang itu sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan bergegas pergi kerja menangani perusahannya. Sasuke ingat kalau tadi malam Naruto membicarakan tentang rapat penting dan harus bangun pagi untuk mengurus _Hashirama's Corporation_ sebelum menemui Tsunade.

Sedikit malas, Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang dan bergerak menuju dapur. Mengambil sekotak susu dingin dari lemari es, kemudian menegaknya nikmat. Pandangannya beralih ke arah jam dinding yang berada diruangan itu. Pukul 08.05 pagi, masih ada waktu 20 menit lagi untuk pergi kuliah.

Sasuke duduk di depan meja makan sambil mengoleskan mentega ke rotinya, ia perlu sarapan sebentar.

_**Riing!**__**—**__**Riiing!**_—Suara dering ponsel miliknya mengalihkan perhatian sang Uchiha dari roti manis itu. Sedikit tergesa-gesa, ia kembali ke kamar untuk menyambar _handphone _nya.

"Hello?" Ia menjawab dengan sopan.

.

"_Sasuke, Aku di depan rumahmu sekarang, tetapi kata ayahmu kau sedang tidak ada dirumah sejak kemarin. Kau sebenarnya dimana?"_ Suara Gaara diseberang telepon membuat pemuda raven itu sedikit tersentak. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan kalau ia sedang di apartemen Naruto.

.

"Uhh—Aku menginap di rumah temanku." Jawab Sasuke setengah berbohong dan setengah jujur.

.

"_Uh__—__okay__—__"_ Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Gaara kembali berbicara,_ "__—__Sasuke, bisakah nanti siang kita berbicara? Ada hal penting yang harus aku katakan padamu." _Sambungnya lagi.

.

Sasuke melirik jam dinding, "Maksudmu jam 12 siang ini?"

.

"_Ya, jam 12 siang, di tempat biasanya."_ Jelas Gaara menimpali.

.

"Tentu—lagipula hari ini tidak ada syuting." Sahut Sasuke.

.

"_Oke__—__kalau begitu sampai nanti. Bye."_

.

"Hn..." Sasuke langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang. Ia sedikit penasaran, apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh pemuda berambut merah itu. Apakah ada masalah yang sangat penting? Misalnya saja, terlilit hutang dan sejenisnya? Ataukah ada hal yang lain?

Lelah untuk berpikiran negatif, Sasuke memilih untuk segera membersihkan diri di kamar mandi dan bergegas pergi ke kampus. Ia harus segera berangkat kuliah sebelum terlambat.

.

.

.

**_Hashirama's Corporation, Pukul 10.00 Pagi_**

.

Pria berambut hitam panjang terlihat duduk santai di kursi kerjanya yang empuk, jarinya mengetuk pelan di atas meja, sedangkan mata gelapnya menatap ke arah pemuda bermarga 'Namikaze' dihadapannya.

"Kau melalaikan tugasmu, Naruto." Pria pemegang jabatan sebagai _Chief Executive Officer _itu berbicara dengan nada tenang namun menusuk, membuat Naruto meneguk air liurnya, gugup.

"Aku hanya menenangkan pikiran di suatu tempat." Alasan sang Uzumaki lagi.

"Menenangkan pikiran selama satu minggu? Itu terlalu lama." Potong Senju lagi. Pria yang berumur setengah baya namun memiliki wajah awet muda itu hanya mendesah pelan. "—Bisakah kau jujur padaku? Aku ini kakekmu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya bergerak gugup sambil melonggarkan dasi hitamnya. Manik birunya melirik Neji yang berdiri di sampingnya, mencoba meminta bantuan.

Sang Hyuuga mengerti arti tatapan memohon sang Uzumaki, dengan menghela napas berat, ia mulai membuka suara, "Hashirama-sama, tuan muda mungkin terlalu banyak pikiran dan membutuhkan sedikit _refreshing_. Aku harap Hashirama-sama bisa memaafkan sikap tuan muda." Katanya penuh dengan sikap hormat.

Pria berambut panjang itu hanya menghela napas pelan seraya tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah, lagipula aku tidak bisa memarahi cucuku sendiri." Balasnya lagi yang disambut ucapan terima kasih oleh Naruto dan Neji.

"Jadi, Kek, apakah hari ini ada rapat penting?" Tanya Naruto, mengesampingkan formalitas mereka.

Senju mendesah sebelum mengambil beberapa dokumen diatas mejanya, "Ya, sore ini dengan _Madara's Group_. Kita akan melakukan rapat bisnis dengan mereka."

Naruto menyentuh dagunya sebentar, berpikir, "Aku selalu penasaran, bukankah dulu kakek pernah mengatakan kalau _Madara's Group_ merupakan rival bisnis kita? Tetapi kenapa kita bisa bekerja sama dengan mereka?"

Pria berambut panjang itu hanya tersenyum tipis, pandangannya seakan-akan menembus ruang batas, menggali memori yang ada di dasar otaknya, "Itu cerita yang sangat panjang, sebelum ayahmu pergi dengan kekasihnya, dan meninggalkan almarhum ibumu." Jelasnya lirih. Sadar kalau cerita itu tabu untuk dibicarakan, Senju kembali mendongak tersenyum untuk mencairkan suasana, "—Selain itu, aku dengar Madara merupakan pria yang sangat 'menarik', jadi aku ingin membuatnya menjadi rekan bisnis." Sambungnya lagi.

Naruto memutar bola matanya kesal, "Menggoda wanita-wanita milik Madara-san bukanlah hal yang patut untuk dilakukan rekan bisnis, Kek. Terakhir kali kau melakukannya, kau pulang dengan wajah babak belur."

Senju tertawa, "Ya, itu kesalahanku. Aku hanya berniat menjahilinya sedikit, aku tidak tahu kalau Madara sangat marah karena aku 'tidur' dengan wanitanya."

Sang cucu hanya mendesah pelan menghadapi tingkah kakeknya yang masih terlihat awet muda dan tampan itu. Sejujurnya, Senju bisa saja menggaet beberapa wanita lain, tetapi ia memutuskan hanya menggoda wanita milik Madara. Alasanya, ia tertarik melihat wajah kesal pria pemilik _Madara's Group_ itu.

_See?_ Hashirama Senju merupakan pria paruh baya yang gila—namun tampan.

"Jadi Naruto—" Senju kembali berbicara, "—Bisakah kau menangani _Madara's Group_?"

Naruto ingin segera membalas perkataan sang kakek dengan anggukan kepala setuju, namun dering ponselnya menghentikan tindakannya itu, apalagi begitu melihat nama 'Tsunade' yang tertera dilayar _handphone_ nya. Naruto tebak, wanita itu meneleponnya karena masalah pekerjaan.

Sang Uzumaki mengangkat telepon tadi dengan panik, "Ya? Tsunade-san, ada apa?"

.

"_Ah, Naruto__—__aku ingin mengatakan kalau sore ini akan ada syuting lagi."_

.

Naruto menelan ludahnya gugup, matanya melirik takut-takut ke arah kakeknya, namun sepertinya sang Hashirama masih terlihat sibuk membolak-balikkan lembar dokumen, "Maaf Tsunade, tetapi aku sibuk sore ini. Jadi gantikan saja aku dengan yang la—"

.

"_Gaara sendiri yang memintaku agar kau menjadi pasangannya di video nanti."_ Potong wanita itu cepat. Membuat Naruto heran dan panik.

.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

.

"_Jangan tanya padaku. Gaara tidak akan mau melanjutkan video kalau bukan kau yang menjadi pasangannya."_ Sahut sang direktur lagi. _"—Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, bisakah kau kesini sekarang juga? Aku ingin membicarakan tentang kontrak kerja kita."_ Sambungnya dengan nada tidak sabaran.

.

Naruto mendesah seraya memijat pelipisnya, "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan segera kesana sekarang." Balasnya yang langsung menutup telepon bahkan tanpa sempat membiarkan Tsunade membalas sapaannya.

Hasirama mendongak untuk menatap cucunya, "Kau terlihat pucat. Ada apa? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan telepon tadi?" Tanyanya cemas.

Naruto mencoba tertawa getir, "Ti—tidak ada apa-apa." Ia menjawab dengan cepat, "Uhm, Kek, maaf, tetapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa rapat dengan _Madara's Group _sore ini. Aku—err—ada urusan penting." Lanjutnya lagi dengan sikap gelisah.

Neji yang berada disampingnya hanya mendelik sinis, "Ini merupakan rapat penting, Namikaze-sama." Ucapnya dengan nada tegas, seakan-akan berkata _'Aku tahu kau ingin bekerja di tempat pelacuran itu'_.

Naruto menoleh galak, "Tetapi urusanku yang sekarang lebih penting lagi."—_Jangan menggangguku Neji, aku perlu melakukan pekerjaan ini._

"Urusan perusahaan merupakan hal yang utama."—_Berhenti menjadi pornstar, kau membuat masalah ini semakin rumit._

"Kalau kau begitu khawatir tentang perusahaan, kau bisa menjadi wakil CEO mulai dari sekarang Neji."—_Sekali lagi, jangan menggangguku pekerjaanku._

.

"Hentikan kalian berdua." Suara tegas Senju membuat kedua pemuda itu langsung terdiam. Mata sang Hashirama menatap cucunya dengan tajam, "—Sebenarnya urusan apa yang lebih penting dibandingkan rapat dengan _Madara's Group_?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya sebelum menjawab, "Urusan yang menyangkut soal—err—klien dan pengelolaan saham." Bohongnya lagi. Membuat Neji hanya bisa mendesah berat mendengar ucapan penuh dusta itu.

Senju mengangguk pelan, "Kalau begitu pergilah, biar aku yang akan mengurus masalah rapat ini." Ujarnya menengahi.

Neji membungkuk hormat, "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku membantu anda juga, Hashirama-sama."

Pria itu mengibaskan tangannya dengan cepat, "Tidak perlu, kau ikut saja dengan Naruto untuk menemaninya."

Naruto ingin mengeluarkan protesan, tetapi Neji langsung membungkuk lagi untuk mengatakan kesetujuannya, "Baiklah, aku akan menemani Namikaze-sama. Aku akan mengawasinya dengan baik." Jelasnya lagi dengan penegasan pada kata 'mengawasi'. Membuat sang Uzumaki mengerang kecewa dan kesal.

.

.

.

**_Coffee's Cafe, Pukul 12.00 Siang_**

.

Gaara duduk di salah kursi dengan segelas _capuchino_ di hadapannya. Jarinya mengetuk tidak sabaran sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 12.03 siang dan Sasuke masih belum datang juga, padahal mereka berjanji disini untuk membicarakan hal penting. Haruskah ia menelepon pemuda raven itu lagi?

Tepat ketika Gaara mencoba untuk menghubungi sahabatnya itu, suara denting bel di depan cafe membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Sosok Sasuke berdiri disana seraya mengedarkan pandangan.

"Sasuke! Disini!" Seru Gaara antusias.

Sang Uchiha terlihat melambai pelan dan segera bergegas untuk mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan pemuda rambut merah itu. Ia meletakkan tas nya diatas meja sebelum membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Gaara?" Tembak Sasuke langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Pemuda dihadapannya terlihat mengaduk gelas _capuchino_ nya dengan gelisah, "Kau tidak memesan kopi dulu sebelum kita mulai ngobrol?" Tawar Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk sejenak.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, mencoba menolak dengan halus, "Aku tidak haus—" Jawabnya cepat, "—jadi katakan padaku, persoalan penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Lanjutnya dengan sikap tenang.

Gaara menggigit bibirnya gugup, "Berjanjilah satu hal, Sasuke. Kau tidak akan memutuskan tali persahabatan kita kalau aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya." Ucapnya pelan.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, heran, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku—sepertinya jatuh cinta." Sambung pemuda rambut merah itu seraya menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Ia bahkan tidak melihat mata sang onyx terbelalak lebar.

"K—Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Sasuke, mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya kalau Gaara hanya salah bicara.

Gaara menggaruk tengkuk lehernya sebelum kembali berbicara lagi, "Aku... jatuh cinta... pada Naruto."

Sasuke terhenyak, matanya membulat semakin lebar, tidak percaya, "Ka—Kau pasti bercanda kan?" Ucapnya dengan tawa getir, "—Aku yakin Naruto yang memaksamu untuk—"

"Tidak!—Tidak!—Aku tidak dipaksa siapapun." Potong Gaara cepat, "—Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku bahkan meminta secara pribadi pada Tsunade untuk memasangkan diriku dengan Naruto saat pembuatan video nanti. Tepatnya sore ini." Sambungnya lagi, tanpa melihat raut pucat sang Uchiha.

"Kau bilang—sore ini?"

"Ya, sore ini." Sahut Gaara antusias, senyum tipisnya terlihat semakin ceria. "Jadi Sasuke, mau kah kau membantuku?"

"Huh?"

Gaara mendongak. _Jade_ nya menatap sang onyx dengan serius, "Kau sangat dekat dengan Naruto, jadi tolong bantu aku untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

Sasuke meneguk air liurnya yang kering, buku jarinya saling mencengkram erat, "Kau tahu kan, kalau itu—err—termasuk hubungan gay."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku menyukainya, dan aku harap kau tidak membenciku karena orientasiku yang menyimpang." Tukas Gaara seraya menunduk.

"Aku tidak membencimu. Aku hanya—maksudku—kau serius dengan Naruto? Tapi dia—"—_Dia sekarang menjadi pacarku_, batin Sasuke dalam hati, namun enggan dilontarkannya pernyataan itu. Ia takut kalau hal itu melukai perasaan Gaara, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menunduk diam seraya bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya.

_Mungkin aku harus memberitahu Naruto untuk menolak tawaran itu_, batin Sasuke lagi dalam hati.

"Uhm—Gaara—aku permisi sebentar ke toilet." Katanya meminta ijin seraya bangkit dari kursi. Belum sempat pemuda rambut merah itu mengeluarkan balasan, sang Uchiha sudah melesat secepat mungkin ke arah belakang cafe.

Yang dipikirkan Sasuke sekarang adalah menghubungi Naruto secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

_**Riiing**__**—**__**Riiing**_—Dering telepon di saku Naruto membuat pemuda pirang itu tersentak kaget. Ia segera merogoh saku celananya dan langsung menerima panggilan itu. Senyumnya terkembang saat nama 'Sasuke' tertera dilayar _handphone _nya.

"Ya Sasuke? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto membuka obrolan.

.

Bukannya disambut dengan hangat, Sasuke malah langsung melemparkan pertanyaan lain, _"Kau dimana sekarang? Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu. Hal ini mengenai Gaara."_ Ucapnya tegas tanpa basa-basi.

.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, heran. Kemudian iris birunya menatap sekitar.

Sebuah ruangan kecil dengan beberapa poster model _pornstar_, rak lemari dengan beberapa koleksi _porn video_, serta meja kerja dengan komputer dan beberapa lembaran kertas, "Aku diruang kerja Tsunade." Jawab pemuda itu akhirnya, "—Aku disini untuk membicarakan tentang kontrak video untuk nanti sore."

.

"_Kau bersama siapa disana? Apakah Tsunade ada disana juga?" _Cerca Sasuke langsung.

.

Naruto lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja kerja Tsunade, namun sosok wanita itu tidak ada disana, hanya terlihat Neji yang duduk malas di sofa tepat disampingnya, "_Well_, dia tidak ada. Tsunade sedang pergi untuk mengurus kontrak kami."

.

"_Sial!__—__"_ Sasuke mengumpat kesal. Membuat Naruto yang berada diseberang telepon mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa dengan Gaara?" Potong sang Uzumaki tidak sabaran.

.

"_Dengar Naruto, mungkin ini terdengar gila, tetapi Gaara menyukaimu, jadi tolong__—__jangan kau terima kontrak itu."_ Jelas Sasuke dengan cepat tanpa membiarkan pemuda pirang itu menyela ucapannya.

.

"Wooo—Wooo—_Calm down,_ Sasuke. Apa maksudmu dengan Gaara menyukaiku? Kau pasti bercanda kan?"

.

"_Apa kau terdengar bercanda saat ini?!"_ Nada suara Sasuke meninggi satu oktaf, membuat Naruto meneguk liurnya diseberang sana.

.

"O—Oke, maaf, aku akan coba membicarakan hal ini lagi dengan Tsunade. Jadi tenanglah." Sahut sang Uzumaki dengan nada suara yang meyakinkan.

.

Sasuke mendesah pelan seraya memijat keningnya, _"Baiklah, aku dan Gaara akan segera kesana. Kita akan meluruskan permasalahan ini."_

.

"Maksudmu dengan mengatakan kalau kita sekarang pacaran, begitu?"

.

"_Ya, tidak ada cara lain membuat Gaara untuk berhenti menyukaimu selain kau menolaknya dihadapannya sendiri."_ Jelas Sasuke cepat.

.

"Aku mengerti, sampai jumpa Sasuke." Balas Naruto seraya menutup sambungan telepon mereka.

Neji yang berada disebelahnya melirik penasaran, "Dari siapa?"

"Sasuke." Jawab pemuda pirang itu cepat, "—Ia mengatakan kalau Gaara menyukaiku, dan menyuruhku untuk cepat menolaknya." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sang Hyuuga menoleh bingung, "Siapa itu Gaara?"

"Pasangan videoku. _Pornstar _sepertiku."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat populer dikalangan _pornstar._" Ucap Neji sinis. Membuat Naruto menoleh galak.

"Berhenti menghinaku seperti itu, Neji. Kau menyebalkan." Desisnya.

"Aku akan terus menghinamu sampai kau berhenti bekerja disini. Tidakkah kau sadar kalau tindakanmu ini berpengaruh pada nama baik _Hashirama's Corporation_?—Skandal yang mengerikan bagi kelangsungan perusahaan?" Sela sang Hyuuga seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan angkuh.

Tepat ketika Naruto ingin membalas ucapan sinis sang Hyuuga, sebuah ketukan di pintu membuat dua pemuda di dalam ruangan itu menoleh cepat.

Sosok Shikamaru terlihat bersender di ambang pintu dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada. "Maaf kalau aku mengganggu pembicaraan kalian, tetapi aku harus berbicara dengan Naruto mengenai lokasi pengambilan video nanti. Berdua saja." Katanya dengan penegasan pada kata 'berdua saja', mencoba mengusir Neji secara halus.

Sang Hyuuga melirik Naruto sekilas, kemudian berbisik pelan, "Kau harus berhenti dari pekerjaan ini, oke?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda menyerah, "_Fine!__—__Fine!_—Aku pasti akan mengundurkan diri. Jadi pergilah dulu, aku perlu berbicara dengan Shikamaru." Desaknya lagi yang membuat Neji menghela napas dan memilih mengikuti perintah bosnya itu.

Pemuda bermata lavender itu bergerak keluar ruangan, memberikan privasi pada Shikamaru dan Naruto untuk membicarakan kontrak kerja mereka.

"Jadi—Siapa dia?" Tanya Shikamaru seraya mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa tepat sebelah sang Uzumaki.

"Maksudmu Neji? _Well_, dia hanya temanku. Dia ingin melihat tempat kerjaku." Bohong Naruto yang disambut anggukan percaya dari Shikamaru. "—Jadi, kau ingin membicarakan tentang apa?" Lanjut pemuda pirang itu.

Shikamaru menguap malas, "Hanya membicarakan hal tidak penting seperti lokasi syuting, waktu pengambilan video dan hal lainnya."

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk diam, "Sejujurnya Shikamaru, aku ingin segera berhenti dari pekerjaan ini."

Shikamaru membelalak terkejut, "Kau bilang apa?—Kau ingin berhenti? Tapi kenapa?" Tanya pemuda rambut nanas itu, heran.

Sang Uzumaki mengedikkan bahunya, "Tidak ada alasan, aku hanya ingin berhenti saja." Jawabnya cepat.

Sang asisten meremas tangannya dengan kuat, ia menunduk dalam, "Jadi kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, eh?"

"Entahlah, tetapi aku bisa mengunjungimu dan Tsunade saat akhir pekan."

Shikamaru tidak menjawab maupun mengangguk, kepalanya masih tertunduk seraya meremas jari tangannya kuat, "Naruto, maukah kau membuat sedikit kenangan bersamaku?"

"Huh?" Naruto menoleh bingung. Belum sempat pemuda pirang itu mencerna kalimat dari pemuda disebelahnya, Shikamaru sudah mendorong tubuh Naruto ke bantalan sofa, menghimpit tubuh _tan_ itu dibawah badannya.

"Wooo—Wooo—Shikamaru, apa yang—"

"Cium aku." Potong Shikamaru cepat. Wajahnya yang biasa terlihat malas, kini berubah menjadi raut wajah serius, membuat sang Uzumaki meneguk air ludahnya panik.

"Shika—err—aku sudah punya pac—Hmphh!" Belum sempat pemuda pirang itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Shikamaru sudah mengunci bibir sang Uzumaki dengan mulutnya. Membuat iris biru itu membelalak kaget sekaligus panik.

Naruto mendorong pelan bahu sahabatnya itu, membuat bibir mereka berpisah sejenak.

Shikamaru menatap sang Uzumaki dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan lagi, "Naru—_please_—cium aku." Pintanya dengan suara serak dipenuhi nafsu.

Pemuda pirang itu menggeleng cepat, "Tidak Shika! Aku bisa dibunuh Sasuke! Lagipula kita adalah sahab—"

"Kita akan merahasiakannya dari Sasuke—" Potong Shikamaru lagi. Tangannya menangkup wajah menawan itu dengan lembut, "—Dia tidak akan tahu. Ini hanya ciuman singkat." Goda pemuda rambut nanas itu seraya berbisik di telinga sang Uzumaki, membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya yang kering.

"Err—tapi—"

"_Please, _hanya sebentar saja." Pinta Shikamaru dengan suara memohon.

Naruto gugup, ia mencoba mundur, namun sandaran sofa menahan punggungnya, mengurung tubuhnya diantara himpitan Shikamaru.

"Uhm—Shika—bisakah kit—Hmphhh!" Lagi-lagi kalimatnya terbungkam oleh ciuman pemuda rambut nanas itu. Mengecup bibirnya lembut dengan jilatan yang agresif, ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau pemuda yang dipikirnya malas hidup itu ternyata hebat dalam berciuman.

"Naru—hmmph!—jilat—mphh—lidahku—" Mohon Shikamaru disela pagutan bibir mereka.

Sang Uzumaki ingin menolak, tetapi saat merasakan gerakan benda lunak yang bergerak seduktif didalam mulutnya, mau tidak mau membuatnya pasrah dan mulai bermain dengan mulut Shikamaru.

Lidah Shikamaru yang awalnya mendominasi mulai kalah dengan gerakan liar lidah Naruto. Membiarkan benda hangat tadi menjelajah rongga mulutnya, "Hmmphh—Naru—nghhmm—" Pemuda rambut nanas itu mendesah kecil disela ciuman mereka, lengannya melingkar di sekeliling leher Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki menyambut pelukan Shikamaru dengan rengkuhan lembut. Tangan_ tan_ nya bergerak menyentuh pinggang pemuda jenius itu dan membawa tubuh mereka untuk saling berhimpit, "Lidahmu—hmmphh—manis—mphh—"

Pujian dari Naruto membuat rasa senang Shikamaru meluap-luap tinggi, ia tersenyum kecil disela ciumannya, sesekali memberikan hisapan di lidah pemuda pirang itu. Air ludah saling bercampur, decakan nyaring berbunyi, dan gigi saling bertabrakan tidak sabaran. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya berupa sentuhan singkat berubah menjadi cumbuan panas yang menggairahkan.

Akal sehat Naruto tersapu oleh ciuman dari Shikamaru. Bagian bawahnya tiba-tiba menengang dan saling menggesek dengan selangkangan sang jenius. Ia yakin, kalau Sasuke melihat mereka sekarang, mungkin saja pemuda raven itu akan mencincangnya hingga habis.

Tetapi untuk sekarang, Naruto berdoa agar Sasuke tidak menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang bercumbu dengan Shikamaru.

_Oh god!_—Jujur saja, Naruto benar-benar mabuk oleh mulut Shikamaru.

Lidah Naruto mulai bergerak untuk mencumbui leher sang jenius, merasakan denyut nadi di perpotongan leher tadi. Menghisapnya kuat dan meninggalkan '_kissmark_' disana.

Shikamaru tidak tinggal diam, ia bergerak lebih agresif. Tangannya bergeriliya untuk menyentuh selangkangan Naruto. Menggesek benda di balik kain tadi dengan liar, membuat Naruto menggeram penuh kenikmatan.

Sang Uzumaki kembali mengecup bibir pemuda dihadapannya. Mencoba bertarung lidah di dalam rongga mulut itu. Benda lunak tadi saling bergesekan, memanja pasangannya. Hisapan dan jilatan terus dilakukan, saling mempertahankan posisi dominan. Tidak ada yang menyerah, tidak ada yang mundur. Keduanya bersikeras untuk menjadi pemenang. Dan yang kalah, akan segera berada di bawah.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu masuk utama _production house_ milik Tsunade, ia melirik ke arah ponsel ditangannya. Sudah beberapa kali Sasuke mencoba menelepon Naruto tetapi pemuda itu tidak menjawab panggilannya.

_Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu sih?_ Tanya sang Uchiha dalam hati. Lelah memikirkan Naruto, ia beralih untuk menatap Gaara yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ayo kita masuk, kita perlu menemui Naruto." Ucap Sasuke yang disambut anggukan setuju dari pemilik rambut merah itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, kenapa kau terlihat aneh saat aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukai Naruto?" Tanya Gaara membuka obrolan. Sayangnya, pertanyaan itu sangat tabu untuk ditanyakan pada sang Uchiha.

"Aku tidak aneh. Aku biasa saja." Jelas Sasuke seraya bergerak cepat melewati lorong koridor.

"Jangan bohong padaku—" Gaara menghentikan langkah Sasuke dengan menarik lengan pemuda raven itu, memaksa Sasuke untuk berhadapan dengannya, "—Raut wajahmu mengatakan kalau kau tidak suka bila aku bersama dengan Naruto."

Sasuke tercengang sejenak, kemudian mendengus pelan, "Jangan bercanda, aku tidak tahu apa maks—"

"Apa kau menyukai Naruto, Sasuke?" Sela Gaara lagi dengan nada suara yang menuntut jawaban.

Sang Uchiha terdiam membeku. Ia hanya bisa menatap wajah serius sahabatnya itu tanpa bisa membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

_Apakah aku benar-benar menyukai Naruto? Jatuh cinta pada pemuda pirang itu?_

Sasuke menepis pegangan Gaara dilengannya, kemudian memalingkan wajah, "Kita harus segera menemui Naruto." Tukasnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Gaara berhenti untuk bertanya lagi, kakinya bergerak mengikuti langkah Sasuke berbelok ke tikungan untuk menuju ruangan Tsunade. Mereka berdua mensejajarkan langkah, berjalan cepat melewati beberapa kru yang menyapa ramah. Namun gerakan mereka terhenti saat melihat sesosok pemuda asing berambut hitam panjang dan bermata lavender sedang bersender di sisi tembok.

Sasuke mengenali wajah itu sebagai Neji, sang sekretaris pribadi Naruto. _Sedang apa pemuda itu disini dengan pakaian kasual?_ Tanya pemuda raven itu penasaran.

Sedikit penasaran, Sasuke bergegas menuju ke arah sang Hyuuga dan menyapanya pelan, "Neji-san? Sedang apa disini?"

Pemuda bermata lavender yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara. Matanya tertuju pada sosok Sasuke yang bergerak menuju ke arahnya dengan cepat, "Selamat siang, Sasuke-san. Apa kabar?" Sapanya sopan seraya berbungkuk hormat.

Bukannya balas membungkuk hormat, Sasuke malah melemparkan pertanyaan lain, "Dimana Naruto?"

Neji segera menunjuk ruangan Tsunade yang tidak berada jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, "Di dalam sana dengan seseorang yang bernama—err—Shikamaru?—_Well_, entahlah—Mereka bilang ingin mendiskusikan masalah pekerjaan." Jawabnya lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk paham, "Terima kasih." Sahutnya, kemudian berbalik menatap Gaara, "—Kau tunggulah disini denggan Neji, oke?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk paham dan membiarkan Sasuke bergerak menuju ke ruangan Tsunade, meninggalkan suasana canggung yang mulai merayap diantara Neji dan Gaara.

Sang Hyuuga melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda disebelahnya itu. Rasa tertarik membuatnya menatap sosok itu lebih lama, apalagi rasa menggelitik di bagian dada saat melihat_ jade _hijau itu balas menatapnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?" Tanya Gaara, agak risih dipandangi oleh pemuda berambut panjang itu.

Sedikit panik, Neji menggeleng cepat, "Maaf, aku hanya—uhm—_well_, namaku Neji." Katanya dengan nada suara gugup seraya menyodorkan tangan untuk berjabatan.

Gaara terdiam sebentar sebelum membalas jabatan itu, "Gaara." Jawabnya singkat.

Setelah itu keheningan kembali menyapa. Kali ini tidak ada rasa canggung lagi, sebab sepertinya, Neji mulai nyaman berada di dekat pemuda berambut merah itu.

_Gaara, huh? Jadi pemuda ini yang menyukai Naruto?__—__Menarik_. Batin pemuda Hyuuga itu dalam hati.

.

.

Sasuke menyentuh kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Ia ingin berseru memanggil sang kekasih, namun suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Naruto dan Shikamaru berciuman di atas sofa dengan tubuh saling menghimpit satu sama lainnya.

"Na—ruto?" Sasuke memanggil dengan nada tidak percaya. Sang Uzumaki berselingkuh di tempat kerja dengan asisten direktur?

Naruto yang mendengar suara pemuda raven itu, langsung melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru dengan panik. Ia bangkit dari sofa dengan sikap tergesa-gesa dan canggung, sesekali menyeka air liur yang menetes disela dagunya, "Oh—uhm—Sasuke—rupanya kau sudah datang." Sapanya dengan nada serak penuh tawa gugup.

Sedangkan Shikamaru terlihat berdecak kecil seraya merapikan bajunya. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar, "Aku pergi dulu. Tsunade mungkin sudah menungguku." Alasannya lagi, membiarkan atmosfir berat menggelantungi ruangan itu.

Shikamaru berjalan melewati sisi tubuh Sasuke. Pandangan mereka saling beradu dengan tatapan sinis yang diberikan satu sama lainnya.

Setelah kepergian Shikamaru, pandangan Sasuke kembali beralih ke arah sang Uzumaki dengan kilatan tajam, tubuhnya bersandar di sisi tembok, sedangkan tangannya terlipat didepan dada, menuntut penjelasan, "Biar kutebak, pasti kau ingin bilang tadi hanya bercanda, kan? Sayangnya, aku tidak akan percaya ucapan murahanmu itu." Desisnya sinis.

Naruto kalut, ia menggaruk tengkuk lehernya salah tingkah, "Uhm—aku bisa menjelaskan ini." Ucapnya gugup.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap dengan pandangan dingin. "Tiga menit—" Sahutnya lagi, "—Jelaskan dalam waktu tiga menit."

Wajah Naruto pucat pasi.

_Shit!_

.

.

.

**_Hashirama's Corporation, Pukul 14.00 Siang_**

.

Pria paruh baya berambut panjang dengan wajah yang awet muda itu terlihat sibuk mencoret-coret sesuatu di lembar dokumennya. Sesekali ia memijat keningnya saat lembar kertas laporan itu masih tersisa banyak di sisi meja.

Ia mendesah, lelah. Sepertinya segelas air putih akan membantu menenangkan otaknya yang panas. Setuju dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Senju mulai bangkit dari kursi dan menuju dispenser di sisi ruang kerjanya. Namun suara kenop pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan seluruh perhatian pria itu. Terlebih lagi saat melihat sosok Madara yang masuk dengan angkuh dan dingin.

"Maaf aku tidak mengetuk pintu." Ucap Madara dengan nada khas sombongnya.

Senju hanya terkekeh maklum, kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar, seakan-akan mempersilahkan pria itu untuk bertindak sesukanya, "Tentu saja, cantik. Apapun yang kau lakukan akan selalu kumaafkan." Godanya dengan suara bariton yang khas.

Madara mendelik sinis, ia ingin sekali menghajar wajah pria bermarga Hashirama itu, namun harga dirinya sebagai pemilik _Madara's Group_ membuatnya hanya bisa menelan seluruh emosinya untuk sejenak. Ia memilih duduk di kursi kerja Senju dengan angkuh seraya menyilangkan kakinya. Pandangannya lebih suka menatap suasana di luar jendela perusahaan itu dengan tatapan dingin.

Sang Hashirama lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum maklum. Pria itu bergerak untuk bersender di sisi meja kerja sambil menyentuh surai panjang hitam milik Madara, "Jadi katakan padaku, kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kemari? Bukankah rapat kita jam 4 sore nanti?" Tanya Senju membuka pembicaraan.

Sang pemilik _Madara's Group_ tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandangi langit dari jendela kaca itu.

Melihat kalau pria angkuh itu tidak juga menanggapi pertanyaannya, Senju berinisiatif untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, "Kau mau minum? Aku bisa menyuruh asistenku untuk—"

"Aku bermimpi buruk." Madara memotong cepat, onyx gelapnya masih sibuk memandang awan diluar sana, "—Maaf kalau aku mengganggu waktumu, aku hanya—"

"Kau masih belum bisa melupakan anak dan cucumu, huh?" Sahut Senju lagi.

Madara masih diam, "Aku sudah mencoba mencari mereka di pelosok Konoha, tetapi mereka seperti tertelan bumi. Aku—" Ada jeda sejenak diringi tegukan air liur ditenggorokannya, "—Aku bermimpi hidup sendirian di dunia yang gelap." Lanjutnya dengan nada suara yang tercekat.

Senju berhenti memainkan rambut pria dihadapannya itu, ia memlih menarik pelan dagu Madara untuk saling bertatapan dengan matanya, "Ada aku. Kau tidak sendirian."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Senju!" Madara menepis sentuhan di dagunya itu dengan kasar. Ia bangkit dengan cepat dari kursi dan bergerak menuju sisi meja, tangannya terkepal erat, "—Kau masih memiliki cucumu, sedangkan aku tidak mempunyai siapapun. Mikoto, menantuku, meninggal saat ia melahirkan, dan anakku membawa cucuku kabur bersama dengan kekasihnya." Lanjutnya dengan nada suara bergetar.

Senju tidak menjawab, ia hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Aku yakin Fugaku memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk—"

"Fugaku kabur bersama anakmu, Senju! Dia kabur bersama Minato dengan membawa cucuku!" Bentak Madara lagi. Ia menggebrak meja dengan kesal sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk di kursi, mencoba menenangkan diri, "—Seharusnya, aku menuruti kata Fugaku. Seharusnya, aku tidak terlalu keras pada anak itu."

Raut wajah Senju berubah getir, ia ingat saat dimana Minato memutuskan untuk hidup dengan Fugaku, bahkan lelaki pirang itu tidak mempedulikan permohonan Kushina untuk tetap bersamanya. Minato hanya meminta pada sang istri untuk menjaga anak mereka.

"Apa kau membenciku karena Minato kabur bersama anakmu, Madara?" Tanya sang Hashirama lirih.

Madara terdiam, kemudian mendengus pelan, "Bagaimana bisa aku membenci orang sepertimu, Senju. Kau—" Pria itu menarik kerah baju sang Hashirama dengan pelan, "—adalah kekasihku." Lanjutnya lagi disertai kecupan singkat di bibir pria itu.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di ruangan kerja milik Tsunade, atmosfir tegang dan berat masih terasa menggelantungi area itu. Sasuke masih setia dengan _death glare-_nya yang tengah sibuk memandangi sosok Naruto dihadapannya. Pemuda pirang itu sudah menceritakan segalanya mengenai 'percumbuan panas' dirinya dan Shikamaru. Dan sejujurnya saja, alasan yang disampaikan sang Uzumaki sangatlah—bodoh dan tidak masuk akal.

"Jadi kau mengatakan kalau 'ciuman' itu hanya 'kenangan' untuk Shikamaru, begitu?" Pertanyaan sang Uchiha terlontar, membuat Naruto segera mengangguk cepat sebelum dia dihabisi oleh pemuda raven itu.

"Kau yakin bukan karena kau mulai menyukai Shikamaru?" Todong Sasuke lagi.

Naruto langsung menggeleng cepat, "Ti—Tidak! Aku hanya mencintaimu."—_Walaupun tadi sempat kehilangan kendali, but hey__—__aku tidak melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari sekedar ciuman—kecuali sedikit sentuhan_, batin pemuda itu lagi, mencoba membela dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sembari memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. Jujur saja, memiliki pacar seorang _pornstar_ harus memiliki kesabaran tingkat tinggi, apalagi kekasihmu itu sangat populer dikalangan laki-laki. Hal itu juga yang selalu membuat Sasuke sakit kepala setiap saat. Ia masih belum tahu apakah perasaan nyeri yang berada di dadanya ini merupakan rasa cemburu ataukah hanya kekesalan biasa?

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Jawab Sasuke, akhirnya, ia kembali menatap Naruto dengan serius, "—Gaara sedang berada di luar. Kau bisa berbicara dengannya sekarang." Tegas pemuda raven itu lagi yang disambut anggukan patuh seorang 'Namikaze'.

.

Neji dan Gaara masih setia berdiri di sisi tembok dalam diam, menunggu urusan Naruto dan Sasuke selesai. Sesekali sang Hyuuga mencuri lirik untuk menatap pemuda disebelahnya yang tidak banyak bicara dan menundukkan kepala.

_Apa dia tipe pemalu?_ Pikir Neji yang heran dengan sikap pasif seorang Gaara.

Tepat ketika Neji ingin membuka suara dan menggobrol dengan pemuda disebelahnya itu, pintu ruangan Tsunade terbuka dan menampilkan sosok sang Uchiha yang keluar dari tempat itu disusul oleh Naruto yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Gaara mendongak dengan tatapan antusias saat melihat sosok pemuda pirang itu, "Naruto!" Serunya, meluapkan rasa senang.

Ia berjalan melewati Sasuke dan menuju sisi Naruto, "Apa yang membuatmu lama didalam sana? Kalian membicarakan apa?" Tanya Gaara seraya memegangi lengan sang Uzumaki. Membuat pemuda raven yang berada disebelah Naruto mendengus kesal.

Sasuke paham perasaannya sekarang. Dia—cemburu. Sangat cemburu.

Naruto tersenyum simpul ke arah Gaara, "Hanya membicarakan masalah biasa." Ucapnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya itu, "Oh—itu bagus. _Well_, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi ke tempat Tsunade untuk membicarakan syuting kita." Ajaknya semangat.

Sang Uzumaki melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya, tidak enak hati. Kemudian beralih menatap aktor baru itu, "Uhm—Gaara, ada yang harus kukatakan padamu. Ini mengenai—"

"Nanti saja, Naruto." Gaara menyela dengan cepat, tangannya menggamit lengan pemuda itu, "—Ayo pergi." Ucapnya tidak sabaran.

Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya mendengus pelan. Ia tidak pernah melihat Gaara se-semangat ini sebelumnya. Sahabatnya itu selalu pendiam dan bersikap tenang layaknya pemuda pendiam. Namun sekarang? Karakternya berubah saat bersama Naruto, seakan-akan jatuh cinta bisa membuat sikap dan sifat seseorang menjadi berbeda. Berubah 360 derajat.

Naruto panik, ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman Gaara dilengannya, "Tu—Tunggu dulu, ada yang harus aku bica—"

"Nanti saja, Naruto. Ayo!" Potong pemuda bertatto 'Ai' dikening itu. Ia menarik lengan sang Uzumaki dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan sosok Neji dan Sasuke yang terpaku di tempat.

"Jadi—kita ditinggal, huh?" Ucap sang Hyuuga.

Sasuke berdecak kecil sebelum berbalik, "Aku pulang. Aku lelah dengan semua ini."

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Aku tidak peduli." Ketus pemuda raven itu lagi seraya beranjak menjauh.

Neji kembali bersandar di sisi tembok sambil melipat kedua tangannya, "Situasi ini benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala."

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Sasuke, Pukul 16.00 Sore_**

.

Tempat tinggal sang Uchiha tidak lah besar, hanya sebuah rumah kecil sederhana yang menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, sekaligus merangkap sebagai kedai ramen yang merupakan pekerjaan utama dari kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku pulang." Sasuke membuka pintu kedai dengan malas. Beberapa pengunjung terlihat masih berada disana menikmati mangkuk ramen mereka. Sang Uchiha tidak peduli dan memilih menuju langsung ke belakang.

Ia perlu mengistirahatkan diri dikamar.

"Sasuke, kau sudah pulang?" Suara seorang pria mengalihkan perhatian pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati orangtuanya sedang sibuk mengurus pesanan pengunjung, "Ya, papa? Ada apa?"

Pria berambut pirang terlihat mendekati Sasuke dengan khawatir, "Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat kecapekan." Sahutnya lagi seraya menyentuh kening Sasuke.

Belum sempat pemuda raven itu menjawab, suara celetukan dari seorang pria kembali terdengar, "Biarkan saja dia, Minato. Mungkin Sasuke sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini dengan pekerjaannya."

Pria yang dipanggil Minato langsung menoleh dengan wajah kesal, "Kau itu kejam sekali, Fugaku. Sasuke anak kita. Seharusnya kau cemas."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sasuke adalah laki-laki dewasa sekarang, dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri." Sanggah Fugaku seraya meletakkan dua mangkuk ramen di meja pengunjung. "—Daripada memikirkan soal Sasuke, sebaiknya kau bergegas membuat pesanan ramen lagi, pengunjung kita bertambah banyak."

Minato ingin mengeluarkan protesannya, namun Sasuke langsung menghentikan niat 'Papa'nya itu, "Sudahlah, Pa. Aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya papa membantu ayah saja." Jelas sang onyx seraya bergerak menuju ke belakang kedai, tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Minato lagi.

Sasuke memasuki rumah kecil mereka, kemudian menuju kamarnya yang berukuran sempit itu. Hanya ada sebuah meja kecil serta futon yang dimasukkan ke dalam lemari agar tidak memenuhi kamar. Selain itu, tidak ada apapun disana kecuali lembaran kertas dan buku pelajaran.

Sasuke meletakkan tas selempangnya di sembarang tempat kemudian berbaring dilantai tatami bersih itu. Pikirannya terus melayang ke beberapa jam lalu saat dirinya memergoki Naruto berciuman dengan Shikamaru.

Tangannya bergerak menuju dada. Rasa nyeri itu masih terasa. Benarkah ia cemburu? Benarkah kalau sekarang ia jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki pewaris tunggal _Hashirama's Corporation_?

Sasuke menggeleng keras, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran aneh itu dari otaknya. Dia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Naruto, lagipula yang disukainya hanyalah Gaara seorang. Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir, saat Gaara dan Naruto memulai syuting mereka, rasa sakit di dadanya mulai terasa. Ia iri pada Gaara yang bercumbu dengan Naruto.

Apakah itu berarti ia menyukai sang Uzumaki?

"Arghhh—" Sasuke mengerang kesal seraya menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya. "—Benar-benar menyebalkan." Desisnya lagi.

Kini Sasuke merasa, jalan kehidupannya mirip tokoh dongeng _cinderella_ yang jatuh cinta pada pangeran kaya raya, bedanya ia bukanlah putri yang tertindas. Kehidupannya sangat baik-baik saja sampai Naruto hadir dan memperkosa dirinya.

_Goddangit!_—mengingat hal itu membuat Sasuke ingin bunuh diri saja.

.

_**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**_—Ketukan halus di pintu kamar membuat Sasuke menghentikan imajinasi liarnya. Ia bangkit dari lantai dan bergegas membuka pintu.

Sosok Minato lah yang pertama kali dilihatnya dengan senyum lebar, "Apa aku mengganggumu, Sasuke?" Tanyanya hati-hati, agar tidak membuat pemuda itu kesal atau marah.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Tidak kok, Papa. Memangnya ada apa?" Todongnya langsung.

Minato bergerak gelisah sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Uhm—Begini, aku dan Fugaku memutuskan untuk menutup kedai ramen lebih cepat hari ini, jadi—" Ada jeda sebelum pria itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "—Jadi kami berencana untuk mendengarkan seluruh permasalahanmu, Sasuke." Sambungnya lagi.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum mendengus geli, "Papa, aku tidak apa-apa. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Tegasnya lagi.

Namun Minato menolak pernyataan anak satu-satunya itu, ia berdecak kecil sebelum akhirnya menyeret Sasuke menuju ruang keluarga, "Pokoknya, kau harus menceritakan masalahmu dengan kami." Tukas pria pirang itu.

Sasuke mendesah pasrah saat dirinya terpaksa 'disidang' sepihak oleh kedua orangtuanya. Kini, Minato dan Fugaku duduk diseberang meja sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menolak untuk melakukan kontak mata.

"Jadi, Sasuke—" Fugaku yang pertama kali membuka suara, "—Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat pucat dan stres."

Sang Uchiha tidak menjawab, ia hanya duduk sambil menundukkan kepala, "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Ayah."

"Wajahmu itu terlihat stres, apa karena masalah pekerjaan?" Tanya Fugaku.

Sasuke menggeleng kecil.

"—Atau percintaan?" Kali ini suara Minato yang menimpali pertanyaan sang pria Uchiha.

Sasuke tersentak kecil. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah saat pertanyaan itu tepat mengenai jantungnya. Minato dan Fugaku yang melihat perubahan sikap dan raut wajah sang anak hanya tersenyum geli.

_Jadi masalah cinta rupanya_, batin kedua orangtua itu seraya tersenyum jahil.

"Kau ingin menceritakan masalahmu itu, Sasuke? Kami akan berusaha membantumu." Ucap Minato seraya mengelus punggung tangan sang anak dengan lembut.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mulai angkat bicara, "Aku—menyukai pria." Tegasnya langsung yang membuat Minato dan Fugaku membelalak lebar.

Pria pirang itu terlihat menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah, "Oh, _well_, _gender_ tidak akan menjadi masalah, bukan? Maksudku, papa dan ayah juga sama-sama laki-la—"

"Dia _pornstar_." Sela Sasuke cepat, membuat ucapan Minato tercekat. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya bisa ternganga mengetahui hal itu.

Jujur saja, bagi Minato dan Fugaku, _gender_ bukanlah penghalang untuk menjalin kasih, tetapi dengan seorang _pornstar_?—Err—sepertinya itu sudah terlalu berlebihan.

Sang ayah berdehem pelan, "Sasuke, apa benar kau menyukai orang ini? Dia _pornstar_, kan? Bisa saja dia hanya mempermainkanmu." Tukas Fugaku cepat.

Sasuke diam, "Aku tidak tahu, Ayah. Sepertinya aku menyukainya, jadi—"

"Ka—kalau begitu tidak jadi masalah kan?" Potong Minato lagi saat melihat raut wajah Sasuke berubah sedih. Ia mencoba menghibur sang anak, "—Kalau kau mencintainya, maka itu tidak apa-apa bagi kami." Lanjut sang papa seraya menampilkan cengiran lebar.

Fugaku ingin protes dengan pernyataan Minato. Ini merupakan masalah besar kalau anak mereka menjalin hubungan dengan seorang _pornstar_. Namun niatnya langsung terhenti saat pria pirang itu menyikut perut Fugaku dengan keras seraya mendelik galak, seakan-akan berkata _'Jangan membuat anak kita tambah sedih. Turuti saja keinginannya'._

Enggan mencari masalah, akhirnya Fugaku hanya bisa pasrah, "Baiklah, ayah mengerti. Kau kan sudah dewasa, jadi kau bisa memutuskan pasangan hidupmu sendiri." Ucapnya bijak.

Sasuke masih terlihat tidak senang, raut wajahnya tidak berubah. Minato kembali menatapnya dengan heran.

"Ada apa lagi Sasuke? Bukankah kami sudah mengijinkanmu pacaran?" Kata sang papa. "—Jadi siapa _pornstar _yang beruntung menjadi kekasihmu itu?" Tanyanya lagi dengan seringai jahil.

Pemuda raven itu meremas buku jarinya.

Haruskah ia menyebutkan kalau dirinya pacaran dengan pewaris tunggal _Hashirama's Corporation_?

Sedikit meneguk air liur, akhirnya mulut Sasuke terbuka, menyebutkan nama tabu itu, "Naruto... Namikaze Naruto."

Fugaku dan Minato terhenyak dengan mata melebar.

Sasuke mendongak, menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan serius, "Aku pacaran dengan pewaris tunggal _Hashirama's Corporation._" Ucapnya lagi dengan kata-kata penuh penegasan.

Wajah Minato pucat pasi, ia mencoba tertawa gugup, berharap kalau ucapan sang anak hanyalah lelucon belaka, "Ka—kau pasti bercanda kan Sasuke? Seorang Namikaze tidak mungkin menjadi _pornstar_."

Pemuda onyx itu menatap sang papa dengan tajam, "Aku serius. Namikaze Naruto bekerja sebagai _pornstar_."

Minato bisa mengetahui seseorang yang berkata jujur atau tidak melalui pandangan mata. Dan ia yakin kalau tatapan sang anak tidak pernah berbohong. Sasuke mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Rasa shock membuncah di dada Minato, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat.

.

_Namikaze Naruto? Pewaris tunggal Hashirama's Corporation—bekerja sebagai pornstar?_

_._

_Anakku_—_bekerja sebagai__—__pornstar?_

.

Minato mencoba untuk bangkit dari alas duduknya, namun denyutan sakit dikepala membuat tubuhnya terhuyung pelan. Fugaku yang melihat kondisi pria itu langsung sigap menangkap pundak sang Namikaze agar tidak limbung ke lantai.

Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya ada apa, Minato sudah mengeluarkan suara lagi. Kali ini nadanya berbeda. Penuh perintah dan ketegasan.

"Bawa Namikaze Naruto kemari sekarang juga." Mata biru itu berkilat tajam, "—Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Yosh! Para kakek (yang awet muda) dan ayah (yang menggoda iman) mulai masuk ke dalam cerita... konflik semakin bertambah :D**

**Terima kasih buat para reader, silent-reader, dan reviewer, I Luph U All *kecup satu2* :D**

**Dan maaf kalau mulai agak telat update nya, soalnya tgas semakin banyak, tp author mencoba terus update kok... ^^**

**.**

**RnR minna-san! ^O^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**.**

* * *

**Scandalicious**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

**_Production House, Pukul 17.00 Sore_**

.

Naruto dan Gaara duduk bersebelahan menghadap Tsunade. Wanita itu terlihat membolak-balikkan lembaran kertas sebelum akhirnya menatap tajam ke arah sang Uzumaki.

"Jadi kau mengatakan ingin berhenti dari pekerjaan ini, begitu?" Tanyanya tegas pada pemuda pirang dihadapannya.

Naruto bergerak gelisah seraya mengangguk canggung, "Begitulah, aku tidak bisa bekerja disini lagi."

"Alasannya?" Tsunade memotong cepat. "—Katakan alasanmu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sang Uzumaki terdiam. Tidak berani mengatakan alasan yang sesungguhnya. "Aku hanya ingin berhenti dari pekerjaan ini saja." Sahutnya singkat.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan syuting video kita?" Tanya Gaara menyela perkataan Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh dengan tatapan menyesal, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Mungkin kau bisa mencari aktor lain." Jelasnya yang ditanggapi Gaara dengan raut kecewa.

"Tetapi Naruto, bisakah kita melakukan syuting untuk terakhir kalinya saja?" Pinta pemuda rambut merah itu lagi.

Naruto mendesah, ia memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit, "Sekali lagi, maaf Gaara, tetapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu janjiku dengan Sasuke." Jawab pemuda pirang itu tegas.

Gestur wajah Gaara berubah heran, "Kenapa kau berjanji dengan Sasuke? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Tanyanya lagi.

Naruto mencoba tersenyum tipis, "_Well_, dia kekasihku." Sahutnya cepat, tidak melihat mata_ jade_ disebelahnya itu membelalak terkejut.

_Jadi__—__selama ini Naruto dan Sasuke pacaran? Tetapi kenapa Sasuke tidak memberitahuku? Apa dia takut melukai perasaanku? _Batin Gaara dalam hati, kecewa.

"Gaara? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto menyentuh pundak pemuda itu dengan lembut. Namun Gaara langsung menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Maaf, tapi aku butuh menenangkan diri dulu." Ucapnya dingin seraya bangkit dari sofa dan keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Tsunade dan Naruto yang masih berada didalam sana.

Tsunade mendesah pelan seraya menyilangkan kedua kakinya dengan angkuh, "Menarik... Aku tidak pernah melihat cinta segitiga secara langsung." Ucapnya.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan celetukan Tsunade, ia hanya menatap wanita itu dengan serius, "Tsunade-san, aku ingin segera berhenti dari pekerjaan ini. Aku harap kau—"

"Aku tadi membeli majalah yang menarik—" Tsunade menyela cepat seraya mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku roknya, membakar ujung benda kecil tadi dan menghisapnya dalam.

Naruto mengerang kesal karena perkataannya dihentikan oleh wanita itu, "Tsunade-san, dengarkan aku—"

"Kau yang harus mendengarkanku, Naruto." Lagi-lagi sang direktur menyela. Ia menghembuskan asap rokoknya sebelum meraih sebuah majalah di sisi sofa dan melemparkan benda tadi di atas meja dengan kasar, "—Apakah ini alasanmu untuk mengundurkan diri?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sedikit bingung, Naruto mengambil majalah tadi. Detik selanjutnya, pemuda pirang itu terbelalak kaget saat wajahnya dengan rambut pirang serta memakai kacamata terpampang disana dengan _headline news_ **'Keturunan Namikaze Membawa Keberuntungan Dalam Dunia Bisnis'**.

Naruto panik, Tsunade pasti sudah mengetahui jati dirinya dari majalah bisnis ini. "Uhm—ini—" Ia mencoba mencari alasan, tetapi wanita yang berada dihadapannya itu terlihat tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Jangan menghindar lagi. Katakan sejujurnya saja." Desak Tsunade dengan nada kesal, "—Apakah selama ini kau membohongiku? Menipuku?"

"Dengar—" Naruto duduk gelisah di sofa, "—Aku mengakui kesalahanku karena menutupi jati diriku tetapi—"

_**BRAKK!**_—Tsunade menggebrak meja dengan gusar, "Apakah kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan itu?! Kau bisa membuatku dipenjara karena memperkerjakan anak pengusaha sepertimu! Aku bisa dituntut!" Bentaknya marah.

"Ssstt—Ssst—jangan berteriak! Tidak ada yang menuntutmu, Tsunade. Jadi tenanglah, oke?" Pinta Naruto lagi seraya menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyuruh wanita itu diam. Ia tidak ingin teriakan sang direktur terdengar oleh yang lain.

Tsunade memijat keningnya sembari mencoba mengembalikan kewarasannya lagi, "Siapa yang mengetahui jati dirimu selain aku?" Tanyanya.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, "Hanya Sasuke."

"Kau yakin dia bisa menjaga rahasia ini? Sebab aku tidak mau dituntut karena permasalahan ini." Tukas wanita itu lagi.

Sang Uzumaki mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Aku bersumpah tidak ada tuntutan disini."

Tsunade terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mendesah berat, "Baiklah, aku percaya." ia beranjak menuju ke salah satu lemari dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar dokumen, "—Aku akan mengakhiri kontrak kerja kita. Itu kan maumu?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya. Terima kasih, Tsunade-san."

.

Di luar ruangan, Gaara yang masih berada di balik pintu dapat mendengar semua pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Tsunade dari dalam ruangan. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan.

"Jadi, Naruto adalah anak pengusaha, huh?" Bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Ia mencoba mendekatkan telinganya lagi ke daun pintu, namun langkah seseorang membuatnya tersentak kecil dan langsung berbalik terkejut.

_Jade_ nya menatap sepasang lavender milik Neji yang menatap curiga ke arahnya.

Sang Hyuuga membuka suara, "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Gaara bergerak panik. Ia menutupi sikapnya dengan wajah _stoic_, "Tidak ada, aku baru keluar dari ruangan." Bohongnya.

Belum sempat Neji melempar pertanyaan lain, Gaara sudah lebih dulu berbicara, "Kau teman dari Naruto kan?"

"Uhm—ya? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Oh—tidak apa-apa." Tukas Gaara langsung. "—Hanya penasaran saja." Sambungnya lagi seraya bergerak menjauh dari sana, tetapi cengkraman Neji dilengannya membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Uhm—Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau ada waktu sekarang? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. " Kata sang Hyuuga lagi, berusaha menutupi nada gugup dari suaranya.

Gaara terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengedikkan bahunya, _"Well, okay... Sound good."_

.

Di dalam ruangan, Tsunade sudah mengakhiri kontrak kerjanya dengan Naruto. Ia kembali duduk disofa dengan angkuh seraya menghisap rokoknya dengan nikmat. Matanya tidak beralih dari menatap sang Uzumaki yang terlihat duduk gelisah ditempatnya, membuat Tsunade sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

"Kau terlihat lelah. Ada yang kau khawatirkan?" Tanya sang direktur.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Begitulah, aku masih cemas kalau jati diriku diketahui publik."

"Tenang saja, aku selalu tutup mulut."

"Aku tahu. Aku bisa percaya padamu, tetapi aku masih belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan Sasuke." Sahut Naruto lagi seraya meremas tangannya kuat.

Tsunade menghembuskan rokoknya dengan malas, "Tenang saja, aku yakin Sasuke dapat dipercaya." Tukasnya langsung, membuat Naruto sedikit bernapas lega.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit, Tsunade-san." Sang Uzumaki bangkit dari sofa dan menuju pintu keluar diiringi oleh Tsunade yang mengekor dibelakang.

Naruto melambai pelan sebelum melesat pergi. Meninggalkan wanita itu yang sibuk bersender di ambang pintu seraya menatap punggung pemuda pirang tadi menjauh.

"Benar-benar anak yang merepotkan." Gumamnya pelan. Tepat ketika ia ingin keluar ruangan, pandangannya terjatuh pada sosok Shikamaru yang terlihat berjalan di koridor. Sang sutradara memanggil, "—Shikamaru! Kemari!"

Pemuda jenius itu menoleh ke asal suara. Langkahnya langsung bergegas saat mengetahui bahwa Tsunade-lah yang tadi memanggilnya, "Ya? Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Tsunade kembali menghisap rokoknya sebelum bicara, "Bisakah kau membereskan ruangan ini? Aku harus menemui Jiraiya dulu." Ucapnya lagi.

Shikamaru mendengus malas, "Aku sedang sib—"

"Nanti akan kubelikan kue manis untukmu." Potong Tsunade cepat, berharap sogokan murahan itu berhasil menggoda iman Shikamaru.

Dan bersyukurlah, taktik kekanakan itu termakan oleh sang jenius Shikamaru. Ia mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya setuju dengan janji sang direktur.

Wanita itu tersenyum puas, "Bagus. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Dan ingat, jangan memecahkan barang apapun." Perintahnya lagi.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas, "_Yeah_—" Jawabnya singkat kemudian segera bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk melaksanakan perintah Tsunade.

Pemuda rambut nanas itu berdecak kecil sebelum memulai acara beres-beresnya. Ia mengambil barang yang tercecer dilantai dan mengembalikan ke tempat asalnya. Saat tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil majalah bisnis yang berada diatas meja, matanya terpaku sejenak pada sosok yang berada di _cover _depan itu.

Shikamaru membelalak kaget, "I—Ini kan Naruto?—Tapi kenapa?"

Tangan pemuda itu meremas majalah tadi dengan kuat. Pertanyaan berkecamuk di otaknya, meminta jawaban. Tetapi ia sendiri pun sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

.

.

.

**_Hashirama's Corporation, Pukul 18.00 Malam_**

.

Madara masih duduk tenang di kursi kerja sang Hashirama. Punggungnya bersender malas disandaran bangku empuk tadi dengan jari tangan yang saling menyilang diatas meja.

Sedangkan Senju, memilih bersandar di sisi jendela seraya memegang segelas _wine_ merah di tangan kanannya. Mata pria itu sibuk menatap keramaian lampu lalu lintas di bawah gedung perusahannya. Hari sudah gelap, kerlap-kerlip lampu gedung membuat suasana malam itu terlihat—_well_—sangat romantis.

Madara mendelik ke arah pria berambut panjang itu dengan dingin, "Hapus seringai mengerikan itu dari wajahmu. Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan hal yang kotor." Ucapnya memecah suasana hening ruangan itu.

Senju melirik pria Uchiha itu dengan ekor matanya, "Apakah kau sejenis paranormal atau cenayang? Kau selalu bisa membaca pikiranku."

Madara mendengus pelan, "Semua perasaanmu itu terlihat jelas diwajah."

Hashirama terkekeh pelan, ia bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan menuju sisi pria Uchiha tadi. Memutar kursi yang diduduki oleh Madara untuk saling berhadapan dengannya, kedua tangannya memerangkap tubuh pria itu diantara lengannya.

"Jadi—" Hashirama menggapai rambut Madara dan menariknya lembut, "—Apa kau bisa membaca apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang?" Godanya lagi.

Sang Uchiha hanya menatap dalam diam, tidak tertarik, "Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Senju."

"Oke. Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang bercanda." Sahut Hashirama lagi seraya mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mengecup puncak kepala pria Uchiha itu.

Madara berdecak kesal, tangannya mendorong wajah menyebalkan itu dari dirinya, "Sudah aku bilang kalau aku tidak ingin bercanda."

Menyerah. Akhirnya Senju memilih untuk bersender di sisi meja seraya memainkan gelas pialanya, menatap cairan merah itu bergoyang lembut, "Katakan padaku, apa kau masih memikirkan anak dan cucumu?"

"Hn..." Madara menjawab malas, ia hanya diam seraya memangku dagunya dengan wajah yang dingin,

Senju mendengus geli, "Aku anggap jawabanmu itu sebagai 'Iya'." Balasnya lagi.

Pria Uchiha tadi tidak mempedulikan ucapan Hashirama, mulutnya kembali terbuka untuk berbicara, "Aku sangat menyesal. Seharusnya aku tidak melarang mereka untuk menjalin hubungan. Dan sekarang aku menerima karmaku."

"Karma?" Senju melirik, bingung.

Madara mendesah, "—Jatuh cinta padamu. Itu merupakan karma terberat."

Hashirama lagi-lagi hanya mendengus geli, "Anggap saja itu 'hadiah' dari Tuhan akibat homophobia-mu itu."

"_Shut up!_" Madara mendelik sinis. Punggungnya terhempas di sandaran kursi seraya memijat keningnya yang sakit, "—Aku hanya ingin membawa mereka kembali. Meminta maaf pada Fugaku, dan membiarkannya hidup dengan Minato."

"Madara—" Senju menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dagu pria itu, "—Kau terlihat stres. Lupakan masalah itu sebentar, istirahatlah dulu."

Sang pria Uchiha tadi menghela napas lelah, "Kau benar. Mungkin aku membutuhkan istirahat." Tubuhnya bangkit dari kursi dan bergerak menuju pintu keluar, tetapi gerakannya langsung terhenti saat Senju mencengkram lengan pria itu.

"Biar aku antar."

Madara terdiam sejenak, kemudian terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Senju, bisakah malam ini, aku tidur ditempatmu saja?—Sepertinya aku akan bermimpi buruk kalau tidur sendirian." Ucapnya pelan, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya dengan memasang wajah _stoic_.

Senju tercengang, "Kau serius?"

"Ya. Kalau kau tidak suka, aku bisa pulang sen—"

"Tentu saja aku suka!" Potong Senju cepat dengan sumringah, "—Tunggu sebentar." Lanjutnya lagi seraya mengambil ponsel dari saku dan menelepon seseorang.

Madara berpikir kalau Senju sedang menghubungi cucunya yang bernama Naruto itu, tetapi saat mendengar suara wanita dari seberang telepon, maka sang Uchiha bisa menyimpulkan kalau pria itu pasti sedang menghubungi 'wanita'nya.

"—Jadi begitulah—" Senju berbicara, "—Aku tidak bisa tidur ditempatmu malam ini, Manis. Aku akan menghabiskan malam bersama kekasihku."

.

Wanita diseberang telepon terdengar gusar, _"Ta__—__Tapi bagaimana denganku?"_

.

"Kalau masalah uang, nanti akan kusuruh sekretarisku membayarmu. Jadi—selamat tinggal." Sela Senju lagi seraya mematikan sambungan telepon tanpa mendengarkan protesan wanita itu lagi.

Ia menoleh untuk menatap Madara, senyum tipisnya terkembang, "Ayo kita pulang."

Sang Uchiha melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah ketus, "Lalu bagaimana dengan wanitamu itu?"

"Oh, lupakan wanita murahan itu—" Senju menyampirkan tangannya di pinggang sang kekasih, "—Kau lebih mewah dibandingkan semua wanita di dunia ini." Kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di pelipis Madara.

Pria Uchiha itu hanya mendengus kecil, ia benar-benar paham dengan sikap _playboy_ seorang Hashirama.

_Benar-benar menyebalkan, kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada pria seperti ini_, batin Madara dalam hati.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Naruto terlihat melangkah keluar dari _production house_ dengan santai, ia menatap langit yang sudah gelap. Mungkin ia harus pulang sekarang sebelum sang kakek curiga dengan tingkahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pulang, sejak tadi ia tidak melihat sosok Neji. Kemana pemuda itu pergi? Apa ia sudah pulang duluan? _Damn!_—Neji juga membawa mobilnya, dan sekarang Naruto bingung harus bagaimana untuk kembali ke mansion-nya.

Bosan memikirkan sang sekretaris nya itu, ia memilih untuk menghentikan taksi untuk pulang ke tempat tinggalnya yang mewah—dan membosankan.

_Great!_ Batin Naruto sarkastik. Sejujurnya saja ia lebih suka hal yang sederhana dan tidak suka barang-barang mahal. Tentu saja, prinsipnya itu berbeda dengan sang kakek yang suka bergelimpangan harta dan juga wanita.

Tepat ketika Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam taksi, ponselnya berdering dengan nama 'Sasuke' yang tertera di layar _handphone_ nya. Dengan sumringah,pemuda pirang itu langsung menjawab panggilan sang kekasih.

"Ya Sasuke? Ada apa?" Tanyanya langsung tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum sang Uchiha mulai bicara, _"Naruto, kau sedang dimana sekarang?"_

.

"_Well_, aku baru saja keluar dari tempat Tsunade. Dan aku sudah berhenti dari pekerjaan sebagai _pornstar_ seperti yang kau suruh." Jawab pemuda pirang itu dengan nada ceria.

.

"_Bagus, bagaimana dengan Gaara?"_ Sela Sasuke lagi.

.

Naruto mendesah pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pemuda raven itu, "Dia agak kaget saat aku mengatakan kalau kita pacaran. Aku juga menolak ikut dalam pembuatan videonya."

.

Terdengar helaan napas Sasuke dari seberang telepon, _"Mungkin aku harus memberi penjelasan padanya nanti__—__"_ Bisiknya pelan, lebih seperti bicara pada diri sendiri, _"__—__Yang terpenting sekarang, bisakah kau ke rumahku? Papaku ingin bicara denganmu." _Lanjut sang Uchiha lagi.

.

"Huh?" Kening Naruto berkerut, heran, "—Sekarang? Memangnya ada apa?"

.

"_Itu__—__" _Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, ada rasa keengganan untuk mengutarakan segalanya di telepon, _"__—__Pokoknya yang terpenting, cepat datang ke rumahku. Akan ku kirimkan alamatku lewat message."_

.

Menolak bertanya lebih lanjut, Naruto hanya menyetujui permintaan kekasihnya itu, "Baiklah, aku akan segera ke tempatmu. Sampai nanti." Balasnya seraya mematikan sambungan telepon mereka.

Pemuda pirang itu menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran jok mobil sebelum berbicara dengan supir taksi, "Tolong putar arah sekarang."

.

.

Butuh dua puluh menit untuk menuju ke tempat tinggal sang Uchiha. Dan kini, Naruto berdiri tepat di depan sebuah kedai ramen sederhana yang sudah tutup. Sesekali ia melirik ponselnya hanya untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak salah tempat. Yakin kalau instingnya tidak salah, ia mulai mengetuk pelan pintu kedai tadi.

Bidang kayu itu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok Sasuke yang menyambutnya dengan wajah_ stoic_ seperti biasa, namun kali ini ada gurat gelisah di air mukanya.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya." Kata pemuda raven itu seraya mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

Sang Uzumaki tersenyum lebar, "Jadi, ada yang perlu kau bicarakan, Sayang?" Godanya sumringah.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan celetukan murahan milik pemuda pirang itu, ia hanya bergerak untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, melewati ruang kedai tadi. "Papaku ingin bicara denganmu." Sahutnya, akhirnya.

Belum sempat Naruto bertanya lagi, suara seorang pria mengalihkan perhatian pemuda pirang itu.

"Na—Naruto?" Panggilan itu berasal dari sisi tubuh sang Uzumaki.

Naruto menoleh dan menemukan dua sosok pria, salah satunya berambut pirang sepertinya dengan tatapan yang penuh luapan gembira—sekaligus getir. Alis Naruto bertaut, heran. Rasanya ia pernah melihat sosok pria itu disuatu tempat tapi—dimana? Ia lupa.

_Dimana?_—_Dimana aku pernah melihatnya?_ Batin Naruto dalam hati.

Tepat ketika pemuda pirang itu ingin menyapa, Minato sudah bergerak menuju ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat, membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak terkejut apalagi saat mendengar pria itu membisikkan namanya dengan lirih.

"Anakku Naruto... Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Minato yang terus mempererat pelukannya di tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto terpaku sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia mulai bicara, "A—Ayah?"

Otaknya ingat, pria pirang ini ada di lukisan ruang tengah mansion-nya. Berdiri di samping Hashirama yang duduk angkuh di kursi dengan ibunya yang juga berada di sisi sang kakek.

Minato melepaskan pelukannya dengan senyum lega, tangannya menyentuh wajah tegas sang Uzumaki itu, "Lihat dirimu, kau sudah besar. Kau menakjub—"

_**DUAGH!**_—Naruto melayangkan tinjunya ke arah perut sang ayah, membuat Minato tersedak kaget seraya memegangi lambungnya yang sakit.

Fugaku dan Sasuke terkejut, mereka berdua memegangi tubuh pria pirang itu agar tidak limbung ke lantai. Saat Sasuke menoleh untuk memarahi Naruto, teriakannya langsung terhenti ketika melihat sang kekasih menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan.

"Brengsek—" Naruto mulai mengumpat. Tubuh pemuda pirang itu bergetar dengan bibir yang digigit menahan tangis, "Ayah seperti apa dirimu itu—" Suaranya serak, "—Kau meninggalkanku dan ibu. Aku benar-benar membencimu."

Minato mencoba menarik sudut bibirnya, menampilkan senyum getir, "Maafkan aku—" Ia kembali bangkit untuk menuju sang anak lagi, "—Aku sudah menyusahkanmu, Naruto."

Pemuda pirang itu masih menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar, "Kau menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan."

Minato merengkuh tubuh pemuda itu kepelukannya, "Aku tahu. Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

**_Hashirama's Mansion, Pukul 20.00 Malam_**

.

Senju duduk di kursi merah besar tepat didepan perapian kamarnya. Tangan kanannya memegang segelas _wine_ merah, sedangkan tangan kirinya memangku dagu di lengan kursi. Mata hitamnya menatap malas ke arah kobaran api tadi.

Ia bosan. Suntuk. Apalagi saat mengetahui cucu satu-satunya itu tidak juga pulang. Ia yakin, kalau Naruto sedang bersenang-senang diluar sana. Mungkin dengan para wanita cantik seperti saat dia masih muda dulu? Entahlah, Senju hanya berharap sang cucu tidak membuat masalah.

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Suara Madara dari arah samping, membuat Hashirama menoleh sekilas dan menemukan sosok pria itu dalam balutan kimono tidur berwarna hitam elegan dengan rambut basah.

Erotis.

Madara mengerutkan alisnya, tidak senang, "Bisa kau hentikan seringai menyebalkanmu? Aku bisa membaca raut wajahmu itu." Ucapnya ketus.

Senju terkekeh sebentar sebelum menepuk pahanya sendiri, "Kemari—" Pintanya lembut.

Pria Uchiha itu mendengus sebentar, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya diatas paha Senju, "Ada yang kau pikirkan? Kau terlihat lebih stres daripada aku."

Senju tidak menjawab, ia hanya meletakkan gelas _wine_ nya di atas meja tepat disamping kursi kebanggaannya itu, "Tidak ada, hanya memikirkan Minato." Jawabnya singkat.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan otakmu itu, Senju. Minato hanyalah anak adopsimu, kenapa kau begitu memikirkannya?" Ketus Madara.

Senju melirik sang kekasih, "Fugaku merupakan darah dagingmu, tetapi kau memperlakukannya layaknya anak adopsi. Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan cara kerja otakmu itu." Balasnya lembut namun menusuk. Membuat Madara mendecih sekilas.

Hashirama beralih menatap kobaran api di perapiannya, memandang lurus tanpa batasan ruang, "Kau bisa mengatakan kalau Minato sudah kuanggap anak sendiri... Aku mengadopsinya dari panti asuhan dan merawatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Dia benar-benar tumbuh menjadi pemuda hebat." Ada jeda sejenak sebelum pria itu kembali berbicara, "—Aku menyayanginya, karena itu, aku merelakannya untuk pergi bersama Fugaku."

Madara mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, "Tapi aku tidak." Sahutnya dingin, "—Sebagai keluarga Uchiha, harga diri, martabat dan kedudukan lah yang terpenting. Menjalin hubungan sesama jenis merupakan hal yang tabu untuk dilakukan."

Senju mendengus kecil, "Karena itu kau bersikap keras pada Fugaku? Mengekang kebebasannya untuk mencintai?"

"Benar." Jawab pria Uchiha itu dengan cepat, "—Namun sepertinya, aku juga harus melanggar prinsip keluarga yang aku junjung tinggi." Ia beralih menatap wajah Hashirama, "—Sebab aku jatuh cinta padamu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Senju memejamkan mata seraya tersenyum tipis, "Berterima kasihlah dengan 'hadiah' dari Tuhan itu. Homophobia-mu menjadi hilang."

Madara tidak menjawab, ia merubah posisi duduknya untuk saling berhadapan dengan sang kekasih. Tangannya terjulur untuk merangkul leher Senju, "Mungkin—" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya. "—Aku harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan." Bisiknya lembut seraya menjatuhkan kecupan singkat pada bibir pria dihadapannya itu.

Senju mendengus pelan, tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyisir surai hitam Madara dan menarik tengkuk leher itu untuk mendekat, "Aku rasa juga begitu."

Madara menatap Hashirama dengan tatapan angkuhnya, "Buat aku melupakan mimpi burukku. Malam ini. Di ranjang." Perintahnya dengan penekanan pada kata 'malam ini' dan 'di ranjang'.

Senju merengkuh pinggang pria itu untuk semakin mendekat, "_Yes, My precious king_." Sahutnya singkat.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Sasuke, Pukul 20.00 Malam_**

.

Naruto duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke, sedangkan didepannya, duduk Minato dan Fugaku yang terlihat menyesap minuman mereka dalam diam. Pemuda pirang itu meremas buku jarinya diatas meja, tidak mempedulikan gelas teh yang sudah mendingin.

"Katakan pada ayah, apa kau benar-benar menjadi _pornstar_?" Minato akhirnya berbicara setelah reuni singkat mereka. Mata birunya kembali berubah menjadi tajam menatap sang anak.

Naruto meneguk liurnya, "I— itu aku ingin mencoba hal yang baru. Ayah tahu kan? Sejenis kenakalan remaja? Seperti itulah keadaanku."

Minato memijat keningnya lagi, "Kau tidak memikirkan tentang skandal yang akan menimpa perusahaan?"

"Aku tahu, Ayah. Makanya aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari sana." Sela Naruto lagi.

"Tapi Naruto—"

"Ayah, sudahlah. Aku jamin tidak akan ada skandal yang terjadi." Potong pemuda pirang itu lagi.

Percuma berdebat, akhirnya Minato memilih untuk memaafkan sang anak, "Baiklah, baiklah. Ayah mengerti." Ucapnya yang kembali membuat ruangan itu menjadi canggung dengan atmosfir sunyi.

Naruto berdehem sebentar, "Jadi—Bagaimana ayah bisa tinggal disini dengan Fugaku-san?" Tanyanya penasaran. Mata birunya menatap sang ayah meminta jawaban, namun Minato hanya tersenyum singkat.

"Ayah menikah dengan ibumu hanya untuk menyenangkan kakek. Kemudian, ayah bertemu dengan Fugaku-san di pesta perusahaan dan memutuskan untuk kabur hingga selanjutnya hidup bersama di kedai ramen ini. Begitulah inti kisah kami." Sahut pria pirang itu, "—Aku suka kesederhanaan, jadi hidup disini sangat nyaman." Lanjutnya mencoba tersenyum.

Naruto tidak berbicara lagi, ia memilih mengambil gelas teh nya dan menyeruputnya pelan, "Tetapi, kau meninggalkan ibu dan membuatnya sedih."

Minato menunduk dengan bahu bergetar, "Aku tahu. Mungkin terdengar egois, tetapi untuk menggapai kebahagiaan, kau harus berani mengorbankan hal yang lain." Ia menatap sang anak dengan tatapan sendu, "—Maaf sudah mengorbankanmu dan ibumu. Menelantarkan kalian tanpa figur seorang ayah yang baik." Lirihnya.

"Ibu sudah meninggal." Naruto memotong cepat, membuat Minato mendongak terkejut. Belum sempat sang ayah berbicara, Naruto sudah kembali menyela, "—Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan saat aku berumur 10 tahun." Lanjutnya.

Minato menunduk, tangannya mencengkram gelas lebih kuat, "Maafkan aku."

"Itu bukan salahmu, Ayah. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf." Ucap Naruto lagi, "—Aku senang kau sudah bahagia bersama Fugaku-san."

Fugaku tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan pemuda pirang itu, "Terima kasih, Naruto."

Sang Uzumaki hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian beralih menatap pria yang berada disebelah Minato, "Ngomong-ngomong Fugaku-san, apa kau tidak ingin kembali menemui Madara-san? Pria itu, walaupun terlihat keras diluar namun di dalamnya sangat rapuh."

Fugaku hanya diam, "Madara mengusirku. Dia—"

"—Dia selalu mencarimu dan Sasuke selama ini. Aku tahu, karena aku pernah mendengar pembicaraannya dengan kakek." Potong Naruto lagi.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban dari sang pria Uchiha itu. Ia hanya memijat keningnya dengan helaan napas lelah, "Sebaiknya kita istirahat sekarang." Katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mata Fugaku beralih menatap anaknya, "—Sasuke, malam ini, biarkan Naruto tidur denganmu. Kita tidak mempunyai kamar kosong lagi."

Pemuda raven itu mengangguk pelan seraya bangkit berdiri, "Ayo Naruto. Kita ke kamar sekarang."

"Ta—Tapi—" Naruto mencoba menolak, ia ingin mendengar lebih lanjut mengenai jawaban sang kepala keluarga Uchiha itu, namun lengannya langsung ditarik dengan paksa oleh Sasuke.

"Naruto, ayo pergi. Biarkan ayah dan papa saling berbicara tanpa terganggu." Tegas pemuda raven itu.

Sedikit kecewa, akhirnya Naruto memilih mengikuti sang kekasih menuju kamar, membiarkan Fugaku dan Minato menyelesaikan permasalahan sekaligus mendiskusikan keputusan mereka untuk kembali atau tidak.

.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya diikuti sosok Naruto yang mengekor dibelakang. Mata biru pemuda itu menatap berkeliling ruangan tadi. Tidak terlalu banyak barang yang ada disana, hanya beberapa perabotan sederhana.

"Maaf kalau kamarku terlalu sempit bagimu." Ucap sang Uchiha membuka pembicaraan.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tipe orang yang tidak terlalu banyak menuntut."

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Benarkah? Aku pikir cucu dari _Hashirama's Corporation_ sangatlah manja dan suka dengan kemewahan."

Pemuda pirang itu tersinggung, ia menekuk wajahnya dengan kesal, membuat sang onyx mengulum senyum, lucu.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Dobe." Sahutnya lagi seraya berjalan menujul lemari dan mengeluarkan futonnya dari dalam sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke—" Naruto membuka suaranya, "—Karena sekarang kau sudah mengetahui kalau kau adalah cucu dari _Madara's Group_. Apa kau ingin kembali ke tempat kakekmu?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu dengan nada penasaran.

Gerakan Sasuke yang sedang membuka futon terhenti untuk sesaat, "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Semua keputusan ada ditangan ayah." Ucapnya lagi.

Pemuda pirang itu mendengus geli, membuat Sasuke mendelik galak.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya sang onyx ketus, tidak suka dengan nada tertawa kekasihnya itu.

Naruto mengedikkan bahu, malas, "_Nothing_—aku hanya senang kau tidak gila kekuasaan seperti kakekmu itu."

Sasuke berdecak kesal, kemudian segera menyusupkan tubuhnya diantara selimut dan futon. Tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang menatapnya bingung.

"Err—Sasuke—aku tidur dimana?"

"Terserah kau, Dobe. Aku tidak peduli. Futon hanya ada satu, jadi kau tidur saja dilantai." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Heeee?—Tega sekali kau, Teme!" Serunya tidak terima. Ia bergerak menuju sang kekasih dan dengan seenaknya menyusupkan diri ke dalam futon tadi, membuat Sasuke mengerang kesal.

"Mau apa kau. Menyingkir dari sini. Sempit tahu!" Desis Sasuke penuh emosi.

Bukannya menurut, Naruto malah memeluk tubuh ramping itu dari belakang, "Tapi aku ingin tidur denganmu, Teme." Godanya seraya mengecup tengkuk leher putih sang Uchiha.

Sasuke bergerak tidak nyaman, tangannya mencoba menyingkirkan lengan Naruto yang sedang memeluknya, "Dobe aku serius. Hentikan sekarang juga. Ayah dan papa ada di ruang sebelah."

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan, "Oh ayolah, Teme... Asalkan kau tetap diam, kita tidak akan ketahuan." Bisiknya dengan suara bariton menggoda.

Sasuke mengerti arti perubahan suara Naruto itu, dipenuhi oleh gelegak nafsu dan gairah. Dan hal itu membuat niat Sasuke untuk melarikan diri semakin tinggi. Ia menyingkap selimut seraya mundur dengan cepat. Membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan pemuda raven itu.

"Kau kenapa, Teme? Wajahmu pucat." Ucap Naruto cemas sembari merangkak ke arah sang Uchiha.

Sasuke meneguk liurnya, mundur teratur, "Na—Naruto, dengar, kita tidak bisa melakukannya disini." Katanya gugup. Punggungnya sudah menghimpit tembok. Ia merutuk kesal.

"Kenapa? Orangtua kita tidak akan tahu." Sahut Naruto lagi, merangkak mendekat ke tubuh ramping itu. Memerangkap sosok sang onyx dengan kedua lengannya.

"Dengar Naruto—kendalikan libidomu it—Hmphh—" Kalimat Sasuke terputus saat bibirnya ditangkap oleh mulut sang Uzumaki. Tubrukan yang tergesa-gesa dan tidak sabaran, ciuman yang menyalurkan gairah remaja pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke panik, tangannya mendorong keras bahu sang Uzumaki.

Nihil!—Tidak berhasil sama sekali.

Sedikit panik, sang Uchiha mulai melancarkan aksi berikutnya, menendang perut pemuda pirang itu.

_**Bruak!**_—Naruto terjungkal ke belakang menghantam lantai. Sang dominan mengaduh seraya memegang perutnya, kesakitan.

"Teme, apa kau gila?! Aku bisa mati!" Bentak Naruto kesal.

Sasuke yang terduduk di pojok ruangan hanya bisa terengah-engah seraya menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Mata onyx nya berkilat marah, "Kalau begitu, mati saja sana!" Balasnya.

Naruto berdecak kesal, ia kembali menyerang Sasuke, namun pemuda itu dengan cepat berguling ke samping, membuat sang Uzumaki hanya menangkap udara kosong.

"Teme! Berhenti main-main!"

"Kau yang berhenti main-main, Idiot!" Teriak Sasuke seraya menendang ke sisi tubuh pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu. Naruto langsung memblokir serangan itu dengan lengan tangannya, mata birunya berkilat tajam.

"Jangan melawanku, Sasuke." Geraman dikeluarkan. Ancaman terlontar. Namun Sasuke tetap bertahan dengan _death glare_ andalannya, tidak takut menghadapi kekasihnya itu.

"Berani menyentuhku, kau mati!" Desis sang Uchiha.

Naruto berdiri angkuh, kemudian melepas bajunya, memperlihatkan tubuh atletis berbalut kulit_ tan_ eksotis dengan celana panjang berpinggang rendah. Otot _six pack_ serta tulang pinggulnya terlihat, menambah kesempurnaan seorang Uzumaki.

Kalau saat ini Sasuke dalam keadaan _horny_, mungkin saja ia akan meleleh melihat pemandangan dihadapannya itu. Sayangnya, ia terlalu lelah dan ingin tidur nyenyak tanpa gangguan dari siapapun.

Terkutuklah Naruto yang mengganggu waktu istirahatnya itu. Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya, bersiap-siap memberi pelajaran pada pemuda kurang ajar dihadapannya.

Naruto menyeringai lebar, "Jadi kau ingin bermain kasar, eh?—Baiklah, akan kutunjukan apa itu 'permainan kasar' dari seorang Namikaze." Desisnya.

Sasuke mendengus, meremehkan, "Jangan macam-macam denganku, Idiot. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa berkelahi, huh?"

Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh seraya meregangkan otot lehernya, kemudian bersiap dengan kuda-kuda sempurna, "Kita lihat saja, Teme." Ucapnya sinis.

Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang, sedetik kemudian tangannya mulai melesat lagi ke arah sang Uchiha. Sasuke menghindar ke samping, menangkap tangan pemuda pirang tadi, kemudian melayangkan tendangannya di perut Naruto.

_**Duagh!**_—Tendangan dihentikan oleh sebelah tangan Naruto yang masih bebas, menangkap lutut sang kekasih dengan gampangnya. Pemuda pirang itu mendongak dengan senyum lebar.

"_Gotcha_—" Ucapnya.

Belum sempat Sasuke menghindar, ia sudah merasakan tubuhnya dibanting ke lantai oleh sang dominan. Mengunci anggota badannya dengan himpitan yang kuat. "Brengsek!—Lepaskan aku!" Bentaknya kesal.

Tentu saja Naruto tidak akan melakukan hal itu, tangan _tan_ nya mulai bergeriliya melepaskan baju dan celana panjang Sasuke. Membuat sang Uchiha panik.

_**Duagh!**_—Sasuke kembali melandaskan tendangan ke wajah Naruto, membuat sang Uzumaki terhuyung mundur dengan hidung yang berdarah. Pemuda raven itu bersalto rendah untuk kembali berdiri. Mata onyxnya menatap dingin ke arah Naruto yang terlihat kaget dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Kau—" Naruto mendesis, "—Akan membayar hal ini, Teme." Lanjutnya lagi dengan mata nyalang menatap ke arah sang kekasih.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab ucapan Naruto, pemuda pirang itu sudah menerjanganya dengan cepat. Menangkap lehernya dan menekannya ke dinding, membuat punggung Sasuke langsung nyeri saat terhantam solidnya tembok batu itu dengan suara_** -Bruk!-**_ nyaring.

Sasuke bergerak panik, ia meronta keras untuk membebaskan lehernya dari cengkraman sang Uzumaki, "Naru—lepas!" Rintihnya lagi. Sebenarnya ia sudah sadar, melawan tenaga sang Uzumaki sangatlah sia-sia. Ia tidak akan menang. Kalah telak.

Menolak untuk melakukan perintah Sasuke, Naruto memilih menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam boxer hitam Sasuke, meremas lembut benda yang masih lemas di antara paha putih itu.

"Hghh!—" Sasuke mengerang, membuat Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia benar-benar menyukai saat pemuda raven itu mulai kehilangan tenaga dan pasrah dengan sentuhan mendominasinya.

Naruto berbisik, "Jangan mendesah dulu, kesenangan baru dimulai sekarang." Ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di leher Sasuke dan membanting tubuh polos itu di lantai.

Sasuke lagi-lagi meringis nyeri saat punggungnya terbentur bidang datar tadi, ia mencoba mendelik galak ke arah Naruto, tetapi iris matanya langsung melebar saat melihat kalau sang Uzumaki mulai melepaskan celana, memperlihatkan benda miliknya yang sudah tegak menantang gravitasi.

Sang Uchiha mencoba bergerak mundur, namun dengan gesit Naruto menangkap paha pemuda itu. Menahan agar Sasuke tidak melarikan diri.

"Dobe, cukup!—Lepaskan ak—Hmphh—" Kalimatnya terbungkam langsung oleh pagutan sang dominan. Kali ini Naruto memberi pelajaran dengan menggigit bibir mungil itu hingga berdarah, membuat Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Idiot?! Bibirku sakit!" Bentak sang onyx kesal.

Naruto menyeringai kecil seraya menyentuh noda darah di sudut bibirnya, "Itu hukumanmu karena sudah meremehkanku." Ucapnya dengan nada angkuh. Tangannya kembali bergerak untuk mengelus dada sang Uchiha, meremasnya lembut dan memelintir dua tonjolan_ pink_ yang berada disana.

"Nghh—Hhhh—" Sasuke lagi-lagi mendesah dibawah tindihan Naruto, tubuhnya menggeliat pelan saat rasa nikmat itu mulai menyerang bagian dadanya. Merasakan jari-jari _tan_ itu mempermainkan _nipples_ nya yang menegang.

Libido Naruto menggelegak, ludahnya terteguk berkali-kali. Kemudian seringai tipis terpasang diwajah tampan itu. Ia memikirkan 'hukuman' yang cocok untuk sang kekasih, mungkin sedikit—'penyiksaan'?

Senang dengan idenya itu, Naruto mulai menjamah _nipple_ pemuda raven itu dengan lidahnya. Menjilat lingaran disekitar puting tadi hingga basah, diakhiri dengan kecupan singkat.

Sasuke mengerang, tubuhnya terus menggeliat kecil saat benda lunak milik Naruto menari-nari di bagian leher serta dadanya, membuatnya terhanyut dalam permainan berbahaya sang Uzumaki.

"Naru—" Pemuda raven itu memanggil lirih, "—Lepaskan ak—"

_**PLAK!**_—Naruto menampar pipi sang Uchiha, membuat pemuda itu terbelalak kaget. Saat ia ingin mendongak dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, pipinya langsung disambar oleh tangan kuat sang Uzumaki, menarik wajah itu dengan kasar.

Naruto menyeringai kecil, "Siapa yang menyuruh bicara, heh? Jangan memerintahku." Desisnya tajam.

Onyx nya melebar, bibirnya tertutup rapat tanpa bisa melontarkan protesan. Pori-pori di pelipisnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat mendengar desisan rendah pemuda itu. Tatapan mata biru yang tadinya cerah kini penuh kilatan licik, senyum yang tadinya menawan berubah menjadi seringai dengan kekeh kejam. Untuk saat itu Sasuke sadar, ia sudah menggali kuburannya sendiri.

_FUCK!_

"_So, _Sasuke—" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, desisan berat keluar, "_—__Say you want me to fuck you so badly._"

"_Hell if i will, you fucking moron!"_ Balas Sasuke kesal.

Naruto terdiam angkuh, matanya mendelik sinis, "_Wrong answer._"

_**PLAK!**_—Tamparan lagi di wajah sang Uchiha. Tangan_ tan_ itu kembali merenggut surai hitam Sasuke dengan kasar. Membuat pemuda itu merintih kecil.

"Kau benar-benar ingin dihukum, heh?—_Fine, i will punish you until you fucking die._" Geram Naruto seraya melempar kepala itu ke lantai dengan suara _**-Duagh!-**_ kecil.

Sasuke meringis saat rasa pening menyelimuti bagian belakang kepalanya, namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama saat matanya membulat melihat Naruto mengambil kain panjang dari lemari dan mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

Pemuda pirang diatasnya tersenyum tipis, "Permainan baru saja dimulai, _my sweet bastard_."

Sasuke meneguk ludah, panik. Ia ingin berteriak memanggil kedua orangtuanya meminta bantuan. Tetapi mengingat saat ini Naruto sedang berubah menjadi setan-berlibido-tinggi membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu. Ia berani bersumpah kalau tamparan dari Naruto benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Naru—Hghh!" Panggilannya terhenti saat ia merasakan kalau jari-jari sang Uzumaki mulai bergerak ke bagian selangkangannya. Menyentuh miliknya yang sudah setengah menegang.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar, ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahannya meluncur keluar. Sesekali ia menggeleng ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan cepat, mencoba mengusir sengatan nikmat di bagian tersensitifnya itu. Sial! Tangan Naruto benar-benar terlatih membuat selangkangannya bergetar meminta lebih.

Terdengar dengusan meremehkan dari sang Uzumaki, sudut bibirnya tertarik menjadi seringai tipis saat melihat tubuh putih itu bergerak liar di bawah tindihannya. Oh betapa pemuda pirang itu menyukai gerakan seduktif yang dilakukan sang uke, membuatnya ingin melakukan 'penyiksaan' yang menyakitkan. Menyadarkan Sasuke kalau dialah yang 'berkuasa' disini.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menggigit leher sang Uchiha, membuat pemuda itu mengerang sakit dan nikmat bersamaan, "Kau suka kalau aku menggodamu, Teme?"

Sasuke mendelik galak dengan sisa _death glare_ nya, "_Shut up!_" Sinisnya, kesal. Ia bisa melihat seringai tipis yang ditampilkan bibir Naruto ketika pemuda pirang itu menggigit puting dadanya.

_Shit!_—Sasuke ingin sekali mengeluarkan umpatan kesal.

Terkutuklah dirinya yang sensitif dengan sentuhan pemuda itu. Terkutuklah dirinya yang tergoda oleh wajah dan bentuk tubuh sempurna seorang Uzumaki dan terkutuklah dirinya yang berpacaran dengan seorang _pornstar_ mesum.

Sasuke menyerah. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat. Tubuhnya pasrah saat Naruto terus menerus mengocok organ vitalnya yang sudah menegang sempurna. Cairan precum menetes tanpa henti, bagian bawah tubuhnya berkedut tidak terkendali dan otaknya serasa diputar liar.

"Naru berhen—Hmphh!" Suaranya terbungkam cepat oleh ciuman panjang sang Uzumaki. Disela-sela pagutannya, Sasuke bisa mengetahui kalau pemuda pirang itu menyeringai tipis. Merasa puas karena telah mengendalikan tubuhnya.

Kecupan berakhir dengan decakan basah yang nyaring. Dua lidah yang licin berpisah untuk sesaat dengan benang saliva yang menetes. Sasuke tersengal-sengal, tangannya yang terikat diatas kepala membuat pemuda itu benar-benar tanpa pertahanan sama sekali.

Naruto menyeringai senang, ia menjambak surai hitam Sasuke dan menariknya kasar, mendongakkan wajah erotis itu untuk menatap mata birunya, "Jadi sayang, katakan siapa yang berkuasa disini?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata terpejam erat, ia enggan untuk mengaku kalah.

"Cepat katakan!" Desis Naruto kembali menarik surai gelap itu, mendekatkan wajahnya ke muka sang Uchiha.

Sasuke menelan harga dirinya sebelum menjawab, "Kau—Naruto." Ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Seringai tipis terkembang di wajah sang dominan, ia mengelus rambut pemuda raven itu lembut, "Bagus. Sebagai hadiah atas kepintaranmu—" Ia bergerak ke arah kepala Sasuke, "—Ku ijinkan kau menyentuh milikku." Ucapnya lagi seraya menepukkan penisnya ke pipi sang onyx.

Sasuke terhipnotis oleh kejantanan besar penuh dengan otot berdenyut itu. Aroma khas maskulin dari Naruto, membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Ia ingin segera mengecap rasa getir itu di lidahnya.

"Naru—" Ia memanggil sang dominan dengan napas menderu. Mulut mungilnya terbuka dan mulai memakan habis penis Naruto hingga ke pangkal. Merasakan benda itu berkedut liar di rongga mulutnya, menggesek lidah, langit-langit serta giginya.

Naruto melenguh dengan desahan berat, pinggulnya bergetar saat alat kelaminnya merasakan hangat napas Sasuke. Memporak porandakan akal sehatnya.

Dibawah selangkangannya, Sasuke mengerang pelan saat penis itu menghajar tenggorokannya. Memaksa pemuda raven itu menelan seluruh batang kemaluannya sampai habis.

Erotis dan seksi. Dua kata itu yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan sosok sang Uchiha sekarang. Membuat Naruto ingin menggodanya lagi.

"Jilat yang bersih, oke?" Ucap sang dominan seraya menggesekkan kejantanannya di dalam mulut itu.

Sasuke hanya mendelik sinis, ia tidak bisa membalas kalimat Naruto dengan umpatan kesal. Bibirnya sibuk memberikan kenikmatan pada penis pemuda pirang itu.

Ah—Betapa Naruto menyukai delikan galak dari sang kekasih. Onyx hitam yang berkilat tajam, wajah penuh peluh dengan pipi yang merah, dan sensasi kuluman yang membuatnya melayang.

_God!_ Harus diakuinya, Sasuke benar-benar hebat dalam urusan jilat-menjilat.

Pinggul Naruto bergetar, ia menjambak rambut Sasuke dan mendorongnya dari kejantanannya. Ia tidak boleh 'keluar' sekarang, masih banyak hukuman untuk sang pacar.

Raut wajah Sasuke menampilkan gurat kecewa saat organ vital itu tidak lagi ada dimulutnya. Dan Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi depresi dari sang kekasih. Benar-benar manis.

"Katakan kalau kau menginginkanku, Teme." Bisik sang Uzumaki dengan nada yang menggetarkan libido Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu mengangguk, "Ya, aku mengingi—"

"Kalau begitu panggil aku '_master_'." Perintah Naruto lagi dengan seringai lebar.

Sasuke menggeram kesal sebelum akhirnya menuruti permintaan sang kekasih, "_Please master, i want your big throbbing cock_."

Sang Uzumaki terkekeh pelan, "_Good boy_—" Bisiknya lembut seraya menggigit telinga Sasuke, sedangkan jarinya mulai bergerak menuju belahan pantat pemuda raven itu, mencari lubang kesukaannya.

Sasuke mendesah, tubuhnya menggelinjang pelan saat merasakan dua jari yang mulai menyeruak masuk ke liangnya, menyentuh dinding rektumnya dengan tidak sabaran. Dia menyukai saat jari nakal Naruto melebarkan lubangnya dengan tergesa-gesa, bergerak layaknya gunting yang membuka dan menutup.

Pemuda raven itu menggeliat seduktif, sesekali mengerang keras saat sang dominan mengoda tubuhnya tanpa henti, memberikan sengatan kenikmatan yang membuat akal sehatnya tersapu dengan cepat.

Hasrat dan gairah menyatu, sensualitas sang Uchiha menghitamkan otak Naruto. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan rasa lapar berlebih. Kejantanannya berdenyut meminta untuk dimanja liang anus Sasuke.

Sedikit tidak sabaran, Naruto langsung membalikkan tubuh sang kekasih dan membuat pemuda itu menungging ke arahnya, memperlihatkan lubang merah yang menggoda.

"Maaf Sasuke—" Naruto mendesis pelan, bibirnya membentuk seringai lebar, "—Tapi kali, ini tidak ada perlakuan lembut untukmu."

Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya apa maksud sang kekasih. Lubangnya langsung dihantam oleh kejantanan pemuda pirang itu dengan hentakan keras dan dalam. Tanpa persiapan dan cairan pelicin. Tusukan kering yang membuat Sasuke menjerit keras seraya mencakar lantai kamar tidurnya.

"AGHHHK!—" Tubuh Sasuke bergetar, lubang analnya berkedut sakit mengeluarkan tetes darah, sedangkan Naruto hanya terkekeh layaknya tokoh antagonis.

.

Minato dan Fugaku yang masih sibuk berbicara diluar langsung kaget saat mendengar teriakan Sasuke dari kamar anaknya itu.

Mata biru pria Namikaze itu melirik cemas ke arah kamar Sasuke, "Mereka sedang apa? Kenapa ada suara jeritan? Apa mereka berkelahi?" Tanyanya pada Fugaku.

Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu hanya menanggapinya dengan santai, "Jangan terlalu khawatir. Paling-paling mereka sedang melakukan permainan yang kasar." Jawabnya singkat.

Minato menoleh heran, "Melakukan apa?"

Fugaku menyeringai tipis, "Hal yang 'dewasa'." Sahutnya lagi, penuh senyum misterius.

.

Di dalam kamar, Naruto menikmati jeritan sensual itu, "_God!_—Aku tidak tahu, anusmu bisa menyepit seperti ini. Rasanya nikmat." Pujinya, puas.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tubuh dan pahanya bergetar tidak terkendali. Rasa perih dan nyeri menumpuk di liang analnya, seakan-akan merobek tubuhnya menjadi dua bagian secara paksa.

Belum sempat sang Uchiha bernapas menormalkan detak jantungnya yang sempat terhenti karena serangan mendadak itu. Pinggul Naruto sudah bergerak cepat untuk menggenjot lubangnya dengan brutal.

"Hghh!—Aghh!—Sakit!" Sasuke menjerit dengan napas tersengal-sengal, cairan bening menetes di pinggir matanya, sedangkan bibirnya digigit keras. Ia bahkan tidak peduli kalau kedua orangtuanya bisa mendengar keributan dikamarnya itu. Yang dibutuhkannya sekarang, menghentikan mimpi buruk ini.

Sasuke berontak. Ia menggerakkan tangannya yang terikat dan kakinya untuk menjauh dari sang dominan. Terlalu sakit. Naruto menyakitinya.

"LEPAS!—AGHH!—SAKIT!"

_**PLAKK!**_—Tangan _tan_ Naruto menampar keras pantat kenyal sang Uchiha, membuat pemuda raven itu tersedak kaget dengan tubuh yang gemetaran. Jari-jari sang dominan menjambak surai hitam itu untuk mendongak, kepalanya mendekat ke tengkuk Sasuke, menjilatnya dengan lembut dan berhenti ditelinga.

"Jangan berisik." Naruto berbisik dengan desisan tajam, "—Kau membuatku ingin menyiksamu lagi." Lanjutnya yang membuat Sasuke menggeram marah.

Mata onyx mendelik sinis, "Kau—breng—"

_**PLAKK!**_—Tamparan lagi. Kali ini lebih keras, membuat kulit putih itu memerah seketika. Sasuke tersentak kaget seraya menjerit kesakitan. Lagi-lagi rambutnya dicengkram kuat oleh tangan _tan_ milik kekasihnya.

"Jangan memancing libidoku, Teme." Desis Naruto dengan suara serak dan berat.

Belum sempat Sasuke membalas ucapan itu, pinggulnya langsung dicengkram oleh sang dominan dan menghentak lubangnya dengan brutal. Sodokan demi sodokan diterima, tubuh putih itu hanya pasrah saat liang anusnya diobrak-abrik oleh batang kejantanan Naruto. Menghujam prostatnya berkali-kali.

Sasuke mengerang, desahan lolos dari bibirnya. Bahkan ia yakin, suara erotisnya bisa terdengar oleh sang ayah dari balik tembok tipis kamarnya. Namun kedua orangtuanya tetap diam diluar tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya Minato yang terlihat duduk gelisah seraya menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan rona merah saat mendengar dua anak mereka melakukan persetubuhan di kamar itu.

Kadang ada saatnya, Minato menyesal tinggal dirumah sederhana mereka yang tidak terlalu besar. Membuatnya mendengar dengan jelas kegiatan dari balik tembok tipis itu. Sedangkan dihadapan Minato, Fugaku terlihat tidak terganggu dengan suara-suara erangan itu. Sang kepala keluarga Uchiha sibuk menyesap tehnya dengan nikmat, sesekali menyamankan posisi duduknya. Matanya terpejam pelan dengan tangan di atas meja yang menopang pipinya. Sepertinya pria itu terlihat mengantuk.

Minato melirik ke arah 'suaminya', tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Fugaku terangsang mendengar desahan Sasuke ataupun Naruto.

_Shit!__—__Jadi cuma aku saja yang terangsang?_ Batin Minato dalam hati, menyumpahi dirinya sendiri karena berpikiran mesum.

Manik cerahnya mencuri lirik ke arah Fugaku. Gestur wajah yang kokoh dan tegas, alis hitam tajam, dan lekuk leher yang mengagumkan. Siapapun yang melihat Fugaku akan langsung jatuh hati pada pria berkepala empat itu. Keluarga Uchiha terkenal dengan kulit awet mudanya, tidak terkecuali generasi dari Namikaze. Dua keluarga itu membuat siapapun iri dengan pesona mereka. Bahkan banyak mengatakan kalau ketampanan dan kecantikan dari Uchiha dan Namikaze tidak termakan usia. Sejujurnya, itu pujian yang tepat, sebab mereka memang sangat menganggumkan.

"Kau menatapku." Bibir tipis Fugaku terbuka, sedangkan matanya masih menutup, "—Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Minato?" Lanjutnya lagi. Kali ini kelopak itu membuka pelan, menampilkan tatapan tajam dibalut onyx yang menawan.

Minato tersentak kecil dengan canggung, "Ha—Hanya perasaanmu saja, Fugaku."

Pria Uchiha itu menarik sudut bibirnya menjadi seringai tipis, "Kau—terangsang?" Tanyanya yang kontan membuat jantung Minato mendobrak keluar. Sedikit panik, pria pirang itu tertawa kecil.

"Hahahaha—aku? Terangsang? Tidak—itu tidak mungkin." Kilahnya cepat.

Fugaku menaikkan satu alisnya, penuh curiga, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku sangat kecewa."

Minato mendongak menatap 'sang suami', "Apa maksudmu kecewa?"

"—Sebab aku terangsang, Minato-chan." Jawab Fugaku cepat.

Sang Namikaze tersentak kecil. Ia mencoba menahan semburat merah di pipinya, namun gagal, "Kau... Pasti bercanda." Katanya lagi.

Fugaku lagi-lagi mendengus pelan, "Mau kubuktikan?" Tantangnya lagi.

Belum sempat Minato menjawab, pria Uchiha itu sudah menarik lengan sang Namikaze, membenturkan bibir mereka dengan cepat. Untuk sesaat mata cerah Minato terbelalak kaget, namun detik selanjutnya kelopak mulai menutup untuk menikmati pagutan mereka.

Lidah saling menyapa, decakan basah bersahutan dan gigi bergemelutuk keras. Awalnya hanya tempelan bibir saja, kini berubah menjadi ajang adu lidah. Menari, menggesek, menjilat. Semua itu dilakukan lidah untuk menggoda pasangannya. Hingga akhirnya Minato menyerah dan mengerang pelan.

Fugaku menyeringai puas, ia melepaskan pagutannya sesaat untuk melihat wajah pria pirang itu.

"Jadi, Minato-chan—ingin melanjutkan hal ini di kam—"

_**Bruk!**_—Minato menerjang Fugaku melewati meja kecil mereka. Pria pirang itu duduk diatas pangkuan sang Uchiha seraya melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar leher pria itu. Berhimpitan dan kembali menggoda lidah sang dominan. Selangkangannya menggesek lembut kejantanan sang Uchiha.

"Lakukan—hhmph—disini saja—mhhh—" Pinta Minato disela ciuman mereka.

Fugaku tersenyum tipis, "Kau benar-benar 'uke' yang sangat agresif, Minato-chan." Bisiknya lembut.

.

Di dalam kamar, keadaan masih tidak berubah, Naruto menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menahan gerakan meronta dari sang kekasih. Pinggulnya terus menghentak dengan tidak sabaran, menjelajah lubang itu dengan kejantanannya sendiri.

Desahan meluncur, geraman keluar, dan peluh membanjiri tubuh atletis sang dominan. Berkilat dengan kulit_ tan_ yang terlihat menggoda. Manik birunya terpejam erat, menikmati sensasi basah dan hangat dari liang anal Sasuke. Saat matanya terbuka, pemandangan erotis langsung menyapa retinanya.

Sosok Sasuke di bawah tindihannya terlihat terengah-engah dengan tubuh bergetar hebat, setiap sodokan yang dilakukannya membuat bibir mungil itu menjerit pelan. Mata onyx yang tadinya menampilkan _death glare_ kini terselimuti kabut bernama nafsu. Mulut yang mengeluarkan ejekan itu, sekarang berubah menjadi permohonan gairah.

"Ahh—_fuck me harder, master__—__yess_—ahnn—" Kalimat vulgar terlontar, erangan terlempar, dan desahan saling bersahutan. Tubuh putih itu penuh tanda merah dari bekas _kissmark_ dan tamparan. Benar-benar makhluk mengagumkan.

Naruto terangsang. Ia menyentak pinggulnya dengan keras seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengus napas sudah menyesakkan dada, oksigen di kamar itu serasa menipis dengan cepat. Gairah meluap bercampur dengan suhu panas.

"_Fuck!__—__Fuck!__—__this tight ass so fucking great._" Erang pemuda pirang itu lagi.

Sasuke mendesah semakin nyaring saat prostatnya dihajar tanpa ampun, "Ahhh!—_master__—__fuck me_—Ahhn—"

Permintaan Sasuke dipenuhi oleh Naruto. Sang Uzumaki melebarkan paha putih itu dan menggenjotnya lebih dalam. Suara becek terdengar, tamparan di pantat semakin keras, dan pergulatan itu berlanjut tanpa bisa dihentikan.

Tangan Naruto menangkap pinggang Sasuke dan membalikkan tubuh pemuda raven itu dengan cepat. Menghempasnya ke lantai dengan posisi telentang. Sang Uzumaki melanjutkan hentakkannya dengan kedua kaki Sasuke terangkat ke atas, memperlihatkan kejantanan pemuda onyx itu yang berdiri tegak dengan kedutan keras.

_**PLAKK!**_—Naruto menampar penis Sasuke dengan keras, membuat sang Uchiha tesedak dengan mulut terbuka. Rasa nyeri menjalar di selangkangan, membuat tubuhnya bergetar tidak terkendali. Bibir mungil itu mengeluarkan jeritan kesakitan saat sang dominan terus menerus menampar alat kelaminnya.

Naruto menghentikan tamparannya, dan mulai mengocok organ vital Sasuke dengan cepat. Kulit penis bergesekan dengan telapak tangannya, tercampur dengan precum yang terus menetes tanpa henti.

"Naru—Ahhh—" Panggilan Sasuke menyadarkan sang dominan kalau pemuda raven itu sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

Naruto menyeringai tipis, "Bersiap mati, Teme?" Desisnya tajam.

Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya apa maksud pemuda pirang itu, kedua tangan _tan_ Uzumaki sudah mencengkram leher sang onyx, mencekiknya dengan kuat.

Sasuke terkejut, ia mencoba bergerak berontak karena serangan itu. Namun tenaga sang dominan terlalu kuat untuk dilawan. Onyx nya bisa melihat kilatan tajam dari warna biru dihadapannya.

"Mati saat bersetubuh denganku, bukankah itu terdengar sangat menggairahkan, Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto seraya terus menghentak pinggulnya di lubang anus sang Uchiha.

"Nha—Ghkk!—Rhu—Hghh!"

"Rasakan penisku menyodok dirimu yang sedang sekarat. Nikmati sensasinya. Kau yang hampir mati, terangsang saat aku memperkosamu, kan?" Kalimat mengerikan itu meluncur dari bibir polos Naruto.

Sasuke masih meronta, tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat cekikan bertambah kuat, hampir menyumbat jalur napasnya. Mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan air liur, sedangkan pahanya bergetar tidak terkendali. Ia bisa merasakan penis Naruto yang terus menghantam lubang anusnya tanpa henti. Ia sekarat, namun disisi lain ia sangat menikmatinya.

Cekikan bertambah kuat, Sasuke tersedak berkali-kali layaknya suara binatang yang mati tergorok, matanya terputar terbalik, "Nha—Ghkk!—Nhapasku—shesak—Ghk!"

Naruto menyeringai, "Ya, sebentar lagi kau akan mati Sasuke. Bayangkan ketika tubuhmu menggelepar sekarat dan aku masih menggenjot lubang analmu. Apa kau terangsang?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Sasuke tidak perlu menjawab, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa nikmat yang berlebih. Ia terangsang menikmati permainan 'berbahaya' sang dominan. Tubuhnya sekarat namun kejantanannya terus berdenyut tidak terkendali. Ia ingin mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya saat dicekik oleh Naruto. Memikirkan tubuhnya yang menggelepar hampir mati dan anusnya yang disodok, membuat nafsu Sasuke membuncah.

"Akhu—Ghhk!—mathi—Khh!" Tubuh pemuda onyx itu bergetar hebat, matanya berputar terbalik dengan lidah terjulur meneteskan saliva. Ia menggelepar sekarat. Tepat sebelum napasnya berhenti, Naruto sudah melepaskan cekikannya dan merengkuh tubuh ramping itu ke pelukannya.

Jujur saja, melihat Sasuke yang sekarat seperti itu membuat kejantanan Naruto berdenyut senang. Otot perutnya mengejang dan dengusannya bertambah berat. Ia tidak sanggup lagi.

"Aku—keluar! Aghhh!" Naruto mengerang keras, pinggulnya menyentak dalam dan kasar untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum muntahan sperma keluar dari ujung penisnya dan menyemprot dinding rektum sang Uchiha.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat, tanpa jeritan maupun desahan, semburan cairan putih kental langsung meluncur keluar dengan kuat dari lubang kencingnya. Mengotori perutnya serta bagian tubuh Naruto.

Naruto terengah-engah, manik birunya menatap sang kekasih yang terkulai lemah dengan dada naik-turun mencoba bernapas.

Sedikit panik, sang Uzumaki langsung membawa tubuh putih itu ke atas futon dan mengguncang bahunya pelan, "Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak mati kan?"

Sang Uchiha terbatuk kecil seraya memegangi tenggorokannya, sebelum akhirnya mulai bersuara, "Kau—Ghok!—bisa membunuhku, idiot—Ohok!"

Wajah Naruto menyiratkan kelegaan, ia menarik wajah Sasuke untuk melandaskan ciuman bertubi-tubi ke bibir ranum itu, "Aku pikir kau mati. Aku takut sekali."

Sang onyx hanya berdecak kecil, "Aku tidak akan—ohok—mati semudah itu." Kemudian tangannya menarik rambut pirang dihadapannya dengan lembut, "—Mau ronde kedua?" Godanya lagi.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, detik selanjutnya cengiran lebar terpasang di bibir sang Uzumaki, "_God, Sasuke! I really fucking love you!_" Teriaknya bersemangat.

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli, kemudian melirik ke arah kekasihnya itu, "Jadi, ingin bermain 'kasar' lagi, Naruto?" Godanya dengan suara serak yang menggoda.

Sang Uzumaki mengecup pipi putih itu, lalu berbisik dengan desisan rendah yang berat, "_Yeah, i'm gonna fuck you so fucking hard._"

Dan Sasuke yakin, kali ini, pantatnya pasti robek karena keganasan sang dominan di tempat tidur.

.

.

.

**_Production House, Pukul 09.00 Pagi_**

**_Keesokan harinya_**

.

Sasuke duduk tidak nyaman di kursi kerjanya. Beberapa kru yang berlalu lalang di ruangan itu sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya, bahkan yang menyapanya pun tidak dibalas. Pemuda raven itu terlalu sibuk meringis seraya memegangi pantatnya. Jujur saja, tadi malam Naruto membuat tulang dan bagian bawah tubuhnya hancur. Sasuke tidak menyangka, kalau sang kekasih suka melakukan 'permainan kasar' yang hampir membuatnya mati muda. Bahkan cekikan dilehernya pun masih berbekas. Sial!

Enggan memikirkan ulang adegan mereka tadi malam, sang Uchiha memilih untuk berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya, yaitu memeriksa kamera. Namun kegiatannya terhenti saat sosok Gaara tidak juga terlihat, padahal hari ini merupakan jadwal kegiatan pemuda berambut merah itu untuk melakukan syuting.

_Apakah Gaara masih kecewa karena Naruto berhenti dari pekerjaan ini?__—__Ataukah sedih karena mengetahui hubunganku dengan Naruto? _Batin Sasuke dalam hati, gelisah.

Sasuke menggenggam ponselnya erat, onyxnya bisa melihat sederet nomor Gaara di layar _handphone-_nya, tetapi ia masih ragu untuk menelepon pemuda rambut merah itu. Haruskah ia menjelaskan semuanya melalui telepon? Tidak!—Tidak!—Itu ide buruk. Mungkin ia harus meminta Gaara untuk bertemu langsung dengannya di tempat biasa.

Setuju dengan pemikiran itu, Sasuke mulai menyentuh ponselnya untuk menghubungi Gaara. Lima kali deringan, sebelum akhirnya sambungan itu terjawab.

"Hallo? Gaara?" Sasuke langsung membuka suara dengan cepat.

.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum pemuda rambut merah itu menjawab, _"Apa yang kau inginkan?"_ Tanyanya sinis.

.

Sasuke menyadari perubahan nada dari suara pemuda itu. Sangat tidak—_well_—bersahabat. "Gaara, bisakah kita bertemu? Aku ingin membicarakan masalah hubunganku dengan Nar—"

.

_"Aku sibuk."_ Gaara memotong dengan cepat, _"—Aku masih banyak urusan dan tugas kuliah, jadi tidak ada waktu."_ Lanjutnya lagi.

.

Sasuke mendesah pelan dari seberang telepon, "Gaara—dengar—Aku perlu bicara denganmu sekarang. Aku ingin menjelaskan semua."

.

_"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Sasuke. Aku sudah cukup mengetahui segalanya. Kau dan Naruto pacaran. Masalah selesai."_ Sahutnya lagi dengan nada dingin.

.

Sasuke berdecak kecil seraya menyenderkan punggungnya disandaran kursi, "Aku tahu sikapku brengsek, dan aku minta maaf. Jadi tolong, beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya." Mohonnya lagi.

.

Ada jeda yang panjang sebelum akhirnya Gaara menghela napas lelah, _"Jam 12 siang, di Coffee's cafe. Seperti biasa."_ Balasnya langsung.

.

"Baiklah, jam 12 si—"

_**Tut!**__**—**__**Tut!**__**—**__**Tut!**_—Sambungan telepon langsung ditutup secara sepihak oleh Gaara, bahkan tanpa membiarkan Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sang Uchiha hanya bisa pasrah sembari mengusap wajahnya, frustasi. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Gaara akan marah besar seperti itu.

_God!__—__Seharusnya aku langsung mengatakan saja kalau aku pacaran dengan Naruto_, batin Sasuke, menyesal.

Tepat ketika Sasuke ingin beranjak pergi menuju _pantry_ untuk mengambil segelas air putih, tangan Shikamaru sudah menepuk bahunya dengan pelan. Mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke ke arah asisten direktur itu.

"Ada apa, Shika?" Tanya Sasuke bingung dengan raut gelisah di wajah pemuda itu.

"K—Kau dipanggil Tsunade." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Shikamaru menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas, sebelum akhirnya mulai bicara, "Kau tanya saja pada Tsunade. Ini menyangkut soal Naruto." Sahutnya lagi.

Bingung melihat gurat cemas dari wajah Shikamaru, akhirnya Sasuke memilih beranjak dari kursinya dan bergerak menuju ruang Tsunade. Setiap langkah menuju ruangan sang direktur, mata beberapa kru mengarah ke arahnya dengan bisik-bisik pelan. Mencibir ke arahnya.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti situasinya sekarang ini. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka? Bahkan Shikamaru pun ikut berjalan gelisah di belakangnya, mengekor ke ruangan Tsunade.

.

_**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**_—Ketukan halus di pintu membuat Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembaran kertas ke arah sosok pemuda raven yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Masuklah—" Ucap wanita itu tegas.

Sasuke menurut dan langsung duduk di sofa ruangan itu. Sedangkan Shikamaru memilih bersandar di sisi tembok.

"Jadi—" Sang Uchiha membuka suara, "—Ada apa memanggilku?" Tanyanya bingung.

Tsunade tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengambil majalah bisnis yang berada di atas meja dan melemparnya dengan kasar ke arah Sasuke. "Baca itu." Perintahnya lagi.

Sasuke menurut, ia mengambil majalah tadi dan mulai membaca _headline news_ yang tertera besar di _cover_ depan dengan tulisan _**'Namikaze Naruto, Pewaris Tunggal Hashirama's Corporation Ternyata Seorang Pornstar'**_. Mata onyx nya langsung terbelalak lebar dan wajahnya berubah pucat pasi.

"A—Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya sang Uchiha dengan suara bergetar, ketakutan.

Bukannya menjawab, Tsunade malah menggebrak meja dengan gusar, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!—" Desisnya tajam, "—Apa maksudmu dengan membocorkan rahasia ini, Sasuke?!" Lanjutnya penuh amarah.

Sang Uchiha membalas kalimat sang direktur dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

Tsunade menunjuk majalah tadi, "Baca isinya—"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menurut, ia membuka majalah ditangannya dan membaca berita itu dengan suara yang dapat didengar oleh Tsunade dan Shikamaru, "Namikaze Naruto yang merupakan pewaris tunggal _Hashirama's Corporation_ dikabarkan bekerja sebagai _pornstar_ di salah satu _production house Konoha Gay Video_. Nara sumber yang bernama 'Uchiha Sasuke' membenarkan kabar itu."

Suara Sasuke tercekat saat membaca sebaris kalimat tadi, matanya melebar panik. Ia mendongak untuk menatap wajah Tsunade, "A—Aku di fitnah. Aku tidak pernah menyebarkan berita ini." Ucapnya membela diri. Namun Tsunade membalasnya dengan gebrakan meja lagi.

"Kalau bukan kau, lalu siapa?! Jelas-jelas namamu yang tertera disana!" Bentak sang direktur, gusar.

Sasuke menggeleng panik, "A—Aku tidak tahu! Aku bersumpah!" Balasnya tak kalah emosi.

Tsunade menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi kerja, "Keluar." Perintahnya dingin.

"Ta—Tapi Tsunade-san, aku—"

"AKU BILANG KELUAR!" Wanita itu berteriak keras, membuat sang Uchiha tersentak mundur dengan wajah ketakutan.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuh, dan wajahnya menyiratkan kemarahan yang luar biasa. Ia tidak murka pada Tsunade, melainkan pada seseorang yang sudah memfitnahnya.

Dengan langkah cepat, Sasuke bergerak keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu tadi dengan bantingan keras. Ia perlu menghubungi Naruto sekarang juga dan memberitahu kabar yang ada majalah bisnis tadi.

Jari putih Sasuke langsung bergerak lincah diatas layar ponselnya untuk menekan nomor sang kekasih. Dua detik menunggu, akhirnya sambungan terangkat.

"Naruto!—Kau sudah lihat majalah bisnis hari ini?!" Sasuke langsung memborbardir sang Uzumaki dengan kalimat tegasnya.

.

Di seberang telepon, Naruto duduk di kursi kerja seraya memijat pelipisnya. _Ocean blue_ miliknya menatap kalut ke arah benda yang disebutkan oleh Sasuke tadi yang kini teronggok manis di atas meja, _"Ya, aku sudah membacanya. Media massa benar-benar hebat dalam melakukan pekerjaannya. Dalam waktu sehari saja mereka sudah bisa memproduksi ribuan majalah skandal ini."_

.

"Dengar Naruto, ini bukan saatnya takjub dengan pekerjaan media _pers_. Aku di fitnah. Aku tidak pernah membeberkan rahasiamu pada orang la—"

.

"_Aku tahu Sasuke. Aku percaya padamu." _Potong Naruto dengan suara lembut. Ia bangkit dari kursi empuknya dan berjalan menuju sisi jendela, _"__—__Siapapun yang menyebarkan hal ini, dia pasti termasuk orang dalam."_

.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Kau ingin mengatakan kalau—"

.

"_Ya. Orang tersebut pastilah berasal dari production house Konoha Gay Video. Salah satu dari anak buah Tsunade. Dan yang pasti orang itu sudah mengetahui rahasiaku."_ Sela Naruto cepat.

.

"Sial!—" Sasuke mendesis. Ia bergerak keluar dari _production house_ tadi dengan langkah berdebam kesal, "—Kau dimana? Kita perlu bicara sekarang. Kita harus menangkap penjahatnya saat ini juga." Jelas pemuda raven itu dengan nada menggeram.

.

"_Kita tidak bisa bertemu sekarang."_ Sahut Naruto seraya melirik jam dinding, _"__—__Sebentar lagi, kakekku akan datang untuk melakukan rapat penting dengan para kolega-ku._"

.

"Tapi Naruto—bagaimana kalau kakekmu tahu berita ini?"

.

Ada jeda sejenak, diikuti oleh helaan berat dari pemuda pirang itu, sebelum akhirnya kembali bicara, _"Aku sedang memikirkan rencana. Aku akan mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian kakek, sedangkan Neji akan membungkam orang dari agensi majalah tersebut dengan sejumlah uang."_ Sahutnya cepat.

.

Sasuke berdecak sebal, "Apa kau idiot?! Uang tidak bisa membungkam media _pers_! Yang mereka inginkan adalah sensasi dan rating!" Bentak pemuda itu seraya terus berjalan di sepanjang trotoar menuju ke rumahnya, "—Pokoknya yang sekarang harus kita lakukan adalah mencari penjahat yang sebenarnya."

.

"_Itu tidak perlu__—__"_ Naruto kembali menyahut,_ "__—__Aku sudah mempunyai dugaan, siapa orang yang menyebarkan berita ini."_ Sambungnya lagi.

.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Ia terdiam sejenak, "Kau—sudah mengetahui orang itu?"

.

"_Masih berupa dugaan__—__"_ Sela sang Uzumaki lagi. Pemuda pirang itu kembali duduk di kursi sembari menyilangkan kakinya angkuh, mata birunya memandang sang Hyuuga yang berdiri didepannya dengan sikap tegap. _"__—__Neji sudah memberitahuku siapa orang itu."_

.

"Benarkah?! Siapa?!" Desak Sasuke tidak sabaran.

.

Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, _"Sahabatmu, Gaara."_ Tegasnya

.

"A—Apa?!" Suara Sasuke tercekat, "—Ka—Kau pasti bercanda kan?"

.

"_Aku tidak bercanda."_ Ada nada kesal dari suara Naruto walaupun tersamarkan dengan kalimat lugasnya, _"__—__Kemarin malam, Neji melihat sendiri kalau Gaara menguping pembicaraanku dengan Tsunade." _Jelasnya.

.

Sasuke meneguk ludah, tangannya gemetar, sedangkan wajahnya sudah pucat pasi. Rasa kesal, kecewa, marah dan merasa dikhianati bercampur di dadanya, teraduk-aduk dengan ikatan yang bernama 'persahabatan', "Naruto—" Ia memanggil lirih, "—Akan kuselesaikan hal ini secepatnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi." Lanjutnya seraya memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka bahkan tanpa mendengar balasan dari sang Uzumaki.

Pemuda raven itu menggertakkan giginya, murka, dan mata onyx nya berkilat marah. Detik selanjutnya, ia sudah berlari menuju ke kediaman sahabatnya, Gaara.

.

_Kau berani menusukku dari belakang, maka aku akan langsung membunuhmu di tempat. Lihat saja, kau akan menyesal_, batin Sasuke dalam hati, penuh kebencian yang mengobar.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Yuhuu~ Skandal masih terus berlanjut... Semoga fic ini bisa selesai di chap 7 XD**

**Btw, adakah yg suka NC HashiMada? Author pgen masukin lemon dua kakek keren itu, tapi takut banyak yg gk suka... hehehe... Klo ada yg suka, mgkn chap 6 nanti ada lemonan HashiMada...**

**Jadi, yg suka lemon HashiMada angkat tangan! *author udh angkat tangan duluan* #Plak XD**

**.**

**A/N : Buat yg suka ceramah di kotak review... Aq tidak masalah kalau 'kalian' menghinaku dan nge-flame fic aq... Tapi jangan pernah sekali-sekali menghina reader, silent-reader dan para reviewerku... Mereka adalah SAHABATKU! Dan aku akan marah kalau ada yg berani menghina para pembacaku...**

**para sahabatku sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ceritaku, dan aku tidak ingin 'kesenangan' mereka terganggu hanya karena ceramah 'kalian'...  
**

**Kalau ingin menghina-ku, lakukan secara berani... aku punya FB, hina aq disana... maki aku... it's okay... Tapi kalau menghina para 'SAHABATKU', maaf saja, anda tidak akan pernah aku maafkan...  
**

**.**

**RnR!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**.**

* * *

**Scandalicious**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

**_Kediaman Gaara, Pukul 11.00 pagi_**

.

Tempat tinggal Gaara hanyalah sebuah apartemen murah dan sederhana. Hanya ada ruang tamu, dapur, kamar mandi dan satu kamar tidur. Tidak terlalu luas, tetapi cukup nyaman di tinggali untuk seseorang yang hidup sendiri. Kehidupan Gaara pun terkesan biasa dan hambar, apalagi setelah kematian orangtuanya dan kedua kakaknya akibat kecelakaan. Klise memang, tapi walaupun begitu, kecelakaan itu membuat dirinya semakin pendiam dan jarang bergaul—kecuali dengan Sasuke—pemuda raven itu sangat cocok dengan sifatnya. Selain itu, ia harus menanggung biaya sehari-harinya dengan kerja sampingan. Kadang bekerja di toko 24 jam, ataupun menjadi pelayan di sebuah cafe.

Tetapi setelah masuk ke dunia _pornstar_, kehidupannya mulai berubah menjadi membaik, memang bukan pekerjaan yang dapat dibanggakan, namun upahnya cukup untuk makan dan biaya kuliah, serta membayar harga sewa apartemen kecilnya. Dan Gaara sendiri mulai menikmati pekerjaan barunya ini, terlebih lagi setelah bertemu dengan Naruto, seorang _pornstar_ terkenal yang ternyata cucu dari pengusaha besar, membuat kehidupannya jungkir balik 360 derajat. Yang awalnya merasa tidak nyaman bekerja sebagai _pornstar_, kini ia malah bersyukur sudah mempunyai pekerjaan seperti ini. Bisa bersama dan menjadi pasangan Naruto adalah hal yang sangat menakjubkan. Namun lagi-lagi imajinasi indah itu harus hancur saat mengetahui kalau ternyata Naruto dan sahabat baiknya, Sasuke, sudah menjalin hubungan.

Benar-benar—menyebalkan. Harus patah hati secepat ini.

.

Gaara duduk santai di ruang tamu nya sambil menonton tivi. Meja kecil didepannya penuh dengan beberapa cemilan ringan serta segelas jus jeruk, teman untuk bersantai di pagi ini. Setidaknya ia ingin _refreshing_ sedikit dari pekerjaannya sebagai _pornstar_, sekaligus mengobati sakit hatinya.

Tangannya menyambar _remote_ tivi di atas meja dan mulai mengganti _channel_ tivi. Ia berharap, hiburan di layar tivi bisa membuatnya melupakan Naruto. Tetapi sepertinya, dewi fortuna tidak pernah bergantung di pundak Gaara, buktinya saja, doa nya sama sekali tidak terkabul, seluruh acara tivi serentak menayangkan pemberitaan bisnis mengenai sosok Namikaze Naruto yang diduga bekerja sebagai artis _pornstar_. Gambar pemuda pirang itu memenuhi layar kaca, mengingatkan Gaara tentang sakit hatinya lagi.

Sial!

Gaara mendengus pelan, sedikit takjub dengan cara kerja media _pers _yang sangat cepat dalam memberikan informasi kepada khalayak umum. Bahkan bisa memproduksi ribuan majalah dalam waktu semalam hanya karena ada _gossip_ terhangat seputar Naruto. Mengagumkan.

Gaara mengambil _biscuit_ diatas meja dan menggigitnya pelan, mengunyahnya malas seraya memandang layar tivi yang menayangkan topik seputar kalangan _jetse_t yang berkelakukan buruk. Pemuda rambut merah itu yakin, kalau mereka tengah sibuk membicarakan sosok Naruto. Enggan untuk melihat pemberitaan yang memuakkan itu, Gaara berinisiatif merubah _channel_ tivi ke acara kartun anak-anak ataupun dunia hewan, setidaknya di acara itu tidak terpampang foto Naruto.

.

_**DAK!**__**—**__**DAK!**__**—**__**DAK!**_—Gedoran brutal dari depan pintu membuat Gaara yang sedang menonton tivi tersentak pelan. Ia menoleh ke arah jam dinding dengan bingung, masih pukul 11.20 pagi. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah berjanji dengan seseorang sepagi ini, kecuali dengan Sasuke nanti siang di _Coffee's Cafe_. Jadi siapa yang bertamu di apartemennya?

_**DAK!**__**—**__**DAK!**__**—**__**DAK!**_—Gedoran lagi. Kali ini semakin kasar dan terkesan tidak sabaran. Sedikit malas, Gaara beranjak menuju pintu depan untuk menyelamatkan daun pintu yang malang tadi dari ketukan maha dashyat sang tamu. Jujur saja, harga pintu sekarang melewati upah kerjanya sehari-hari, dan ia tidak mau menjadi miskin karena harus membeli pintu baru.

Gaara menyentuh kenop pintu, memutarnya pelan dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Tepat ketika ia ingin menyapa—

_**DUAGH!**_—Sebuah bogem mentah sudah bersarang di pipinya dan membuat pemuda rambut merah itu tersungkur dilantai dengan pipi yang nyeri. Gaara meringis sejenak dilantai, ia melotot tajam ke arah tamu kurang ajar yang berani memukul sang tuan rumah. Namun tindakannya itu terhenti saat melihat sosok Sasuke tersengal-sengal dengan kilatan tajam, berdiri angkuh di ambang pintunya.

"Sasuke?" Panggilnya dengan nada tidak percaya. Ia masih belum mengerti kenapa sahabat baiknya itu berani memukul wajahnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia melangkah gusar kemudian menarik kerah baju Gaara dengan kasar, "APA MAKSUDMU, HAH?! BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMFITNAHKU DAN MENYEBARKAN BERITA ITU!" Raung sang Uchiha dengan kemarahan yang meluap-luap.

Gaara menautkan alisnya tajam, marah."Apa maks—" Belum sempat pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sasuke sudah menyentak tubuhnya dengan kasar.

"BERHENTI MAIN-MAIN! KAU KAN YANG MENYEBARKAN BERITA TENTANG NARUTO KE MEDIA MASSA 'KAN?!" Teriak pemuda raven itu dengan kesal.

Gaara membalas delikan sadis sang Uchiha dengan tatapan dingin, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Sasuke. Aku tidak ada campur tangan dalam urusan ini." Desisnya lagi.

"JANGAN BOHONG!" Tepat ketika raungan Sasuke itu, ia kembali meluncurkan pukulan ke sisi wajah Gaara dengan suara **-**_**DUAGH!- **_nyaring. Tangannya kembali merenggut kerah baju pemuda rambut merah itu dengan erat. "—KATAKAN APA MAUMU, HAH?!"

Gaara menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya lalu mendengus pelan, kemudian tatapannya berbalik memandang Sasuke dengan sinis. "Mauku? Aku menginginkan Naruto. Apa kau akan memberikan 'kekasihmu' itu padaku?" Tantangnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya mendecih dan melemparkan tubuh sahabatnya tadi ke lantai dengan gusar, "Jadi kau mengaku kalau kau yang menyebarkan berita itu?"

Gaara bangkit dari lantai sambil merapikan kerah bajunya, "Tidak. Itu bukan aku." Jawabnya tenang.

Sasuke menatap ke arahnya dengan galak, "Jangan—"

"Aku tidak bohong." Gaara memotong dengan cepat, "—Biarpun kau menghajarku dan menendangku, aku tetap tidak berbohong. Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya." Lanjutnya lagi seraya bergerak ke arah dapur untuk mencari kompresan. Jujur saja, pukulan Sasuke cukup membuatnya meringis sakit.

"Ta—Tapi, kata Neji kau menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan Tsunade." Tukas Sasuke.

Gaara membuka lemari es sebelum menjawab, "Memang benar, tapi aku tidak pernah membocorkan rahasia itu pada media massa." Terangnya lagi seraya memasukkan beberapa batu es ke dalam kompresan. Kemudian mendekatkan benda dingin itu ke bagian pipi dan sudut bibirnya yang bengkak.

Sasuke terhenyak dengan pengakuan pemuda itu. Ia bersandar di sisi dinding seraya menyentuh keningnya yang mulai sakit. "Jadi—siapa yang membocorkan rahasia itu?" Bisiknya lirih, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

**_Production House, Pukul 11.40 pagi_**

.

Tsunade berrgerak gelisah seraya mengetukkan jarinya diatas meja. Kabar dan pemberitaan itu membuatnya sakit kepala. Seluruh media_ pers_ berbondong-bondong menuju ke tempat kerjanya untuk meminta klarifikasi. Dan sekarag, para reporter kelaparan itu sedang ribut diluar _production house_-nya.

Shikamaru yang duduk di sofa ruangannya hanya sibuk bermain _shogi_ sendirian, membuat kemarahan Tsunade semakin meningkat.

"Hey, Shika! Daripada bermalas-malasan seperti itu, lebih baik kau membantu kru yang lain untuk mengusir para media _pers_ diluar sana!" Bentak wanita tadi dengan kesal.

Shikamaru menguap malas, "Menyebalkan. Aku tidak suka keramaian." Jawabnya santai.

"Kau ini memang tidak berguna!" Bentak Tsunade lagi yang dijawab dengan dengusan malas oleh Shikamaru.

_**Tok! Tok! Tok!**_—Ketukan dari arah pintu menghentikan kemarahan sang direktur untuk sejenak. Tsunade menoleh sekilas dan menemukan sosok Sakura yang terlihat panik seraya meremas jari tangannya.

"Ada masalah apa?" Tanya Tsunade langsung seraya bergerak menuju gadis itu.

"Para media _pers_ memaksa masuk dan para kru kita sudah kewalahan untuk menghalau mereka." Lapor Sakura dengan nada takut.

Tsunade berdecak kesal seraya melipat kedua tangannya, "Aku mengerti, kalau begitu, kita hadapi saja mereka. Percuma untuk bersembunyi ataupun lari."

"Tapi nona Tsunade, apa yang harus kita katakan nantinya?" Sela Sakura.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti, kita harus melakukan sesuatu agar _production house_ kita tidak terancam." Jelasnya lagi. Sebelum wanita itu berjalan keluar, matanya kembali memandang ke arah Shikamaru yang masih sibuk berkonsentrasi dengan papan _shogi_-nya, "Shika, tolong jaga ruanganku sebentar. Jangan sampai ada satu orang pun yang masuk." Perintahnya tegas.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu mengangguk dan membiarkan Tsunade pergi meninggalkan dirinya di ruangan kecil itu. Jarinya bergerak mengambil salah satu biji _shogi_, tepat ketika ia ingin menaruh biji tadi di atas papan, ponselnya berdering keras.

Sedikit malas, Shikamaru mengangkat telepon tadi.

"Ya? Halo?" Sapanya langsung.

.

Ada nada tertawa dari seberang telepon,_ "Ah, Sasuke-san, aku direktur dari majalah bisnis Konoha. Kami benar-benar berterima kasih padamu atas berita yang kau berikan."_ Ucap laki-laki diseberang sana. _"—Jadi apa yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin upah atas informasi itu? Kami akan berikan berapa pun yang kau mau, tinggal sebutkan nominalnya saja."_

.

Shikamaru mendengus pelan, "Tidak perlu, aku tidak butuh uang."

.

Ada jeda panjang dari seberang telepon sebelum akhirnya laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai direktur majalah itu mulai berbicara, _"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"_

.

"Aku ingin kau mulai menerbitkan pemberitaan tentang aku—'Uchiha Sasuke yang berpacaran dengan Namikaze Naruto'. Nanti akan kukirimkan foto-fotoku lewat email." Kata Shikamaru santai.

.

_"Ka—Kau serius? Itu bisa menjadi skandal yang besar."_ Jelas laki-laki tadi. Nada suaranya terdengar bingung namun juga gembira. Ia sudah memikirkan kalau rating majalahnya nanti akan meningkat pesat.

.

"Memang itulah mauku. Jadi, kau setuju atau tidak?" Tukas Shikamaru lagi.

.

_"Tentu saja, aku setuju, Sasuke-san."_ Jawab laki-laki diseberang telepon dengan tawa renyah.

.

Shikamaru tidak membalas lagi, ia hanya mendengus pelan dan mematikan teleponnya. Memang terdengar kejam kalau ia berpura-pura menjadi 'Sasuke' dan memfitnah pemuda itu. Tetapi rasa cemburunya sudah menumpuk terlalu besar dan ia perlu melampiaskan kemarahannya. Satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan membuat skandal untuk menghancurkan Sasuke serta Naruto. Saat pemuda pirang itu stres dan depresi, Shikamaru lah yang akan menampung seluruh keluh kesah sang Uzumaki dan membuat Naruto yakin kalau ia membutuhkan dirinya, dan bukan Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya, mereka akan bersama lagi. Kali ini, tanpa adanya sosok Sasuke mengganggu.

Ekspresi Shikamaru tetap terlihat tenang. Ia menggerakkan jarinya untuk menaruh biji _shogi_ diatas papan.

"Tsumi* (skakmat)." Bisiknya pelan.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Gaara, Pukul 12.00 Siang_**

.

Sasuke duduk gelisah di ruang tengah kediaman Gaara. Dua gelas teh tersedia diatas meja kecil dihadapannya, sedangkan didepannya, pemuda berambut merah itu masih sibuk mengompres luka di wajahnya.

"Aku hanya punya teh saja. Nikmati dan anggap rumah sendiri." Ucap Gaara lagi.

Sasuke menatap sahabatnya itu, "Jadi kau bicara jujur, eh?" Ia membuka obrolan lagi, masih seputar pemberitaan skandal di media massa.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong selama ini." Sahut Gaara cepat. Sang Uchiha menyipitkan mata, memandangnya tajam. Gaara berdehem pelan, "—_Well_, kadang-kadang. Tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya soal pemberitaan itu. Aku bersih. Dan aku tidak ikut campur." Jelasnya lagi.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Kalau bukan kau, lalu siapa yang memfitnahku dan menyebarkan rahasia itu?"

Gaara mengedikkan bahu, "Mungkin Tsunade sendiri?"

"Tidak mungkin. Wanita itu sangat memikirkan _production house_ nya. Dia tidak mungkin menjatuhkan _compan_y nya sendiri hanya karena sebuah rahasia." Terang pemuda onyx itu seraya meyeruput tehnya.

"Apakah ada orang lain yang mengetahui rahasia ini?" Tanya Gaara penasaran.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." Jarinya meremaas gelas teh tadi dengan kuat, "—Siapapun yang menyebarkan berita ini, dia menginginkan sesuatu dari Naruto."

"Maksudmu, uang? Pemerasan?" Tukas Gaara lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu." Menjawab pemuda raven itu, "—Yang pasti, aku harus menemukan pelaku yang melakukan ini semua." Ucapnya dengan nada bergetar penuh emosi.

Gaara hanya diam. Mata_ jade _nya bisa melihat kegelisahan di wajah Sasuke. "Mungkin kau harus beristirahat. Kau terlihat lelah." Katanya lagi.

Sasuke mencoba tersenyum tipis, "_Thanks_." Ia membalas dengan singkat sembari menatap ke arah pemuda berambut merah tadi yang masih sibuk mengompres sudut bibirnya yang bengkak, "—Dan maaf soal—err—lukamu itu." Sambung sang Uchiha lagi.

Gaara mendengus pelan seraya tersenyum tipis, "Tidak masalah. Ini bukan apa-apa."

Sang Uchiha menanggapinya dengan senyum canggung, "Kau tahu Gaara, sejak dulu aku mencintaimu."

Pemuda berambut merah itu tidak terlihat terkejut, ia hanya yang melirik sekilas ke arah sang Uchiha dengan tatapan heran, "Mencintaiku?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya. Sosokmu benar-benar sempurna di mataku."

Gaara mendengus geli, "Konyol."

"Mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi aku serius." Ucap Sasuke, masih menampilkan wajah _stoic_-nya.

Gaara terdiam saat melihat gestur wajah sahabatnya itu. Ia meletakkan kompresan diatas meja kemudian menyeringai tipis ke arah pemuda raven itu, "Mau berciuman denganku?"

"Huh?" Sasuke mendongak terkejut.

"Berciuman." Ulang Gaara lagi.

"Aku tidak tuli, Gaara. Aku hanya bingung apa maksudmu dengan berciuman itu?" Tukas sang Uchiha kesal.

Gaara mengedikkan bahu, "Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Hanya—bosan." Sahutnya malas.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah pemuda rambut merah itu, detik selanjutnya, ia bangkit untuk menarik kerah baju Gaara dan menabrakkan bibir mereka dengan kuat. Ciuman cepat itu kontan membuat sepasang mata _jade _hijau tadi terbelalak lebar.

Gaara mencoba mendorong, namun Sasuke masih terus memaksa bibir mereka bersatu. Suara _**-Bruk!-**_ kecil menandai bahwa kini tubuh mereka limbung ke lantai dengan saling bertindihan. Membuat pagutan yang tadinya hanya berupa tubrukan singkat berubah menjadi kecupan intim dan liar.

Lidah bertarung di dalam mulut, memperebutkan gelar pendominasi. Saliva menetes dan tercampur dengan decakan nyaring. Mata terpejam, menikmati sensasi benda lunak serta licin yang saling berbelenggu.

Jilat, hisap, dan gigit. Semua aktifitas itu dilakukan dengan dengus napas yang cepat. Gedoran jantung melompat-lompat riang, menambah ramai suasana ruangan yang dikuasai oleh bunyi erangan tertahan itu.

_**Riiing!**__**—**__**Riiing!**_—Ponsel berdering keras, membuat dua tubuh yang mulai berpagutan itu tersentak kecil. Sasuke menjauh sejenak dengan napas tersengal-sengal, efek dari pagutan panas mereka. Sedangkan Gaara memilih mundur seraya menyeka tetes liur dari sela dagunya.

"Hallo?—hhh—" Sasuke membuka suara.

.

_"Sasuke, ini aku Naruto."_ Suara sang kekasih terdengar dari seberang telepon. Sasuke meneguk liurnya panik, mencoba tidak menampilkan suara gugup.

.

"Ah—uhm—Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanyanya lagi.

.

_"Kau dimana sekarang? Aku panik saat kau tiba-tiba mematikan sambungan teleponku tadi."_ Sahut Naruto lagi.

.

Sasuke meneguk liurnya lagi, mata onyx nya melirik gelisah ke arah Gaara, "Uh—_well_—aku ditempat Gaara." Ucapnya jujur.

.

_"Sedang apa kau disana?—Kau tidak selingkuh, kan?"_ Naruto bertanya dengan nada penuh kecurigaan.

.

"Ti—Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memastikan dugaanmu tentang Gaara." Tukasnya cepat.

.

_"Lalu? Apakah dia yang menyebarkan rahasiaku?"_

.

"Tidak. Bukan Gaara." Jelas Sasuke lagi, "—Sepertinya ada orang lain yang mengetahui rahasiamu."

.

Naruto berdecak kesal, _"Sial! Aku harus menyuruh Neji untuk mencari informasi lagi."_

.

"Hn."

.

_"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu."_ Kata Naruto mengakhiri sambungan telepon mereka.

.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, gelisah, "A—Aku juga—mencintaimu." Balasnya dengan suara mengecil diakhir kalimat. Kemudian langsung menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana.

Dihadapannya, Gaara hanya mendengus kecil, "_'Mencintaimu'_, huh? Aku yakin yang kau katakan sebelumnya adalah kebohongan semata." Ucapnya ketus.

Sasuke mengusap tengkuk lehernya dengan cangung, "Dengar, Gaara. Aku serius dengan ucapanku sebelumnya. Aku sangat mencintaimu—"

"Dulu—" Sela Gaara, menambahi kalimat sang Uchiha.

Sasuke tidak membantah, ia hanya mendesah pelan, "Ya. Dulu aku mencintaimu, tetapi sekarang, Naruto—"

"Naruto terlalu kharismatik, begitu?—_Yeah, i know how you feel. He's so freaking charming_." Potong Gaara lagi, seraya mengambil gelas teh nya dan menyeruputnya dengan nikmat.

Sasuke berdehem pelan sebelum akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan lain, "Apa kau masih mencintai Naruto?"

"Jujur atau bohong?"

"Uhm—Bagaimana kalau bohong?" Terang Sasuke.

Gaara mendengus pelan, "Aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya. Rasanya, ingin membunuhnya dengan pisau, mencongkel matanya, membelah dadanya dan mematahkan seluruh tul—"

"Oke—oke—jujur saja." Potong Sasuke menghentikan kalimat mengerikan itu.

"_Well_, aku mencintainya." Ucap Gaara. Singkat, padat dan jelas.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Ya... Semua orang menyukainya. Karena dia sangat mengagumkan."

.

.

.

**_Hashirama's Corporation, Pukul 13.00 Siang_**

.

"Jadi, Neji, apakah kau mencintaiku?" Kalimat pernyataan yang terlontar dari pemuda pirang itu sontak membuat sang Hyuuga mendongak ke arah Naruto dengan tampang kaget.

Awalnya, Neji dan Naruto tengah sibuk berdiskusi tentang permasalahan mereka mengenai kehebohan media _pers_. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, arah pembicaraan mereka berubah menjadi orientasi seksual dan percintaan picisan, hingga sang Hyuuga jujur—istilah lainnya, tidak sengaja—mengatakan kalau ia tertarik dengan sosok Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Neji lagi.

"Cepat jawab saja, kau mencintaiku atau tidak?" Ulang Naruto dengan nada kesal.

Sang Hyuuga mendecih, "Aku tidak perlu menjawab hal konyol itu."

Pemuda pirang itu menekuk wajahnya, sebal, "Kalau begitu aku ganti pertanyaannya—" Tukasnya keras kepala, "—Kalau kau disuruh memilih, kau akan memilihku atau Gaara?" Todongnya lagi.

Neji memutar bola matanya, malas, "Bisakah kita hentikan pembicaraan bodoh ini?"

Naruto berdecak kesal, ia memilih menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja kerja dengan bosan, "Tadinya aku berharap kalau kau akan memilihku."

Neji mendengus geli, kemudian mengacak rambut pirang itu dengan gemas, "Tentu saja aku akan lebih memilihmu, Idiot. Jadi berhenti ngambek, oke?"

Naruto mendongak untuk menatap sahabatnya itu, kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Karena kau tidak memilih Gaara, mska Gaara jadi milikku saja, ya?"

_**Plak!**_—Neji menggeplak kepala pirang itu dengan sebal, "Brengsek, ternyata itu maksudnya. Menyesal aku khawatir padamu."

Sang Uzumaki tertawa keras, "Bercanda, Neji. Aku hanya bercan—"

.

_**BRAKK!**_—Pintu ruangan terbuka dengan keras, membuat candaan Naruto dan Neji terhenti untuk sejenak. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati sosok Hashirama sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan mata berkilat tajam.

_Oh shit!_—Naruto mengenali tatapan membunuh itu.

Neji bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian membungkuk hormat 90 derajat ke arah Senju, namun pria itu terkesan tidak peduli dan langsung bergerak menuju Naruto yang tengah duduk di kursi kerja.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Desis Hashirama tajam.

"Huh? Apa yang kakek mak—"

_**BRAKK!**_—Hashirama menggebrak meja dengan murka, "APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI, NARUTO!" Raungnya seraya melemparkan sebuah majalah bisnis ke atas meja sang Uzumaki.

Tanpa melihat pun, Naruto sudah tahu persis apa isi dari majalah itu. Skandal dirinya yang bekerja menjadi _pornstar_.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_—Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Kakek dengar, aku bisa menjela—"

"NARUTO!" Senju lagi-lagi menggebrak meja dengan keras, ia menggeram penuh tatapan mengancam, "Katakan. Apa. Maksud. Semua. Ini." Desisnya, penuh nada yang menuntut.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya gugup, mata birunya mencoba melirik ke arah Neji meminta bantuan. Tepat ketika sang Hyuuga mencoba membuka mulut, Senju langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyuruh Neji untuk tidak bicara.

"Keluar." Perintah Senju tanpa berbalik menatap pemuda Hyuuga itu, "—Tinggalkan kami."

Neji panik, ia menatap ke arah Naruto, namun pemuda pirang itu hanya mengangguk, meminta sang Hyuuga untuk menuruti perintah kakeknya itu. Tidak ada gunanya untuk Neji berbicara sekarang, hal itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Lagipula, ia tidak ingin Neji ketahuan terlibat dalam skandal ini karena sudah membantunya untuk berbohong, hal itu akan menambah kemarahan sang kakek.

Dengan patuh, Neji akhirnya membungkuk untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan suasana mencekam yang memenuhi ruangan tadi.

Setelah kepergian sang Hyuuga, Naruto mencoba bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan bergerak ke arah Senju.

"Kakek dengar—aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan masalah in—"

"Ini bukan masalah lagi, Naruto!" Senju memotong dengan cepat, "—INI SKANDAL!" Raungnya emosi.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda menyerah, "Oke—oke—aku tahu. Aku minta maaf. Tetapi aku sedang mencoba memperbaiki semua ini."

"Tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki, Naruto! Wajahmu sekarang ada diseluruh media massa!" Bentak Senju kesal. Ia memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit, "—Aku yakin para dewan direktur akan menjatuhkan kita. Ini benar-benar buruk." Erangnya lagi.

Naruto menunduk, merasa bersalah, "Kakek—" Ia mencengkram kedua lengan pria itu, "—Percayalah padaku, aku akan mencoba menyelesaikan masalah ini." Tegasnya dengan nada penuh keyakinan.

Senju hanya menghela napas berat seraya melepaskan pegangan sang cucu dari lengannya, "Naruto, _please_, cukup jelaskan padaku apa maksud semua ini?" Matanya menatap tajam ke arah pemuda pirang itu, "—Apakah berita ini benar? Ataukah hanya _gossip_? Katakan bahwa semua ini bohong."

"_Well_—" Naruto mengangkat bahunya dengan canggung, "—Semua itu benar."

"_Oh god! No!__—__Oh Naruto, what had you done?!_" Senju mencengkram kepalanya, frustasi.

"Aku sadar aku salah, Kek. Aku akan coba—"

"Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" Senju berbalik untuk membentak sang cucu, "—Kau membuat masalah! Kau mempermalukan _Hashirama's Corporation_!" raungnya keras.

"Kakek, aku—"

"Jangan beralasan!" Senju memotong cepat. Tangannya teracung untuk menunjuk ke arah jendela dengan geram, "—kau lihat! Apa kau lihat diluar sana?!"

Naruto menengok santai seraya mengedikkan bahu, "Uh—langit?"

"Media _pers_! _Gossip_! Skandal!" Teriak Senju dengan emosi yang semakin meningkat melihat kebodohan pemuda pirang itu, "—Kau membawa bencana di perusahaan kita, Naruto! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Apa kau gila?!"

"Oke, oke, aku mengaku salah, Kek!" Naruto kembali mencengkram lengan sang kakek, "—Tapi setidaknya dengarkan aku dulu. Tolong percaya padaku, aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya." Ulangnya lagi.

Senju mendesah, masih memijat pelipisnya. Sepertinya darah tingginya mulai kambuh lagi, "Bagaimana kau akan menyelesaikan kekacauan ini? Dewan direktur pasti sudah mengetahui berita dan berencana menjatuhkanmu. Kau tahu apa artinya itu? Kedudukanmu akan digeser oleh orang lain." Jelas Hashirama lagi.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mempertahankan jabatanku serta perusahaan ini. Yang perlu kulakukan adalah melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan besar." Tanggap Naruto cepat.

"Perusahaan besar?" Ulang Senju, heran.

.

"Perusahaan nomor satu di dunia, _Danzo's Inc_."

.

.

.

_**BRAKK!**_—Neji menggebrak meja kerja Naruto dengan marah. Pemuda Hyuuga itu kini tengah berdiskusi dengan si 'bodoh' Naruto setelah Senju meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Hashirama mengatakan bahwa batas waktu Naruto untuk melakukan kerja sama tidak lebih dari tiga hari. Dan itu membuat sang Hyuuga menggeram kesal.

"Kau gila! _Danzo's Inc_ merupakan perusahaan nomor satu di dunia, sedangkan _Hashirama's Corporation_ hanya nomor satu di Konoha! Apa kau tahu perbedaannya dunia dan Konoha?!—Itu jauh sekali! Bagai langit dan bumi!" Teriak Neji penuh emosi.

Naruto mengerang kesal, "Aku tahu, Neji. Dunia lebih besar daripada Konoha, Tetapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Kita tidak bisa membungkam media _pers_, jalan satu-satunya adalah membuktikan bahwa aku pantas memegang jabatan ini."

"Tapi _Danzo's Inc_?! Mereka sangat selektif dan sulit sekali untuk kooperatif." Jelas Neji seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, tepat didepan meja kerja sang Uzumaki. "—Dan dalam waktu tiga hari? Itu sangat mustahil."

Naruto meremas tangannya, kuat. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus bisa mengikat kontrak kerja dengan _Danzo's Inc_. Jabatan dan harga diriku dipertaruhkan disini."

Neji menatap tangan sang Uzumaki yang bergetar, ia sadar kalau yang lebih takut dan frustasi dari semua ini adalah Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu pasti sangat stres memikirkan nasib perusahaannya. "Aku mengerti—" Akhirnya pemuda lavender itu bersuara, "—Aku akan mencoba untuk memberitahu _Danzo's Inc_ mengenai pertemuan rapat kita.

Naruto mendongak menatap sahabatnya itu, senyum cerianya mulai terkembang, "Terima kasih, Neji. Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu." Ucapnya gembira.

Neji mencoba tersenyum tipis, namun di dalam hatinya ia sadar, bahwa situasi ini pasti akan semakin memburuk.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Gaara, Pukul 14.00 Siang_**

.

Sasuke masih duduk meringkuk di ruang tamu Gaara, ia menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara kaki. Pikirannya berkecamuk liar, denyut pelipisnya membuatnya sakit kepala, dan seluruh skandal ini masih belum juga mereda. Sasuke menyerah. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya lagi.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan, Sasuke." Gaara akhirnya mulai bersuara setelah bosan melihat pemuda raven itu hanya bergumam depresi sejak 30 menit yang lalu, "—Daripada sibuk menyumpahi diri sendiri, setidaknya lakukan hal yang berguna, misalnya saja meneror agensi majalah itu, menghajar pemilik agensi majalah tadi dan sejenisnya." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sasuke terdiam, kepalanya terdongak untuk menoleh ke arah sang sahabat, "Kau bilang apa?"

Gaara melirik heran, "Uh—meneror? menghaj—" Kalimatnya terhenti saat melihat seringai Sasuke, "—Oh tidak—jangan katakan kalau kau akan melakukan hal itu, Sasuke." Lanjutnya panik seraya menggerakkan tangan untuk membuat tanda silang didepan dada. Menolak apapun yang ada dipikiran sang Uchiha.

"Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Gaara." Tukas Sasuke lagi seraya menyambar majalah bisnis tadi dan mencari alamat agensi yang tertera disana.

"Oke dengar—" pemuda rambut merah itu kembali membuka suara, "—Kalau kau pergi, maka aku juga ikut pergi." Jelasnya tegas.

Sasuke mengerang kesal seraya memutar bola matanya, malas, "_Please_, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tidak!—Kau pasti akan melakukan hal bodoh dengan menghajar semua orang." Potong Gaara lagi dengan tatapan tajam.

"_Well_—" Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya, "—Kadang-kadang cara itu berhasil."

Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut untuk mengawasimu." Tegasnya, kali ini dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah.

.

.

Menuju ke tempat agensi majalah bisnis tersebut tidaklah memakan waktu yang lama, hanya membutuhkan 30 menit dalam berjalan kaki. Gedung agensi tersebut lumayan besar dan luas dengan beberapa karyawan yang terlihat sibuk.

Sasuke dan Gaara masuk ke dalam bangunan tadi dan langsung menuju_ front desk_, "Kami ingin bertemu dengan pimpinan agensi ini." Ucap pemuda rambut merah itu pada wanita resepsionis yang ada disana.

Wanita tadi mendongak dengan tatapan bingung, "Maaf, tetapi anda harus membuat janji dulu dengan direk—"

_**BRAKK!**__**—**_Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan kasar, "Beritahu saja dimana ruangannya." Desisnya tajam.

Wanita tadi ketakutan. Dengan tangan gemetaran ia menujuk ke arah _lift_, "La—Lantai lima." Ucapnya terbata-bata.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih—" Kemudian beralih menatap Gaara. "—_See?_ Tidak ada tonjokan." Katanya santai.

Gaara memijat kepalanya, "_Goddangit_." Kemudian segera bergegas mengikuti sang Uchiha menaiki _lift_ menuju lantai lima.

Tepat ketika kotak besi tadi berhenti di tempat tujuan dan mulai membuka perlahan, Sasuke langsung bergegas keluar dari sana dan lari di koridor seraya menatap tanda nama disetiap pintu. Mata onyx nya terpaku pada tulisan 'Ruang Direktur' di salah satu pintu kayu dan langsung mendobrak masuk, bahkan tidak mempedulikan erangan kesal Gaara yang melihat tingkah 'seenak jidat' sang Uchiha.

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan tubuh gendut langsung terkejut saat melihat sosok Sasuke serta Gaara yang mendobrak masuk ke ruangannya.

"Siapa kalian?! Seenaknya masuk ke ruangan ini!" Seru pria tadi dengan kesal.

Tidak mempedulikan seruan kesal pimpinan tadi, Sasuke langsung menggebrak meja dengan suara_** -BRAKK!-**_ nyaring, "Hentikan semua pemberitaan itu!" Teriaknya lantang.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh!—Pemberitaan mengenai Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke sedikit tidak sabaran.

Laki-laki didepannya mendengus angkuh, "Itu mustahil, pemberitaan itu membuat rating kami naik. Lagipula 'Sasuke-san' sudah mengirimkan foto-fotonya saat bersama Naruto melalui email." Jelas direktur tadi.

Sang Uchiha tercekat, _Huh? 'Aku' mengirimkan foto-foto? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? _Tanyanya panik dalam hati.

Belum sempat Sasuke mengeluarkan balasannya, pria tadi sudah menyambar gagang telepon terdekat. "Kalau kalian tidak juga pergi dari ruanganku, aku akan memanggil poli—"

_**DUAGH!**_—Suara benturan keras membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget, terlebih lagi mata onyx nya terbelalak saat melihat Gaara menghajar bagian tengkuk leher pria tadi hingga pingsan.

Pemuda rambut merah itu mengangkat bahunya santai, "Kau tahu—kadang-kadang aku ingin merasakan menghajar orang yang menyebalkan seperti ini." Ucapnya dengan seringai tipis.

Sasuke mendengus geli, "_Thanks_, Gaara." Kemudian ia bergerak menuju komputer di meja kerja pria tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara heran.

"Mencari email yang masuk. Aku yakin, semua bukti ada disini." Ucapnya dengan nada yakin seraya mengetik cepat untuk melihat email yang masuk. Untunglah pria bodoh ini belum '_sign out'_ dari akun emailnya. Memudahkan Sasuke untuk mengotak-atik akun tadi.

Jarinya bergerak lincah diatas _keyboard_, onyx nya terus terpaku pada setiap email disana, hingga ia tercekat saat melihat email yang tidak asing lagi. Akun milik Shikamaru.

"A—Apa?" Suara Sasuke yang tercekat membuat Gaara ikut menengok ke arah layar komputer.

"Kenapa? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah itu lagi.

"I—Ini akun Shikamaru. Jadi, dia yang melakukan semua ini?" Sang Uchiha mundur dengan rasa _shock_.

Gaara yang penasaran ikut menatap layar tadi. Ada beberapa foto-foto vulgar Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang berciuman. Sepertinya foto itu diambil secara diam-diam saat di lokasi syuting. Selain itu, akun tadi juga atas nama 'Nara Shikamaru'. Jujur saja, itu merupakan hal terbodoh untuk melakukan kejahatan dengan akun asli.

_**BRAKK!**_—Sasuke menggebrak meja penuh kemurkaan. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Onyx nya berkilat tajam dan dingin. Untuk sesaat, Gaara yakin Sasuke akan membunuh Shikamaru kalau pemuda itu ada disini sekarang.

"Sasuke—" Gaara mencoba memanggil. "—Jangan sekali-sekali bertindak bodoh. Kita harus membicarakan hal ini dengan Nar—"

"AKU TIDAK BISA TINGGAL DIAM, GAARA! AKU HARUS MENGHAJARNYA!" Raungnya murka seraya melesat keluar ruangan untuk pergi menuju _production house_ milik Tsunade. Mencari Shikamaru dan bersiap menghajar pemuda jenius itu. Meninggalkan Gaara yang hanya bisa berdecak kesal.

"Sial—" Pemuda rambut merah itu mengumpat sejenak. Ia merogoh kantong sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Naruto.

.

_**Riiing!**__**—**__**Riiing!**_—Handphone sang Uzumaki berbunyi. Membuat Naruto yang tengah sibuk duduk di kursi kerja langsung menyambar benda kecil tadi dari kantong jas nya.

_"Ya? Halo?"_ Sahut pemuda pirang itu.

.

"Naruto, ini aku, Gaara." Jawab suara dari seberang sana.

.

_"Oh, Gaara, ada apa?"_ Tanya pemuda pirang itu lagi seraya menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

.

"Sasuke hilang kendali." Lapor pemuda rambut merah itu seraya menggerakkan jarinya di atas _keyboard_ untuk menghapus foto-foto skandal itu dari sana. Menyingkirkan barang bukti.

.

_"Apa maksudmu dengan 'hilang kendali' itu?"_

.

"_Well_—Sasuke sudah mengetahui siapa orang yang membocorkan rahasiamu itu." Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Gaara kembali berbicara, "—Shikamaru yang melakukannya." Lanjutnya lagi.

.

_"Huh?!—Kau pasti bercanda. Shikamaru tidak mungkin—"_

.

"Naruto dengar—aku sedang tidak bercanda. Dan sekarang, Sasuke menuju ke tempat pemuda itu. Aku yakin, Shikamaru akan dikuliti hidup-hidup olehnya." terang Gaara lagi.

.

Dari seberang telepon terdengar decakan kesal Naruto, _"Oke, aku mengerti. Aku akan segera menuju ke tempat Shikamaru. Thanks Gaara."_

.

"_Okay, no problem_." Balas pemuda rambut merah itu seraya menutup sambungan teleponnya. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan pria gendut yang masih teronggok pingsan di lantai. Ia berharap tidak ada lagi skandal yang membuatnya ikut-ikutan sakit kepala seperti ini.

.

.

.

**_Madara's Group, Pukul 15.00 Sore_**

.

Senju berjalan tergesa-gesa untuk masuk ke gedung megah itu, melewati beberapa karyawan yang membungkuk hormat padanya dan langsung menuju _lift_ untuk membawanya ke lantai 15. Pria itu harus segera menemui Madara, ia terlalu stres, dan ingin menumpahkan seluruh keluh kesahnya pada sang kekasih.

Hashirama melangkah dengan berdebam di sepanjang koridor untuk menuju ruangan CEO, tangannya terjulur dan membuka kasar pintu kayu berukiran mewah itu dengan suara_**-BRAKK!-**_ nyaring.

Beberapa orang di dalam ruangan langsung menoleh kaget ke arah sosok Senju yang terengah-engah dengan wajah merah padam, penuh kemurkaan.

Madara yang duduk disalah satu kursi bisa menebak kalau Hashirama mempunyai masalah yang pelik.

Senju menggeram, "Keluar." Desisnya. Bukan kepada Madara melainkan pada beberapa orang yang tengah subuk rapat diruangan itu.

Beberapa pria berjas di dalam sana saling berbisik heran. Mereka masih terdiam tanpa ada yang bergerak dari tempat duduknya.

Senju kembali menggeram, kali ini ditambah teriakan keras, "AKU BILANG KELUAR!" Raungannya membahana. Membuat beberapa orang didalam sana langsung tersentak terkejut. Kecuali Madara yang masih duduk santai seraya menatap tajam ke arah mata hitam milik Senju.

Salah seorang pria menoleh ke arah Madara meminta penjelasan, "Uh—Madara-sama, rapat kit—" Kalimatnya langsung terhenti saat pria Uchiha itu mengangkat satu tangan kanannya, menyuruh diam.

"Keluar. Rapat dilanjutkan besok." Jelas Madara menengahi.

Para pria berjas hitam tadi saling berbisik heran, kemudian dengan terpaksa mengikuti perintah atasannya dan berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan ruangan luas itu dengan sosok Hashirama dan Madara yang saling melempar tatapan.

"Katakan—" Madara membuka suara. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan bergerak menuju sosok sang kekasih, "—Apa yang membuatmu emosi seperti ini?"

Senju tidak menjawab dan hanya memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Bibirnya digigit untuk menahan emosinya yang meluap-luap, sedangkan kedua tangannya dikepalkan disamping tubuh, "Naruto—" Suaranya bergetar. "—Cucuku bekerja sebagai _pornstar._ Dia membuat skandal yang menghancurkan perusahaan." Lanjutnya lagi.

Madara tidak menjawab, tidak juga terkejut. Ia sudah mengetahuinya dari pemberitaan di majalah dan juga tivi tadi pagi. Jujur saja, hal itu juga membuatnya _shock_, tidak menyangka kalau pemuda pirang yang suka tersenyum itu ternyata mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan sebagai _pornstar_. Terdengar—

"Memalukan." Senju kembali bicara. Tangannya menyentuh kening, menutupi kedua matanya. "—Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mendidik cucuku dengan baik. Aku gagal sebagai kakeknya." Ucapnya lagi dengan bahu bergetar.

Madara mendesah, ia menangkupkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Hashirama, "kau salah, Senju. Kau adalah kakek terhebat di dunia." Puji pria Uchiha itu.

Hashirama melepaskan tangan yang menutupi matanya dan menatap Madara.

Bibir pria dihadapannya itu tersenyum lembut.

Madara yang biasanya ketus tanpa emosi, kini menampilkan senyuman tipis padanya, "—Kau menakjubkan, bahkan aku pun tidak akan bisa setegar dirimu, Senju. Kalau aku, mungkin akan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri sekarang ini." Jelas Madara lagi.

Senju mencoba tersenyum, ia menarik pelan tubuh mungil dihadapannya dan memeluknya erat. "Madara—" Ia memanggil lirih. "—Aku mencintaimu."

Pria Uchiha itu membalas pelukan Senju, ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher pria tadi dan membiarkan Hashirama mengecup leher serta wajahnya.

"Bisakah aku menyentuhmu?" Pinta Senju dengan bisik pelan.

Sang Uchiha memutar bola matanya, kesal, "Ternyata itu maumu? Menyesal aku tersenyum padamu." Ucapnya ketus.

"Ayolah, Madara—" Senju memegangi lengan sang kekasih dengan kuat, "—Ijinkan aku menyentuhmu sedikit saja. Aku stres. Aku butuh pelampiasan." Lanjutnya lagi dengan mimik wajah dibuat se-depresi mungkin.

"Kau bisa membawa 'wanita-wanita'mu ke atas ranjang." Usul Madara lagi.

Senju mengerang, sebal, "Aku tidak ingin para pelacur itu!—Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku mencintaimu."

Madara mendengus kecil mendengar kalimat spontan yang di ucapkan oleh Hashirama. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk diatas meja dengan santai. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka dasi serta jas nya. "Baiklah, untuk hari ini kubuat pengecualian. Tubuhku—adalah milikmu." Balasnya.

Hashirama tersenyum senang. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menuju sang kekasih dan mulai menghimpitnya dengan intim.

Kedua bibir saling bertemu, membentur dengan lembut dan nyaman. Lidah mulai bergerak untuk bertarung, memanja pasangan dengan dengus napas panas. Sedangkan air liur berlomba-lomba untuk meramaikan suasana dengan decakan nyaring.

Madara mencoba mempertahankan posisinya agar tidak mendesah dan mengerang. Harga diri seorang Uchiha membuatnya menolak untuk langsung menyerah. Bibirnya terbuka, membiarkan Senju menjelajah organ mulutnya dari lidah, langit-langit, gigi, gusi hingga tonsilnya. Benda licin dan basah itu terus bergerak untuk mendominasi.

Pagutan yang intim itu membuat Madara sedikit kewalahan, ia mendorong bahu pria dihadapannya dengan pelan dan mencoba untuk bernapas sejenak. Namun Senju tidak membiarkan mangsanya lewat begitu saja, ia terlalu kelaparan dan ingin menuntut lebih. Tangan Hashirama mencengkram rambut hitam milik sang Uchiha, mendongakkan wajah putih dengan semburat merah di pipi itu untuk saling bertatapan dengannya.

Sang onyx bertatapan dengan kilat tajam sang pendominasi.

"Senju—"

"Panggil aku Hashirama." Ucap Senju tegas dengan suara bariton berat dan rendah.

Madara meneguk ludahnya, ia enggan untuk memanggil nama kecil sang kekasih. perasaan malu membuat wajahnya tenggelam dengan warna merah. Ia mencoba mendelik sinis, mempertahankan sikap_ stoic-_nya, sayangnya hal itu gagal total. Kharisma seorang Senju terlalu kuat, ditambah wajah tegas dan rahang kokoh, pandangan tajam dan seringai tipis disudut bibirnya, membuat Madara harus mengaku kalah oleh pesona pria itu.

"Hashirama—" Akhirnya bibir itu mengucapkan nama kecil sang kekasih.

Senju menyeringai senang, ia mendekat dan terus menghimpit tubuh Madara yang kini tengah terbaring diatas meja. Tangan sang dominan bergerak menelusup diam-diam ke balik kemeja sang Uchiha untuk menjamah dua puting yang sudah mengeras di balik sana. Sedangkan bibirnya masih sibuk mencumbu perpotongan leher dan pipi Madara.

Madara terhenyak pelan saat _nipples_-nya ditarik kuat dan dipelintir lembut. Bibirnya berusaha saling menggigit agar tidak ada suara yang keluar. Tetapi lagi-lagi usahanya gagal. Desahan lolos dari bibirnya, erangan memenuhi ruangan luas itu, dan dengusan napas menambah marak suasana intim mereka.

Senju menyeringai tipis, betapa ia menikmati saat-saat dimana seorang Madara Uchiha mendesah dibawah dominasi tubuhnya. Menggelinjang dengan gerakan seduktif untuk menyampaikan gairahnya. Dan wajahnya yang biasanya dingin dan _stoic,_ berubah menjadi penuh hasrat serta gairah.

"Hashirama—Nghh—Ahhh—" Lagi-lagi suara serak dipenuhi nafsu keluar dari bibir Madara. Ia membusungkan dadanya agar sang dominan bisa leluasa menghisap dan menjilat dua putingnya yang berwarna _pink_ menggoda.

Senju menikmati 'hidangan' yang menggairahkan dihadapannya, jarinya bergeriliya masuk ke dalam celana panjang Madara untuk menemukan benda yang sudah menegang dibalik sana. Telapak tangannya bisa merasakan tetes precum dan denyut benda keras milik sang Uchiha. Mencengkramnya lembut dan mulai mengocoknya pelan, membuat tubuh Madara tersentak kecil dengan desahan pelan.

"Ahhh—Hashirama—Nghh—" Pria Uchiha itu mengerang memanggil nama sang dominan. Membuat libido Hashirama terpompa penuh dengan gelegak nafsu.

"Buka—hhh—pahamu—" Perintah Senju lagi.

Madara menurut, ia melepaskan celana yang membalut kejantanannya dan mulai melebarkan paha itu itu dihadapan sang dominan. Memperlihatkan lubang anusnya yang berkedut liar dengan warna merah menggoda.

Senju mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk meraup liang tadi dengan rakus. Menjilat dan menghisap gua hangat yang sebentar lagi akan memanja penisnya yang sudah menegang.

Madara mendesah keras, tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat merasakan sapuan lidah pria pemilik _Hashirama's Corporation_ itu. Dadanya naik-turun untuk meyuplai oksigen ke paru-parunya. Sedangkan mulutnya terbuka dengan beberapa benang saliva yang menetes jatuh.

Erotis. Benar-benar erotis. Satu kata pujian itulah yang ada di otak Senju. Gairahnya membuncah saat melihat betapa sensualnya sang kekasih. Gerakan tubuh yang liar, paha yang bergetar, organ vital yang menegang, semua itu menyapu kewarasan Hashirama dan tergantikan dengan gairah untuk menyetubuhi sang Uchiha.

"Hashirama—hhh—masukkan—nghh—sekarang—" Pinta Madara dengan suara serak dan parau. Nafsu sudah memenuhi mata onyx nya. Memberi kabut hitam yang bernama bisikan setan. Madara merupakan pria dingin tanpa emosi, tetapi Senju sanggup merubah wataknya dalam hitungan detik, membuat sang Uchiha berubah menjadi manusia normal yang bisa mendesah dan terlena oleh permainan panas pemilik _Hashirama's Corporation_ itu.

Senju mengangguk paham. Tangannya bergerak untuk melepaskan retsletingnya dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah menegang keras dari balik sana. "Jilat—" Perintahnya seraya mendekatkan pinggulnya ke arah kepala pria Uchiha itu.

Madara menurut. Ia membuka mulutnya yang penuh air liur, kemudian mengulum benda itu dari bagian ujung hingga ke pangkalnya. Memberikan sensasi hangat yang menggelitik. Lidah bermain dengan benda besar yang berdenyut itu, sesekali meninggalkan gigitan nakal yang membuat Senju mengerang nikmat.

"Hghhh—Madara—Ahhh—" Pria Senju itu menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menyodok rongga mulut sang Uchiha. Menjelajah gua basah itu dengan kejantanannya yang besar. Menggesek lidah, menabrak gigi dan tonsil di dalam sana, membuat lambung Madara menggelegak ingin muntah.

"Hmphh—Nghmphh—" pria Uchiha itu mengerang, ia memejamkan matanya saat merasakan cairan precum sang dominan meluncur masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya, bercampur dengan air ludah.

Penis Senju berdenyut senang saat kuluman dan hisapan Madara berubah menjadi kuat, menyedot hampir seluruh tetes precumnya. Pinggul sang dominan bergerak, tangannya menjambak rambut Madara dan mendorong kepala itu untuk berhenti menghisap alat kelaminnya. Mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah basah dan berkilat dengan air liur.

"Cukup—hhh—Buka pahamu." Perintah Senju seraya mengelus lembut kaki putih itu.

Madara mengikuti permintaan Hashirama. Ia berbaring diatas meja sembari mengangkat kaki dan melebarkan pahanya. Memperlihatkan penisnya yang tegak berdiri serta lubang anusnya yang sudah berkedut liar.

Senju menjilat bibirnya penuh gairah. Pinggulnya bergerak mendekat, dan menempelkan ujung kejantanannya ke lingkaran anus sang Uchiha. Menggeseknya lembut sebelum akhirnya bergerak untuk menusuk secara perlahan dan hati-hati.

Madara tersentak kecil, pahanya bergetar dan bibirnya tergigit untuk menahan rasa perih saat benda besar berotot itu mulai masuk memenuhi lubang anusnya. Bergesekkan dengan dinding rektumnya.

"Hashirama—Ahhk!" Sang Uchiha mengerang, tangannya mencengkram rambut panjang sang dominan dengan kuat. Menarik kepala Senju untuk mencumbu bibirnya, menahan desahannya dengan mulut pria itu.

Hashirama setuju untuk memagut bibir mungil itu, lidahnya bergerak untuk terus mengobrak-abrik mulut basah Madara, sedangkan bagian pinggulnya bergerak keluar-masuk dengan tempo yang konstan. Menghujam bagian terdalam anus hangat itu.

Madara benar-benar dibuat gila oleh sentuhan intim Senju. Cumbuan pria itu dilehernya, jilatan di dadanya, dan sodokan dibagian analnya, semua itu membuat sang Uchiha bergetar hebat dengan erangan nyaring. Madara ingin menyentuh tubuh atletis Hashirama inchi demi inchi. Memagut bibir itu dengan kuat sehingga gemeletuk gigi bisa saling bertabrakan tidak sabaran.

"Madara—hhh—" Suara bariton rendah milik Senju menggelitik sensor telinga Madara, membuat pria Uchiha itu terangsang hanya dengan mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sang kekasih.

"Hashirama—Ahhhk!—sodok—terus—Ahhn—" Madara memohon, kedua lengannya melingkar di leher sang pendominan. Memaksa tubuh mereka saling berhimpitan. Sedangkan bagian bawah pinggul, berusaha memanja satu sama lainnya.

Sodokan. Hentakan. Genjotan. Semua aktifitas itu dilakukan dengan cepat dan terkesan tidak sabaran. Dua pasangan di mabuk gulat panas itu berusaha menikmati pertarungan liar mereka.

Senju menyentak pinggulnya dengan kuat, memaksa lubang itu menelan seluruh kejantanannya tanpa tersisa. Menghantam prostat sang Uchiha, memberikan sensasi sengatan listrik yang membuat tubuh putih itu bergetar tanpa henti.

Sedikit kasar dan brutal. Kegiatan vulgar itu membuat hawa nafsu Hashirama menjadi gila dipenuhi oleh hasrat dan gairah. Ia menyodok anus Madara tanpa ampun, menghentak keras dan dalam, membuat paha pria Uchiha itu bergetar tanpa terkendali dengan erangan yang nyaring.

Madara mendesah, napasnya tersengal-sengal, sedangkan mulutnya terbuka meneteskan air liur. Begitu erotis, begitu memikat. Sensualitas yang tidak bisa ditolak bahkan oleh seorang 'penakluk wanita' seperti Senju.

_God!_—Kalau boleh jujur, Madara merupakan orang pertama yang membuat Hashirama merasakan sensasi persetubuhan yang benar-benar nikmat seperti ini. Pria Uchiha itu benar-benar hebat dalam mengundang nafsu birahi, lebih elegan dan mempesona dibandingkan wanita-wanita murahan yang selalu dikencani oleh Senju. Para wanita itu terlalu berisik, membuat telinganya berdenging sakit, sedang Madara—pria itu sangat mempesona dengan gerakan tubuh yang erotis, lengkungan punggungnya yang sensual, serta suara yang merdu. Membuat tubuh seorang Uchiha benar-benar berkualitas tinggi.

Erangannya. Desahannya. Gerakan tubuhnya. Semua hal itu membuat Hashirama menjadi gila dan mabuk kepayang. Tanpa sadar, bagian pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat dan tidak sabaran. Menghantam prostat Madara dengan brutal. Menyodok apapun yang ada di dalam sana. Tanpa ampun. Tanpa henti.

"Madara—Ahhk—kau hebat—Ahhk!—lubangmu nikmat." Senju meracau layaknya orang gila. Dia terus menggenjot lubang anal Madara dengan penisnya. Semakin cepat—dan semakin cepat. Menghujam tanpa kendali.

Madara hanya bisa mendesis keras ketika Hashirama menghantam prostatnya berkali-kali. Bertubi-tubi. Tidak kenal lelah. Punggungnya melengkung. Mulutnya terbuka, dan lidahnya terjulur meneteskan air liur. Sedangkan mata hitamnya kini terbalik penuh dengan rasa nikmat. Sensasi yang melambungkan libidonya hingga ke puncak tertinggi.

Peluh membanjiri kulit, gerakan dipercepat, erangan ditambah. Suasana di ruangan yang tadinya sunyi senyap, kini berubah menjadi pergulatan panas penuh hawa nafsu dan birahi. Sodok, hentak, genjot, dan sesekali melakukan gerakan memutar, membuat lubang anal Madara benar-benar dimanja oleh organ vital milik Senju.

"Hashirama—hhh—nhikmat—enhak—ahhhk!—Hghh!" Tangan Madara mencengkram bahu sang dominan. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika cairan putih mulai berontak ingin keluar dari ujung penisnya.

Senju paham dengan getaran tubuh pasangannya. Ia meneruskan untuk menyodok lubang anus itu lebih dalam dan kuat. Memberikan sengatan listrik statis yang membuat kejantanan Madara berdenyut liar.

Tidak sanggup. Tidak tahan. Penis Madara benar-benar ingin meledak dan memuntahkan seluruh kenikmatan yang sudah ditahannya di dalam sana. Paha putih itu bergetar hebat, rongga dadanya naik-turun, sedangkan punggungnya melengkuk indah. Detik berikutnya, Madara berteriak keras, "Keluar!—Ahhk!" Cairan putih kental menyembur keluar dengan ganas, menciprati sisi tubuh sang dominan dan meja dibawah tindihan mereka.

Senju yang merasa penisnya dijepit oleh anus Madara dengan kuat, mulai merasakan desakan sperma yang juga ingin menyemburkan hasrat itu didalam lubang sang Uchiha. Otot perutnya tiba-tiba mengejang, "Aghhh!—Keluar!" Dengan hentakkan dalam untuk terakhir kalinya, ia membenamkan seluruh kejantanannya yang berdenyut ke dalam rektum Madara. Menyemprotkan seluruh benihnya di 'gua' hangat itu.

Hashirama hanya bisa terengah-engah lelah dengan kenikmatan yang baru dicapainya. Ia mencoba menetralkan detak jantung dan napasnya sejenak. Kemudian secara perlahan mengeluarkan alat kelaminnya dari anus Madara, membiarkan cairan putih itu menetes keluar dari sela-sela rektum sang Uchiha. Basah. Lengket dan kental.

Madara memejamkan matanya sejenak. Rasa lelah benar-benar menumpuk diseluruh persendian tubuhnya. "Sudah—hhh—agak baikan, Senju?" Tanyanya membuka pembicaraan.

Ada suara dengusan kecil disambung senyum tipis pemilik _Hashirama's Corporation_. "Ya. _Thanks, My king_." Balasnya seraya mengecup lembut kening pria itu.

Madara hanya berdecak pelan seraya bangkit untuk duduk di sisi meja, "Aku sedikit penasaran dengan pemberitaan cucumu itu." Ia kembali berbicara normal seraya mengancingkan kemeja putihnya. Seakan-akan kejadian percumbuan intim beberapa menit lalu tidak pernah ada.

"Penasaran seperti apa?" Tanya Senju lagi, memperhatikan sang kekasih yang sibuk menyeka sisa sperma dari pantatnya dengan tissu.

"Nara sumber dari pemberitaan itu. Disebutkan kalau berita itu didapatkan dari seseorang yang bernama 'Uchiha Sasuke'." Jelas Madara. Ia berbalik menatap Hashirama. "—Apakah kau familiar dengan nama 'Uchiha Sasuke'?" lanjutnya lagi seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Senju yang tengah menutup retsletingnya hanya menoleh dengan wajah keheranan, "Maksudmu—"

"Ya, aku yakin kalau 'Uchiha Sasuke' yang dimaksud oleh berita itu adalah cucuku. Tidak ada orang lain yang bermarga 'Uchiha' selain keluargaku." Potong Madara lagi, berusaha bersikap tenang walaupun dalam hati jantungnya sudah berdetak kencang memikirkan akan bertemu dengan keluarganya lagi.

"Kalau begitu kita harus menemui Naruto secepatnya." Sahut Senju tidak sabaran. "—Memaksanya untuk memberitahu kita tentang 'Uchiha Sasuke'." Lanjut pria itu lagi.

Madara mengangguk, "Ya, aku setuju. Tetapi setelah kita membersihkan diri, oke?" Balasnya sembari menunjukkan cairan putih lengket yang masih tersisa di telapak tangannya.

Hashirama tertawa, "Yeah, ide bagus."

.

.

.

**_Production House, Pukul 16.00 Sore_**

.

Sasuke berlari melewati koridor dengan cepat. Tatapan tajam, mata yang berkilat penuh kemurkaan dan tangan terkepal kuat. Siapa saja yang melihat sosok pemuda raven itu akan menyingkir secepatnya dari jalan kalau tidak ingin dihajar ditempat. Bahkan Sakura yang berpapasan dengan Sasuke pun tidak berani untuk menyapa duluan. Gadis itu masih sayang nyawa.

Sang Uchiha sudah mencari sosok Shikmaru di beberapa ruangan, namun pemuda itu juga tidak ditemukan. Satu-satunya tempat yang belum diperiksanya adalah ruangan Tsunade. Sasuke yakin, Shikamaru sedang berada disana, menertawakan kebodohannya karena tidak menyadari kejahatan yang sudah dilakukan oleh pemuda itu.

_**BRAKK!**_—Sasuke mendobrak pintu ruang Tsunade. Mata onyx nya menjelajah cepat dan pandangannya terjatuh pada sosok Shikamaru yang terlihat menatapnya dengan santai.

Shikamaru berdiri. Seakan-akan sudah mengetahui alasan Sasuke ke ruangan itu adalah untuk mencari dirinya. Shikamaru tidak bodoh, ia sadar kalau sang Uchiha—cepat atau lambat—pasti akan mengetahui tentang kejahatannya.

"Kau kesini untuk mencariku kan, Sasuke?" Ucap Shikamaru santai.

Sasuke menggeram. Ia berjalan mendekat dengan langkah berdebam, emosi, "Kau—" Desisan keluar. Tangan mengepal, bersiap untuk melepaskan tinju. Detik selanjutnya, sebuah pukulan telak menghantam sisi wajah Shikamaru, melempar tubuh itu ke lantai dengan suara _**-BRUAK!-**_ nyaring.

Sasuke kembali menarik kerah baju pemuda yang memiliki julukan 'pemalas' tadi dengan kasar, "KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI SEMUA?! KATAKAN KENAPA, SHIKAMARU!" Raungnya marah.

Shikamaru masih menampilkan raut wajah biasa. Tidak merasa terganggu dengan amukan sang Uchiha, bahkan darah yang menetes di sela bibir tidak dipedulikan olehnya. Hanya matanya saja yang membalas delikan sinis Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin, "Karena aku membencimu." Jawabnya, akhirnya.

Sasuke terhenyak untuk sesaat, namun detik selanjutnya ia kembali mempererat cengkramannya di kerah baju pemuda itu, "Kalau kau membenciku, seharusnya kau menghukumku saja! Kau tidak perlu membuat Naruto kesusahan! Kau tidak perlu membuat skan—"

"Aku harus melakukannya." Potong Shikamaru cepat, "—Aku ingin melihat Naruto depresi dan membuatnya berpikir kalau hanya akulah yang bisa membantunya." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke menggeram, "KAU SAKIT JIWA!" Tepat ketika teriakannya itu, ia kembali menjatuhkan satu bogem mentah di wajah Shikamaru dengan suara_** -DUAGH!-**_ keras.

Kali ini, Sasuke tidak akan memberi ampun.

.

.

Naruto masuk ke dalam _production house_ melalui jalur belakang, sebab bagian depan dihuni oleh beberapa wartawan yang bergerombol dengan mata kelaparan, mengejar berita.

Pemuda pirang itu melangkah tergesa-gesa untuk menemukan Sasuke. Ini gawat kalau sang kekasih hilang kendali dan menghajar sahabatnya. Memang tindakan Shikamaru sudah kelewatan, tetapi bukan berarti pemuda itu harus dihukum secara sepihak oleh Sasuke.

Naruto berbelok menuju ruang _pantry, _tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke. Menuju ruang para kru, masih tidak ditemukan sosok sang kekasih. Satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa adalah ruang Tsunade, dan pemuda pirang itu yakin kalau Shikamaru dan Sasuke sedang berada disana saat ini.

_Fuck!_

Sedikit panik, Naruto mempercepat langkahnya untuk menuju ke ruang direktur. Tangannya dengan gesit menggapai kenop pintu ruangan tersebut dan membukanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Pemandangan yang pertama di lihat manik birunya adalah Sasuke yang sedang menghajar wajah Shikamaru dengan brutal. Pemuda jenius itu sama sekali tidak merintih maupun membalas, ia hanya diam merasakan tinju yang terus menghujami wajahnya.

"SASUKE!" Naruto berteriak memanggil kekasihnya. Ia melesat cepat menuju sang Uchiha dan menahan kedua tangan pemuda raven itu untuk berhenti menghajar sahabatnya, "—BERHENTI, SASUKE!" Teriaknya kesal.

"LEPASKAN AKU!—AKU INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA!" Balas Sasuke dengan raungan marah.

"CUKUP!" Naruto mencoba menangkap tubuh pemuda onyx itu dan menyeretnya menjauh, "—BERHENTI MENGHAJAR SHIKAMARU!"

Kesal karena Naruto lebih membela pemuda itu, Sasuke menepis pegangan sang kekasih dan berbalik untuk meneriakinya, "KENAPA KAU MEMBELANYA?! DIA YANG MELAKUKAN INI SEMUA!—DIA MEMFITNAHKU DAN MEMBOCORKAN RAHASIAMU!"

"AKU TIDAK MEMBELA SIAPAPUN, SASUKE! JADI BERHENTI BERSIKAP KEKANAKAN! KAU MEMBUAT MASALAH INI SEMAKIN RUMIT!" Teriaknya membalas raungan sang Uchiha.

Sasuke terdiam dengan geraman marah. Matanya berkilat mendengar ucapan pemuda pirang itu, "Oh, jadi begitu? Kau ingin mengatakan kalau tingkahku kekanakan, begitu?!" Desisnya kesal. Ia mendorong tubuh Naruto dan menunjuk penuh emosi ke arah Shikamaru, "—LALU DIA APA?! TINGKAHNYA ITU LEBIH MEMUAKKAN DARIPADA AKU!"

"SASUKE! CUKUP!" Naruto habis kesabaran, ia mencengkram lengan sang Uchiha dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan, "—Pergi. Biarkan aku bicara dengan Shikamaru." Perintahnya tegas.

"TIDAK! AKU INGIN MENGHAJARNYA! LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriaknya murka. Namun Naruto tidak mempedulikan protesan sang kekasih dan langsung melempar tubuh itu keluar ruangan lalu menutup pintunya dengan suara _**-BRAK!-**_ keras. Tidak membiarkan Sasuke untuk kembali masuk.

Naruto mendesah sebentar seraya memijat keningnya yang berdenyut pusing, kemudian menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang terlihat meringis sakit seraya kembali duduk diatas sofa.

Pemuda pirang itu bergerak perlahan menuju ke arah sahabatnya dan duduk disebelah pemuda itu, "Uhm—aku minta maaf soal wajahmu itu." Ucap Naruto membuka suara, "—Emosi Sasuke tidak terkendali saat marah." Lanjutnya.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab, ia hanya mendengus pelan seraya memegangi sudut bibirnya yang robek, "Setelah apa yang aku lakukan, dan kau malah minta maaf karena Sasuke menghajarku?—Kau benar-benar idiot." Sahutnya dengan nada sarkastik.

Naruto mendesah pelan, ia mengusap wajahnya secara perlahan, "Kau tahu, sejujurnya aku marah padamu. Aku ingin menghajarmu, mengulitimu, membunuhmu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana pun juga kau adalah sahabatku." Tukas pemuda pirang itu lagi.

Shikamaru menunduk, "Kau idiot, Naruto. Kau bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku mencintaimu." Kalimatnya bergetar. Matanya menutup, mencoba menahan cairan bening yang menumpuk di kelopak matanya.

Naruto mencoba tersenyum, tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh jari-jemari Shikamaru, kemudian meremasnya dengan lembut, "Ya, aku idiot. Maafkan aku Shikamaru." Bisiknya pelan.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memilih bersandar di bahu sang Uzumaki, merasakan pundak lebar itu menyangga kepalanya yang penuh pikiran dan letih. Kelopak matanya masih terpejam erat, berusaha menahan air matanya untuk menetes keluar. Ia malu. Dirinya benar-benar tidak pantas untuk dipanggil 'sahabat' oleh Naruto. Shikamaru benar-benar menyesal.

"Maaf..." Shikamaru bergumam pelan.

Naruto menutup matanya dan tersenyum lembut, "Permintaan maaf diterima..."

.

.

_**Cklek!**_—Naruto keluar dari ruangan Tsunade dengan wajah lega. Skandalnya masih belum terselesaikan, namun Shikamaru sudah meminta maaf, setidaknya hal itu membuat beban pikirannya sedikit menjadi ringan. Hanya sedikit.

"Kau lama." Suara Sasuke yang bersender di samping tembok, membuat Naruto menoleh terkejut.

"Kau masih disini, Teme?" Tanya pemuda pirang tadi, heran.

"Hn..." Onyx hitamnya melirik sang kekasih, "... Jadi kau memaafkan Shikamaru, eh? Tidak ingin melaporkannya pada polisi?"

"_For fuck's sake_, Sasuke! Kau itu benar-benar jahat. Kenapa aku harus melaporkannya pada polisi? Dia sahabat baikku." Tegas Naruto lagi, sedikit kesal.

"Tapi dia sudah mencemarkan nama baikku dan dirimu." Sergah Sasuke seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Naruto mendesah, "Oh ayolah, Teme. Percuma saja melaporkannya pada polisi. Itu tidak akan membuat skandal ini mereda."

"Lalu? Kau akan melakukan apa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Pemuda pirang itu bersandar di samping kekasihnya, "Aku akan mencoba bekerja sama dengan _Danzo's Inc_. Hanya dengan cara itu, perusahaan _Hashirama's Corporation_ akan bertahan."

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Idiot. Kau pikir akan berhasil dengan semua skandal ini? Aku yakin kerja sama mu akan gagal." Cibirnya.

Tepat ketika Naruto ingin membalas ucapan pemuda raven itu, ponselnya kembali berdering nyaring, menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka berdua. Sedikit enggan, akhirnya Naruto terpaksa mengangkat telepon tadi setelah melihat layar ponsel yang menampilkan nama '_Big boss_'.

"Ya? Hallo?" Sapanya langsung.

.

_"Naruto, ini kakek."_ Ada suara Hashirama dari seberang telepon, _"—Bisakah kau ke Madara's Group sekarang? Ada yang ingin kakek bicarakan."_ Lanjut pria itu lagi.

.

Alis Naruto berkerut heran, "Ke _Madara's Group_? Memangnya ada apa?"

.

Ada jeda panjang sebelum akhirnya suara pria lain terdengar menyahuti perkataan sang Uzumaki, _"Ini aku Madara. Tidak perlu banyak bertanya, aku ingin kau membawa cucuku kemari, Naruto."_ Kalimat dingin dari seberang telepon membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang. Ia meneguk air liurnya, panik.

.

"Madara-san, uhm, soal cucumu itu—"

.

_"Jangan berkelit, bawa Uchiha Sasuke kemari. Sekarang juga."_ Potongnya dengan penegasan pada kata 'sekarang juga'.

.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih berada disebelahnya. Pemuda raven itu samar-samar bisa mendengar suara dari balik telepon. Ia menatap sang kekasih dan membuat gerakan tangan agar membiarkannya untuk berbicara dengan sang kakek.

Naruto setuju dan menyerahkan ponselnya ke Sasuke.

"Kakek, ini aku Sasuke." Suara yang tak kalah dingin menimpali kalimat Madara.

.

_"..."_ Tidak ada jawaban. Hening dari seberang telepon.

.

"Aku akan menemui kakek sekarang. Kita akan luruskan seluruh permasalahan keluarga kita." Jelas Sasuke lagi.

.

_"Ayahmu—"_

.

"Tanpa ayah." Potong Sasuke cepat.

_._

_"..."_ Lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti suara diseberang telepon hingga akhirnya terdengar desahan berat Madara, _"—Aku mengerti, cepat datang ke kantorku sekarang."_

.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan langsung mematikan teleponnya. Ia menyerahkan kembali ponsel tadi ke pemiliknya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang, Naruto." Perintah Sasuke tegas.

Pemuda itu mengangguk paham, kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponselnya. Sasuke hanya bisa melirik heran.

"Sedang apa kau, Dobe?"

"Mengirim pesan ke Neji. Aku menyuruhnya untuk datang ke _Madara's Group_ juga. Jaga-jaga kalau kita dibunuh oleh kakekmu." Jelasnya dengan cengiran polos, membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal.

.

.

.

**_Madara's Group, Pukul 16.30 Sore_**

.

Meja kayu panjang berukiran mewah itu membatasi tempat duduk Naruto dan Sasuke dengan Hashirama dan Madara. Keempat orang itu saling bertatapan tajam, kecuali Hashirama dan Naruto yang lebih memilih menunduk diam dengan gerak gelisah. Para 'seme' dari keluarga Namikaze memang 'kuat' dan 'ganas'di ranjang, tetapi jadi 'melempem' kalau berhadapan dengan kemarahan 'sang uke'. Kecuali Minato tentu saja, pria itu 'uke' satu-satunya di keluarga Namikaze yang sangat patuh dengan 'seme' nya, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kakek bicarakan?" Suara Sasuke yang duduk disamping Naruto mengawali pembicaraan itu, memecah suasana sunyi yang sejak tadi menggantung selama 20 menit lamanya itu.

Madara yang duduk dihadapan dua pemuda itu hanya mendengus pelan, "Dimana kalian tinggal selama ini?" Tanyanya dingin, membuat Hashirama yang duduk disebelah pria Uchiha itu semakin bergerak tidak nyaman dengan intimidasi suara Madara.

"Aku dan ayah tinggal di kedai ramen." Jawab Sasuke jujur.

Madara mendengus pelan, "Tinggal ditempat kumuh seperti itu?" Sinisnya.

Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Yeah, tempat 'kumuh' yang lebih nyaman daripada 'istana' dengan naga galak." Ia menekankan pada kata 'naga galak' yang mewakili sosok 'Madara'.

_**BRAKK!**_—Madara menghantam meja dengan ganas. Hampir membuat pasangan duo Namikaze itu terlonjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Sasuke—" Madara mendesis, "—Kau baru berumur satu tahun saat dibawa pergi oleh Fugaku."

"Tapi ayah sudah menceritakan segalanya padaku tentang kakek yang mengusir ayah karena berhubungan dengan papa." Jelas Sasuke lagi. Onyx nya tidak takut sama sekali menatap delikan sinis Madara.

"—Asal kakek tahu saja, aku berpacaran dengan Naruto." Lanjut Sasuke lagi. Menyulut emosi. "—Apa kakek ingin mengusirku juga?" Tantangnya lagi. Bahkan tidak melihat wajah pucat pasi Naruto yang panik.

Madara tidak menjawab dan juga tidak membalas, ia hanya memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit, "Kenapa kau sangat membenciku, Sasuke? Aku hanya ingin mencoba berbaikan padamu." Desahnya lelah.

_—Apanya yang berbaikan?! Kata-katamu itu terlalu pedas,_ Batin Naruto dan Hashirama berbarengan.

Sasuke masih menatap sang kakek dengan pandangan _stoic_, "Jadi kau mengundangku kesini bukan untuk berdebat?"

"Apakah aku terlihat ingin mencari masalah dengan cucuku sendiri?" Tegas Madara lagi.

_—Well, kau terlihat seperti itu_, batin Naruto dan Hashirama lagi dalam hati. Tidak berani mengutarakan pendapat.

"Jadi Sasuke, aku ingin kau dan ayahmu kembali ke tempatku. Kembali menjadi keluarga." Sambung Madara seraya mencengkram buku jarinya. Sedikit canggung mengeluarkan kata-kata yang memalukan itu.

Sasuke mendengus geli, tidak menyangka kalau kakeknya bisa bersikap manis seperti itu, "Akan aku diskusikan dengan ayah. Tetapi bukankah kata ayah kalau kakek itu homophobia?" Tanyanya heran.

Madara berdehem sebentar, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah dari pipinya, "Itu dulu—sebelum aku berpacaran dengan Senju-san." Ia mengaku dengan suara mengecil diakhir kalimat, tetapi masih sanggup di dengar oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

Dua pemuda itu ternganga, detik selanjutnya Naruto bangkit seraya menggebrak meja dengan keras, "_WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?!_" Teriaknya kaget. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya lebar. Tidak menyangka kalau seluruh keluarga Namikaze-Uchiha mempunyai hubungan yang aneh seperti ini.

Belum sempat Madara dan Hashirama menjelaskan status hubungan mereka. Sebuah dobrakan di pintu dengan suara _**-BRAKK!**_- nyaring, mengalihkan perhatian keempat orang yang sedang berada didalam sana. Mereka menoleh secara bersamaan dan dibuat ternganga ketika melihat pintu kayu itu hampir lepas dari engselnya.

Neji tersengal-sengal masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan panik, "_Sorry for your__—__uh__—__door._" Sahutnya.

Naruto menjambak rambut pirangnya kesal, "_Goddangit, Neji!_"

"_Okay,_ _listen_ Naruto—" Neji menyela dengan cepat, tidak memberikan kesempatan pada pemuda pirang itu untuk mengumpat marah. "—Sekretaris Danzo-san baru saja memberitahuku kalau mereka menyetujui rapat kita." Ucapnya antusias.

Naruto mengerjap tidak percaya, kemudian ia tersenyum sumringah. "Benarkah?! Oh wow!—Ini hebat!" Teriaknya senang, tetapi langsung terdiam saat melihat raut aneh dari Neji, "—Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang?"

Neji menggigit bibirnya gugup, "Hanya ada satu masalah—" Ia menggantung kalimatnya sebelum kembali berbicara, "—Danzo-san ingin melihat calon pewaris _Hashirama's Corporation_ dan _Madara's Group_ saling bekerjasama untuk membuatnya terkesan dalam rapat nantinya." Lapornya lagi.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, heran, "Kenapa harus dengan _Madara's Group_?" Tanyanya lagi.

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu. "Mungkin, Danzo-san ingin menilai kerja sama dari kedua perusahaan." Terangnya lagi.

"_Well_, kalau begitu—" Madara bergerak untuk menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan, "—Kau akan membantu Naruto untuk mengikat kontrak dengan _Danzo's Inc_."

Sasuke mendelik galak, "Kenapa aku?!"

"Karena kau calon pewaris _Madara's Group_." Potongnya cepat.

_Oh great!_—Batin Sasuke sarkastik. Baru beberapa hari kemarin dia bekerja sebagai kameramen video porno, dan sekarang harus menjadi pewaris tunggal _Madara's Group_.

_Adakah kabar yang lebih hebat dari ini?_ Batinnya lagi, masih dengan nada sarkastik.

"Oh ngomong-ngomong—" Neji memotong dengan cepat, "—Rapat diadakan di ruang rapat _Hashirama's Corporation_. Besok, pukul 8 pagi. " Tegasnya.

Naruto menghela napas sembari menepuk pundak sang kekasih, "Sasuke, sepertinya malam ini, kau harus belajar banyak untuk presentasi kita nantinya."

Wajah Sasuke pucat pasi.

_OH GREAT!—FUCK!  
_

_._

_._

**TBC**

**.**

***Tsumi artinya skakmat dalam permainan shogi.**

**Oke, next chap adalah chap terakhir, masih dalam proses pengerjaan, jadi mungkin akan makan waktu yg lama, sekitar 5-6 hari... **

**Btw, Maaf kalau NC HashiMada nya singkat...**

**Untuk reader, silent-reader, dan reviewer, kalian yang terhebat... i love you guys! muah muah...**

**Btw, yg nebak kalau Shika adalah dalang dari skandal ini, kalian benar-benar hebat... hohoho kalian paranormal ya? #plak XD *author digampar massa***


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**.**

**Scandalicious**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

**_Kedai Ramen, Pukul 17.00 Sore_**

.

Minato sedang sibuk merapikan beberapa piring kotor di bagian meja, sedangkan Fugaku mulai menutup kedai mereka hari ini lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Fugaku, kau tahu dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Minato agak khawatir seraya menatap jam dinding.

Pria Uchiha itu mengedikkan bahunya dengan santai, "Entahlah, mungkin bersama Naruto." Sahutnya.

Minato mengulum senyumnya sebentar, "Mereka mirip seperti kita saat dulu, penuh sisi pemberontakkan dan gairah masa muda."

Fugaku mengerang kecil, "Oh ayolah, Minato, berrhenti membuatku mual dengan ucapan 'gairah masa muda' itu. Kita sudah kepala empat."

Pria pirang itu berdecak kecil, "Kau sudah tua, tetapi aku masih terlihat menawan." Balasnya.

"Hei—" Fugaku berbalik seraya menunjuk gemas ke arah Minato, "—Jangan membuatku marah atau kau akan kuterkam sekarang juga." Godanya dengan seringai nakal.

Minato tertawa lebar sambil memeletkan lidahnya, "Coba saja kalau berani." Tantangnya lagi.

Fugaku tertawa dan mulai mengejar Minato yang sudah melarikan diri melangkahi beberapa meja. "Hahaha—akan kubuat kau meminta ampun." Kata pria Uchiha itu, mencoba menyambar lengan sang kekasih.

Minato berkelit cepat, "Hahaha—ayolah Fugaku—kau tidak bisa berlari? Terlalu tua?" Godanya seraya menghindar dengan menaiki meja dan melompat kecil. Sesekali menjatuhkan kursi untuk menghalangi jalan Fugaku.

Kedua pria itu tertawa kecil. Saling mengejar dengan candaan yang menyenangkan. Melempar pukulan gemas dan cubitan dipinggang. Namun kegembiraan itu tidak berlangsung lama, terlebih lagi ketika melihat sosok Naruto dan Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu kedai.

Minato dan Fugaku langsung menghentikan permainan kekanakan mereka dan tersenyum menyambut kedua anaknya.

"Sasuke, Naruto, kalian darimana saj—" Kalimat sang Namikaze terhenti. Mata cerahnya terbelalak terkejut saat menatap dua sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang para anak mereka.

.

"Hallo, Minato, Fugaku, lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Madara seraya berdiri angkuh dengan sosok Hashirama yang berada disampingnya. Tangan pria Uchiha itu merangkul lembut pundak Sasuke, "—Aku juga tidak menyangka cucuku sudah sebesar ini. Kalian merawatnya dengan baik, eh?"

Bukannya membalas perkataan pria itu, Fugaku malah menggeram dan menarik lengan Sasuke serta Naruto dari sentuhan Madara, "Kalian berdua masuk dalam kamar." Perintahnya tegas.

Sasuke mencoba mengelak, "Tapi ayah—"

"Sasuke! Masuk ke dalam kamar sekarang!" Bentak Fugaku emosi. Matanya juga beralih ke arah Naruto, "—Kau juga Naruto. Kalian tetap berada didalam kamar sampai ayah dan papa selesai bicara dengan kakek kalian." Tegasnya lagi.

Naruto berusaha menolak, "Ayah, ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Mereka kesini untuk berbaikan. Dan lagi, kakek Madara sekarang pacaran dengan kakek Hashirama."

"HAH?!" Fugaku dan Minato terkejut. Mereka menoleh cepat ke arah Madara dan Hashirama yang saling membuang muka seraya terbatuk kecil.

"Uhuk—Na—Naruto, Sasuke, sebaiknya kalian masuk ke kamar sekarang. Ikuti perintah ayahmu." Potong Hashirama cepat, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Sedangkan Madara mencoba bersikap _stoic_—namun gagal. Wajah putihnya penuh dengan semburat merah hingga ke telinga.

Sedikit mengerang kesal akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke memilih masuk ke dalam kamar dan membiarkan ayah mereka berbicara dengan para kakek.

Madara dan Hashirama bergerak masuk dan duduk disalah satu kursi kedai dengan angkuh, sedangkan Fugaku hanya menatap dengan pandangan sinis.

"Jadi, apa maksud ucapan Naruto tadi? Kalian pacaran? Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Katanya, membombardir sang ayah dengan pertanyaan yang penuh rasa penasaran.

Madara mendengus kecil, "Se—seperti yang tadi dikatakan Naruto, aku dan Senju pacaran."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Ayah kan—homophobia?" Terang Fugaku lagi.

"Itu dulu—" Sela Madara lagi, "—Tetapi sekarang tidak. Jadi berhenti bertanya." Lanjutnya dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

Tepat ketika Fugaku ingin melontarkan kalimat, Hashirama sudah menginterupsi dengan cepat, "Fugaku, Minato, dengarkan kami—" Ucapannya berubah tegas, "—Kami membutuhkan Naruto dan Sasuke untuk melakukan kontrak kerja dengan _Danzo's Inc_."

"Huh?" Fugaku menoleh ke arah Senju. "Kenapa harus anak kami?" Tanyanya lagi dengan wajah yang tidak mengerti.

Madara mendengus pelan, "Karena itu adalah persyaratan yang diberikan oleh Danzo." Selanya dengan cepat.

Fugaku diam, matanya melirik Minato untuk meminta pendapat. Pria pirang itu hanya berdehem sebentar sebelum membuka suaranya, "_Well, _kalau anak-anak setuju, maka kami tidak masalah." Sahutnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

Hashirama ikut tersenyum senang, "Jadi, masalah selesai kan?"

"Belum semuanya." Potong Fugaku cepat. Matanya memandang Hashirama dan Madara secara bergantian, "—Jelaskan tentang hubungan kalian." Lanjutnya lagi.

Pasangan duo kakek itu tersedak kaget dengan wajah memerah, "Uh—itu akan memakan waktu yang lama." Hashirama beralasan lagi.

Fugaku dan Minato menatap kedua ayahnya dengan serius, "_**Persingkat saja**_." Sahut mereka berbarengan. Membuat Hashirama dan Madara meneguk ludahnya dengan panik.

Bagaimana mungkin mereka memberitahu Fugaku dan Minato kalau ternyata hubungan pacaran mereka akibat ketidaksengajaan? _Well_, awalnya Hashirama hanya iseng memasukkan obat perangsang ke minuman Madara, dan tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan berakhir di atas ranjang.

Itu sangat memalukan untuk diceritakan.

.

.

Di dalam kamar, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya saling diam, serta duduk dengan canggung di depan meja kecil. Sesekali mereka saling melempar lirikan kecil.

"Jadi—" Naruto membuka suara seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "—Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana kalau—"

"Tidak, Dobe!" Potong sang Uchiha langsung, bahkan tanpa mendengar seluruh kalimat pemuda pirang itu.

"Tapi aku belum selesai bicara." Jelas Naruto lagi.

Sasuke mendengus, "Wajah mesummu itu bisa terbaca dengan jelas, Dobe. Tidak—kita tidak akan melakukannya hari ini."

Pundak sang Uzumaki merosot jatuh, setengah kecewa, "Okay—jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Mungkin—" Sasuke mulai bergerak untuk mengambil beberapa bukunya, "—Sebaiknya kita belajar untuk presentasi besok pagi. Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang dunia bisnis."

Naruto mengangguk setuju, "_Well_, kalau kau ingin presentasi didepan Danzo. Maka tidak diperlukan buku-buku ini—" Ucapnya seraya mengambil beberapa buku dari tangan Sasuke dan melemparkannya sembarang ke lantai, "—Yang kau butuhkan untuk berhadapan dengan pria itu adalah kepalamu."

"Huh? Kepalaku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto tersenyum sombong seraya berdecak layaknya profesor lulusan universitas terkenal, "Yup! Otakmu dan kepalamu, dan—oh—lidahmu juga." Tegasnya lagi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, "Oh ayolah, Dobe. Otak dan kepala masih bisa di mengerti. Tetapi lidah? Siapa yang butuh lidah dalam presentasi bisnis?"

"_Seriously_, Teme?!—Tentu saja lidahmu untuk menjilat milikku—"

_**BUGH!**_—Sebuah tonjokan keras melandas di perut Naruto, membuat pemuda itu terjungkal ke lantai sambil memegangi lambungnya yang hampir pecah.

"_Damn_, Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak sang Uzumaki, mendelik galak.

Pemuda raven itu hanya mendengus sebal, "Itu hukuman karena kebodohanmu, Idiot."

"Gah! Kau menyebal—" Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah melemparkan sebuah buku tebal ke arah wajah Naruto dengan suara_** -BRUGH!-**_ keras, menghentikan omong kosong pemuda pirang itu.

"Baca itu—" Perintah sang Uchiha lagi, "—Besok, kita harus benar-benar bersiap menghadapi pimpinan _Danzo's Inc_."

Naruto melengos pelan. Dengan wajah menekuk kesal, ia mulai membaca buku bisnis yang halamannya melebihi jadwal neraka itu, "Kalau otakku berdarah, kau yang harus bertanggung jawab nantinya." Ketusnya lagi.

"Hn..." Sahut Sasuke seraya memutar bola matanya kesal mendengar kalimat hiperbola milik pemuda pirang itu.

.

.

.

**_Hashirama's Corporation, Pukul 07.50 Pagi_**

.

Sasuke duduk gelisah di ruang rapat, beberapa pasang mata dari dewan direktur menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk. Para petinggi perusahaan tadi seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan kemampuan sang penerus _Madara's Group_ itu. Dan bahkan, beberapa dari mereka terlihat mencibir ke arah Naruto, penuh bisikan menghina.

Sasuke meremas buku jarinya gugup, manik hitamnya mencoba melirik ke arah Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat tenang, tidak mempedulikan bisik-bisik yang dikeluarkan oleh beberapa pria yang mengelilingi meja panjang dihadapan mereka.

Pemuda Namikaze itu terlihat menawan dengan balutan jas hitam dan kemeja biru, kacamata tipis membingkai mata biru dan wajah tegasnya, sedangkan rambut pirangnya yang biasanya berantakan dan _spiky_, kini tertata rapi layaknya pengusaha yang berkharisma. Kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke hampir melompat dan menerjang ke arah sang kekasih sekarang juga karena pesona pemuda pirang itu. Namun Sasuke mencoba menahan gejolaknya dan lebih berkonsentrasi pada rapat penting mereka nantinya.

"Kau gugup?" Naruto berbisik pelan, tidak menoleh maupun membuka matanya. Hanya tubuhnya yang tegak dan tengah bersandar santai di kursi yang membuatnya terlihat benar-benar menakjubkan.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Ya, sangat gugup." Jawabnya jujur.

Naruto mendengus geli. Kelopak matanya membuka perlahan dan melirik ke arah sang kekasih, "Santailah, kita masih memiliki waktu sepuluh menit sebelum Danzo-san datang." Ucapnya seraya menatap jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 07.50 pagi.

"Kenapa kau bisa sesantai ini?" Tanya Sasuke, masih dengan bisikan pelan, berharap obrolan mereka tidak terdengar oleh para dewan direktur.

"Siapa bilang aku santai?" Sahut Naruto lagi, "—Aku gugup, tetapi aku harus bersikap tenang. Itu adalah salah satu kunci untuk presentasi dihadapan Danzo-san nantinya." Jelasnya.

Sasuke mencoba mengangguk paham, namun kegugupannya masih belum juga mereda.

Naruto yang melihat rasa cemas diraut wajah sang onyx, mencoba meremas lembut tangan pemuda raven itu, "Tegakkan wajahmu, pertahankan tatapanmu, dan tunjukan ekspresi dingin serta _stoic _yang biasanya kau perlihatkan." Ucap sang Uzumaki lagi.

"Apakah itu akan berhasil mengatasi kegugupanku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sang Uzumaki mendengus pelan seraya tersenyum kecil, "Tidak. Tapi kau terlihat lebih tampan saat berwajah dingin dan angkuh." Ucapnya mencoba memuji, sayangnya hal itu malah membuat Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto dengan sadis. Seakan-akan berkata _'Ini bukan saatnya bercanda, Dobe'_.

.

_**Brak!**_—Pintu runagan rapat terbuka cepat, menampilkan sosok Hashirama dan Madara yang masuk dengan angkuh. Dibelakang mereka, berjalan sosok Danzo yang didampingi oleh sang asisten yang ber-_name tag_ 'Sai' dibagian dada. Sosok pemuda bernama Sai itu benar-benar mirip dengan wajah Sasuke, yang membedakan hanyalah ekspresi saja. Sang asisten Danzo itu selalu menampilkan senyuman yang terpasang di bibirnya. Terlihat sangat memikat.

"Ehem—" Sasuke berdehem pelan, onyx nya melirik galak ke arah Naruto. Menyadarkan pemuda pirang itu untuk berhenti menatap ke arah Sai.

Sang Uzumaki tersentak canggung kemudian mencoba tersenyum hambar ke arah Sasuke. "Tenang saja, sayang. Aku masih mencintaimu." Bisiknya pelan, berusaha menghentikan kecemburuan sang pacar.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil, matanya lebih fokus untuk menatap Danzo yang kini tengah duduk di kursinya dengan angkuh. Pria dingin itu menjentikkan jarinya, meminta dokumen yang berada dipegangan sang asisten. Pemuda dengan senyum tanpa ekspresi tadi menyerahkan lembaran kertas ke tangan pimpinannya.

Danzo menatap kertas-kertas tadi kemudian beralih memandang Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian, "Jadi—" Dia mulai membuka suara, "—Kau yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan mata tajam.

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk hormat, "Ya, Danzo-san. Senang berkenalan dengan anda." Ucapnya tegas, berusaha menyingkirkan rasa gugupnya.

Danzo tidak membalas, "Kau sangat 'cantik' seperti kakekmu." Puji pria itu lagi, yang entah kenapa membuat urat kepala Naruto berkedut tidak senang.

Sasuke lagi-lagi membungkuk hormat, "Terima kasih atas pujian anda."

Danzo mendengus pelan, matanya melirik ke arah Madara. Namun pria Uchiha itu lebih memilih memejamkan matanya penuh konsentrasi.

Hashirama yang berada di sebelah Madara berbisik pelan pada kekasihnya itu, "Danzo sepertinya punya obsesi tersendiri dengan keluarga Uchiha."

Madara menyeringai tipis, "Dia selalu berusaha mengejar 'Uchiha'."

"Huh? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk menjadi 'mainannya' diatas ranjang." Jelas Madara lagi.

Hashirama bergidik ngeri sebentar, kemudian mendelik ke arah Madara dengan heran, "Darimana kau tahu tentang semua itu?"

"_Well_—aku punya banyak mata-mata dalam dunia bisnis." Tegas pria Uchiha itu seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah sang kekasih. Kalau misalnya sekarang mereka sedang tidak melakukan rapat, mungkin Hashirama sudah 'memperkosa' Madara saat ini juga.

.

"Cukup perkenalannya—" Danzo kembali membuka suara, "—Silahkan mulai presentasi kalian." Perintahnya lagi pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Kedua pemuda itu membungkuk hormat kemudian segera bergerak ke layar putih yang menampilkan bahan presentasi mereka.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya sejenak sebelum menghadap ke arah para dewan direktur yang menunggu presentasi mereka, "Ha—Hari ini kami—" Ucapannya gugup, kalimatnya berantakan, rasa demam panggung membuat susunan paragraf di otaknya hancur seketika.

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan, mata birunya menatap ke arah para dewan direktur dan Danzo dengan sikap percaya diri, "Selamat pagi..." Pemuda pirang itu menyapa tegas, mengalihkan seluruh perhatian orang yang berada diruangan itu untuk berhenti mengintimidasi Sasuke dan menatapnya.

Sasuke ikut memandang ke arah sang Uzumaki yang kini tengah berbicara, mata onyx nya terpesona melihat gerak santai saat pemuda pirang itu menjelaskan setiap kalimat dengan nada lugas.

Mata birunya yang bersinar, bibirnya yang terus mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sanggup membuat para dewan direktur terpana, dan sikap serta pembawaannya yang santai, semua itu sanggup menyedot seluruh perhatian para penyimaknya. Tidak terkecuali Sasuke yang kini menatap sang kekasih dengan pandangan takjub. Kalau saja ini adalah cerita serial cantik, mungkin sekarang disekitar tubuh Naruto bermunculan mawar dan kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan, menambah dramatisir suasana di ruang rapat itu.

Pesona seorang Namikaze memang tidak bisa ditolak, terlalu menawan dan sangat mengagumkan. Presentasi yang dibawakannya sangat sempurna, tidak ada cacat sama sekali. Namun raut wajah Danzo masih tidak berubah, tetap dingin dan terlihat kurang puas.

Pimpinan _Danzo's Inc_ itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan malas, menghentikan presentasi yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, "Cukup—" Ia mendesis pelan, "—Tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan lagi. Kita pergi, Sai." Lanjutnya lagi seraya bangkit dari kursi, diikuti oleh sang asisten.

Naruto hanya diam tanpa ekspresi, sedangkan raut wajah Sasuke sudah menampilkan gurat panik. Pemuda raven itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya diatas meja, "Tu—Tunggu dulu!" Ia berseru tertahan, mencoba mengambil perhatian Danzo, "—Bagaimana dengan kerja sama kita?! Kau tidak bisa begitu saja keluar seenaknya!" Seru sang Uchiha lagi, sedikit emosi dengan sikap pria sombong itu.

Danzo melirik sinis dengan ekor matanya, "Kalau aku bilang cukup, maka cukup. Aku tidak ingin mendengar lagi." Sahutnya dingin, "—Ayo Sai, kita pergi dari sini." Ajaknya dengan suara yang terkesan bosan.

Sasuke menggeram marah, ia tidak terima kalau presentasi 'sempurna' milik Naruto diacuhkan begitu saja. Tidak tahukah dia, kalau pemuda pirang itu belajar semalam suntuk hanya untuk presentasi di depannya? Tidak sadarkah kalau Naruto sudah bersusah payah menghapal isi buku hanya agar Danzo terkesan? Tetapi sekarang, pria sombong itu malah berlenggang santai keluar dari ruangan tanpa peduli, membiarkan ruangan itu penuh dengan bisikan serta cibiran dari penyimak rapat.

Benci.

Sasuke membenci semua petinggi perusahaan itu. Bisikan sinis keluar-masuk melalui telinganya, mencibir dirinya dan Naruto. Sedangkan Madara hanya diam seraya memejamkan matanya, seakan-akan tidak terusik dengan _meeting_ yang mulai rusuh itu. Hashirama yang berada disamping pria Uchiha juga tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya diam dengan tatapan angkuh.

Pemuda raven itu menggeram pelan. Bahkan para kakeknya pun terlihat tidak membantu sama sekali. Membuat kemarahan Sasuke memuncak.

_**BRAKK!**_—Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan raut wajah murka. "Kalian memuakkan—" Ia mulai mendesis. Mata onyx nya nyalang menatap beberapa pria berjas sombong itu.

"—Orang-orang seperti kalian hanya bisa mencibir!—BODOH DAN PEMALAS! MEMUAKKAN!" Raung Sasuke seraya menunjuk geram wajah-wajah para dewan direktur itu.

Naruto yang terkejut dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu, mencoba menangkap tubuh sang Uchiha agar tidak meledakkan emosinya, "Sasuke! Cukup!"

"TIDAK NARUTO! LEPASKAN AKU!" Raung pemuda raven itu lagi. Namun Naruto terus mencoba mendekap tubuh Sasuke agar tidak terbakar amarah.

Salah seorang pria yang ada di rapat itu ikut menggebrak meja dengan penuh emosi, "Kami tidak terima dihina oleh bocah seperti kalian! Membuat kericuhan dengan menjadi _pornstar_? Benar-benar memalukan!" Balasnya sinis, dengan nada meremehkan.

Naruto tidak membalas omongan itu, tetapi Sasuke termakan hinaan yang dilontarkan pria tadi. Pemuda raven itu kembali berteriak marah, "BUNGKAM MULUT KOTORMU ITU ATAU AKU AKAN MEROBEKNYA SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Sasuke! Hentikan!" Naruto mulai hilang kesabaran. Ia berusaha mempertahankan pegangannya dilengan sang kekasih, "—Kau hanya membuang waktu untuk memarahi mereka!"

"TAPI MEREKA MENGHINA KITA!" Bentak Sasuke lagi.

Pria dihadapan mereka membalas menggebrak meja dengan kesal, "KALIAN MEMANG PANTAS UNTUK DIHINA! DASAR GIGOLO!"

Tepat ketika Sasuke ingin meraung lagi, gebrakan meja kali ini datang dari arah Madara. Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu menatap tajam ke arah para dewan direktur.

"Cukup—" Ia mendesis sinis, "—Tidakkah kalian sadar kalau sedang menghina cucuku?" Ucapnya dingin. Hashirama yang berada disebelah Madara masih bersikap tenang, namun pandangannya menusuk ke arah pria yang sudah membentak Sasuke.

"Kalau kalian tidak suka dengan semua masalah ini, kalian bisa pergi dari perusahaan kami." Tegas Hashirama, menimpali ucapan Madara.

Pria yang berdebat dengan Sasuke itu hanya berdecak kesal, kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya. Jujur saja, biarpun perusahaan ini sudah menuai skandal yang memalukan tetapi tidak menutupi kalau pemberitaan itu membuat rating perusahaan naik. Masyarakat memang aneh, mereka menyukai sensasi yang dilakukan oleh orang lain.

Madara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang cucu, "Dan kau, Sasuke, bisakah kau kendalikan emosimu itu? Seorang 'Uchiha' tidak pernah hilang kendali seperti yang kau lakukan tadi." Ucapnya dengan kalimat yang menusuk.

Sasuke berdecak pelan, "Aku tahu, maafkan aku." Sahutnya sembari merapikan kemeja serta jasnya lagi. Mata onyx nya memandang ke arah sang Uzumaki, "—Naruto, apakah itu berarti kerja sama kita dengan _Danzo's Inc_ telah gagal?" Tanyanya.

Naruto tidak membalas, ia hanya mendesah dan memilih duduk di kursinya, "Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Aku ingin berisitirahat." Jawabnya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, kecewa. Kemudian kembali membuka suara, "Naruto, kau pernah bilang kan, kalau aku harus menggunakan kepalaku?" Ucapnya tiba-tiba, membuat pemuda pirang itu memandang sang kekasih dengan heran.

"Huh? Apa maksu—" Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah melesat keluar ruangan dengan cepat. Membuat sang Uzumaki terkejut.

"Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?!" Seru Naruto panik.

Madara yang melihat tingkah sang cucu hanya mendecih sebal, "Sepertinya, dia ingin menggunakan 'kepalanya' pada Danzo."

Sang Uzumaki menatap kepala keluarga Uchiha itu dengan pandangan bingung. Namun detik selanjutnya ia mengumpat kesal saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke mungkin saja akan menghantamkan 'kepalanya' ke arah Danzo.

_Fuck!_—Saat Sasuke marah, yang ada di otak pemuda itu hanyalah tonjok dan hajar.

"Tsk!—dia itu benar-benar merepotkan." Desis Naruto yang langsung berlari keluar dari ruang rapat untuk mengejar sang Uchiha. Dia tidak mau menambah skandal lagi dengan pemberitaan cucu dari Uchiha Madara menghajar pimpinan _Danzo's Inc._

Hashirama yang melihat sikap tergesa-gesa Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas berat, kepalanya menoleh untuk menatap sang kekasih, "Haruskah kita ikut mengejar mereka?"

Madara menggeleng kecil, "Tidak perlu, biarkan mereka sendiri yang mengurus Danzo." Sahutnya lagi dengan nada tenang.

.

Naruto berlari melewati beberapa karyawan yang sedang berjalan di lorong, menghalau mereka dengan sopan dan sedikit memaksa. Yang ada dipikiran sang Uzumaki sekarang adalah menghentikan kegilaan Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin Danzo dihajar habis-habisan oleh pemuda raven itu. Terlalu ekstrim dan akan memicu para reporter untuk menghasilkan skandal baru. _Hell no!_

Pemuda pirang itu melangkah tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam _lift_, ia yakin kalau Sasuke mengejar Danzo hingga lantai dasar. Tepat ketika pintu_ lift_ berhenti di lantai satu, Naruto langsung melesat keluar dari kotak besi tadi dan kembali berlari.

Mata birunya mencoba menjelajah setiap sudut dengan cepat, berusaha menemukan Sasuke. Ia panik dan gugup disaat bersamaan. Naruto berdoa agar emosi pemuda Uchiha itu tidak menariknya ke dalam masalah.

"SASUKE!" Naruto berteriak memanggil, tidak mempedulikan pandangan keheranan para karyawannya. Kakinya terus melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa, kemudian terhenti mendadak saat tatapannya jatuh pada sosok Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapan Danzo, tepat didepan pintu utama gedung.

Pundak sang Uchiha bergetar, onyx nya berkilat tajam menatap pimpinan _Danzo's Inc_ itu, sedangkan kedua tangannya sudah mengepal keras. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengumpat kesal.

_Shit!_

Dengan perasaan panik, Naruto segera melesat menuju ke arah sang kekasih, berusaha menghentikan tindakan yang akan dilakukan pemuda raven itu. Namun sepertinya hal itu sudah terlambat, Sasuke mulai bergerak ke arah Danzo.

Naruto menggeram, "SASU—!" Ia mencoba berteriak memanggil sang kekasih, tetapi seruannya terhenti tiba-tiba saat melihat tindakan pemuda Uchiha itu. Kaki Naruto yang tadinya berlari, kini malah terdiam mendadak, dan bola matanya yang awalnya penuh rasa panik, kini hanya bisa membulat seketika.

Dihadapannya, Sasuke berlutut di lantai dan bersujud dihadapan Danzo, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mohon—" Sasuke mulai bicara dengan nada gemetar, "—Berikan Naruto satu kesempatan lagi untuk berkerja sama dengan anda." Lanjutnya.

Danzo terdiam, menatap angkuh ke arah pemuda yang bersujud dihadapannya itu, "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya, meminta penjelasan.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat, bibir bawahnya digigit untuk menelan seluruh rasa malunya. Ia harus melakukan hal 'memalukan' seperti ini demi Naruto. Menyembah dihadapan orang lain. "A—Aku ingin kerja sama kita tetap dilaksanakan, Danzo-san." Sahutnya lirih.

Pria didepannya mendengus pelan, "Lalu? Apa untungnya untukku?"

"Huh?" Sasuke mendongak.

"Aku bilang—apa untungnya untukku?" Ulang Danzo dengan nada sinis.

Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab, ia hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya, frustasi. "A—Aku tidak begitu mengerti soal bisnis." Pemuda raven itu menyahut dengan suara lirih, "—Tetapi Naruto, dia sangat berharga bagiku. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Aku ingin selalu melihat senyumnya. Karena itu—" Ia menghentikan kalimatnya dan kembali bersujud, menundukkan harga diri dan martabatnya. "—Aku mohon! Tolong, terima kerja sama kami!" Tegasnya lagi.

Danzo lagi-lagi hanya mendengus pelan, "Ayo Sai, kita pergi." Perintahnya tegas, tidak mempedulikan pemuda raven yang sedang sujud dihadapannya.

Sasuke semakin menundukkan wajahnya yang putus asa. Tangannya mengepal erat diatas paha. Perasaan kecewa dan sedih tumpah di wajah _stoic_ itu.

Ini sudah berakhir. Naruto dan dirinya benar-benar tamat.

Sebelum Danzo keluar dari gedung, pria itu menoleh sejenak untuk menatap sang Uchiha, "Surat perjanjiannya akan kami kirimkan besok. Dan untuk presentasi tadi, Naruto benar-benar membuatku terkesan." Katanya lagi yang langsung membuat Sasuke menoleh kaget.

"Huh? Bukankah anda tadi—"

"Aku tidak mengatakan 'menolak'—" Danzo kembali membuka suara, "—Aku hanya mengatakan 'cukup' karena presentasi Naruto sudah sangat membuatku terkesan." Jelas pria tadi yang kini sudah bergerak menjauh menuju depan gedung untuk memasuki mobil hitamnya.

Sasuke masih bersimpuh dilantai dengan wajah bingung, "He? Apa yang dia katakan tadi?" Tanyanya, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Naruto menahan senyumnya sembari bergerak ke arah pemuda raven itu, "Kau itu benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosimu, huh?"

Sang Uchiha menoleh cepat, "Na—Naruto?! Jangan-jangan kau sudah tahu kalau Danzo menyetujui kerja sama ini?!"

Pemuda pirang itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong celana dengan santai, kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja aku tahu. Kakekku dan kakekmu juga tahu itu. Hanya kau dan para dewan direktur saja yang tidak tahu."

"Tu—Tunggu dulu—" Sasuke menghentikan kalimat sang Uzumaki dengan cepat, "—Apa maksudmu itu? Kalian sudah merencanakan ini semua?"

"Tidak ada rencana, Teme." Sahut Naruto seraya memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "Aku, kakekku dan Madara sudah mengetahui sifat Danzo. Kami sering berjumpa di acara-acara perusahaan. Saat Danzo tertarik dengan sesuatu, ia akan mengatakan 'cukup', yang berarti kata itu sudah membuatnya terkesan." Jelas Pemuda pirang itu panjang lebar.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi bersimpuhnya, kemudian menerjang Naruto dengan gusar, "Idiot! Brengsek! Bodoh!—Kalau sejak awal kau tahu hal itu, seharusnya kau memberitahuku juga!" Raung pemuda Uchiha tadi sambil melandaskan beberapa pukulan geram ke tubuh sang Uzumaki.

Naruto tertawa kecil sembari melindungi tubuhnya dari hantaman sang kekasih. "Hahaha—maaf, maaf, sudah cukup. Berhenti memukulku." Pintanya lagi. Namun Sasuke masih marah dan tetap melandaskan pukulannya ke beberapa bagian tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau kelewatan, Dobe! Aku sudah mempermalukan diriku sendiri di depan banyak orang! Dasar brengsek! Idi—" Umpatannya terhenti ketika tubuhnya ditarik oleh Naruto dan direngkuh dengan erat. Memerangkap tubuh ramping Sasuke didalam pelukan sang Uzumaki.

"Maaf—" Suara Naruto terdengar lembut, "—Aku sudah menyusahkanmu, Sasuke."

Sang Uchiha mendengus pelan, kemudian membalas pelukan itu dengan pelan, "Hn—permintaan maaf diterima." Ucapnya lagi, seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara bahu Naruto.

.

.

.

**_Production House, Pukul 10.00 Pagi_**

.

Di tempat lain, Neji berdiri di depan bangunan _company_ milik Tsunade. Ia melirik jam tangannya, tepat pukul 10.00 pagi. Seharusnya saat ini, dia menemani Naruto untuk melakukan rapat dengan _Danzo's Inc_, tetapi ia memiliki urusan lain yang lebih penting selain _meeting_. Yaitu mengutarakan perasaannya pada Gaara.

Benar, terlalu egois memang, apalagi disaat perusahaan dalam keadaan genting-gentingnya dan kau malah memikirkan untuk menyatakan cinta pada orang yang kau sukai. _But hey_—Neji harus melakukannya sekarang juga atau ia akan menyesal nantinya. Lagipula urusan rapat perusahaan bisa dilakukan oleh Naruto dengan baik, pemuda pirang itu walaupun terlihat bodoh, sebenarnya dia sangat jenius. Dan lagi, ada Sasuke yang membantunya. Jadi Neji yakin, mereka pasti berhasil.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu kembali menarik dan menghembuskan napas dengan teratur, mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya yang menggedor-gedor brutal. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat sebuket bunga mawar cantik untuk diberikan kepada Gaara.

Tepat ketika ia ingin melangkah masuk, tiba-tiba sosok Gaara terlihat berjalan keluar melalui pintu utama. Mereka saling menatap dengan pandangan terkejut, terlebih lagi sikap Neji yang langsung terlihat salah tingkah ketika melihat pemuda berambut merah itu.

"H—Hai—" Neji mulai menyapa. Gaara membalas dengan anggukan pelan.

"Ya? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya pemuda rambut merah itu spontan, heran karena melihat sosok Neji yang berpakaian jas hitam rapi sambil menenteng sebuket bunga mawar.

Sang Hyuuga meremas buket bunga tadi dengan gugup, "_Well_, aku kesini untuk menemuimu." Sahutnya lagi.

"Huh?" Gaara menaikkan kedua alisnya, bingung. "—Menemuiku? Untuk apa? Kalau kau ingin menanyakan tentang para _pornstar_ yang lain, maka aku tidak tahu. Aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan ini."

Neji menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan kaget, "Mengundurkan diri? Kenapa?"

"Hanya berusaha mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik saja." Alasannya lagi, kemudian beralih memandang sang Hyuuga, "—Jadi, kenapa kau ingin menemuiku?" Tanyanya.

Neji menelan ludahnya sebelum menyerahkan sebuket mawar tadi ke arah Gaara dengan cepat, "A—aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku."

Pemuda rambut merah itu mengerjap tidak percaya, matanya melebar kaget, "Huh? Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu." Ulang sang Hyuuga lagi. Tatapan matanya terlihat serius.

Gaara terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih—" Jawabnya. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum dia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "—Tetapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Aku masih mencintai Naruto." Sambungnya lagi. Membuat Neji langsung membeku seketika.

"Tetapi Naruto, dia sudah mempunyai—"

"Aku tahu." Gaara memotong dengan cepat, "—Biarpun begitu, aku masih mencintainya."

Neji mencoba mengeluarkan suara lagi, tetapi Gaara bergerak menuju ke arahnya. Kemudian menyentuh pelan lengan Neji dan menepuknya lembut.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus segera pergi." Kata Gaara yang kini sudah berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan pemuda lavender itu dengan pundak merosot, kecewa.

.

"Ditolak, huh?" Suara Shikamaru terdengar dari arah belakang Neji. Pemuda rambut nanas itu bersender malas di sisi tembok seraya menghisap batang rokoknya dengan nikmat.

Sang Hyuuga menoleh sekilas, tidak tertarik. "Yeah, ditolak." Ulangnya lagi dengan nada ketus.

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan kemudian bergerak menuju sosok pemuda lavender itu dan mengambil buket bunganya, "Kalau begitu, ini untukku saja, oke?"

"Terserah kau." Sahut Neji malas.

Tepat ketika Neji ingin berbalik pergi, telinganya sempat mendengar teriakan emosi Tsunade yang terlihat sedang berdebat serius dengan seorang pria paruh baya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, Jiraiya! Aku ingin aktormu sekarang juga!" Teriak Tsunade kesal.

Sang suami hanya mendesah lelah, "Tsunade, _please_, kau sudah mengambil Gaara, untuk apa lagi kau minta aktor padaku?"

Tsunade mendengus pelan seraya melipat kedua tangannya, kesal, "Gaara keluar. Naruto juga mengundurkan diri. Semua aktor berbakatku kabur!" Erangnya lagi, hampir menjerit frustasi.

Jiraiya tidak mempedulikan Tsunade dan mulai masuk ke dalam _production house_ itu, "Cari aktor sendiri saja sana, jangan meminta padaku. Aku lelah dengan sikap egois dan manjamu itu."

"Jiraiya! Kau jahat sekali!" Bentak Tsunade yang mengikuti sang suami sembari terus berceloteh berisik. Membuat Jiraiya harus menutup kedua kupingnya dengan sebal.

Neji dan Shikamaru yang berada tidak jauh dari sana hanya bisa memandang kejadian pertengkaran suami-istri tadi dengan diam.

Pemuda jenius itu berpikir sejenak dengan perkataan Tsunade sebelum menoleh ke arah sang Hyuuga, "Aku mempunyai ide." Ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar cerah, "—Bagaimana kalau kau yang menjadi artis kami?" Tawarnya dengan nada ceria.

Neji membelalakkan matanya lebar, "Huh?! Kau gila?!—Tidak! Aku tidak ma—"

_**Riiing!**__**—**__**Riiing!**_—Dering ponsel sang pemuda bermata lavender itu menghentikan ucapannya. Sedikit tergesa-gesa ia mengangkat ponselnya ketika nama 'Naruto' tertera di layar _handphone_.

"Ya Naruto? Ada apa?" Sahut Neji langsung.

.

Ada nada tertawa sebelum suara sang Uzumaki menyahut, _"Neji, kita berhasil bekerjasama dengan Danzo's Inc. Oh god!__—__Aku senang sekali!"_ Ucap Naruto gembira.

.

Neji tersenyum tipis, "_Congratulation_, Naruto. Kau memang yang terhebat." Puji pemuda bermata lavender itu lagi.

.

Sang Uzumaki hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi ucapan dari sahabatnya,_ "Ya, thanks. Ngomong-ngomong Neji, kau sekarang dimana? Kenapa tidak ikut rapat?"_ Tanyanya bingung.

.

Neji hampir membuka bibirnya untuk menjawab, tetapi ponselnya langsung disambar Shikamaru dengan cepat. Membuat sang Hyuuga terkejut.

"Hallo Naruto—ini aku, Shika."

"Hei! Kembalikan!" Protes Neji mencoba menggapai benda itu dari telinga Shikamaru.

.

Naruto yang berada diseberang telepon hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya, bingung, _"Shika? Kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan Neji?"_

.

"_Well_, Neji berada di depan _production house_ milik Tsunade. Dia ingin menyatakan cinta pada Gaara tetapi ditolak." Sahut Shikamaru jujur yang membuat wajah Neji merah padam karena malu.

"Kembalikan!" Seru sang Hyuuga lagi, merebut ponselnya dengan geram. Namun Shikamaru masih mempertahankan benda kecil tadi ditangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, Neji ingin menjadi _pornstar_ sekarang." Sambung Shikamaru lagi, berbohong.

.

Mata biru Naruto terbelalak kaget, _"Hah?! Apa?!"_

.

Belum sempat Shikamaru kembali berbicara, Neji sudah merebut benda kecil tadi dengan cepat. Mata lavendernya berkilat tajam ke arah sang jenius.

"Apa maksudmu itu, Hah?!—Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi _pornstar_!" Geram Neji.

Shikamaru mengorek kupingnya dengan malas, "Ayolah, kami butuh aktor disini. Dan kau cocok dengan pekerjaan ini." Sahutnya.

Neji berdecak kesal, "Apa untungnya buatku?!"

"_Well_—" Shikamaru melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, "—Kau bisa bertemu denganku setiap harinya. Bukankah itu keuntungan buatmu?"

"A—Apa?"

Shikamaru mendengus pelan sembari tersenyum, "Aku patah hati dan kau ditolak. Kita sama-sama mempunyai nasib buruk. Jadi, bukankah itu berarti kita berjodoh?" Jelasnya.

Neji mendecih kesal, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tiba-tiba hinggap di pipinya, "Tsk!—Kau pikir, dengan alasan murahan itu, aku akan setuju untuk bekerja disin—" Kalimatnya terhenti tiba-tiba. Mata lavendernya membelalak kaget. Detik selanjutnya jantung terpompa hebat saat melihat bibirnya sudah dikecup singkat oleh Shikamaru.

Pemuda rambut nanas itu melepaskan ciuman mereka sembari tersenyum, "Kalau sekarang bagaimana? Setuju atau tidak?" Tanyanya dengan senyum jahil.

Neji tergagap. Mulutnya membuka-menutup dengan kaget.

.

Naruto yang masih berada diseberang telepon hanya bisa mendengar samar-samar obrolan kedua sahabatnya itu, _"Hallo? Neji? Apa kau masih ada disana?"_

.

Neji tersentak kecil ketika mendengar suara sang Uzumaki. Dengan cepat dia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga, "Ah iya, aku disini. Maaf."

.

"_Ada apa? Sepertinya kalian terdengar sedang berkelahi?"_

.

"Ah tidak. Kami sedang—uh—mendiskusikan sesuatu." Bohong Neji lagi, mencoba menyembunyikan suara gugupnya.

.

"_Jadi, kalian sedang mendiskusikan apa?"_

.

"Uh—Naruto—" Neji mencoba berbisik pelan, "—Mungkin aku harus mengundurkan diri dari perusahaanmu. Sepertinya aku ingin mencoba bekerja sebagai _pornstar_." Sahutnya dengan suara lirih.

.

"_WHAT?!"_ Naruto berteriak kaget, _"__—__Tetapi Neji, bagaimana dengan posisi sekretaris pribadiku?! Kau tidak bisa mengundurkan diri begitu saja!"_

.

"Oke—oke—dengar Naruto—" Neji berusaha menenangkan pemuda pirang itu, "—Mungkin Gaara bisa menggantikan posisiku sebagai sekretaris pribadimu. Aku yakin, pemuda jenius sepertinya bisa melakukan apa saja." Lanjutnya lagi.

.

Naruto mengerang sebal, _"Tapi Neji__—__"_

.

_**Tuuut!**__**—**__**Tuuut!**_—Sambungan telepon terputus tiba-tiba. Pelakunya adalah Shikamaru yang dengan seenak jidatnya mematikan ponsel Neji dengan tidak sabaran.

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu menoleh, kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku belum selesai berbicara dengan Naruto!"

"Aku malas menunggu." Alasan Shikamaru lagi dengan pandangan jengah. Tangannya menarik lengan Neji, "—Ayo kita menemui nona Tsunade. Setelah itu kita akan langsung membuat video."

"_What?!_ Membuat video?! Tapi bagaimana dengan pasanganku?!" Tanya Neji panik.

"Oh kalau soal itu, aku akan meminta nona Tsunade untuk memasangkan diriku denganmu saat syuting nanti." Jelas Shikamaru lagi, membuat pemuda bermata lavender itu membelalak lebar.

"_WHAT?!_"

.

.

.

.

**_Satu Bulan Kemudian, Hashirama's Corporation_**

**.**

Naruto duduk tenang di kursi empuknya, sesekali bersenandung pelan dengan mata terpejam. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain bekerja di perusahaannya pagi-pagi sekali. Apalagi setelah sang kakek mengundurkan diri sebagai pimpinan _Hashirama's Corporation_ dan menyerahkan seluruh kekuasaannya pada Naruto.

Senju mengatakan ingin menikmati masa tuanya dengan berbulan madu keliling dunia bersama Madara. Walau sempat ditentang oleh pria Uchiha itu namun setelah dibujuk rayu, akhirnya Madara hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti jejak Hashirama untuk hengkang dari kepemimpinannya.

Kini _Madara's Corporation_ diambil alih oleh Fugaku sebagai CEO dan Minato sebagai wakilnya.

Menakjubkan.

Memang skandal yang pernah menimpa Naruto membuat dirinya dicap sebagai orang yang brengsek dan memalukan, tetapi setelah berhasil bekerja sama dengan _Danzo's Inc_, kini pemberitaannya berubah menjadi pencitraan yang baik. Bahkan majalah bisnis memasukkan namanya ke dalam pengusaha muda berbakat di dunia.

Kehidupan dunia _pers_ kadang-kadang sangat aneh dan rumit.

.

_**Cklek!**_—Pintu ruangannya terbuka pelan, menampilkan sosok Gaara yang masuk sembari menenteng dokumen. Pemuda rambut merah itu melangkah santai ke arah meja Naruto dan meletakkan lembaran kertas itu disana.

"Hari ini ada jadwal rapat pukul 12.30 siang." Ucap Gaara, melaporkan kegiatan Naruto. Sudah menjadi pekerjaannya sebagai sekretaris pribadi pemuda pirang itu untuk menata jadwal untuk sang Uzumaki.

Naruto tersenyum singkat, "_Thanks_, Gaara. Kau benar-benar hebat dalam pekerjaan ini." Pujinya, tulus.

Pemuda rambut merah itu mendengus pelan dengan senyuman kecil, "Sama-sama."

"Jadi Gaara, bagaimana kabar Neji dan Shikamaru? Apa kau sering mengunjungi mereka? Aku terlalu sibuk mengurus perusahaanku." Jelas Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk, "Ya, kadang-kadang. Kabarnya, selain menjadi asisten direktur, Shikamaru juga bekerja sebagai _pornstar_."

Naruto mendongak kaget, "Huh? Kau serius?"

"Ya, sangat serius. Dan lagi, sekarang Shikamaru sudah berpacaran dengan Neji." Lapor Gaara lagi. Tidak mengetahui bahwa Naruto yang mendengar kabar itu hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"_SERIOUSLY?! _SHIKAMARU DAN NEJI?!" Seru sang Uzumaki lagi.

Gaara mendengus geli, "Tidak perlu terlalu terkejut seperti itu, Naruto. Hubungan mereka adalah rahasia umum."

Naruto memijat keningnya, stres. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau—"

Gaara mendelik ke arah pemuda pirang itu, "Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin menjadikan Shikamaru dan Neji sebagai 'kekasihmu' juga?"

"Huh?" Naruto mendongak kaget. "—Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan bohong, Naruto. Semua niatmu itu tertulis jelas diwajahmu." Terang Gaara lagi sembari menyentuh kening pimpinannya itu dengan jari telunjuk.

Naruto tertawa kecil. Merasakan sentuhan lembut jari Gaara yang berubah menjadi belaian halus disurai pirangnya.

.

"Ehem—" Suara Sasuke diambang pintu menginterupsi suasana romantis Naruto dan Gaara. Pemuda raven itu kini bekerja sebagai wakil CEO di _Hashirama's Corporation_ bersama sang kekasih. "—Apakah aku mengganggu kalian?" Sinisnya. Membuat pemuda pirang itu terlonjak kaget seraya berdiri tergesa-gesa sambil tertawa hambar.

"Oh, hai sayang—" Sapa Naruto, gugup.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan langsung bergerak menuju meja Naruto. Kemudian menyerahkan selembar kertas ke arah sang kekasih, "Undangan dari ayah dan papa untuk kita." Ucapnya lagi. Kemudian menyerahkan undangan lain ke tangan Gaara.

Naruto membacanya dengan pelan, "Undangan makan malam?"

"Ya, tepatnya malam ini. Mereka ingin membicarakan hubungan kita dan Gaara." Jelas sang Uchiha lagi, yang ditanggapi oleh sang Uzumaki dengan anggukan senang. Pemuda pirang itu menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Sasuke kemudian menjatuhkan kecupan ringan di bibir tipis itu. Sasuke menyambut ciuman sang kekasih dengan dengus geli.

Gaara yang berada disana hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian, kemudian berdehem pelan. "Sepertinya, aku tidak bisa ikut makan malam dengan kalian, jadi—"

"Kau harus ikut." Potong Sasuke lagi. Tangannya menarik Gaara untuk mendekat, "—Bukankah sekarang kau juga 'kekasih' dari Naruto? Jadi kau harus hadir saat makan malam nanti."

"Tapi—" Gaara menggigit bibirnya, ragu. Memang hubungan mereka agak menyalahi aturan. Walaupun secara 'resmi' Gaara adalah 'pacar kedua' dari Naruto, tetapi ia masih merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke. "—Aku takut mengganggu kalian." Jelas pemuda rambut merah itu lagi.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh, "Jangan membantah Gaara. Kau sudah ku ijinkan pacaran dengan Naruto. Jadi apapun yang terjadi, kita harus tetap bertiga."

Memang benar. Kini Naruto mempunyai dua pacar, yaitu Sasuke yang tampan dan Gaara yang sangat menawan. Awalnya, Naruto enggan untuk menerima pemuda rambut merah itu, tetapi setelah Sasuke mengijinkannya pacaran lagi—hanya dengan Gaara saja—maka akhirnya, Naruto menerima cinta pemuda itu. _Well_, seperti kata pepatah, rejeki tidak boleh ditolak. Kini, Naruto harus membagi adil cintanya pada dua kekasihnya itu.

Sang Uzumaki mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi sembari tertawa, kemudian menepuk kedua pahanya dengan pelan, "—Kemari." Pintanya pada kedua kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke menurut dan langsung duduk di paha kanan sang Uzumaki, sedangkan Gaara memilih duduk di paha kiri pemuda pirang itu.

"Jadi—" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan suara bariton menggoda. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk membelai kepala Sasuke dan Gaara dengan lembut, "—Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, hm?" Tanyanya lagi dengan seringai nakal.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir, "Bagaimana kalau mulai dengan mengerjakan dokumen perusahaan?" Usulnya. Membuat Naruto ternganga heran.

"Huh?"

"Tidak, kita harus segera menyelesaikan kontrak perusahaan dan membuat laporan." Timpal Gaara, yang lagi-lagi membuat Naruto mengerjap tidak percaya.

"_What?_"

"Tetapi pekerjaan membuatku bosan." Sahut Sasuke lagi seraya menyentuh dagunya, berpikir.

"Kalau begitu, kita belanja saja, bagaimana?" Balas Gaara seraya menatap pemuda raven itu dengan pandangan cerah.

"Usul bagus, aku perlu membeli jas keluaran _Armani_ yang terbaru."

Kepala Naruto berkedut kesal, "_Guys! Stop! Please!" _Pintanya dengan nada sarkastik. "—Bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakan tentang belanja? Tingkah kalian itu seperti cewek." Erang pemuda pirang itu, sebal.

Sasuke mendelik galak, "Lalu? Kau mempunyai usul apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada malas.

Ditanya seperti itu kontan membuat wajah Naruto sumringah, "_Threesome._"

"_**HELL NO!**_" Teriak Sasuke dan Gaara berbarengan.

Naruto panik, "Ta—Tapi kenapa?"

Sasuke menjauh dari pangkuan sang kekasih, "Kita sudah menyepakati kalau tidak ada _threesome_ dalam hubungan kita."

"Benar—" Kali ini suara Gaara yang menyahut, ia bangkit dari paha Naruto dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke, "—Kesepakatan tetaplah kesepakatan. _No sex for you_." Tegasnya lagi.

Naruto mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk protes, namun suara Sasuke sudah memotong dengan cepat, "Kita harus menjauhi skandal. Aku tidak mau ada kabar kalau pengusaha muda Namikaze Naruto mempunyai dua pacar. Itu akan menimbulkan sensasi di media massa."

Naruto yang membuka mulutnya hanya bisa menutup kembali, menelan seluruh kekecewaannya.

Skandal! Skandal! Skandal! Semua itu membuat sang Uzumaki frustasi dan hampir gila.

.

_GAH! AKU BENCI SKANDAL!_—Jerit Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

.

**Akhirnya selesai juga, hahahaha~ *pingsan di kamar***

**Yup, maaf kalau pendek, dan di chap ini tidak ada lemon... Maaf *Author sembah sujud*  
**

**Tadinya mau bikin 'threesome' NaruSasuGaa... Tapi takut banyak yg gak suka... jadinya NC nya di hilangin aja... hahaha...**

**Dan Shika? Well, kali ini dia kupasangin sama Neji *author digampar massa*... Ampuuunn... Entah knp saya ingin bkin crack pair ini... hahaha**

**Btw, Terima kasih banyak buat para 'sahabatku' baik reader, silent-reader, dan reviewer... Kalian yang terhebat... I Love You All...Muah muah**

**Oke girls/guys... Crow pamit dulu, sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya...Bye-Bye *Crow terbang sambil makan cakes* Huehehe**


End file.
